<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>El Volkacio pa' mi by Skythere</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26620948">El Volkacio pa' mi</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skythere/pseuds/Skythere'>Skythere</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Auronplay - Fandom, GTA V RP, Perxitaa - Fandom, Roleplay - Fandom, SPAINRP - Fandom, Volkacio - Fandom, reborn - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, volkacio - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:20:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>105,184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26620948</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skythere/pseuds/Skythere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Después de aquel terrible no-rechazo del Comisario Volkov, ¿Horacio como se comportará estando frente al frío y calculador ruso?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Horacio Pérez/Viktor Vólkov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Las viejas chismosas de Los Santos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Y como una rata de alcantarilla huyendo velozmente de un humano intentando asesinarlo con un cuchillo, así corrió el rumor del rechazo de Horacio por Comisaría.</p><p>A la hora de ir a los vestidores junto con Gustabo en su turno activo, sus compañeros miraban de lejos al chico con cresta mientras murmuraban entre ellos. Más de una vez el de chaqueta roja amenazó a estos con golpearlos con la porra si continuaban haciendo el idiota.</p><p>Y más de una vez Horacio intervino para evitar que a su hermano lo echaran del cuerpo policial solo por defenderlo, lo cual apreciaba, pero debían de ser racionales; Torrente había muerto hace poco tiempo y el cuerpo solo quería tener una distracción.</p><p>Era algo comprensible.</p><p>—Horacio —la gruesa y tranquila voz de "Papu" entrando al área de armería mientras los chicos se equipaban, resonó.</p><p>—¿Si? Dígame —respondió con tranquilidad una vez recargó su arma de combate y tomando un cargador para luego guardarlo en el bolsillo del pantalón.</p><p>—¿Estas bien?</p><p>—¿Có-Cómo? —preguntó confundido el que era interrogado, se sentía extraño el hecho de que el Superintendente le preguntara sobre él de manera tan repentina y... algo dulce.</p><p>—Te estoy preguntando si estás bien, ¡capullo! —volvió a preguntar, solo que esta vez elevó más su tono de voz.</p><p>—Ahí esta mi Papu —rió Gustabo en lo bajo mientras tomaba un pack de botellas de Powerade— Hostia, mira, de Limón... ¡Pa' mi!</p><p>—Estoy bien, Conway —niega Horacio guardando el arma una vez cargada en su cadera— No sé a qué se refiere, si habla del robo de ayer que duramos casi hora y media, no sé preocupe —se señaló así mismo con arrogancia y una sonrisa blanca usada como máscara— ¡Está en presencia de un héroe!</p><p>Conway al escuchar aquello tensó su mandíbula como de costumbre, mostrando lo poco agradable que había sonado aquel comentario idiota y extra de su inferior.</p><p>—Eso es cierto, Conway —señaló el hombre un año mayor que el Héroe— Ayer abatió a tres hombres él solo.</p><p>—Cuatro —corrigió el de cresta ahora roja— Cuatro hombres, y uno era un francotirador.</p><p>—Eso es mentira, el francotirador lo mató Ignacio.</p><p>—No, no, Ignacio ni siquiera estaba de servicio.</p><p>—¡Ignacio murió la semana pasada, idiotas! —llevó la palma de su mano al rostro, intentando calmarse y no matarlos a porrazos.</p><p>Ambos hombres sonrieron con vergüenza al recordar que tanto como habían faltado al entierro de su compañero por estar fuera de la ciudad, como olvidaron darle el pésame al Super.</p><p>—Mire Conway... —llamó el de cabello rojo, acercándose al mayor para pedirle disculpas.</p><p>Al realizar aquel acto, Gustabo, unos pasos detrás del contrario se dio cuenta de que él también debía de abrirse al superior para mostrar respeto, es por ello que hizo lo que mejor sabe hacer; esquivar momentos sensibles.</p><p>—Joder, mira, Horacio —sacudió al nombrado mientras veía su móvil, donde fingió recibir una alerta de un robo de autos— Robo de coche a dos calles —guardó su móvil y corrió hacia la puerta— Iré a por el Patrulla, te veo en la entrada de Comisaría.</p><p>Una vez que Gustabo salió corriendo de la Armería, Horacio llevó su mirada hacia donde había salido su amigo y por donde ahora había entrado el Comisario Viktor Volkov, quien acababa de entrar en servicio junto con Greco.</p><p>—Ole, Horacio, tenía tiempo sin verlo —sonrió el barbudo de Greco acercándose a él y palmeando su hombro con ánimo— Creo que desde el entierro de Torrente si no me equivoco, fue la última vez que patrullamos los cuatros juntos, ¿cierto, Volkov? —volteó hacia el ruso, quien ahora buscaba armas justo al lado del de cresta.</p><p>—Mhm... —asintió el ruso una vez guardó su arma junto con un par de cargadores, elevó su vista hacia Horacio a su lado, el contrario esquivó su mirada— ¿Cómo se encuentra, Horacio?</p><p>—¿Y usted qué? —murmuró Horacio lo más bajo que pudo en un tono sarcástico</p><p>—¿Cómo dice? —repite desentendido el Comisario.</p><p>—Que estoy bien—respondió sin siquiera verlo, elevó su cabeza con orgullo y le dedicó una mirada reacia— Debo de hacer 10-33 con Gustabo, hasta luego.</p><p>Dicho y hecho, terminó retirándose del lugar con una falsa sonrisa en su rostro, la cual se borró una vez salió de la habitación y darse cuenta de su acto infantil hacia el Comisario.</p><p>—¡Aparta, Pelo'pincho ! —escuchó a la lejanía como Gustabo con B de Bombón gritaba amenazante a un chico de alta estatura con cabellos negros y de puntas— ¿No ves que estoy pasando?</p><p>Aguantando la carcajada salir de su boca, Horacio entró al aparcamiento mientras sacaba la porra de policía al ver como un grupo de tres hombres comenzaban a molestar a su compañero mayor.</p><p>—Vamos a ver, payasos —hizo acto de presencia el de cresta roja, asustando al grupo de hombres con camisas largas y holgadas como vestidos— Se retiran o los retiro yo mismo pero a porrazos, mira que apenas he iniciado mi turno y estoy buscando sangre fresca para mi porra.</p><p>—¡Eh! ¡Eh! —respondió un chico de piel oscura y cabello rubio, alejándose del policía a pasos lentos mientras levantaba sus manos en modo de rendición— No hemos hecho nada, tío. Solo estábamos preguntando si podíamos hacer una denuncia.</p><p>—¿Denuncia? —repitió confundido— Eso es dentro de Comisaría— señaló el edificio con la porra, para después guardar esta y acercarse hacia el patrulla que su compañero acababa de sacar del garaje.</p><p>—Muchas gracias, compi —responde el cabello pincho'.</p><p>—No es nada, hombre —respondió Gustabo intentando sonar amable.</p><p>Una vez arrancaron el auto, no pudieron evitar escuchar el grito de burla que lanzó el de cabellos rubios cuando estuvieron a cierta distancia.</p><p>—Al menos no rechazas como Volkov.</p><p>Gustabo paró en seco el auto, esto asustó al grupo de chicos, los cuales rápidamente corrieron hacia Comisaría entre risas burlonas y nerviosas.</p><p>—Joder —lanzó una queja al aire el policía mayor de ambos, para luego arrancar nuevamente hacia cualquier dirección lejos de aquel lugar de muerte— La ciudad está llena de idiotas.</p><p>—Sí, si —asiente Horacio rodando sus ojos y enfocando su atención en el GPS, alistándolo para el contrario— Puras viejas chismosas...</p><p>+++</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Las viejas chismosas de Los Santos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Esa misma noche, alrededor de las 8PM donde la luna llena brillaba con intensidad justo como lo hacían las estrellas que rodeaban al gran satélite; por la puerta trasera de Comisaría entraban en su patrulla destruido el dúo dinámico.</p><p>—¡Hostia, Pilotes! —gritó asombrado un policía alumno al salir de Comisaría con una enorme bolsa negra de basura arrastrando, viendo el patrulla en malas condiciones— ¿Estáis bien?</p><p>—Sí, si, no te preocupes, niño —respondió tranquilamente un Gustabo con un chaleco antibalas completamente destrozado, brazos con manchas de sangre de los enemigos y sus pantalones rotos— Solo me como un culo y quedo como nuevo —entra al edificio con total naturalidad.</p><p>—¿Cómo dice? —pregunta el alumno en prácticas con su bolsa negra en brazos mientras se carcajea a más no poder por la ocurrencia del mayor.</p><p>—¿Necesitas ayuda con eso, Carlos? —pregunta Horacio al lado del menor y tomando la bolsa de basura, para luego colgarla sobre su hombro en un quejido— Esta pesada.</p><p>—No se preocupe, luce muy cansado y seguro estuvo trabajando todo el día hasta ahora —señaló el menor acercándose en intentos de quitarle la bolsa al mayor, quien negó en reiteradas ocasiones con una sonrisa— Además de tener sangre seca al cuerpo, va a oler a basura.</p><p>—No te preocupes, Carlos —dijo una vez que finalizó tirando la basura al contenedor fuera del edificio— Deberías irte ya, mañana es el examen de los alumnos, ¿no?</p><p>—Así es, señor Horacio —asintió con una sonrisa el chico de 25 años, estaba bastante animado— Muchas gracias por su ayuda.</p><p>El menor corrió en dirección al interior de Comisaría. Entre tanto, el contrario entró al patrulla y se quedó un par de minutos dentro, apretando el volante con fuerza brusca.</p><p>Mordió su labio inferior cuando los peores pensamientos de baja autoestima lo invadieron en picada, haciéndolo arrugar su nariz cuando ésta comenzó a picar al igual que sus ojos.</p><p>—¡Joder! —gritó con fuerza, llevando su cabeza hacia la bocina del vehículo y sonando esta— Soy un idiota —susurró para sí con el rostro bajo, observando su pantalón roto por las rodillas al estar esquivando las balas del día.</p><p>Suspiró en silencio con suavidad, intentando calmar su ataque de ira repentino. Volvió a meditar por vigésima vez en el día.</p><p>
  <em>No tengo dinero, ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He gastado todos mis ahorros para estar viviendo en el mismo edificio que Volkov.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Necesito encontrar una casa ya mismo.</em>
</p><p>—¿Está usted bien, Horacio? —una voz femenina fuera del vehículo, justo en la ventana del copiloto, creó un grito de susto de la boca mayor— ¡Lo lamento, lo lamento!</p><p>—¡Paola, que susto me has metido! —frunció su ceño al ver a la mujer asomarse por la ventana del copiloto casi sudando frío por la vergüenza que ahora sentía.</p><p>—Lo lamento, Horacio —rio ahora con nerviosismo, intentando apartar la mirada del mayor— Estaba saliendo de Comisaría cuando escuché la bocina del patrulla, me alarmé y corrí a ver que sucedía.</p><p>
  <em>Já, ¿Paola corriendo a rescatar personas con valentía?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ella es la que más anda huyendo de todo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ugh, cállate de Horacio. No es momento ahora.</em>
</p><p>—No se preocupe, Paola. Me encuentro perfectamente —asintió el de cresta roja con una sonrisa falsa creada por sus labios— Iré a llevar el patrulla al garaje —encendió el coche.</p><p>—Oh, iré con usted —anunció decidida abriendo la puerta y entrando al vehículo con total libertad, donde luego de cerrar la puerta arrugó la nariz en un intento disimulado.</p><p>—Lo siento, nuestro auto no es el más limpio de la ciudad —burlonamente ríe avergonzado, saliendo de la parte trasera del edificio y rodeando este con gracia— Gustabo y yo pasamos más tiempo en este coche que en Comisaría.</p><p>—Entiendo, entiendo —asiente con una sonrisa y asoma su cabeza por la ventanilla— ¡La noche está muy bonita!</p><p>Al terminar aquel pequeño recorrido donde se dieron cuenta que jamás en su vida habían hablado y pasado tanto tiempo juntos, dejaron el coche del mayor dentro del garaje.</p><p>—Mañana lo llevaré al taller —asiente Horacio guardando la llave de su vehículo en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón— En fin, —voltea hacia la mujer— Nos vemos después.</p><p>—¡E-espere! —llama la contraria con una mano en el aire, el mayor voltea a verla confundido— El otro día estuvimos a mitad de un tiroteo y no me pudo dar su número de teléfono, ¿podría dármelo ahora?</p><p>Horacio abrió sus ojos con sorpresa ante aquella petición, ¿acaso Paola no había escuchado los rumores que estuvieron rondando por Comisaría sobre ellos?  Si, ese que creó el magnífico de Gustabo sólo para molestarlo y ver si Volkov sentía celos por él.</p><p>El cual no funcionó.</p><p>—¿A qué se debe esto? —pregunta el de cresta roja viendo cómo la chica saca su móvil de su bolsillo, éste poseía una carcasa rosada con un conejo animado con vestido morado.</p><p>—¿A-A que… ? —repite ella confundida, pegando un poco su móvil hacia ella— Es solo que… Llevo casi un mes aquí y… no tengo el número de casi nadie… Tenia el de Ivanov, Gonetti… el de Torrente, estaba comenzando a llevarme muy bien con ellos hasta que… —bajó su mirada y cubrió su rostro con una mano.</p><p>Quería creer que eran lágrimas de cocodrilo que la mujer usaba para que Horacio cayera fácilmente en su trampa; Greco le había comentado que Paola ligaba con media Comisaría, que era algo de poco impresionarse.</p><p>Y a él, Horacio, un hombre con un corazón tan roto al igual que la mujer enfrente de él -y por la misma persona- prometió no intimidarse por sus pensamientos.</p><p>Tomó con delicadeza el móvil de las suaves manos contrarias y agregó su número junto con el nombre de "Horacio"</p><p>—Muchas gracias, Horacio —asintió ella con una sonrisa de felicidad al verlo en sus pocos contactos, elevó su mirada hacia él— ¿Me permite invitarlo a comer esta noche?</p><p>—¿A co-comer? —repitió confundido y ahora, asustado— N-no, no puedo ahora, debo de ducharme en Comisaría y buscar donde dormir esta noche.</p><p>Paola ahora lucia sorprendida por la confesión final del mayor, parecía querer preguntar pero decidió quedarse callada, asentir y desearle una feliz noche y final servicio al de cabellos rojos.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">+++</span>
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. ¿Quién es ese Volkov, qué me mira y me degrada?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—Maldito abuelo, de verdad te lo digo —anunció con molestia Gustabo, lanzando un puñetazo al aire con su teléfono en la mano— ¿Cómo tiene los cojones de obligarnos a esperar 2 puñeteras horas en su oficina para una reunión de mierda?</p><p>—Calma, Gustabo —intentó persuadir su hermano— De seguro el superimpertinente está en alguna parte del Norte…</p><p>—Follandome a tu madre, capullo —la inconfundible voz del mayor retumbó el despacho una vez que entró en este, abriendo la puerta de golpe— Bien, niñas, por fin estaís aquí… —acomodó su corbata mientras pausadamente caminaba hacia su silla.</p><p>—¿Cómo qué "por fin"? —elevó su tono de voz el rubio, observando de manera asesina al de traje blanco— Llevamos dos puñeteras horas sentados en estas sillas de mierda, explícanos eso.</p><p>Conway con su típica expresión neutra tomó asiento en su respectiva silla de jefe, volteó hacia su computador y comenzó a teclear por varios minutos.</p><p>El sonido de las teclas hacía eco en toda la habitación, llenando los espacios incompletos del lugar con su toquetear del plástico.</p><p>—¿Nos vas a decir algo? —pregunta el de ahora cresta roja— Nos llegó un comunicado a nuestros teléfonos de que requería de nuestra presencia.</p><p>Nuevamente volvió el toquetear de las teclas del computador a ser el único sonido que ocupaba el lugar. Aquello incomodó por sobremanera a Gustabo, quien desde un principio del día había intentado ser lo más amable posible con todos, lo cual comenzaba a hacerse difícil.</p><p>—Supernenas —habló el superior después de un largo y profundo suspiro— Les tengo una misión de suma importancia, ¿podrán hacerlo?</p><p>—Claro, Conway, estamos aquí para servirle —se sinceraron ambos chicos; Gustabo con una mueca y Horacio con una sonrisa nerviosa en sus labios.</p><p>—Perfecto, bellezas —asiente terminando de escribir en la página de la policía y voltea a ambos hombres— Largaros de aquí —sentencia colocándose enfrente de ellos y cruzando sus dedos sobre la mesa blanca.</p><p>Ambos chicos con ojos bien abiertos y confusos no pueden creer lo que acababan de escuchar, por ello decidieron preguntar.</p><p>—D-disculpa —habló Gustabo lanzado una ligera risa nerviosa donde demostraba que comenzaba a ponerse en "modo diablo" — ¿Cómo dice?</p><p>—Quiero que os larguíes de mi puta oficina —confirma con seriedad.</p><p>—No entiendo —dice Horacio iluso— Hemos recibido un mensaje hace dos horas donde dice que requería de nuestra presencia —asiente sacando el teléfono y mostrándoselo al superior, este evade mirarlo.</p><p>—Solo quiero que os largueís, eso es todo.</p><p>—Pero vamos a ver, abuelo —responde exasperado Gustabo— Hemos estado aquí esperando sus siguientes órdenes, ¿cómo espera que...?</p><p>—Dije "largo".</p><p>—Me cago en la puta—exasperado se levanta Gus de su asiento común, arrastrando la silla y empujandola lejos de su puesto— Abuelo de mierda… —farfullaba en lo bajo maldiciones mientras salía de la oficina a grandes zancadas.</p><p>Quedando solamente el superior y Horacio dentro de la oficina en un rotundo silencio, el menor aprovechó la oportunidad de hablar con él, intentado no perder la cordura y no armar un escándalo.</p><p>—¿Me podría explicar por qué nos hizo esperar tanto tiempo por usted y al final nos eche de su oficina?</p><p>—Sí —elevó la mirada hacia el de cresta, sacó un cigarro y encendió este con un mechero amarillo que se hallaba sobre el escritorio— Quería saber quien lidiaba mejor esperando por órdenes, y como lo supuse terminaste siendo tú —calló unos segundos para darle un par de caladas al cigarro— Buen trabajo, supernena —con sarcasmo incluido botó el humo lentamente. </p><p>—¿Esto es en serio, Conway? —preguntó enarcando una ceja con inquietud y un poco de molestia— No me jodas —levantó la cabeza y dio un puñetazo algo suave a la mesa— Pudimos haber patrullando o algo mejor que esto, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubiera un QRR?</p><p>—Eso pregunto yo, ¿Qué hubieraís hecho? —pregunta con tranquilidad.</p><p>—¿Eh? P-pues acudir… ¿no?</p><p>—Muy bien, se nota que sois maderos, ¡me cago en la puta! Felicidades, has agregado un punto de IQ para tu pequeño cerebro… Ahora, largo de aquí.</p><p>Era de esperar semejante burla por parte de Conway, y por más que dudaba por el objetivo de dicho llamamiento, prefierió callar y salir de la oficina con sus manos dentro de los bolsillo de su pantalón de policía.</p><p>Con el paso del tiempo, y poco a poco parecía ser que la vida de policía comenzaba a sentirse aburrida, exceptuando las partes donde Horacio abatía a los ladrones en los atracos y los roba coches.</p><p>Por otro lado, cuando les llamaban la atención por cometer una metida de pata -la cual era cada 5 minutos- sentía una correa en su cuello, así como lo describía Gustabo. Se sentían prisioneros, lo cual odiaban.</p><p>Odiaban también el hecho de que sabían que hacían las cosas bien, pero nadie los congratulaba por su esmero y dedicación. Creían merecer más y ellos lo sabían sin duda alguna.</p><p>
  <em>Supongo que después de confesarme a Volkov… Toda la magia en Comisaría acabó.</em>
</p><p>Pensó el de cresta en la parte trasera de Comisaría, justo enfrente del estacionamiento y la puerta enorme que dirige a las escaleras para bajar al calabozo.</p><p>Dio un par de caladas más a su cigarro, sentado solitario en el cemento que hacía de muro, y disfrutando el cantar de los grillos junto el pasar de las motos y coches de la avenida.</p><p>—¿A dónde iras esta noche, Volkov? —La familiar voz de Leonidas junto a un par de pasos hicieron acto de presencia al otro lado de Comisaría, saliendo de esta.</p><p>—A casa —respondió sin más, parando en su lugar al pie de las escaleras del estacionamiento— ¿Usted a donde irá esta noche? —sacó un cigarro y lo encendió— No tengo problema en llevarlo de nuevo.</p><p>—A ninguna parte especial —elevó sus hombros sin mucha importancia— Debo de esperar hoy a Gustabo, me pidió quedarse en mi casa esta noche, al parecer no tiene a donde ir.</p><p>—¿No tiene casa? —pregunta con confusión, sacándose el cigarro de la boca y alejandolo de su cuerpo— Pensé que se quedaba con Horacio. ¿Acaso pelearon?</p><p>—¿Que dice? Horacio no tiene casa —niega— ¿No se enteró?</p><p>Ni siquiera por el tono de voz Horacio podía identificar el estado sentimental del ruso, ¿estará preocupado? ¿Feliz? O tal vez, ¿molesto? El hombre de cabeza pequeña al estar de espaldas del mayor menos podía saber su reacción.</p><p>—No lo vi irse del edificio, supongo que al vivir unos pisos más arriba ni me enteré.</p><p>Confesó el ruso con un toque dubitativo, o eso parecía ser, solo eso junto a una bola de humo que lentamente se fue volando y deshaciendo con el viento.</p><p>—Claro… —asiente Horacio a unos metros de distancia al oír las palabras del Comisario— Qu-Que… —atropella las palabras en susurros, su garganta ahora estaba hecha un nudo— Qué idiota soy en creer que podía importarle.</p><p>Sin seguir escuchando la conversación se retira del lugar, botando el cigarro al suelo y pisandolo para apagarlo. Vuelve a entrar a Comisaría dando un fuerte portazos sin querer.</p><p>—¿Mm? —Leonidas voltea confundido en dirección al ruido— Creo que cerraron mal esa puerta…</p><p>—Llegué —anuncia el de enorme chaqueta roja caminando velozmente y llegando a un lado de los hombres— Estuve atendiendo una denuncia.</p><p>—De acuerdo —asiente Volkov llevando el cigarro a su boca, dando un par de calladas antes de sacarlo— Los llevaré, ahí está mi coche.</p><p>El trío terminó de bajar las escaleras del estacionamiento y dirigieron su rumbo hacia el coche del ruso. El cual estaba tan limpio que brillaba como la luna de esa noche.</p><p>—Pensé que usted se quedaba con Horacio, Gustabo —inquirió Volkov a mitad del camino en auto.</p><p>—¿Mm? Ah no, no… Hace tiempo que no nos quedamos en el mismo lugar a dormir los dos.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">+++</span>
    </em>
  </b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Capullos en apuros</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—¡Dale! ¡Dale, que lo tienes, Horacio! —animaba a gritos el de cabellos rubios mientras sacaba la cabeza por la ventana del copiloto junto con su arma de combate, apuntado a las ruedas del vehículo en movimiento enfrente suya— ¡Vamos, vamos! </p><p>—¿Preguntamos por Clave Robert por radio? —pregunta Horacio yendo a 152KM por hora por la avenida dentro de la persecución. </p><p>—¡Hostia, cuidado! —grita el contrario agachando su cuerpo y ocultandose para esquivar un par de balas que intentaron darle— ¡Acaba de disparar! ¡Nos intentó matar, debemos de disparar! </p><p>—No lo sé, yo… ¡Uuuuy! —muerde su lengua al esquivar una grúa que literalmente pasó a dos centímetros al lado suya— ¿¡Viste eso!? </p><p>—¡Hostia! ¡HOSTIA! —volvió a agacharse por unas balas— Nada, nada, código Robert. Este no quiere detenerse —comenta ajetreado. </p><p>El mayor por un año comenzó a disparar un par de veces a las ruedas del auto, intentando pincharlas para detener o al menos descarrilar al enorme coche de carreras color verde neón. </p><p>Un par de balas penetraron dramáticamente las ruedas, abriendo agujeros donde salió todo el aire almacenado. Ambos coches comenzaron a bajar la velocidad, Horacio y Gustabo tuvieron cierta distancia del de verde. </p><p>—¡Salga del coche! </p><p>Y así, un día más de trabajo, cumplieron con su misión de proteger a la ciudad de los capullos que intentan dársela de listos sólo por tener dinero, drogas, armas y coches sin licencia. También tractores sin licencia cabe destacar. </p><p>—5 mesesitos de cárcel, mi rey —canta el de cabellos rubios al nuevo hombre en el calabozo llamado Miguel— ¿Y tu móvil? ¡Tu móvil me lo quedo! </p><p>—Weon, no puedo creer, conche' tu mare' —intentaba persuadir el chileno— Solo corría a 60 por hora, ¿eso no está autorizado en la ley acaso? </p><p>—Sí, weon —fingió un acento como el suyo de manera burlona y poco efectiva— En el reglamento de ¡Velocidades Vergas! </p><p>—Puta la wea… </p><p>—Vámonos de aquí, Gustabo —inquirió el de cresta guardando la PDA en el escritorio— Vamos a ver si llegó Conway para pedirle mi chapa. </p><p>—Vamos a por Conway, tu chapa y un beso en la frente porque nos lo merecemos…  </p><p>No tardaron en detener sus pasos para salir del lugar de calabozos al escuchar la voz de Papu bajar por las escaleras, junto con sus mini Conways</p><p>—¡Abuelooo! —saludó Gustabo sonriente, quién calló de golpe al ver el molesto rostro del mayor. </p><p>—¡Par de gilipollas! —gritó una vez frente al dúo— ¡Sois unos capullos! </p><p>—¿P-pero que sucede, Conway? —pregunta confundido Horacio, limpiandose el rastro de saliva del mayor sobre su rostro. </p><p>—¿Dónde. Habeis. Estado. Vosotros? —la fría y molesta voz de Volkov junto con su figura autoritaria hizo presencia a un lado de Conway y sus brazos cruzados. </p><p>Manos sudorosas, piernas temblando, estómago feliz y rostro caliente; Horacio tuvo que apartar la mirada al tener al Comisario enfrente suya. </p><p>El hombre más bajo que él sudaba por su frente, se notaba a kilómetros de distancia que su jornada había sido tan dura como la de Conway y el grupo de policías que ahora yacían dentro de las salas de interrogación con varios detenidos. </p><p>—¿Que sucedió? —abre con ojos de asombro y miedo el de cresta, volteando a sus espaldas a las salas. </p><p>—QRR, eso fue lo que sucedió —comentó lo más calmado posible el ruso aún con sus brazos firmes— Repito la pregunta por si no me habeis escuchado… ¿Donde cojones habeis estado? </p><p>—Eh… Ah… —intentaba articular el más alto, quién ahora se sentía intimidado por la presencia de máxima autoridad. </p><p>—Estuvimos persiguendo a este care' cilantro —señala Gustabo al hombre de piel oscura dentro de la celda. </p><p>—¿Cómo me has dicho? —pregunta indignado Miguel sacándose la camisa— Serás español pero yo soy chileno —alza sus puños al aire. </p><p>—Dios mio, que vergüenza —una voz jovial resopla en el lugar, el EMS que habían pedido hace poco había llegado. </p><p>—¡Hey! —anuncia nerviosamente Horacio, intentando alejarse de Conway y Volkov e incorporándose con el EMS— ¿Eres "El chileno" no? </p><p>—Así es, —asiente y luego señala al hombre dentro de la celda— ¿es este el paciente? </p><p>—Sí, si, si —asiente con su nerviosa sonrisa y pasa su brazo por su hombro— venga, y le protego si llega a atacarle. </p><p>—Eh… ¿Gracias? </p><p>—¡Horacio, deja de estar ligando con el EMS y ven acá! —llamó Conway ardiendo en furia. </p><p>—¿Cómo que ligando? —pregunta indignado. </p><p>Sin más que decir y con el corazón en la garganta por la expresión fría del superindependiente, toma cercanía al grupo. </p><p>—¿Por qué cojones no estabais en radio? —pregunta entredientes el mayor de todos, apretando sus puños con fuerza y haciendo crujir estos. </p><p>—Agh —lanza un quejido Gustabo— La radio es un coñazo de usar, no podemos estar todo el día en radio. No nos gusta. </p><p>—¿Y os gusta ser parte del cuerpo nacional de policía? —pregunta esta vez Volkov en brazos cruzados y voz molesta e inquietante— No nos importa si os gusta o no usar la radio, al ser parte del CNP su obligación es estar pendiente de TODO. Ya sea la radio, el GPS, etc… —hace una pausa para tomar aire— Estuvimos en un QRR, donde solo estuvieron 3 policías disponibles, si no fuera porque Leonidas acababa de entrar en servicio no hubiésemos podido atrapar al criminal. </p><p>Tanto Gustabo como Horacio quedaron en silencios en sus puestos, sintiéndose excepcionalmente mal por no haber acatado las normas policiales. Aunque después de un par de segundos con la cabeza baja, Gustabo la subió con seguridad. </p><p>—Lamentamos no haber podido asistir, pero mis palabras siguen en pie, no usaremos la radio a toda hora, no nos gusta. </p><p>—A ver si os gusta comer porrazos a medianoche —amenazó Conway con el arma en mano. Horacio dio un paso hacia atrás con miedo— Tranquilo, Horacio —suavizó con su gruesa y penetrante voz— Tranquilo. </p><p>—Olvidemos esto, ¿os parece? —intentó persuadir el de cresta. </p><p>—No importa si nos da con la porra o no —prosiguió Gustabo— Eso no nos dará las ganas de usar la radio, usted sabe muy bien que somos buenos agentes porque sabemos quienes somos, pero atentando contra nosotros no arreglará nada. </p><p>—Eso, Gustabo —animó Horacio en susurros felices al contrario— Usa tu pico de oro, demuestra quién manda. </p><p>—Ni se te ocurra aplicar tu manipulación barata contra mi... —volvió a amanezar el super, para después suspirar pausadamente y voltear hacia ellos— Por cierto, quiero saber porqué demonios tengo un informe de denuncias con un total de 12 autos con ruedas pinchadas, 5 demandas por mal trabajo por mis policías y ¡6 autos sin ruedas haciendo fila delante de Comisaría con el Mecánico intentando llevárselos a rastras!</p><p>—Cuéntale, Horacio —anima Gustabo y le da un codazo al nombrado.</p><p>—Uh... E-esos fueron nuestros trabajos de hoy, Conway —responde Horacio— Cómo no nos daban permiso para la clave Robert, decidimos aplicarla igualmente.</p><p>—¿Aplicarla en la ciudad con autos yendo a 200Km por hora? —se burla con falsedad obvia, erizando los pelos de los brazos del grupo— ¡Capullos! ¡JAMAS DEBEIS DE DISPARAR ESTANDO EN EL CENTRO A TAL VELOCIDAD! ¡Estais poniendo en peligro a los civiles!</p><p>—¿Qué? —pregunta indignado Gustabo— ¡Pero usted dijo...!</p><p>—Dije que pueden aplicar clave Robert cuando el idiota al que están persiguiendo ponga en peligro la vida de los civiles, siempre y cuando vayan a ¡60KM por hora!</p><p>—Eso jamás nos lo explicaste —niega Horacio.</p><p>—¿Cómo que no lo explicó? —esta vez pregunta Volkov a su lado— Vosotros debisteis de haber estudiado, eso no se explica de un día para otro estando oficialmente de servicio.</p><p>—Déjalos tranquilos, Comisario —responde un Conway más calmado, sacando un cigarro de su bolsillo— Son unos alumnos —da media vuelta y desaparece del lugar.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">+++</span>
    </em>
  </b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Horacio, el nuevo integrante de Ositos Cariñositos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Desde aquel temible rechazo Horacio creyó imposible que podría quedar más enamorado del Comisario; debido que al darse cuenta de cómo poco a poco el trabajo en la Comisaría comenzaba a aburrirle, eso no podía pasar. </p><p>Sin embargo, no había momento más incómodo cuando el de cresta miraba con detenimiento las acciones contrarias desde la lejanía, y repentinamente aparecieran Gustabo o Conway para sacarlo de su ensoñación. </p><p>—Es que eres un osito amoroso, tío —comentó alguna vez el de cabellos rubios a su hermano, palmeando con un poco de fuerza su espalda. </p><p>Le era un poco molesto su comentario al principio, pero se dio cuenta que en realidad sí lo era; desde que entendió que estaba enamorado de Volkov, su visión de la vida cambió. Creía tener más sentimientos y podía ser un poco más expresivo que la piedra de Gustabo, y eso, le gustaba. </p><p>—¡Hey! Doctor Muerte, ¿que tal? —gritó en un saludo el bueno de Gustabo una vez que entró al hospital con un hombre desangradose en su hombro.</p><p>—Hola, hombre —volteó el nombrado con una sonrisa sincera, yendo a buscar una camilla para el herido— ¿Qué tal todo? —preparó la cama y junto con su amigo subieron al herido—¿Mucho trabajo? </p><p>—Un día de mierda, Doc. De mierda putrefacta, cuidado y si no diarreico—comentó descriptivamente, logrando crear carcajadas sonoras al doctor. </p><p>Doctor Muerte después de revisar al hombre, llamó a un par de alumnos para que se llevarán al herido al quirofano y que lo atendieran ahí. </p><p>—¿Cómo está Horacio? —preguntó una vez quedaron ellos dos a solas. </p><p>—Horacio está… —señaló la puerta del hospital y calló de golpe cuando el nombrado entró por esta misma con sus manos hacia arriba y un aire de orgullo hacia sí mismo. </p><p>—¡Aquí está el PUTO héroe de la ciudad!  </p><p>Con aquella increíble presentación que despertó el interés de más de uno en voltear quién había sido el detonante de tal magnitud, entró el susodicho héroe en un andar de "chungo del barrio".</p><p>—Hombre, Horacio —saludó el doctor con una sonrisa al ver al contrario caminar hacia ellos y colocarse al lado de Gustabo— Ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos, ¿que tal está? </p><p>—¡Doctor muerte! —exclamó con una blanca sonrisa al estar frente a él, casi dejando de lado a Gustabo— Tanto tiempo, me dijeron que estuvo fuera de la ciudad. </p><p>—S-si —asintió él sonriendo igualmente— Pero ya he vuelto, ¿cómo ha estado usted? </p><p>El único en notar en cómo los dos chicos sonreían a más no poder y reían nerviosamente ante cada detalle y palabra que pudiera tener una connotación cariñosa o de preocupación, era Gustabo. </p><p>Gustabo sencillamente quedó de pie a un lado de ellos, activando el modo planta. Incluso sacó su móvil y se dispuso a contestar mensajes que tenía desde la semana pasada sin ver, todo esto aun prestando un poco de atención a la conversación enfrente suya. </p><p>—¿Me podría dar su número de móvil? —preguntó en un momento el Doctor, rascando su nuca con una nueva risa nerviosa y suave— Me cayó muy bien. </p><p>—Cla-Claro, claro —asiente repetitivamente, viendo como el contrario sacaba su móvil y este ahora anotaba los dígitos correspondientes— Mandame un mensaje, o mejor llamame cuando quieras hablar porque casi no respondo. </p><p>—Entiendo —afirma guardando el contacto y eleva la mirada hacia el de cresta— Me gustaría salir con usted. </p><p>—Bueno, nos ve… </p><p>Horacio, con intenciones de salir del hospital junto con Gustabo para seguir patrullando, paró en seco cuando escuchó aquellas palabras salir de la boca tatuada con media calavera. </p><p>—¿Có-cómo? —el primero en hablar fue Gustabo, quien al darse cuenta que la situación se convirtió comprometedora dio un par de pasos hacia atrás— Yo te esperaré en el auto, Horacio. </p><p>—Va-va-vale, vale —asiente el chico un año menor con ahora rostro tan rojo como su cresta. </p><p>—Espere, espere —habla el Doctor Muerte negando con su cabeza y brazos al aire, con un rostro nervioso y voz que craqueaba— Me refería a-a salir como amigos… ¡amigos! </p><p>—Aaah —ríe nervioso y asiente— Claro, claro que sí, llamame cuando quieras, hombre. </p><p>Un corazón latía con una fuerza impetuosa que parecía a punto de explotar sin previo aviso, y eso lo ponía nervioso. Con una sonrisa tonta que mostraba sus dientes blancos, comenzó a dar pasos en reversa sin siquiera ver por dónde pasaba y sin quitar la mirada del Doctor. </p><p>Chocando con una enfermera e incluso la planta de la entrada, salió casi ileso de la edificación. De camino al auto bajó su mirada dando pasos bailarines, donde su mente no hacía más que recordar ese momento del doctor diciendo las palabras "Me gustaría salir con usted" </p><p>—Andas asesino, ¿Eh?  —comentó en un tono pícaro Gustabo una vez que Horacio entró al patrulla con una sonrisa avergonzada al recordar que el mayor había presenciado la escena— Modo rompecorazones, eh.</p><p>—¿Viste que me invitó a salir? —pregunta entre curioso y emocionado el de ahora ojos brillantes. </p><p>—Bueno, tampoco cómo que te invitó a salir —se encogió de hombros mientras se detuvo en la acera a revisar el GPS del auto— Solo te dijo que quería salir contigo. </p><p>—¿No es lo mismo? </p><p>—Hombre, lo mismo, lo mismo… Mmmm, no me parece que sea lo mismo —comenta dubitativo— Más bien me parece que estaba tanteando el terreno —se quedó unos segundos en silencio donde al ver que Horacio no hablaba siguió haciendo él— Algo que no hiciste con Volkov. </p><p>—¡Tú me dijiste que fuera directo! </p><p>—No, no, yo te ACONSEJÉ que fueras directo, eso es otra cosa. </p><p>Por consiguiente el auto quedó en silencio. Un silencio un tanto incómodo para Horacio y sus pensamientos toscos sobre si lo estaba haciendo o no, o si debería rendirse con Volkov o no. </p><p>El silencio acabó cuando Gustabo encendió repentinamente la sirena del auto y quitó el freno de mano a gran velocidad. </p><p>—¡Ese hombre acaba de robar un coche en nuestras narices! </p><p>Por otro lado, había cosas aún más importantes en las que enfocarse, cómo proteger a los civiles y su propio trabajo de policías para no ser echados del cuerpo.</p><p>Era cierto que Conway los había regañado fuertemente por no usar la radio a todo momento, y en cierta parte el dúo se sentían mal por levantarle la voz al superior cuando esas son las normas al ser parte de la malla.</p><p>Por ello, hicieron todo lo posible por ser más constantes en radio, como lo estaban haciendo ahora para avisar sobre la nueva persecución del auto robado. </p><p>—Pero bueno, Franklin Johnson —cantó Horacio al retirarle el DNI al hombre que persiguieron y 5 minutos después esposaron— ¿Sabes quién va a pagar una multita por conducción temeraria y robo de vehículo? </p><p>—Oficiales, realmente lo lamento, os juro que mi intención no era alterar el orden público —niega el detenido de rodillas mirando al suelo y sus esposas en su espalda— Mi hermano está en el hospital y debo de ir a buscarlo. </p><p>—Vale, vale, entendemos —comentó Gustabo al sentir el buen aire que daba el detenido— Pero esas no son formas de conducir, Franklin. ¿Sabés que hubiera hecho Conway si te hubiera capturado? </p><p>—N-no, no tengo idea —niega con nervios al oír el nombre del superior más renombrado de la ciudad. </p><p>—Franklin —susurra rubio, acercándose al oído del detenido y hablando lentamente— Te hubiera empapelado como un desgraciado, ¿tu hermano? Le hubiera importado la excusa de tu hermano, se la hubiera pasado por los huevos sudorosos que tiene, pero como te estamos deteniendo nosotros y no somos como el viejo de Conway solamente te vamos a poner la multa, ¿te parece? —terminó de hablar con una sonrisa— Hoy no quiero llevar a nadie al calabozo. </p><p>—¿D-de verdad? —pregunta emocionado al oír esas palabras— ¿Me dejaran libre? </p><p>—Así es —responde Horacio anotando el DNI del hombre y devolviéndoselo, colocándolo en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón— Como te detuviste casi al instante y nos confesaste que es robado—señala el vehículo— Te quitaremos la cárcel. </p><p>—Muchas gracias, oficiales. </p><p>—Sí, pero —habló Gustabo ahora en modo amenazante— Cómo te vuelva a arrestar por cualquier otro delito, Franklin, no me molestaré en meterte en la Federal, ¿entiendes? </p><p>—Entiendo, entiendo —asiente este ahora nervioso mientras se les retira las esposas de sus muñecas— Tengan —saca su billetera y le entrega a cada uno una tarjeta pequeña color negro— Trabajo en el restaurante del casino de la ciudad, con esta tarjeta podrán comer con un 25% de descuento más el otro 25% al ser policias. </p><p>—Uuuh —alargó las vocales con emoción el de cresta, tomando la tarjeta con una sonrisa— ¡Comida a mitad de precio, Gustabo! </p><p>—¡Vamooos! —y antes de que pudiera seguir celebrando, sus circuitos se conectaron— Espere, —señala al civil antes arrestado— ¿Usted dijo que iba a buscar a su hermano en el hospital, no Franklin?</p><p>—Así es —asiente él.</p><p>—Entonces, ¿por qué robó el auto justo enfrente del hospital?</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">+++</span>
    </em>
  </b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Estoy en modo diablo, Volkov. Agárrame, mamaguevo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—¡Vamos, Horacio! —anunció animadamente Gustabo bailando al ritmo de la música dentro del auto.</p><p>—¡Dale, Gustabooo! —siguió la corriente Horacio de copiloto.</p><p>—¡Bailate esta, bailatela...!</p><p>—¡Pasala, pasala!</p><p>—Te la paso, te la paso, ahí va eh, ahí va.</p><p>—¡Vamooos!</p><p>Uno de los mejores momentos que fácilmente podría llegar a convertirse en uno de los más felices; eran después de un largo día de trabajo en la calle y volver a Comisaría en su auto con las ventanillas abajo donde el viento acariciaba sus rostros, la radio de Spain RP a tope mientras conducian por las calles en pleno atarcerder.</p><p>Escenarios como esos eran tan mágicos que parecian irreales. El contraste morado, rosa y naranja del cielo, las grandes sonrisas blancas donde salían carcajadas sonoras, el viento soplando y una calle casi sola para ellos, era un momento emotivo.</p><p>¿Cómo habían llegado hasta ese punto de felicidad? Dónde sólo un espectáculo tan placentero como ese podía generarles tal cantidad de comodidad y satisfacción.</p><p>—Vaya día, eh —comentó Gustabo después de haber guardado el coche en el garage y entrar a Comisaría con el contrario.</p><p>—No, no, un día completito, eh —asiente este con una sonrisa, dirigiéndose hacia al área de armería— 8 autos robados, 2 atracos, bueno buenooooo...</p><p>—¡Sí, si! ¡AGARRENME QUE VOY EN MODO DIABLO!</p><p>Carcajearon al segundo, pero tan rápido como rieron así callaron al ver entrar al Comisario Volkov a la armería. Nuevamente esos sentimientos de mariposas y manos sudorosas volvieron al cuerpo del chico con cresta roja.</p><p>
  <em>Que lindo se ve hoy...</em>
</p><p>Era inevitable pensarlo, su cabello húmedo y grisáceo lucía perfectamente bien después de haberse duchado en los baños de Comisaría y peinado con delicadeza hacia atrás, su piel también tenía ese aspecto húmedo e hidratado que lo hacía brillar.</p><p>
  <em>Él huele... realmente bien...</em>
</p><p>Tuvo la suerte de poder verlo desde su posición gracias al pequeño espejo frente a él, donde podía ver al Comisario estando de espaldas abriendo anaqueles en búsqueda de agua potable.</p><p>
  <em>Quién diría que es una persona fría...</em>
</p><p>Ahora que Horacio se quedaba a dormir de incógnito en la Comisaría, podía ver hasta el final al frío ruso. Observarlo de manera discreta y para nada morbosa trabajar en el recibidor, atendiendo multas sin sentido y verlo molestarse. Resultandole adorable.</p><p>
  <em>Quisiera abrazarle,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>O...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Besarle.</em>
</p><p>Pero ese era un deseo poco realista, que aún con tal rechazo recibido no podía resistirse, no podía eliminar aquel deseo carnal de su mente y eso parecía ser una de las cosas más horribles de todas.</p><p>—Volkov va a desaparecer si lo sigues viendo, capullo —mierda, lo habían descubierto— Luego no podrás seguir viéndolo con deseo.</p><p>El olor a cigarro, la voz gruesa y cansada, el sonido de la madera crujir junto con el rechinar de sus brillantes zapatos. Conway entró a la habitación mientras se deshacía de sus armas y las guardaba.</p><p>—¿De que habla, abuelo? —preguntó indignado Horacio con sus mejillas tan rojas como dos tomates, los cuales parecieron explotar de color cuando el Comisario volteó a verlo.</p><p>—¿Cómo que "abuelo", capullo?</p><p>Era un talento, un don hacer molestar al Superintendente con ese tipo de tonterías frente a cualquier persona enfrente de ellos. Aunque a veces era tan parecido a una maldición.</p><p>—Nada, nada, olvidelo —negó con su cabeza apenada.</p><p>Quería eliminar a toda costa sus pensamientos y deseos hacia Volkov, pero eso parecía imposible. Con cada día que pasaba y lo veía sentía muy dentro de él que había una pequeña posibilidad de ambos estar juntos como pareja.</p><p>Y eso lo sabía, ya que al juntar varias piezas del rompecabezas tenía varias respuestas a sus preguntas. Cuyas piezas no son más que palabras escuchadas por ahí. Así es, no son más que rumores.</p><p>Por un lado, al momento de la compañera Paola confesarse hacia el Comisario Volkov, éste estipuló un completo "IMPOSIBLE" a la hora de que ellos pudieran tener una relación sentimal, en cambio con Horacio sencillamente dio más vueltas que un trompo.</p><p>Nunca negó nada, ni siquiera llegó a negar que no le gustaban los hombres o las mujeres, no negó que NUNCA estaría listo para salir con alguien y tampoco había negado que le gustara Horacio.</p><p>Y tal vez Horacio hubiera obtenido alguna respuesta adicional, si tan solo se hubiera quedado más tiempo en el despacho de Conway del piso inferior con Volkov el día de su confesión.</p><p>¿Oportunidades? Las había.</p><p>¿Momentos para volver a confesarse? Muchos.</p><p>¿Los problemas? Me los como.</p><p>—Buenas noches, compañeros, Comisario y Superintendente —una voz jovial y femenina entró a la habitación llena de hombres, saludando con una voz cansina.</p><p>—Paola —saludó Horacio despertando de su ensoñación y plan de acción para enamorar a Volkov, debía de ponerse manos a la obra si quería ser ese "algo" del ruso— ¿Cómo le fue hoy?</p><p>—Mucho papeleo —confesó ella estirando su cuerpo de pies a cabeza y con fuerza.</p><p>El de cresta terminó de guardar sus armas y cogió una hamburguesa que yacía en las cajas de comida que Conway pedía diariamente para la malla. Con intenciones de meter el alimento dentro de su chaleco para guardarlo en su taquilla y comerlo después de una ducha, sintió un cartón extraño pequeño.</p><p>Retiró aquello que era desconocido para el tacto pero conocido para sus ojos, obteniendo un pequeño flash-back al leer las pequeñas tarjetas que les regaló Franklin ese mismo día. Donde seguidamente de haber metido al hombre en prisión, Gustabo le regaló su tarjeta con el pretexto "Yo solo como Rial Fut".</p><p>Sonrió ante el recuerdo y acarició las tarjetas con sus pulgares, se detuvo en leerlas y elevó su mirada hacia la persona enfrente suya.</p><p>—Señorita Paola —llamó el de la cresta roja, ella voltea a verlo con una mueca— ¿Recuerda que hace unas semanas me invitó a comer?</p><p>—A-ah —abrió sus ojos como platos y vergüenza al recordarlo, y apenada bajó su mirada cuando sintió las miradas curiosas de los presentes, ya sean de reojo como las de Conway y Volkov, o fijas como la de Gustabo absorto— S-si, pero no hace falta...</p><p>—La invito a comer hoy al restaurante del Casino —elevó las tarjetas para enseñarlas a la mujer— Y no puede negarse, me sentiré mal si lo hace.</p><p>La reacción de su compañera fue tan épica que hizo sacar una sonrisa a Horacio. Ella al ser de piel pálida se podía observar perfectamente las mejillas rojas avergonzadas y los enormes ojos de sorpresa.</p><p>—De acuerdo —respondió ella intentando no tartamudear.</p><p>Horacio sabía que su objetivo era Volkov, pero él era la conquista. Y eso no quitaba que no pudiera expandir sus amistades un poco más allá del trabajo, podía hacerlo y le emocionaba.</p><p>Aunque al principio había pensando en interactuar con Paola para colocar celoso a Volkov en un momento, tuvo la madura decisión de no jugar con la mujer e ir directo al grano.</p><p>—Horacio Perez —llamó la atención un superior cerca de él, era Volkov viendo la escena con sus brazos cruzados— Le he dicho que las interacciones como esas deben de ser expresadas fuera de servicio.</p><p>—No se preocupe, Volkov —negó Paola hablando lo más rápido posible— Ya salí de servicio.</p><p>—Y yo —sigue Horacio.</p><p>—Yo igual —comenta Gustabo con el mame.</p><p>—Ya somos cuatro —concreta Conway cerrando un anaquel y saliendo de la habitación.</p><p>Volkov con su mirada arisca sin mucho protocolo asintió y volvió a hablar sin más remedio.</p><p>—Al menos hagan esos actos fuera de Comisaría, por favor.</p><p>+++</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Greco el amable y el chocolatico sexy de Moussa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—¡Huracius! —gritó una voz entre aguada y cantada su nombre, todo esto junto con un movimiento un poco brusco por su cuerpo— ¡Huracius, despierta!</p><p>—Como un tronco, tío —soltó una suave risa el hombre a su lado.</p><p>—¿Crees que esté muertus, Greco? —preguntó el hombre de piel oscura con preocupación, moviendo con sus manos el cuerpo que descansaba sobre la banca de los vestidores.</p><p>—¿Cómo crees? —pregunta negando entre risas, para luego quedarse en silencio y fingir miedo para asustar a su compañero— O tal vez...</p><p>—¡No, no, no! ¡HURACIUUUUS! —grita el hombre sin camisa, ahora moviendo con más fuerza el cuerpo ajeno.</p><p>—¡hOsTiA! —fue la primera palabra que dijo el de cresta esa mañana a las 5AM, al momento de caer del banco hacia el suelo con nada de gracia y chocando su rostro contra el frío suelo.</p><p>—¿Estas bien, Huracius?</p><p>—Perfectamente —finje, intentado recuperar el aire perdido por el golpe dado.</p><p>—Menudo hostión —la suave risa del barbudo de Greco ameniza el ambiente— Buenos días, Horacio. Usted duerme como una pierda, eh.</p><p>—Sueños duros como piedra —intenta burlarse el de cresta ahora levantándose del suelo, sacudiendo su ropa y volviendo a sentarse en la banca a restregar sus ojos con lagañas— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué me habeis despertado? —toma un par de segundos para acostumbrarse al la luz blanca— ¿UN QRR? —pregunta levantándose rápidamente y corriendo a tropezones hacia su taquilla, ahora completamente mareado.</p><p>—No, no, Horacio —negó Greco yendo a su lado y sentandolo con suavidad en la banca— Tranquilo, hombre. Acabamos de entrar de turno y pensamos que te habías quedado dormido, ¿cuando entras a trabajar?</p><p>—¿Yo...? —frunce su ceño intentando recordar, pasa su mano por su rostro y restriega este en un intento de aliviar su ahora dolor de cabeza— En la tarde...</p><p>—Deberias ir a casa, Huracius —recomendó el negro con sus brazos cruzados— Te ves muy cansado.</p><p>—¿A casa? —repitió un poco alarmado, para luego bajar su mirada y reír nerviosamente— No, no os preocupeís, estaba pensando en empezar mi turno antes.</p><p>—Horacio —llamó con suavidad Greco, quien se sentó a su lado y colocó su mano sobre el hombro contrario para que lo mirara a los ojos—¿Estas bien, compi?</p><p>—S-si, ¿por qué-por qué preguntas?</p><p>—Mmm... —muerde el interior de su labio con duda y ladea su cabeza— No quiero sonar como un metiche, pero anoche tuve que revisar las cámaras de seguridad de Comisaría porque al parecer hay un chivatazo —comentó en susurros— Y he visto que duermes aquí todas las noche, desde hace un mes para acá...</p><p>Los ojos de Horacio se abrieron de par en par, denotando asombro al pensar que jamás sería descubierto, incluso cuando estrategicamente cambiaba de "cama" cada noche. Un día en los vestidores, otro en el baño, otro en armería y así sucesivamente.</p><p>—Creo entender que ya no vives en el edificio de Bahamas, ¿no? —pregunta con lentitud el barbudo, con intenciones de no asustar al de cresta y ser lo más amable posible.</p><p>—¿Eso es porque el loco de Volkov te rechazó cuando te confensaste, Huracius? —interfiere el Chocolatico Sexy sin ninguna muestra de empatia, solo curiosidad.</p><p>—Moussa, por favor, se un poco más suave —voltea Greco hacia el contrario, frunciendo un poco su ceño— ¿No ves que tiene el corazón roto?</p><p>—Lo sientus, lo sientus —niega este avergonzado, sentándose a un lado del de cresta y colocando su mano sobre el hombro contrario— Lo sientus, Huracius.</p><p>—No os preocupeis, compis —observa a ambos hombres y les regala una pequeña sonrisa formada por sus finos labios— Estoy... —suspira cerrando sus ojos— Estoy bien, y sí, ya no vivo en el Bahamas porque no es rentable para mí. Además, no creo que Volkov quiera verme después de yo haberle confesado mis sentimientos —restriega su cara con sus manos, frustrado y avergonzado— Soy un idiota...</p><p>—Calma, calma, compi —palmea Greco su espalda, acariciando luego esta— Escucha, —toma su cuello y lo obliga a verlo— Volkov no te odia, ni nada por el estilo, te lo digo por si has llegado a pensar eso. Él solo está un poco... digamos que tiene muchos conflictos internos, y sabemos a la perfección que no la está pasando del todo bien por la muerte de los demás agentes y el peligro que está corriendo los policías, sólo... Dale un poco de tiempo.</p><p>—Puede que hasta se enamore de usted —añade el de piel oscura, codeando un poco el cuerpo ajeno y sonriendo.</p><p>—No, no —niega con suavidad el de cresta— Sé que el momento en que me confesé no fue el correcto y creo que nunca lo será. Volkov no va a llegar a sentir lo mismo por mi...</p><p>—¡Oh, por favur! ¿Como usted puede decir esu?</p><p>—Rechazó a Paola también, y por lo que me he enterado a otras chicas más, y a mí igual. No debo seguir engañandome con idioteces —suspira levantándose de la banca— Iré a tomar una ducha.</p><p>—Huracius —llama en voz baja Moussa— No quiero darle expectativas, sólo quiero que no se sienta mal, pero Volkov siempre está preocupado por usted. Así que pur favur, no se sienta mal consigo mismo.</p><p>—Dale tiempo a Volkov —aconsejó Greco levantándose de la banca y colocándose delante del de cresta, tomando sus hombros para hacerlo ver a sus ojos— Te pido que no te rindas con Volkov, eres alguien realmente especial, Horacio.</p><p>Esas palabras llegaron al corazón ajeno, realmente lo hicieron. Impactaron tan profundo como las espinas de una rosa, pero esta espina era dulce y parecía curar cualquier dolencia que tuvieras.</p><p>Una espina dulce, tranquilizante y llena de esperanzas. Posiblemente esa era su señal del Universo diciéndole lo que debía de hacer, le gustaba pensar de esa manera porque a su corazón le encantaba la idea de poder estar junto a Volkov en algún momento.</p><p>Sin embargo, su mente lo mandaba directo a tierra de un jalón, obligándolo a recordar cada segundo en que fue rechazado, y en como su corazón se rompió en pedazos y estos cayeron al suelo en silencio.</p><p>Pedazos de cristal que con el paso del tiempo fue recolectando, y aunque haya pasado muy poco tiempo desde entonces, él ya tenía todas las piezas de su corazón a su disposición. Todas a su alcance listas para ser unidas.</p><p>Gustabo ayudó con las primeras piezas, Conway también lo hizo, incluso Paola en la cena que habían tenido la noche anterior que entre risas y una charla amena ayudó, y ahora Greco y Moussa estaban ayudando a colocar las piezas más pesadas.</p><p>Aún quedaban piezas sin poder pegar, pequeños cristales que al ser tocados podían lastimarte más de lo que estabas. Necesitaba un poco más de tiempo para decidir cuando tomarlos y finalizar su obra.</p><p>—¿Qué es ésto? —preguntó al abrir su taquilla del vestidor luego de haber tomado una ducha. Dentro yacía un pequeño sobre el cual tomó confundido— Espero te sea útil. G&amp;M —decía el sobre por un lado.</p><p>No había nadie en los vestidores, aún era un poco temprano para que acabara el turno de la noche y empezara el de la mañana. Abrió cuidadosamente el sobre y dentro encontró 600$ en efectivo.</p><p>+++</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. La batalla sin comenzar es la más dura</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—¿Vais a ir a la fiesta del viernes, compis? —pregunta Leonidas al dúo dinámico, después de que los tres hayan atendido una demanda en Comisaría. </p><p>—¿A que fiesta se refiere? —pregunta confundido Gustabo, enarcando una ceja en un intento de recordar si había oído hablar de alguna fiesta antes— Creo que no nos invitaron, ¿que hay de ti, Horacio? —volteó hacia su hermano, quien yacía sentando en la silla de recepción escribiendo en su móvil con una sonrisa tonta en sus labios— ¿Horacio? </p><p>—¿Cómo? ¿Qué sucede? —eleva la mirada al escuchar su nombre— ¿Me llamais? </p><p>—Hey… —llama su hermano en un tono juguetón— ¿Desde cuando usas tanto el móvil? —acercó su cabeza en un intento de ver que hacía el contrario— ¿A quien le escribes, eh? </p><p>—A nadie, a nadie —niega este con una sonrisa nerviosa, retirando el teléfono del campo de visión cotrario, guardandolo en su bolsillo— ¿Qué decías? </p><p>—Uuh —animó Leonidas llegando al lado de Horacio, sentadose en una silla aparte y mirando coqueto a este— ¿Tiene un amante, Señor Horacio?</p><p>—¿Di-Disculpa?</p><p>—Nunca pensé que era de los que olvidaban rápido a sus amores, dígame, ¿cómo hizo para olvidarse de Volkov? ¿Acaso lo vio desnudo en las duchas y se arrepintió? </p><p>—¿Pero cómo…? —eleva su voz Horacio, rojo de la vergüenza al imaginarse a Viktor Volkov completamente desnudo frente a él. Negó con rapidez en intentó callar las risas de Leonidas, pero alguien lo hizo antes dándole un golpe en la cabeza al rubio. </p><p>—¡Capullos! —Conway— ¿Por qué estais cacareando en vez de estar trabajando? —pasó a un lado del grupo de la oficina. </p><p>—Ayy, Zupeh —lanzó un quejido Leo mientras sobaba su cabeza y eliminando el dolor producido por la porra. </p><p>—No seas llorón, Justin. </p><p>—Usted muy hombre — susurra y rueda sus ojos, colocándolos en blanco con molestia— Por cierto, ¿no le ha comentado a Horacio y Gustabo de la fiesta del viernes? </p><p>—Por supuesto que no —comenta el mayor guardando la porra y sacando su móvil del bolsillo para revisarlo. </p><p>—¿Ves Leonidas? —señala Gustabo al mayor— El viejo no nos quiere cerca, no te preocupes que igual no somos mucho de fiestas, ¿verdad, Horacio? —voltea hacia su hermano, buscando su aprobación y lo único que encuentra que es al chico completamente sumergido en su teléfono con su sonrisa tonta— ¿Horacio? </p><p>En silencio, Leonidas posa un dedo entre sus labios hacia Gustabo para que no dijera nada. Poco a poco se fue acercando al de cresta, rodeandolo por la silla y así averiguar que tanto hacía con el móvil. </p><p>Asomó su cabeza un poco hasta darse cuenta que estaba escribiendo un mensaje de texto, un mensaje para un contacto que decía "Claudio" con un emoticono de estrella a un lado. </p><p>—¿Quién es Claudio? —preguntó el Superintendente Conway a espaldas de Horacio. </p><p>—¡Hostia, qué susto! —grita el chico al caerse de la silla del escritorio cuando escuchó la voz del abuelo en su nuca— ¿Por qué estais cotilleando? —pregunta con el entrecejo fruncido al ver cómo Gustabo, Leonidas, Greco y Conway yacían detrás de la silla para espiar las acciones del chico con cresta— ¿Greco? ¿De dónde saliste? —asombrado por su presencia, pregunta. </p><p>—Del fruto del amor de mis padres —responde con una sonrisa y pequeña risa suave. </p><p>—Sois unos cotillas —responde con molestia levantándose del suelo y limpiando su ropa con rudeza. </p><p>Sin darse cuenta no tenía el teléfono a su disposición, ni en sus bolsillos del pantalón, ni en sus manos, tampoco estaba en suelo y mucho menos sobre su escritorio en frente. </p><p>—¿Dónde está mi móvil? </p><p>—¿Tienes una cita hoy, Horacio? —pregunta en un tono coqueto y burlesco su hermano junto a Conway y Leonidas, quienes leían entre risas las conversaciones del chico con cresta. </p><p>Volteó hacia los mayores con ceño fruncido, indignado de que estuvieran violando su privacidad de semejante forma. Intentó arrebatar el teléfono de la escurridizas manos de Conway, pero este al ser más alto lo alejaba para que no lo tomara.</p><p>—¿Quién es Claudio? —pregunta con un risa Leonidas a su lado, viendo cómo Horacio literalmente se abalanzaba sobre Conway para tomar el móvil. </p><p>—¿Ese no es Doctor Muerte? —añade Gustabo curioso. </p><p>La oficina nuevamente retomó el color entre las risas y burlas que le hacían al de cresta, quién lucía tan rojo como tomate por la vergüenza y todo el esfuerzo que hacía en tomar su teléfono. </p><p>—¿Alguien me explica que está pasando aquí? </p><p>Aquella voz. </p><p>A paso veloz, Horacio se bajó de la silla de escritorio que estaba usando para tomar lo que por derecho le pertenece, acomodó su cabello y ropa y volteó hacia el hombre de cabeza pequeña que acababa de llegar. </p><p>Este lo miró con curiosidad, volteó hacia Conway y al verlo tan animado pero al segundo serio como siempre, no comentó nada. </p><p>—Eeh, Volkov —cantó Leonidas acercándose al nombrado con una sonrisa burlona y pasó su mano por su hombro— ¿Te sabes la buena nueva? </p><p>—¿de que hablas? </p><p>—Horacio tiene novio.</p><p>¿Recuerdas las piezas que Greco y Moussa con tanto amor habían ayudado a reponer hace unos días atrás en los vestidores? Acababan de romperse nuevamente, y esta vez en más pedazos, todo esto debido a la fría respuesta que dio el ruso ante las palabras de Leonidas. </p><p>—¿Yo que tengo que ver con eso? Si tiene novio o amante, no es mi problema —respondió tan frío como de costumbre, limitando su mirada hacia el frente— Debo de hacer 10-33, con permiso. </p><p>Debía de resistir sentirse tan vacío y dolido al escuchar las respuestas frías de Volkov. ¿Cómo era tan difícil de amar a este hombre, y al mismo tiempo tan fácil de querer estar a su lado? Se sentía como en enfermo en no saber que querer, ni saber decidirse en luchar por su amor o rendirse en batalla.</p><p>Sin embargo, aún pensando que todo estaba perdido y si vida, dio vuelta a la página trasera de su vida para recapitular todo con máxima precisión. </p><p>—Me voy a dar el día libre —dijo Horacio yendo a retirar su turno. </p><p>—Oiga, Horacio, no puede hacer eso sin órdenes de un superior —recalcó Greco al ver como el contrario no le hacia ni el mínimo caso. </p><p>—Déjalo, Greco —recomendó Conway con su gruesa voz, dejando el móvil sobre el escritorio— Y vosotras, nenas, ¿por qué estais sin hacer nada? —señaló a Gustabo y Leonidas parados en silencio. </p><p>—P-pe-pero, Conway, estábamos con usted… —intentó responder Leo entre tartamudeos llenos de indignación. </p><p>—P-pi-piri, Cinwii, istibimis cin istid… —repitió el mayor con burla—¡Moved el culo! Si no hay demandas por hacer, haced 10-33 por la zona. No os pago para que andeís holgazaneando. </p><p>Horacio había salido de servicio, guardado sus armas y quitado su uniforme como era debido. Ahora salía lentamente de Comisaría con sus manos en la chupa color marrón que Conway le había comprado para una infiltración, una de las primeras. </p><p>Salió en el audi amarillo, el cual casi siempre estaba en Comisaría estacionado ya que le daba flojera llevarlo al garage central todo el tiempo. Encendió este y marcó por teléfono un número. </p><p>—¿Claudio? </p><p>Al revisar la página trasera y las demás restantes sobre la pequeña historia de amor no correspondido entre Horacio y Volkov, el de cresta se dio cuenta de un mísero detalle. </p><p>Realmente nunca se había tomado la molestia de enamorar a Volkov, lo cual eso significaba que la batalla nunca había comenzado y no era tiempo de llorar por un muerte que ni siquiera estaba escrita. </p><p>Aún. </p><p>+++</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. La libertad jamás había tenido este sabor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>☁️ ¡Capítulo Largo! ☁️</p><p>—Gracias por aceptar mi invitación —agradeció Doctor Muerte con una sonrisa nerviosa, bajando su rostro con vergüenza— Sé que llevamos una semana entera viéndonos, pero me da vergüenza que saltes tu trabajo por venir a almorzar conmigo.</p><p>—No te preocupes por eso —negó Horacio después de masticar una rebanada de su pizza con champiñones— Sí te soy sincero —bajó su tono de voz, fingiendo que alguien pudiera escucharlos— No me gusta el papeleo, a Gustabo sí.</p><p>Soltó una suave risa el chico con tatuaje en el rostro. Desde que Claudio lo había invitado a salir al principio de la semana, no pudieron despegarse uno del otro, tenían tantas cosas en común y se la pasaban muy bien juntos.</p><p>Siempre tenían un tema de conversación interesante, bromas divertidas e historias que contar. Las horas pasaban tan rápido que no se daban cuenta que ambos tenían que volver a trabajar.</p><p>—Gracias por la pizza de hoy —agradeció Horacio una vez salieron de la pizzeria rumbo al Audi del de cresta— Te llevaré a tu trabajo.</p><p>—No te preocupes, esta cerca de aquí —niega y señala hacia la izquierda, donde a un par de cuadras se hallaba el hospital.</p><p>—Nada, hombre, te llevaré con gusto.</p><p>Entre insistencias y sudor frío por la espalda, finalmente aceptó el joven EMS ser llevado. El trayecto fue silencioso y tranquilo, ambos mirando directamente hacia el frente sin distracciones.</p><p>Una vez en estacionado frente al hospital, Doctor Muerte volteó a verlo con una gran sonrisa blanca.</p><p>—Gracias, Horacio —borró su sonrisa al instante, con ello preocupó al contrario.</p><p>—¿Pasa algo, Doctor?</p><p>—N-no, nada —niega el contrario bajando la mirada.</p><p>—De acuerdo —responde con duda y retira el seguro de la puerta para que pudiera salir— ¿Nos vemos el Domingo?</p><p>—¿El Domingo? —se preguntó a si mismo, revisando mentalmente si tenía algo pendiente ese día— Estoy libre, ¿que quieres hacer?</p><p>—Bueno… ¿Quieres ir al cine?</p><p>—Vale —asiente con su cabeza, dirige su cuerpo a los asientos traseros para tomar su bolso donde cargaba su uniforme y al retirarse topa con el rostro ajeno, quien también había volteado para ayudarlo— Gra-gracias —susurra nervioso.</p><p>—Lo lamento, lo lamento —retira su rostro y vuelve a mirar hacia el frente con su corazón latiendo a mil por hora, si es que eso era posible.</p><p>—Por cierto, —llama el contrario una vez abrió la puerta y observa al de cresta— Llamame Claudio.</p><p>Y antes de que Horacio pudiera concordar con su petición, no tuvo palabras que pudieran salir de su boca cuando el chico tatuado depositó un beso en su mejilla derecha antes de salir del auto y entrar al hospital casi corriendo. Llegaba tarde.</p><p>Helado y sonriente quedó el chico con cresta. No podía creer que "eso" había pasado, es decir, no era muy normal que digamos que dos hombres que tienen tiempo viéndose se despidan de esa manera.</p><p>Tenía que calmarse lo antes posible, y también retirarse del lugar aparcado si no quería recibir una multa por estacionarse donde no debía. Marcó en el GPS la Comisaría y tomó rumbo a su destino, todo esto con su rostro hirviendo de lo rojo que estaba.</p><p>La sorpresa había sido demasiado grande para el chico con blando corazón. Queria contárselo a Gustabo lo antes posible y pedirle un consejo, ¿acaso estaba mal empezar a tener sentimientos por Doctor Muerte? ¿O era sólo el momento?</p><p>Las principales intenciones de Horacio mediante las salidas que hacía casi diariamente con el Doctor era salir de lo cotidiano para no agobiarse con el trabajo, donde lo único que hacían era buscar autos robados y chivatazos de drogas.</p><p>Y no quería perder la cabeza.</p><p>—¡Gustabo! ¡GUSTABO, AYUDAME! —gritó Horacio entrando angustiado a Comisaría, después de casi haber aparcado el Audi en medio de las escaleras— ¡Pasó algo terrible!</p><p>—¿Se encuentra bien, Oficial? —pregunta una mujer en la sala de espera.</p><p>—Sí, si, si, no se preocupe —dice sin prestarle atención a la mujer y sacando su móvil al no ver a nadie el piso inferior, marcando el número de su hermano— Gustabo, ¿donde estas?</p><p>—¡Hey! —saludó el contrario al atender la llamada— Estoy aquí en el despacho del abuelo, justo te iba a llamar… ¿Hola? ¿Horacio?</p><p>Sin perder otro segundo de su tiempo, colgó la llamada y corrió escaleras arriba lo más rápido que pudo, casi cayéndose en los últimos escalones sino fuera por Sergey, quien lo ayudó de mala manera después de haberse chocado con él y este lo regañara por estar corriendo de esa manera en Comisaría.</p><p>Obviamente no le prestó ni la menor de las atenciones al Subinspector, ni siquiera sabía quién era más que era parte del cuerpo debido a su chaleco policíal y actitud arisca como la del viejo Conway.</p><p>Una vez detectó la puerta del despacho del superior aumentó la velocidad y abrió esta de golpe, gritando eufórico.</p><p>—¡Gustabo, no vas a creer lo que pasó con Claudio! —agitado intentó recuperar el aliento perdido— Él… él me… Uff… —elevó la mirada en búsqueda del nombrado, pero al hacerlo recibió la no muy grata sorpresa de ver al Superintendente en su silla fumando un cigarro justo enfrente de Gustabo y el queridisimo Volkov a un lado con sus brazos cruzados— ¿Q-Qué sucede? —pregunta ahora hiperventilando, tomando sus rodillas casi tosiendo.</p><p>—¡Horacio! —saludó con emoción falsa Conway— ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Hubo mambo con el Doc? —eleva sus cejas con gracia y de manera coqueta.</p><p>Internamente Horacio quería desaparecer, ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes que Conway estaría en su despacho junto con Volkov? ¿Qué pensaría Volkov ahora que habían nombrado a Claudio más de una vez esa semana? ¿Estaría celoso? ¿Molesto?</p><p>Qué vergüenza, justo después de que decidí luchar por Volkov.</p><p>Seguro pensará que soy un regalado.</p><p>—Horacio —llamó el ruso acercándose a él y tomando su espalda para verlo a los ojos— ¿Se encuentra bien?</p><p>—¿Có-cómo? —se aleja del ruso con ojos abiertos como platos, sintiendo vergüenza de sí mismo por pensar que podría estar enamorado de alguien que no fuera Volkov.</p><p>Creía estar decepcionando a Viktor, incluso cuando este lo había rechazado -y aún doliendo dicha herida como un demonio- sentía expectativas, pocas pero las tenía en la palma de su mano, protegiendolas a toda costa de no ser destruidas.</p><p>Así como tenía a su roto corazón, el cual a paso lento comenzaba a crear un muro de metal y madera para que nadie pudiera entrar ni salir a su antojo. Había una puerta, pero solo había una llave, y esa la tenía Horacio.</p><p>—Por favor siéntese —indicó el ruso confundido por su acto brusco de alejarse de él— ¿Quiere agua?</p><p>El contrario niega sentándose justo al lado de Gustabo quién estaba jugando con el enorme barco que Conway poseía en su escritorio, moviendo los pequeños banderines.</p><p>—Gustabin —llamó de forma ruda el superior de los tres presentes— ¿Acaso tienes 6 años para estar jugando a los marineros?</p><p>—Perdone, SuperEmergente.</p><p>Ante el renombre Gustabo y Horacio no hicieron más que apretar sus labios en un intento de no reír, manteniendo lo más posible sus perfiles bajos en la espera de una golpiza por parte de sus superiores, pero nada de eso pasó, más bien hubo un pequeño silencio.</p><p>—No sé si deba de recordaros —empezó a decir el mayor en un tono calmado— Pero hoy va a haber una fiesta en el casino por agradecimiento a las organizaciones de la ciudad, ¿saben que significa eso, no? —voltea verlos con una ceja levantada y dando unas últimas caladas a su cigarro.</p><p>—¿Comida gratis? —dice Horacio con duda.</p><p>—No…</p><p>—¿Mujercillas? —pregunta ahora Gustabo sin mucho interés.</p><p>—Creí que no te gustaban las mujeres, Gustabo —señaló Horacio al contrario.</p><p>—Ya —asintió este— Y yo creí que no te gustaban los hombres, y aquí estamos con el niño asustado —señala a Volkov con su dedo indice.</p><p>—¿Disculpe? —ladea la cabeza el ruso con sus brazos cruzados, justo al lado del de cabellos rubios, completamente confundido mientras Horacio quería ocultar la cabeza en algún lugar.</p><p>—Modo Charlie —ordenó Conway apagando su cigarro en el cenicero sobre su escritorio con total calma.</p><p>Gustabo en su puesto volteó hacia el de cresta y lo llamó entre susurros de confusión.</p><p>—¿Qué coño es modo Charlie?</p><p>—Qué hagaís silencio, ¡coño! —mandó el mayor comenzando a molestarse— ¿Y así quereís que os dé la chapa? Ni siquiera os sabeís los códigos.</p><p>—Tranquilo, Super, deme más tiempo —animó Gustabo sin mucha importancia a sus palabras— Cuéntenos, ¿que es esa fiesta?</p><p>Desde un inicio la idea de asistir a una fiesta elegante en el Casino de la ciudad, en honor a la ayuda que brindan las instituciones públicas parecía ser una mala idea debido a que ambos hombres no eran muy fanáticos de las muchedumbres.</p><p>Sin embargo, la insistencia de Conway de que tanto Gustabo como Horacio -quienes preferían ir a patrullar por la ciudad en búsqueda de vándalos- debían de asistir fue tan grande que incluso los obligó como una orden en esperarlo en la puerta de Comisaría para llevarlos al lugar.</p><p>—¿Que tal mi traje? —pregunta Horacio entusiasmado con el nuevo traje que se acababa de comprar en la tienda de ropa de segunda mano— Ta' Gucci, eh.</p><p>—Me mola, me mola —asiente este con sus manos dentro de los bolsillo del pantalón nuevo— Tu fuiste modelo de ropa cara en otra vida, digo, si es que existe otra vida después de esta.</p><p>—¿Verdad que sí? —coloca ambos brazos en su cadera, en un intento de hacer reír a su hermano con una pose de modelo para nada favorecedora— Oye, —susurra tan bajo como puede, intentando que el policía en la puerta de Comisaría a unos pasos de ellos no lo escuche— ¿Crees que a Volkov le guste?</p><p>—¿Tu ropa?</p><p>Él asiente.</p><p>—Hombre, dejame decirte que viendo a Volkov él luce un poco… ¿como decirlo? Fuera del mundo de la moda.</p><p>—P-pe-pero él se viste bien, ¿no? —buscaba aceptación el de cresta.</p><p>—Algo, sí… Siempre anda con la misma camisa azul de mierda, pero eso no le quita que fuera de servicio se vista bien.</p><p>Horacio esbozó una sonrisa diminuta por sus comisuras.</p><p>—Tío, lo que odio es no tener mi cresta.</p><p>Y si, para un evento tan elegante e importante como lo era este, tanto Conway como Volkov le habían restringido la entrada al lugar si llegaba con su cresta. Gustabo se encargó personalmente de llevar al menor a la peluquería.</p><p>Habían estado esperando frente a Comisaría desde hace varios minutos, justo antes de la hora ordenada por Conway, quien con el pasar del tiempo estaba tardando en llegar, desesperando a los hermanos.</p><p>—¿Y este viejo cuando piensa llegar, tío? —preguntó colgando la llamada después de haber sido pasado al buzón de voz del superior— Estoy que me quito el traje y me voy a mi casa.</p><p>—¿Ya tienes casa?</p><p>—Sí, el Garage de Comisaría —dice este sin mucho interés, volviendo a marcar el número de Conway.</p><p>—Hostia —se alarma el contrario al escuchar aquello— ¿Acaso tu tomaste una toalla que había en el suelo del Garage?</p><p>—¿Una verde oscuro? —con el móvil en su oreja voltea a ver al de cresta.</p><p>—Sí.</p><p>—Sí, creo que tomé una.</p><p>Después de oír su respuesta, Horacio lo miró con ojos de asombro para seguidamente lanzarle un golpe en la espalda con molestia.</p><p>—¡Era mía! —corre detrás del rubio con lentes de postureo, quien reía a carcajadas por las escaleras de la edificación, intentando escapar del contrario— ¡Tuve que secarme con papel higiénico hoy!</p><p>Inauguraron la noche como era debido, con una discusión y golpes entre carrerillas y risas, para después terminar de forma random bailando en la esquina de la cuadra una canción que se escuchaba en la lejanía.</p><p>—Cuatro ca, cuatro ca, cuatro ca, cuatro ca —cantaba Horacio con su brazos al aire y soltando su cadera al ritmo de la música.</p><p>—Ajá, si, eso, eh, eh, eh —animaba el rubio moviéndose de un lado a otro en torpes movimientos de baile— ¿Así vas a bailar hoy, Horacio?</p><p>—Cómo si no hubiera un mañana, ¡Vamos!</p><p>—Dios mio, que están viendo mis ojos.</p><p>La voz de Conway detuvo las acciones del dúo que habían encontrado la manera de olvidar el odio que le tenían al superior en ese momento. Ambos dieron con la voz del hombre, quien yacía dentro de una enorme limosina rosa como en el evento de Shame or Fame de hace un tiempo para atrás.</p><p>—Subanse, nenas y dejen de hacer el gilipollas.</p><p>—¡Abuelo! Tardaste un huevo, joder —sacó en cara Gustabo al mayor que los veía desde la ultima ventanilla del vehículo.</p><p>—¡Anda, montad! —ordenó moviéndose de puesto para darle espacio a ambos hombres.</p><p>Subieron de mala hostia, más que todo el rubio de Gustabo al estar parado por alrededor de media hora junto a su hermano. La idea de irse a casa - Comisaría- le pasó por la cabeza al menos unas cien veces, pero si hacía eso sabía a la perfección que el mayor lo buscaría por cielo y tierra.</p><p>El interior de la limosina se veía tan lujosa y limpia que provocaba solo admirarla, con sus vasos de vidrios con relieve, botellas de champán, buena música de fondo, asientos de cuero con cojines, luces en el techo y…</p><p>—¡Hostia! —exclamó Horacio emocionado al mirar el techo del vehículo— Hay una ventana en el techo —señaló y bajó la mirada hacia Conway, quien bebía de una copa de vidrio el alcohol.</p><p>—Imagino que vas a querer sacar la cabeza, ¿no?</p><p>No tuvo que preguntarlo dos veces, el hecho de solo ver la enorme sonrisa blanca al de cresta y sus ojos achinados de felicidad, era imposible no saber en lo que estaba pensando.</p><p>—¡WOAAAAH! —gritaba eufórico y sonriente Horacio con medio cuerpo fuera de la limosina—¡Mira Gustabo, mira el perro! —señalaba al animal cruzando la calle mientras el viento soplaba su rostro con fuerza.</p><p>—5 años, eh —susurró Conway negando levemente con su cabeza y dándole un trago a su bebida mientras miraba los edificios pasar por su ventanilla.</p><p>—Nunca he ido al Casino, ¿está muy lejos? —pregunta Gustabo hacia su superior en su traje oscuro y corbata negra y lisa, arreglada a la perfección.</p><p>—No tanto, pero primero haremos una parada —respondió viendo cómo Horacio volvía dentro de la limosina y curioseaba el pequeño estante con alcohol.</p><p>—¡Hay chocolates! —exclamó el contrario tomando un par y guardandolos en su bolsillo— ¿A dónde iremos, Super? —pregunta abriendo un chocolate, deseoso de probar el dulzor de este.</p><p>—Tu no te preocupes, creeme que te gustará.</p><p>No tenían ni la menor de las ideas sobre lo que pasaba por la cabeza del viejo elegante, sencillamente decidieron en dejarlo pasar mientras ambos idiotas tocaban todo lo que podían del vehículo.</p><p>Hicieron un par de llamadas con un telefonillo dentro de la limosina, asombrados de que funcionara, bajaron todas las ventanas del vehículo y Conway los regañó, Horacio hizo un fuerte con los cojines, encendieron el pequeño televisor e intentaron colocar una película pero al no entender como funcionaba el mecanismo decidieron dejarlo.</p><p>Buscaron todas las maneras posibles para hacer molestar al superior esa noche. Subieron la música de la radio de Spain RP, cantando a todo pulmón la canción de la prima de Gustabo "One Last Time" - Ariana Grande-. Aunque "cantando a todo pulmón" no era lo correcto de decir, solo tarareaban y emitían palabras que ni siquiera eran en inglés.</p><p>Pero las carcajadas y gritos de emoción cesaron en el momento exacto en el que Gustabo y Horacio, estando con medio cuerpo fuera del vehículo gracias a la ventana del techo, se dieron cuenta en el lugar que habían aparcado.</p><p>—¿Q-qué? —voltea el de cabellos rojos al rubio, confundido al reconocer el edificio frente a ellos. </p><p>—No lo sé —encogió sus hombros sin entender nada, entró nuevamente al interior de la limosina y miró como Conway se cambiaba de puesto—¿Quién es…?</p><p>—Hostia, Hostia, Hostia —susurraba Horacio entrando detrás de Gustabo, completamente rojo y sentándose lo más lejos posible de Conway. Confundiendo al rubio.</p><p>La confusión terminó al escuchar la voz de Volkov y la risa de Greco, ambos entrando al vehículo con sus trajes azul oscuro y negro perfectamente planchados.</p><p>—Buenas noches —saludó Greco.</p><p>—Joder, dos horas para llegar —dijo Volkov sentándose a un lado de Gustabo— Buenas noches —saludó una vez estado cómodo en su puesto.</p><p>—Habló Don Tardanza —habló burlonamente Conway, estando acostumbrado a las palabras del ruso.</p><p>Mientras la conversación entre ellos corría con total normalidad, al otro lado del vehículo yacía un Horacio completamente sonrojado a más no poder. Intentado calmar a su acelerado corazón que latía con una fuerza bestial que lo asustaba.</p><p>Los ojos contrarios no paraban de repasar la silueta del ruso, detallando el brillante traje azul que hacía lucir elegantemente al de piel blanca. Botones negros que acentuaban su figura, corbata negra que resaltaba y su hermoso cabello grisáceo hacia atrás que lo hacía lucir juvenil.</p><p>Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Horacio tuvo un sentimiento muy placentero dentro de su pecho, sentía adoración por otra persona que no era Gustabo. Se sentía contento con el simple hecho de observar al Comisario charlar animadamente -ni tanto- con los demás.</p><p>Observó su mandíbula, produciendo un cosquilleo en sus dedos de querer delinearla él mismo, detalló sus ojos con largas pestañas negras, cejas poco pobladas y pálidas terminando con sus delgados labios que rara vez sonreían.</p><p>Parecía estar mirando al mismísimo cielo, creía haber muerto y ahora estaba siendo cegado por una belleza natural, un líder que lo guiaría hacia el tesoro oculto.</p><p>—¿Horacio? ¿Horacio, me escuchas? —una mano pasó varias veces enfrente de su rostro, despertándolo de su ensoñación. Era Gustabo.</p><p>—¿Eh? —abre los ojos como platos el chico ensimismado, negando con su cabeza y ahora tartamudeando— Lu-luc-luces muy apuesto, Volkov.</p><p>Calló por completo la conversación que tenían los tres superiores, quienes voltearon conjuntamente a observar al ahora rostro rojo y avergonzado del chico escondido entre cojines blancos en la esquina de la limosina.</p><p>—¿Gra-gracias, Horacio? —dijo el ruso, confundido y en cierta parte agradecido— Usted también luce muy apuesto —señala él. Típico de Volkov, intentando igualar las cosas a su alrededor para no sentirse incomodo— Sin la cresta incluso se ve más joven.</p><p>Gustabo aguantó una carcajada, a lo que todos voltearon a verlo.</p><p>—Te está diciendo que con la cresta te ves viejo —contesta Greco emitiendo una pequeña risa burlona.</p><p>—¿Qué? —se exalta Volkov al escuchar aquello— No me malinterprete, Horacio, yo jamás...</p><p>—N-no se preocupe, Volkov —niega el contrario sonriendo levemente, intentando creer que las palabras ''usted también luce muy apuesto'' tienen un sentimiento de cariño. Aunque sea con una mínima de afecto— Sé que lo dice de buena manera.</p><p>Quería creer que podía con todo con su corazón que temblaba y se emocionaba con cada acción del frío ruso; con cada sonrisa sin importar lo diminuta que fuera, con cada mirada de reojo que le brindaba, cada pregunta que le hacía sin importar si era para saber si le podría prestar 20 euros.</p><p>Sin importar todo aquello, deseaba ser lo suficientemente fuerte y valiente para demostrarle que no estaba jugando con sus sentimientos; así como según Gustabo, Volkov lo hacía con Horacio. Tal vez solo necesitaba un pequeño empujoncito de su lugar, para abrir sus ojos y saber cuáles eran los pasos que debía de tomar para llegar a su corazón.</p><p>—¿Usted bailaría conmigo esta noche, Volkov? —preguntó Horacio interrumpiendo por segunda vez consecutiva la conversación de los superiores.</p><p>—¿Disculpe? —lo mira el contrario con el ceño levemente fruncido al estar confuso.</p><p>—Nada, nada —niega  al darse cuenta de la pregunta que acababa de argumentar— Lo he interrumpido muchas veces, realmente lo siento.</p><p>Si tan sólo supiera cómo hacerlo. Cómo enamorarlo.</p><p>—¿Esto es el casino? —exclamó con asombro el de cabellos rubios, admirando todo a su alrededor con ojos de apreciación una vez llegaron a su destino.</p><p>—Ajam... —asintió Conway caminando frente a él— Moved el culo, ni siquiera estamos dentro del edificio; esta es solo la entrada.</p><p>—Hostia, si la entrada es así de imponente no me quiero imaginar cómo es por dentro.</p><p>El lobby era maravillosamente enorme con sus sofás de cuero, alfombra de pelos blancos y hermoso piano rojo como aparece en las películas de Hollywood. Todo esto sobre un reluciente piso de mármol color negro, que brillaba con tanta intensidad que incluso podías ver el techo.</p><p>—Hay mucha peña, eh —comentó Greco una vez entró con los demás dentro del ascensor.</p><p>Un ascensor dorado con un ennormes espejos que hacían de paredes, lograban hacer sentir prisionero a más de uno. Estando todos los hombres en traje y un par de mujeres con largos vestidos que intentaban no ser pisados, estuvieron un apretados e incómodos cual sardinas enlatadas.</p><p>—¿Acaso no veís que no hay espacio? Joder —exclamó Conway desde el fondo del ascensor con el cabello de Gustabo rozar su nariz, picando esta— No hay espacio, repito ¡no hay espacio!</p><p>El grito al parecer para las personas era un: "Entrale mami, que aquí está tu papi y te quiero a mi lao' " con lo cual entraron al rededor de 2 mujeres más con enormes vestidos de coctel.</p><p>Horacio y Gustabo, quienes en un principio habían entrado uno a lado del otro, ahora yacían cada uno en un extremo del lugar, extrañados de cómo llegaron hasta ahí sin siquiera haber movido un solo dedo.</p><p>—¿Usted sabe que piso es, Horacio? —la voz suave voz del ruso bailó por su oreja, justo detrás suya— Conway es el que sabe, pero no lo veo desde aquí.</p><p>Un mar de gente se había alzado frente a Horacio, y aunque era bastante alto a comparación con la mayoría de los hombres en la malla; la cantidad de mujeres con tacones que tapaban con sus cabezas la entrada era abominable.</p><p>Cabe destacar que aquella pregunta formulada en forma de susurro para el joven Horacio, fue delirante para su pecho que ahora cosquilleaba alegre. Sin siquiera pensarlo intentó voltear su rostro para observar cara a cara al ruso. Este acto no hizo más que chocar sus rostros repentinamente, logrando que el de cabellos grises levantara el rostro para no tenerse tan de cerca.</p><p>—No tengo ni la menor idea, Volkov —susurró, de cierta manera un tanto erotica y sin pensarlo. Había quedado deleitado con el pálido cuello contrario que no podía apartar la mirada.</p><p>El ascensor se detuvo en uno de los tantos pisos, ahí salieron un par de personas y entraron otras más; esto le dio la oportunidad al de cresta de voltear por completo su cuerpo para quedar frente al ahora arrinconado contra la pared de Volkov.</p><p>—Intentemos movernos en cuanto nos detengamos en el siguiente piso —señala este levantando lo más posible su rostro, en búsqueda de Conway o Greco.</p><p>El calor que se vivía dentro del encerrado lugar era tan sofocante que casi al instante sus cuerpos comenzaron a crear el dichoso sudor, tanto en sus espaldas como sien.</p><p>—De acuerdo —asiente como su mirada aún en su cuello, para luego levantarla y darse cuenta lo rojo que se hallaba el rostro ajeno— ¿Se encuentra usted bien?</p><p>—Perfectamente —responde carraspeando y tornando su rostro hacia la derecha cuando un hombre a su lado los empujó levemente.</p><p>Una gota de sudor apareció en la sien izquierda del ruso, esto llamó la atención del mayor de edad de ambos. Como pudo llevó su mano hacia el interior de su saco negro y sacó un pequeño pañuelo blanco de tela, elevó su mano con dificultad por la gente que lo rodeaba y apretaba sin piedad.</p><p>Poco a poco acercó el pequeño trozo de papel al rostro rojizo, donde palpó con suavidad la sien contraria y parte de la barbilla recién afeitada. Secando y retirando el sudor de esas áreas.</p><p>Aquel suave contacto estremeció repentinamente el cuerpo del más joven, curioso y confundido por tales actos que le parecía de lo más extraño.</p><p>—¿Que se supone que esta haciendo, Horacio? —aún con su rostro esquivando al otro para no chocar, llevó lo más que pudo su mirada hasta la del chico que secaba su sudor con el mayor de los cuidados.</p><p>—Su traje se ve costoso —responde este ahora secando parte de la frente con sus labios tensos— No querrá que se le ensucie tan rápido.</p><p>Quedando helado en su posición, Volkov no pudo articular otras palabra más que un frío y suave "Gracias". Horacio sencillamente sonrió con sus labios cuando intentó conectar los ojos del ruso y este lo evitaba.</p><p>—¡Volkov! ¡Horacio! ¡Bajad aquí! —la gruesa voz de Conway tembló por todo el ascensor, llamando parte de su malla.</p><p>Y como coro de ángeles, el ascensor anunció el piso objetivo. En cuanto las puertas se abrieron de par en par, Horacio preocupado por abandonar al ruso, tomó su mano y la llevó a su cadera propia sin soltarla.</p><p>Arrastró al cabello grisáceo entre la multitud de personas elegantes, dentro de las cuales tuvo que empujar descaradamente al no dejarlos salir.</p><p>—Que pelotón, eh —suspiró Gustabo abanicandose con su propia mano, intentado eliminar el sudor de su rostro y el calor en su cuerpo.</p><p>—Al menos ya estamos aquí —respondió Greco acomodando su traje, alisandolo y sacudiendolo con sus manos.</p><p>Una vez fuera hiperventilando con el objetivo de respirar aire fresco, Horacio lentamente soltó la mano un poco áspera y pálida del ruso. Jamás había imaginado que algún día tendría el valor de tomar su mano, o al menos no tenía la oportunidad para hacerlo hasta ahora.</p><p>Aún cuando se habían soltado, la sensación de los dedos apretando levemente la mano de Volkov se podía sentir con facilidad. Suspiró cortamente y sonrió lo más débil posible para no ser descubierto.</p><p>—Joder —exclamó emocionado Gustabo frente a él, quien observaba con ojos enormes cual niño pequeño, el enorme lugar que era el Casino. Máquinas, y cientos de mesas para jugar cartas estaban siendo usadas por una gran cantidad de personas.</p><p>—Vamos, Gustabin —animó Conway acomodando su corbata y caminando hacia delante con un aire de orgullo— Te dejaré en banca rota.</p><p>—Bah, usted es un abuelo, sabrá jugar Domino nada más.</p><p>—No me provoques —amenazó bajando las tres escaleras de mármol blanco, dirigiéndose junto con Greco a la entrada.</p><p>Internamente el edificio era inmenso. Poseía un centenar de máquinas para apostar, juegos interactivos, mesas para las cartas, entre otros. Todo estaba distribuido de una manera en la cual no existan conflictos para los jugadores y las personas que sólo querían beber y comer.</p><p>Por un lado se encontraban todos los juegos y máquinas que pudieras encontrar, entre habitaciones y pasillos, estando a alrededor de 30 metros de distancia donde se hallaban en plataformas, las enormes mesas donde habían cientos de personas charlando y bromeando animadamente con copas en sus manos y platos de comida en sus mesas.</p><p>Al bajar los tres escalones correspondientes, un hombre con un traje completamente negro y corbata roja con una pequeña mesa enfrente suya los detuvo, pidiendo la entrada para la fiesta. Conway sacó de su saco todas las entradas, Horacio y Gustabo quedaron atónitos, ¿por qué ellos no tenían sus propias entradas a mano?</p><p>—Porque sois unos idiotas y las ibais a perder apenas os las diese —respondió el mayor guardando las pequeñas entradas que eran unas cartas de Poker luego de que el buen hombre buscará sus nombres en la lista.</p><p>—Tiene sentido para mí —encoge sus hombros Gustabo.</p><p>El grupo entró, siguiendo al superior quién ahora gastaba casi 50mil$ en fichas. Tanto Volkov como Greco quedaron en silencio al saber la obsesión del viejo, mientras que los hermanos quedaron absortos.</p><p>—Mira al abuelo —susurra Gustabo para Horacio— Cuando éramos parquímetros andantes le costaba darnos un duro, pero mira como gasta en el Casino… Jo-der.</p><p>Horacio aguantó la carcajada mientras miraba disimuladamente al superior guardar todas sus fichas en una bolsa roja con una sonrisa de ganador. Volkov y Greco quienes estaban a su lado cual guardaespaldas hablaban con normalidad.</p><p>—Oye, Gustabo —llamó Horacio con su visión enfocada en el ruso que ahora reía con su blanca sonrisa, viéndose como un ángel— Necesito hablar contigo en privado.</p><p>—De acuerdo —afirmó este buscando un lugar a donde ir sin que hubiera tantas personas— Ahí están dando cerveza, ¿Vamos? —señala una larga mesa en la lejanía. Él asiente.</p><p>Juntos y en silencio caminaron hacia el lugar señalado por el rubio. Al fondo del enorme recibidor con más mesas y sillas que juegos, yacía una larga mesa con manteles blancos y detalles en dorado, lleno de todo tipo de vinos, cervezas y cualquier otro tipo de bebidas alcohólicas.</p><p>—¿Vas a tomar, Horacio? —preguntó Gustabo pidiendo una botella de agua al hombre que atendía la mesa.</p><p>—No creo que sea buena idea, ya sabes que no tolero mucho el alcohol —toma cercanía al mayor y le susurra— La última vez terminé en la cama de Volkov.</p><p>—Tienes razón —asiente este— En fin, ¿que querías decirme? —toma el vaso de agua con hielo que le servía el hombre trajeado en frente suya y agradece.</p><p>—Oh sí, —susurra para él y comienza a colocarse nervioso— ¿Sabes que a mi… me gusta Volkov, no? —él contrario asiente— Bien, pues hace poco me decidí en que no me iba a rendir con él.</p><p>—Muy bien, Horacio —felicita tomando un sorbo de su vaso con agua.</p><p>—Y he empezado a realizar una investigación exhaustiva —Gustabo vuelve a asentir para que prosiga— He buscado en Internet cómo enamorar a Volkov.</p><p>—¿Có-cómo? —pregunta aparentando sus labios con fuerza, evitando soltar una carcajada pero fue imposible.</p><p>—No te rías, no te rías, es en serio.</p><p>—Vale, vale. Prosigue.</p><p>—¿Sabes Wikihow?</p><p>—Claro, ahí busqué como sembrar Chía. Tu sabes que soy rial fut… —Observó como Horacio se quedaba en silencio— No me digas que buscaste por Wikihow como enamorar a un ruso.</p><p>—Podría decirse que si y no —ladea su cabeza de lado a otro con vergüenza— Busqué "Como enamorar a un ruso otaku frío y policía"</p><p>—¿Y? ¿Qué pasó?</p><p>—¿Ves estas ojeras? —las señala con su dedo indice ambas.</p><p>—Eh… ¿si?</p><p>—Estuve viendo anime hasta las 5 de la mañana por tres días seguidos.</p><p>—Horacio, por favor… —lleva su mano a su frente, intentando buscar no avergonzarse por la actitud de colegiala enamorada del de cabellos rojos— No me digas que viste…</p><p>—Sí, vi eso que llaman… Eh… ¿Yoi?... ¿Yaaai?... No sé cómo se llama pero es anime de hombres enamorados.</p><p>—…</p><p>—También descargué esta aplicación que tiene libros —saca su teléfono, lo desbloquea y busca la aplicación. Gustabo sencillamente lo mira intentado saber cómo ha llegado hasta ese punto— se llama Wattpad, tiene muchas historias de todo tipo… unas son bien raras pero están bien. Incluso guardé en mi galería uno de Justin Bieber, se llama "Justin y Tú"</p><p>—Horacio…</p><p>—Lo que odio es ser rayita, porque ella es muy llorona y yo no soy así. Esta rayita no me representa.</p><p>Gustabo llevó una mano al hombro enfrente suya, llamando su atención para colocarle los pies en la tierra. Palmeó con suavidad y le regaló una pequeña sonrisa que llegó a ser mueca.</p><p>—No necesitas hacer eso para gustarle a Volkov, tú ya eres increíble y sí al niño asustado no le gustas por cómo eres que se joda.</p><p>Qué difícil era creer las palabras bonitas y de apoyo que las personas a su alrededor les brindaba. Sentía gratitud y alivio en saber que podía confiar en ellos, en todos ellos. Sin embargo, ¿por qué no podía sencillamente olvidar a Volkov y no hacer intentos inútiles en acercarse a él?</p><p>El resto de la noche fue un tanto aburrido para el de cresta, observaba en silencio como los superiores jugaban cartas, apostaban fichas, perdían y ganaban dinero, celebraban sirviéndose más alcohol y gritaban cuando perdían.</p><p>La mayor parte del tiempo mantuvo su mirada baja desde la lejanía de los presentes, meditando si era necesaria su presencia en ese lugar. No hacía más que estar ahí para reír falsamente cuando le decían un chiste que ni al caso, o asentir si le preguntaban: ¿apuesto todo?</p><p>A la medianoche, completamente sobrio cuando media fiesta estaba casi vuelta mierda, tomó asiento en la mesa apartada especificamente para ellos, donde había alcohol y un par de platos con comida pedida por Conway.</p><p>Al estar él solo en la mesa, pero rodeado de otras pocas llenas con personas que hablaban y reían comenzó a sentirse incómodo. Sacó su teléfono y comenzó leer un par de mensajes que tenía sin ver desde la semana pasada, ni siquiera se tomó la molestia en responder era muy tarde y no quería despertar a los demás.</p><p>—¿Horacio? —una voz femenina hizo que elevara la mirada, viendo la sonrisa blanca de felicidad de Paola y su vestido de noche brillante color blanco que marcaba su figura— ¿Cómo estás? Pensé que no vendrías ¿Me puedo sentar? —señaló el puesto a su lado.</p><p>—Hola, Paola —sonrió con obligación y asintió— Me gusta tu vestido, te queda bien.</p><p>—Gracias.</p><p>No quería sonar cómo un amargado, decirle que se retirara cuando quería estar solo era algo nada propio de Horacio. No podía ser irrespetuoso, con lo cual mantuvo una plática lo más amena y poco aburrida posible, así no levantaría sospechas por parte de su compañera y no tendría que explicar nada.</p><p>—¿Quiere beber algo? —preguntó ella con una mano en su mentón para apoyar su cabeza, viendo al contrario con una sonrisa.</p><p>—No por ahora —respondió negando leve y sin verla— Tengo un pequeño dolor de cabeza.</p><p>Ella asintió haciendo una mueca de decepción, bajó sus manos de la mesa y alejó un poco su cuerpo de esta. Suspiró en lo bajo y dedicó su mirada hacia donde los ojos de Horacio se dirigían.</p><p>—Es extraño verlo sin Gustabo a su lado —comenta ella viendo en la lejanía al nombrado al lado de Conway, compitiendo contra él y dejándolo en banca rota mientras se reía a carcajadas.</p><p>—Sí —responde con una pequeña sonrisa cuando ve a su hermano alejándose de Conway para que no lo golpee— Siempre hemos estado juntos, como uña y mugre.</p><p>—No quiero sonar mal pero, ¿no se aburre?</p><p>—¿Estando todo el tiempo con él? —pregunta y esta asiente— A veces… —suspira restregando sus ojos al sentir sueño— A veces me gustaría tener mi espacio para pensar en mis cosas, pero cuando estoy solo siempre pienso en Gustabo. No puedo evitarlo…</p><p>—Significa mucho para usted —sonríe ella al escuchar las bonitas palabras.</p><p>—Gustabo es mi hermano, significa todo para mí. Y si le llega a pasar algo, no podría ser la misma persona que soy ahora.</p><p>—Y aun asi sabiendo lo que están pasando con los policías, ¿por qué siguen trabajando?</p><p>Horacio mordió la parte interna de su labio al recibir la pregunta. Nunca se lo había formulado realmente, había entrado al cuerpo porque Gustabo lo animó a hacerlo, además que la paga era mucho mejor que la de Buzo o Basurero, además de eso no tenía en mente alguna otra idea.</p><p>—Dinero —respondió por responder.</p><p>Pasaron un par de minutos hablando, Paola hacia preguntas y Horacio las respondía con poco ánimo, siempre intentado ser respetuoso y no darle una mala imagen a la mujer. Las mesas a su alrededor se iban llenando de personas, donde muchas habían multiplicado sus ganancias y otras las habían perdido por completo.</p><p>—¡Paola! —una voz femenina llamó a la nombrada desde unas cuantas mesas de distancia después de varios minutos charlando— ¡Vamos a brindar!</p><p>La mujer volteó hacia la mesa donde se hallaban sus amigos, asintió y miró hacia Horacio.</p><p>—¿Nos vemos después? —preguntó ella levantándose de su asiento y el contrario asiente con una sonrisa pequeña.</p><p>Paola se retira y se dirige hacia su mesa, donde sus amigos comienzan a molestarla por haber estado a solas con su compañero, detiene las burlas y brinda junto con ellos.</p><p>De nuevo se había quedado solo como lo había querido desde un principio, sin embargo creía sentir abandono. Sus pensamientos molestos comían su mente entre burlas de soledad y en cómo debería de estarlo por siempre.</p><p>Suspiró con pesadez y volvió a restregar sus ojos que picaban del sueño, tenía ganas de unir un par de sillas y acostarse a dormir como un niño pequeño que es obligado a asistir a las fiestas hasta altas horas de la noche.</p><p>Sin embargo, decidió levantarse para distraerse, escuchando la música que colocaba el DJ de fondo. Canciones como "I WILL SURVIVE" o "GIRLS JUST WANNA HAVE FUN" habían sido reproducidas toda la noche, eran unos clásicos tan boomers que le encantaba ese ambiente musical.</p><p>—¿En que lo puedo ayudar? —preguntó el Bartender una vez Horacio llegó a la barra a sentarse y observar desde su puesto a las pocas personas bailando cerca de ahí, justo donde la música sonaba con más fuerza.</p><p>—No sé qué hago aquí —responde el contrario, confundiendo al hombre de traje y mandril detrás de la barra— Tengo dolor de cabeza y justo vengo al lugar donde hay más ruido —señala al DJ al otro lado de la habitación.</p><p>El bartender rie ante eso, busca un vaso y lo sirve con agua enfrente de él, coloca un par de hielos y se lo entrega.</p><p>—Cortesía de la casa.</p><p>Horacio toma el vaso y lo mira por un par de segundos.</p><p>—¿El agua no debería ser gratis y accesible para todo público? —eleva una ceja con gracia.</p><p>—Cortesía de mi parte entonces —sonríe abiertamente y ríe cuando el contrario niega bebiendo del vaso helado— ¿Seguro que no quiere beber? Sé que tanto usted como el hombre de cabello rubio, Volkov y Greco, vienen con Conway así que todo va a su cuenta.</p><p>—¿Es en serio? —volteó hacia el chico con sorpresa.</p><p>—Siempre ha sido así —encoge sus hombros— Entonces, ¿quiere algo?</p><p>—No, no tengo ganas de beber hoy. Gracias.</p><p>—De acuerdo —asiente tomando un paño para limpiar la barra y se aleja cuando un grupo de chicos al otro lado lo llaman.</p><p>Volvía a sentir que estaba siendo brusco con las personas, lo cual no era cierto pero no podía creerlo. Su dolor de cabeza aumentó una vez un par de mujeres con vestidos pegados y escotados se acercaron a la barra a conversar y reír en voz muy alta y chillona.</p><p>En un caso especial, siendo el típico Horacio callejero y mal hablado que solía ser, las hubiera mandado a tomar por culo para que hablaran a otra parte. Suspiró y cerró sus ojos mientras "BROTHER LOUIE" sonaba de fondo, con esto acompañó la música asintiendo la cabeza al ritmo de esta.</p><p>—No sabía que le gustaba la música boomer —una voz masculina junto con una burla al aire hizo que Horacio abriera los ojos instintivamente alarmado— ¿Cómo está, Horacio? —sonrió sentándose a su lado en la barra, para luego dejar de sonreír— ¿M-me puedo sentar con usted?</p><p>—¿Có-cómo estas aquí, Doctor Muerte? —abrió más sus ojos con gran sorpresa y mejillas rojas al recordar el momento vívido aquella tarde en el audi del mayor.</p><p>—Ya le dije que me llamara Claudio —respondió este con obviedad— Y soy EMS, por si lo olvida —respondió riendo— La fiesta es para las organizaciones pública.</p><p>—C-cierto…</p><p>Apartó la mirada cuando ambos se mantuvieron en un silencio absoluto que resultó incómodo para el de cresta, quién además se había dado cuenta que estaba detallando el lindo traje color gris oscuro que usaba el contrario.</p><p>—Me gusta su traje, le luce —llama el de ojos claros sonriendo con nerviosismo.</p><p>—Gra-gracias, a mi también me gusta el tuyo.</p><p>¿Acaso había alagado de vuelta al igual que cómo Volkov lo había hecho esa noche? Ta' feo eso.</p><p>—Quería acercarme a usted antes —habló Claudio después de unos minutos, evitando el contacto visual— Pero me sentía un poco culpable por lo sucedido esta tarde en su auto, me quiero disculpar.</p><p>—¿En mi…? —vuelve a tener aquel recuerdo tan dorado, creando un ligero ardor en su rostro y una pequeña sonrisa adornaba su ser— N-no se preocupe por eso… No-no fue molesto —voltea a verlo lo más valiente que puede, Claudio hace lo mismo y ambos sonríen abiertamente.</p><p>—¿Lo invito a una copa? ¿Una cerveza? —anima el moreno llamando al bartender.</p><p>—Ah, no, hoy no quiero…</p><p>—Vamos, lo invito, no me rechace o me pondré triste —realiza una cara de cachorro abandonado que hace latir con fuerza el corazón ajeno.</p><p>Una vez el alcohol en sus manos da ligeros sorbos en un intento de retenerlo lo más que puede, y no emborracharse al instante como era costumbre en su organismo.</p><p>—¿Ya apostó? —se burló Claudio viendo las mesas de Poker a la lejanía.</p><p>—Soy malo jugando esos juegos —niega riendo y tomando otro sorbo, comenzando a tener hipo repentinamente— Hostia…</p><p>El moreno al escucharlo hipar rompe en carcajada sonora, cubriendo su rostro y alejándose del contrario para que no lo viera burlarse de él. Horacio sin pensarlo se une a su carcajada.</p><p>Y por primera vez en toda la noche no se sentía sólo, abandonado o incluso rechazado. Estaba feliz de que pudiera compartir un momento tan íntimo y amistoso con alguien con quien tenía varias cosas en común.</p><p>—Vaya temazo —exclamó el moreno cuando el DJ cambió de canciones a una playlist más movida— "Se iluminaba" es tremenda canción.</p><p>—¿Te gusta? —Claudio asiente con un sonrisa— Bailemos.</p><p>—¿Có-cómo? —se tiensa al instante viendo cómo Horacio colocaba la botella de cerveza vacía sobre la barra y toma la mano del moreno para arrastrarlo a la pista de baile, la cual estaba casi abandonada.</p><p>—¿Tas bobo o que? —respondió entre risas una vez ambos se hallaban a mitad del lugar.</p><p>Claudio no podía creer lo que veía y se sentía avergonzado en cómo Horacio era tan valiente en bailar de manera tan ridícula enfrente de tanta gente solo con el objetivo de hacerlo reír.</p><p>—¡Sientelo, Claudio! ¡Sientelo!</p><p>—No puedo creerlo —soltó una carcajada cuando el contrario daba vueltas en su posición con sus brazos al aire con tanto ánimo.</p><p>Las personas a su alrededor y las que yacían en la plataforma donde estaban las mesas reservadas, miraban con gracia a la pareja de chicos que ahora bailaban con tanto ímpetu y burla.</p><p>—¡VAMOOOS! ¡ES PAU-LO LON-DRA! —gritaba el de cresta cuando empezó una nueva canción— ¡Yo lo escucho estando desnudo en mi casa! —le dijo a Claudio saltando en su lugar.</p><p>—¿Disculpe? —vuelve a lanzar una carcajada limpia, la cual casi ni se escuchaba por el alto volumen que tenía la música, la cual aumentó cuando poco a poco las personas se iban uniendo a la pista de baile.</p><p>Ambos chicos no se habían percatado de la multitud de personas que tenían a su alrededor haciendo un círculo alrededor de ellos, observándolos bailar y animandolos. Más que todo a Horacio que parecía no importarle nada más que soltarse.</p><p>—¡TEMAZO TÍO! —gritó nuevamente Horacio cuando reprodujeron 4K horas después de estar bailando y sudando como un grifo— Bailalo, Claudio ¡Cuatro ca, cuatro ca, cuatro ca!</p><p>Disfrutando cada canción, movimiento, sonido y ritmo de cada canción, cada mirada y risa que emanaba. Ambos no podían parar de sonreír. Muchas mujeres y hombres incluso intentaban bailar con Horacio, pero este sencillamente los ignoraba hasta que se terminaban alejando de él de mala gana.</p><p>—Creía que tenía dolor de cabeza, Horacio —gritó Paola riendo cuando se acercó al mayor aún bailando en la pista.</p><p>—¡Yo también! —respondió con sus brazos al aire, saltando al ritmo de la música de Safaera.</p><p>Ya no le importaba que tipo de canción sonara, si era grosera o sin ritmo. Se dedicó a saltar hasta que sus pantorrillas doliensen y gritar hasta que su garganta ardiera como si estuviera en concierto, descargandose por completo.</p><p>Podría jurar que era un momento único que había deseado sentir por mucho tiempo. Creía que podia hacer cualquier cosa que quisiera, gritar lo que quisiera, moverse como quisiera y no ser juzgado.</p><p>¿Era esto la libertad?</p><p>—¿Que tal ahora? —pregunta Claudio entrando a la terraza con un par de tazas de té. Una para él y otra para Horacio, quién yacía afincado en la baranda, observando la ciudad desde su altura.</p><p>—Creo que ya no me duele la cabeza, sino los pies —rió tomando la taza y calentando sus manos con el calor que emanaba esta— Gracias.</p><p>—No es nada —negó llevando la taza a sus labios y soplando esta mientras miraba la ciudad iluminada por el despertar del sol frente a ellos.</p><p>—Hoy ha sido muy divertido, no la había pasado tan bien en tanto tiempo —suspiró nostálgico recordando el momento, incluso cuando apenas acababan de pasar un par de minutos desde que abandonó la pista de baile y las personas les pedían quedarse.</p><p>—Me alegra —asiente Claudio con una sonrisa formada por sus labios— También me divertí —voltea a verlo— Gracias.</p><p>—¿Por qué me agradeces?</p><p>—Porque me sacaste de mi zona de confort —voltea hacia la ciudad y toma un sorbo de su taza— Siempre es bueno tener personas así a tu alrededor, son las mejores.</p><p>Horacio volvió a sonreir con su mirada baja, pensativo, pero cuando llegó un pensamiento negativo respecto a Volkov negó con su cabeza con molestia y volteó hacia el paisaje, disfrutando el momento.</p><p>—¿Puedo decirte algo? —preguntó Horacio después de unos minutos en silencio, mirando su taza con detenimiento— No sé si deba decírtelo porque tengo miedo a cómo reacciones.</p><p>—Prometo no reaccionar de mala manera si es lo que piensas… O al menos lo intentaré.</p><p>Horacio asiente y suspira con miedo albergando en su pecho, relame sus labios y voltea hacia el contrario antes de hablar.</p><p>—Me gusta alguien desde hace mucho tiempo —confesó viéndolo a los ojos. Claudio mantuvo su mirada un poco sería, escuchando lo que tenía que decir— Y-ya me he confesado… Me rechazó también —soltó una risa con tristeza, parecido a un jadeo— Me dijo que no estaba listo para tener pareja pero… En realidad nunca me dijo que no le gustaba… ¿tu crees… que tenga una oportunidad?</p><p>El moreno, escuchando atentamente las palabras contrarias hasta terminar tomó cercanía a Horacio y le retiró la taza de sus manos para luego colocar ambas sobre una mesa pequeña a su lado, se retiró su saco y se lo colocó al de cresta, quien se lo había quitado hace varias horas atrás.</p><p>Dictó su mirada a los ojos contrarios, el cual estaba completamente confundido por sus acciones. Claudio sonrió levemente y llevó su mano izquierda a la mejilla derecha del otro, secando una lagrima que corría.</p><p>Horacio abrió sus ojos de golpe al darse cuenta que había comenzado a llorar, retiró abruptamente su rostro y secó él mismo sus lágrimas, ocultando su rostro.</p><p>—Lo-Lo lamento —negó y sorbió su nariz, restregó sus ojos y volvió a la baranda para no ver al moreno. Sentía vergüenza.</p><p>—Esta bien, —responde con suavidad— esta bien llorar, descargarse… Escucha —el de cabellos rojos volteó a verlo con pena— No soy un experto en el amor pero estoy seguro que por cómo estas llorando debes de amar mucho a esa persona —Horacio asiente— Tranquilo —lleva de nuevo sus manos a su rostro y lo limpia con cariño— Conociéndote dudo mucho que no puedas gustarle, seguramente sólo está confundido.</p><p>—Mm… —asiente él para luego abrir sus ojos con asombro— ¿Confundí… dO? ¿Cómo sabes que es… Hombre?</p><p>Claudio se encoge de hombros y termina de limpiar las lágrimas contrarias entre sonrisas, jugando con las mejillas rojizas por el calor corporal que emanaba su cuerpo.</p><p>—¿Mejor?</p><p>—¿No estas asqueado?</p><p>—¿De? —ladea su rostro con curiosidad.</p><p>—De que me guste un hombre… La gente suele hacer muchas bromas de mi, ya sea por mi cresta, por cómo visto, cómo soy… Pero yo sólo quiero ser Horacio.</p><p>Nuevas lágrimas silenciosas bajaron con lentitud por sus mejillas, y nuevamente fueron limpiadas por el moreno con suavidad. Al momento sintió un calor en su frente por un par de segundos. Claudio había depositado un beso.</p><p>—Por favor —pidió el moreno con su rostro cerca del contrario— Sé Horacio por siempre.</p><p>Esas palabras impactaron contra su pecho, haciéndolo sonreír involuntariamente, asintiendo y agradeciendo la presencia contraria con total alegría.</p><p>—Gracias por escucharme.</p><p>—Gracias por confiar en mi —alejó su rostro y lo miró a los ojos.</p><p>Horacio levantó sus brazos instintivamente, tomando los codos ajenos casi acariciandolos con sus pulgares en un intento de acercar el cuerpo de Claudio al suyo.</p><p>El moreno al ver sus intenciones quedó confundido al principio, sin embargo tomó cercanía para cumplir su petición, la cual no creía que podía llegar a tener una connotación de doble sentido. Queriendo solo estar cerca de alguien.</p><p>Ambos se abrazaron, Horacio con su cabeza sobre el hombro contrario y viceversa, escuchando el compasar tranquilo de sus corazones. Durando en esa posición por un par de minutos donde el único sonido era la música en la lejanía.</p><p>—Sé va a enfriar el té —responde Horacio alejándose repentinamente del abrazo con sus mejillas rojas, volteando hacia la mesa y tendiendole su taza al contrario.</p><p>Tomó su taza correspondiente y sorbió esta mirando con detenimiento al de cresta, quien ahora intentaba evitar la mirada al darse cuenta de lo comprotido que la situación se había tornado de un momento a otro.</p><p>—Horacio —llamó el contrario y este voltea a verlo— Lo lamento.</p><p>—¿Sobre?</p><p>Y sin pensarlo más alejó la taza y se acercó al rostro rojizo, chocando sus labios con los contrarios y sorprendiendo al de cresta con ojos abiertos como platos y corazón revoltoso.</p><p>Sin poder creer las acciones contrarias y las suyas, cerró sus ojos al cabo de unos segundos para concentrarse en los labios ajenos. Llevó su taza a su mano izquierda y con la derecha tomó el rostro de Claudio para pegarlo más al suyo.</p><p>Creyó haber sentido como el moreno había esbozado una sonrisa diminuta ante tal acto de ser correspondido casi de inmediato, Horacio también sintió haber sonreído, pensando en lo infantil que parecía aquello.</p><p>El de ojos claros y cerrados llevó su mano a la cadera contraria para acercarlo levemente a su cuerpo mientras disfrutaba de los suaves movimientos que le brindaba los labios de Horacio.</p><p>Ambos y sin admitirlo, comenzaban a tener fuegos artificiales en sus labios, tan coloridos y felices que deseaban que no acabara aquel momento tan dulce e inesperado.</p><p>Al cabo de unos segundos se fueron despegando con lentitud para recuperar el aliento perdido, alejándose un par de centímetros dentro de los cuales sus labios seguían cosquilleando con gracia.</p><p>—Te perdono —respondió Horacio volviendo a acercarse a besarlo levemente en su labio inferior.</p><p>
  <b> <em> <span class="u">+++</span> </em> </b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Lunes de locos soñadores</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El lunes por la mañana con el sol brillando con fuerza y emanando un calor terrible que te hacía sudar con asco, entró el de ahora cabellos verdes con una gran sonrisa a Comisaría. Saludó a las personas que esperaban para demandar y entró en servicio.</p><p>—Buenos días, Horacio —saludó el alumno Carlos, quien estaba revisando un par de archivos en el escritorio— ¿Cómo estuvo su finde?</p><p>—Quepasol, Carlos —preguntó animadamente acercándose a él— Pues... Estuvo muy bien, estuvo bien, gracias por preguntar, ¿que tal el tuyo?</p><p>—Perfectamente —asiente cerrando una gaveta llena de carpetas— ¿Qué tal la fiesta? Escuché que fue el alma de la fiesta.</p><p>—Así es —afirma retirándose con una sonrisa blanca y luego grita— ¡Un héroe siempre anima a su gente! —fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de entrar a los vestidores mientras el alumno reía a carcajadas.</p><p>Una nueva semana acababa de comenzar y las mil millones de oportunidades para enamorar a Volkov saldrían a flote en cualquier momento. Obviamente estaba nervioso de cojones, Horacio no era la típica persona que coqueteaba. Cortejar se le daba fatal.</p><p>Pero siempre había una primera vez en todo.</p><p>—Buenos días, Comisario Bombón —eludió el de cresta dando un salto alegre frente al Comisario Ruso en vestidores después de él haberse colocado el uniforme correspondiente.</p><p>El ruso acomodando su pistolera del pecho volteó a verlo extrañado, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que lo llamó así. Aunque no debía de sorprenderse conociendo como era Horacio.</p><p>—Por favor, sólo Comisario —dijo con seriedad— Y buenos días. ¿Cómo se encuentra hoy? ¿Descansó el fin de semana?</p><p>—Volkov tengo una pregunta —inquirió de golpe.</p><p>—Sí, ¿digame? —nuevamente quedó confundido al ser ignorado ante sus preguntas, pero pensó que tal vez tenía algo importante que decirle.</p><p>—¿Usted es amable conmigo por que somos compañeros o se siente obligado por haberme rechazado?</p><p>Al parecer la pregunta había descolocado al frío ruso, quién tensó su cuerpo y detuvo sus acciones casi al instante, congelandose en su lugar. Irguió su cuerpo después unos segundos y echó sus hombros hacia atrás en señal de incomodidad, buscando conforte.</p><p>—Aber Horasio...</p><p>—¿Si? —preguntó el de cabellos verdes cruzando sus brazos, una postura que usaría de barrera si llegaba Volkov a intentar herirlo. Era momento de ser fuerte, pero también debía de mantener su salud mental.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>🎶 &lt;-Música</em>
  </b>
</p><p>—¿De verdad quiere que le responda? —con cada palabra comenzaba a relajarse, su cuerpo se veía más y más tranquilo, pero sus ojos buscaban algo con nerviosismo por la habitación. Exactamente en el techo. Tal vez las cámaras.</p><p>—Por favor, quiero saber, no quiero que me trate bien solo porque me tiene lástima de haberme herido, quiero aclarar las cosas usted, eso es todo. Quiero empezar de nuevo.</p><p>Hallándose ambos en los vestidores a tales horas de la mañana, tan temprano como de costumbre para Volkov y tan asqueroso de lagañas para Horacio, donde ellos eran los únicos presentes significaba que era un buen momento que podían llevar bien a solas.</p><p>Pero al segundo creyó estar equivocado, viendo cómo de reojo el de cabellos grises caminó hacia las puertas de salida y de los baños, cerrando estas con seguro.</p><p>
  <em>¿Qué mier-mierda está haciendo?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No debería ponerme nervioso si sólo está asegurando que nadie nos moleste... En nuestra plática, ¿no?</em>
</p><p>—¿Su-sucede algo, Volkov? —preguntó Horacio cuando el nombrado comienza a dar pasos cortos y seguros en su dirección con una mirada sería e imponente que te hacía temblar.</p><p>Sin pensarlo, su cuerpo actuaba a su antojo dentro de sus nervios, soltó la postura de sus brazos y comenzó a dar pequeños pasos hacia atrás. Llevó sus manos hacia al frente, haciendo una barrera para que el ruso no se acercara.</p><p>—Volkov, está actuando muy extraño —señaló, sudando frío por su espalda y sintiendo una corriente en su estómago junto con cosquillas en sus articulaciones.</p><p>—¿Cómo solías decirme antes? —preguntó en un susurro, una voz ronca que sorprendió e incluso se podría decir que encendió a Horacio, quien intentaba tomar control de su cuerpo mediante las grandes cantidades de saliva que tragaba.</p><p>—¿A-a-a que se-se refiere? —detuvo sus pasos cuando el contrario hizo lo mismo, justo a 15cm de distancia— No entiendo.</p><p>—Comisario... ¿Cómo? —dice entre pregunta y respuesta, todo con intenciones de que él acabe la frase. Sonriendo de forma sarcástica con sus labios.</p><p>—¿Bo-bombón? —susurra para él en duda— ¿Eso?</p><p>—Dilo completo —lleva sus manos a los botones de su camisa azul, desabotonando uno a uno lentamente con un Horacio tan rojo como semaforo peatonal y apartando la mirada para no caer en el pecado, según él.</p><p>—¿Q-qué está haciendo, Volkov? —voltea su rostro para dejar de ver los movimientos eroticos contrarios. No podía creer lo que estaba viviendo, ¿Estaba el ruso borracho? ¿QUÉ RAYOS ES ESTO?</p><p>Cerrando sus ojos de golpe al escuchar como la camisa había caído al suelo, los pasos del ruso iban acercándose hacia su cuerpo y unas manos un poco ásperas tomaron su cadera, haciendo pequeñas caricias con sus pulgares.</p><p>—Comisario... ¿Qué? —llevó sus labios al odio contrario, susurrando suavemente para el tenso de pelo verde.</p><p>Era mentira si decia que los movimientos lentos y seductores que transmitía el ruso no le hacía querer suspirar, verlo por horas en ese estado y sentirse... de la manera que se estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Podía facilmente convertirse en un adicto a esa sensación de satisfacción que le producía el ruso.</p><p>Si fuera Conway estuviera diciendo "SE ME ESTÁ PONIENDO TIESA" con todo el sentimiento de la palabra. Pero no era Conway y no se estaba poniendo así, sino que ya lo estaba.</p><p>Una oleada de calor recorrió su cuerpo de golpe cuando fue brutalmente arrinconado a las taquillas. Si en algún momento de su vida le hubieran dicho que le gustaba esos tipos de tratos, jamás lo iba a creer, pero así estaba; disfrutando ahora como el de cabellos grises elevaba con brusquedad su cuerpo y colocando las piernas contrarias alrededor de su cintura. .</p><p>
  <em>Hostia puta, ¿de donde sacó tanta fuerza?</em>
</p><p>—¿Sorprendido? —susurró con una risa al ver la cara de asombro de Horacio desde abajo.</p><p>Debía salir de ahí cagando leches si quería conservar la amistad con Volkov, y si quería seguir viviendo de manera normal. Presentía que en cualquier segundo el ruso fuera a decir: "Era broma, hombre. Sé nota que es muy débil para estas cosas"</p><p>O cosas parecidas.</p><p>Las manos del de cresta pasaron sin pensar sobre los robustos hombros ajenos, los cuales intentaban buscar la forma de tener equilibrio. Con esto sus dedos comenzaron a cosquillear con gracia, el toque de ambas pieles se sentía tan divino y grotesco a la vez.</p><p>—Eres muy lindo, ¿te lo había dicho? —llamó el ruso la atención cotnraria al ver que no le contestaba. Sonrió al verse directamente a los ojos- Eres hermoso</p><p>—¿E-estoy soñando? —abrió su boca sin poder creer lo que había escuchado, para después callar por la vergüenza de su comentario.</p><p>—Mmm... —fingió estar pensativo por un par de segundos— ¿En tus sueños haría esto?</p><p>Y antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, el ruso le robó un beso en sus labios abiertos de asombro, los cuales se abrieron aún más, completamente shockeado. Sin embargo, incluso cuando veía el rostro angelical del ruso sonriendo, él sabía la respuesta a la pregunta.</p><p>Tranquilizó su tenso cuerpo arrinconado y llevó ambas manos al rostro del ruso, peinando delicadamente sus cabellos, con un rostro nostálgico y sonrisa pequeña. Llevó sus pulgares a las mejillas del hombre y acarició estas mientras Volkov cerraba sus ojos, recibiendo los mimos con felicidad.</p><p>—Volkov no lo haría —respondió en lo bajo en un tono triste.</p><p>Parecido a un susurro pero tan fuerte como el choque de unos autos a toda velocidad, fue cegado por su dolor interno y una luz negra que ahora borraba su campo de visión.</p><p>Nuevamente había sido abandonado.</p><p>—Horacio, Horacio...</p><p>Escuchó esa familiar voz por unos segundos, sintiendo ser guiado hacia el lugar donde desde un principio sintió que debía de estar. Con lentitud abrió sus ojos, recibiendo un poco de luz solar y una imagen borrosa.</p><p>—Despierta, deberías de comer algo.</p><p>—¿Claudio?</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">
      <em>+++</em>
    </span>
  </b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Nos estamos desviando del camino de la salud mental</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—¿Acaso viste porno chino con pulpos? —preguntó Gustabo mientras cruzaba la calle con su patrulla, en espera de alguna alerta.</p><p>—No he visto nada parecido —niega Horacio— Pero lo que te digo es en serio, soñé con Volkov y según Internet eso significa que me extraña.</p><p>—Por Dios, Horacio, ¿en serio le vas a creer a Internet? Nada de eso funciona.</p><p>—¿Cómo está tu Chía? —contraatacó con la respuesta del rubio, quien volteó a verlo a los ojos, Horacio sólo se dedicó a elevar sus cejas en espera de su respuesta.</p><p>—Vaaale, pero mi planta está viva es de suerte, no es porque Internet sea bueno.</p><p>El de cresta soltó una risa pequeña negando con su cabeza y mirando por la ventanilla del patrulla. Gustabo sólo mordió su labio inferior mientras manejaba.</p><p>—Rial fut, eh —dijo Horacio de forma burlesca.</p><p>—Rial fut olweis —afirmó.</p><p>La mañana había sido tranquila desde que entraron en servicio, al menos no mucho para Horacio, quién se quedó dormido todo el fin de semana después de haber quedado destrozado por la fiesta del viernes.</p><p>—¿Entonces despertaste en la cama de Claudio, eh? —comenta Gustabo frenando en un semaforo en rojo y volteando hacia el contrario.</p><p>—Sofa —corrigió viéndolo— Dormí en su sofá… —retomó lo dicho y se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, sintiéndose avergonzado de haber dormido tanto tiempo en una casa ajena.</p><p>—Confirmamos que beber no es lo tuyo.</p><p>—Confirmamos —asiente llevándose las manos al rostro, queriendo olvidar los recuerdos de esa mañana siendo despertado por un Claudio asustado que pensaba que Horacio estaba muerto.</p><p>—Me preguntó que pasará si tomas de nuevo, ¿en que cama despertarías?</p><p>—Conociendo mi mala suerte… —se colocó pensativo con una mueca de disgusto y sacando su móvil por si le llegaba alguna alerta policial— Un mafioso.</p><p>—Por un momento me imaginé tú con Emilio.</p><p>—¿Tas bobo o k? —volteó indignado, viendo como Gustabo aceleró cuando el semaforo se puso verde— Después de que me haya molido a tiros, ¿piensas que estaría con un hombre tan malo?</p><p>—Piénsalo, no sólo te puede moler a tiros —dijo con una voz obvia, intentando dar una doble connotación a su frase.</p><p>—¿Qué estas diciendo, Gustabo? —pregunta elevando las cejas con extrañeza, y al mismo tiempo sabiendo a lo que se refiere.</p><p>—Nada, nada —negó.</p><p>—Vale…</p><p>—Creo que la pareja se llamaría Emiracio —suelta como si nada.</p><p>—¡Gustabo! —llamó su atención.</p><p>—Vale, vale. No digo nada más.</p><p>—No, no, eso no —niega revisando su móvil— ¡Tenemos código 3! ¡Me lo mandó Volkov! —zarandeó el cuerpo contrario con sonrisas de emoción.</p><p>—Marcamelo en el GPS, Marcamelo —insistió eufórico señalando el aparato tecnológico en el auto.</p><p>—¡Te lo marco, te lo marco!</p><p>El día parecía tomar un nuevo rumbo, uno mejorado y más enérgico. Horacio sencillamente sonrió con felicidad, había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que hizo un Código 3 con Volkov.</p><p>Recordó el primero en su vida, cuando a Gustabo lo dejaron inconsciente en el primer segundo y Horacio salió invicto como todo un héroe, abrazó a Volkov y su autoestima había subido.</p><p>—Por cierto —llama Gustabo acercándose al Badulaque en el Z— ¿Qué es un Código 3?</p><p>Típico de Gustabo.</p><p>Al llegar al robo Horacio tuvo un repentino dolor de estómago, todo se le revolvió en el segundo en que vio a Volkov de pie frente a la puerta del Badulaque, hablando con los vándalos.</p><p>Ni siquiera pudo salir del Z, estaba completamente nervioso como adolescente enamorada que no se le puede confesar a su crush. Las imágenes no cristianas de su sueño fueron refrescadas en su mente una y otra vez, con esto sintió su cuerpo arder lentamente.</p><p>—Tio —llamó Gustabo luego de un par de minutos viendo cómo Horacio no salía del auto— Volkov anda preguntando por qué no estas en posición.</p><p>—V-voy —dijo este saliendo con rapidez y manos sudorosas, sacandose la camisa de su pantalón y estirando esta lo más posible hacia bajo.</p><p>Gustabo elevó una ceja confuso.</p><p>Luego de un par de minutos intentando negociar con el atracador, este rompió negociaciones tan rápido como le negaron que no le podrían quitar el Código 100 ni los Pit por el 10% del botín.</p><p>Comenzó a disparar eufórico y sin piedad el hombre dentro del local. Al parecer no tenía francotirador, habían estado buscándolo y disparando en cada techo por más de media hora, completamente cansados y sudorosos.</p><p>Por otro lado, Horacio evitaba a toda costa al ruso con camisa color vino tinto a la medida, lo suficientemente justa para que sus músculos fueran notorios. Y, oh cielos, tuvo un flash-back de cuando sus pieles tuvieron contacto repentino en su sueño.</p><p>—¡Horacio! —gritó Gustabo a la lejanía cuando una bala pasó al lado del nombrado por estar descubierto al lado de la puerta del local, el francotirador había dado la cara— ¡Cubrete, hombre!</p><p>—¡10-3! —prosiguió el ruso corriendo hacía el intranquilo de cresta, cubriendolo y disparando al techo donde se ubicaba el vándalo— ¿Está usted bien? —pregunta al mayor a sus espaldas y sólo afirma con la cabeza y garganta con un nudo— Cubrame ahora a mi. Recargo en nada.</p><p>—Vaya héroe de mierda, lo tiene que cuidar hasta el ruso —emitieron en la radio del Comisario Volkov, Horacio quién estaba detrás de él frunció su ceño con fuerza, completamente ofendido al respecto. Él no necesitaba una niñera.</p><p>Volkov pareció no prestarle atención, disparó un par de veces más mientras Horacio sacó la pistola de combate y se colocó delante de Volkov, comenzando a disparar amenazador hacia el techo. No tenía la menor idea de las cosas que decían las personas en radio, no la tenía encendida y ahora no parecía importarle.</p><p>—¡Gustabo! —gritó Horacio hacia el mayor, quién estaba detras de un auto, debatiendo si salir o no. Él asomó su cabeza un poco solamente— ¡Cambiemos de posición a la cuenta de 3!</p><p>—¡Vale!</p><p>Al decir aquello notó como en la radio del ruso a sus espaldas discutían otros dos hombres sobre: ¿por qué el alumno esta dando órdenes a otros? Horacio frunció aún más su ceño y mordió su labio inferior con molestia.</p><p>—¡3! —gritó disparando hacia el techo para que el francotirador no saliera y le diera tiempo a los hermanos de cambiar de puesto.</p><p>Volkov y Gustabo corrieron a ocultarse detrás de un muro, alejándose del de cresta ahora detrás de su Z, esperando la oportunidad perfecta para disparar. Estando desde esa posición un poco elevada tenía muchas posibilidades de ganar.</p><p>No pasaron más de 2 minutos para que el francotirador volviera a aparecer y disparar justo en la posición de Horacio, quien apenas vio su cabeza comenzó a disparar vilmente.</p><p>—¡Toma! ¡ABATIDO! —gritó el alumno que no debía de dar órdenes, saltando en su puesto— ¡PARA VOSOTROS JUGADORES! —gritó para los vándalos, pero en realidad era para sus compañeros que no creían en él.</p><p>—¡Grande, Horacio! —gritó con entusiasmo Gustabo al otro lado, levantando las manos en celebración— Hostia puta, ¿ese es tu ídolo? El mio si.</p><p>—Muy bien, Horacio —felicitó Volkov gritandole al lado de Gustabo— ¡Y por favor, encienda la radio!</p><p>Una sonrisa blanca nació en el rostro de cresta, imaginando el abrazo que le pediría a Volkov después del atraco, sería imperdible. Encendió su radio.</p><p>—¿Cómo lo hice, Volkov? —pregunta contento, ahora acercándose hacia el badulaque junto con el equipo— Quedó abatidisimo.</p><p>—Lo hizo muy bien, Horacio —respondió una vez el ruso se colocó al lado de la puerta y Horacio en el otro, mirándose fijamente a los ojos.</p><p>Dentro de esos pocos segundos donde para Volkov fue simple mirada, según él, para Horacio significó mucho más que aprobación sobre su buen trabajo. Se armó de valor una vez que sintió su corazón latir con fuerza, no sólo por la adrenalina sino también por la presencia del ruso.</p><p>—Si los abato, ¿saldrá conmigo? —preguntó Horacio aún viendo detenidamente al ruso. Los compañeros a su alrededor se quedaron en silencio, desconcertados y sintiendo vergüenza ajena sin quererlo.</p><p>—¿Cómo dice? —repitió Volkov viendo confundido al contrario.</p><p>—Vale verga, Volkov —insultó el de cresta con fastidio al escuchar la expresión de siempre— En nuestra cita le regalaré cotonetes.</p><p>—Pero… ¡Espere, no he dado la señal!</p><p>Intentó detener al chico enamorado, quien entró de golpe dentro del badulaque sin instrucciones. Sencillamente entró y comenzó a disparar hacia el mostrador, matando de un disparo al ya moribundo ladrón.</p><p>Todos los agentes entraron apenas vieron que Horacio lo hizo, sin embargo, no les dió tiempo alguno de ser parte de la masacre del de cresta, quién entró a la bodega trasera y de un culatazo puso inconsciente al segundo ladrón.</p><p>—¡VAMOS! ¡AQUÍ ESTÁ SU PUTO HÉROE!</p><p>+++</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Gustabo el sapo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—¡Banda de anormales! ¡Inutiles! ¡Insensatos!</p><p>La noche del día siguiente había llegado, y con ello también las maldiciones y regaños por parte de un Conway completamente molesto con porra en mano, acusando a los hermanos de haber realizado un Código 3 sin instrucciones dadas por un superior.</p><p>—Me fui de la ciudad por unos días —comenta euforico— ¿Y es así como trabajaís?</p><p>—Mire el lado bueno, Super —dijo Gustabo frente al mayor en su despacho— Horacio va a cumplir su fantasía sexual —señala al contrario, el cual abrió los ojos con asombro de lo que estaba diciendo— Tiene varios días soñando en follarse al niño asustado y por fin lo invitó a salir.</p><p>—Gustabo, por favor… —susurra Horacio completamente avergonzado, intentando ocultar su rostro del superior en frente suya.</p><p>—¿Qué? —voltea a verlo sin entender— ¿No eres tú quién anda soñando con que te den duro contra el muro? ¿O vas a ser tú el que va a dar?</p><p>—¡Gustabo! —llamó Jack Conway cuando se dio cuenta lo mucho que estaba hablando y lo poco apropiado que era ese tema de conversación.</p><p>—¿QUÉ? —preguntó sin entender, para luego ver el rostro fruncido de Horacio viéndolo fijamente y retirándose del despacho sin decir una sola palabra— ¿Y ese que tiene?</p><p>—¿Eres gilipollas o te haces, Gustabin? —habla con sarcasmo el de camisa blanca y corbata negra— No entiendo cómo alguien puede ser tan poco apropiado.</p><p>—Pff… Mire quién habla, nos riñe porque no acatamos órdenes de arriba, pero mire como se la pasan insultandonos a nuestras espaldas en el cuerpo —acusó con molestia, señalando al mayor y frunciendo su ceño al levantarse de la silla— Usted no es el hombre apropiado para conducir esta malla, todos sus hombres son unos idiotas, unos imbéciles que ni siquiera saben usar una puta arma.</p><p>Conway realizó una mueca al escuchar sus palabras de furia, sentía que debía de oírlas, todas y cada una de ellas. Las unicas personas de hoy día que podía escuchar y tolerar sermones era Gustabo y Volkov, y a veces era bueno para saber así en que estaba fallando como líder.</p><p>—¿A que viene eso? —pregunta fingiendo no tener importancia en lo que dice.</p><p>—¿Cómo que a qué viene? —se indigna levantando el tono de voz— Déjeme decirle que los pocos meses que llevamos aquí como alumnos, hemos estado con casi todos sus hombres en QRR, robos o lo que sea, y no hay nadie aquí que sea incluso mejor tirador que Horacio, ni mejor conductor que yo.</p><p>—Bah —bufa levantándose de su asiento, estirando su ropa. El rubio se coloca rojo de la furia ante el acto despectivo— ¿En serio te crees mejor que el resto de tus compañeros?</p><p>—Ellos no son mis compañeros, yo no tengo amigos ni compañeros. Que lo tenga bien claro. Buenas noches.</p><p>Finalizando la conversación salió de la oficina de un portazo bastante rudo. Gustabo no entendía porque las personas formaban tanto jaleo últimamente, era estúpido desde su punto de vista.</p><p>Al salir del despacho y de los infinitos pasillos del piso superior, estuvo a punto de bajar las escaleras pero al ver a Horacio en la terraza cambió de opinión y se acercó a él cauteloso, estaba hablando por radio.</p><p>—10-4, Greco —responde el de cresta afincado en la baranda y con una mirada sin ánimo— Por cierto, tengo algo que daros a ti y a Moussa, por favor encotremonos después del tur… —no terminó de hablar, Gustabo yacía a su lado con una sonrisa nerviosa— ¿Qué pasa, Gustabo?</p><p>—¿Patrullamos o qué? —señaló a sus espaldas con su dedo pulgar, como si fueran a salir por ese lado.</p><p>Al escuchar esas repentinas palabras no esperadas por el de cresta, quedó en silencio, intensificando su ceño fruncido que levemente se marcaba.</p><p>—¿Vienes a decirme eso? —pregunta arisco el de pelos ahora verdes.</p><p>Gustabo asiente y se encoge de hombros.</p><p>—Eres increíble, Gustabo —soltó con sarcasmo, bufando y odiando cada célula del cuerpo ajeno. El contrario sólo elevó una ceja llena de confusión— ¿Crees que después de lo que le dijiste al Superintendente voy a actuar como si nada hubiera pasado?</p><p>—Pero, —soltó— ¿no hacemos eso siempre?</p><p>—Lo hago y lo hacía, no más, Gustabo —intensificó su tono de voz, completamente molesto. Incluso las personas fuera de Comisaría detuvieron sus pasos para ver a los dos hombres discutiendo en la terraza— No más, siempre me he aguantado toda tu mierda, he sido tu conejillo de indias, he estado a tu lado casi toda TU vida, y digo TU vida porque creo que jamás viví la mía acorde.</p><p>El rubio quedó congelado, no sabía que decir o hacer. Jamás había visto ni escuchado a Horacio tan molesto en su vida, o al menos, molesto con él.</p><p>—¿¡Que no te he dejado vivir dices!? —grita ahora indignado empujando al de cresta por el hombro para que lo viera a los ojos— ¿Quién es el que te ha dicho de ir a hacer lo que quieras siempre? ¿AH? ¿ACASO YO TE RENTEGO PARA QUE NO TE FOLLES A VOLKOV?</p><p>—¿Cómo te atreves a meter a Volkov en esto? —pregunta completamente irritado— ¡Jamas dije nada respecto a él, ¿que te pasa?!</p><p>—¿No? ¿Entonces quién es el que anda molesto por que le dije al Superintendente que andas teniendo fantasías con él?</p><p>—¿Y? ¿Y? —preguntó rojo de la vergüenza, pero tragándose esta— ¿Qué, sí sueño con follarme a Volkov? ¡Me gusta y no puedo evitarlo! ¡NO PUEDO GUSTABO! Y que yo te cuente cosas mias no te da derecho a estarlo esparciendo por ahí como una rata con su comida, cabron.</p><p>Ambos hombres quedaron completamente estáticos en sus posiciones, mirándose fijamente a sus ojos con respiraciones descontroladas de tanta furia interna almacenada por mucho tiempo.</p><p>—¿Me has dicho rata?</p><p>—¿De verdad solo te quedaste con eso? —susurra incrédulo y bufando con gracia— No lo puedo creer.</p><p>Golpea con suavidad la baranda para no formar un escándalo mucho más grande del que estaban formando. Voltea hacia la puerta de la terraza y comienza su trayecto de salida.</p><p>—¿Horacio? ¡Horacio! —llama el rubio sin entender porque se había ido de manera repentina, sin haberse reconciliado de una vez, como solían hacerlo.</p><p>—¡Que te den por culo, Gustabo!</p><p>Dando grandes zancadas bajó por las escaleras de Comisaría, su ceño fruncido con fuerza denotaba cuán molesto estaba, murmuraba y refunfuñaba maldiciones para Gustabo.</p><p>Se sentía tan avergonzado y dolido por cómo una vez más fue traicionado y corrompido por su hermano manipulador. Saliendo por la puerta trasera de Comisaría sin siquiera salir de turno, recordaba los momentos en que su hermano le aconsejaba hacer distintos actos en su beneficio y él no salir perjudicado.</p><p>Cómo si nada de eso le diera igual a Gustabo.</p><p>—Ehh… —habló por radio un agente— ¿Es idea mía o… el alumno Horacio ha dejado la radio encendida? —quedó en silencio por unos segundos, el de cresta abrió los ojos sin poder creerlo— Creo que la malla escuchó cosas que no debíamos escuchar.</p><p>—Callese, Brown y siga con su trabajo —respondió Volkov con total seriedad.</p><p>+++</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. No sé cómo te puedo mirar a los ojos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—Más fuerte, más fuerte —pedía en hilos de voz el chico de cabello grisáceo en la oreja del de cresta, tomando su cuello y esparciendo besos húmedos, dando leves mordidas cuando llegaba a un punto exacto.</p><p>Los labios húmedos esparciendo saliva por su cuello y mandíbula junto con besos que ardían con gracia, mordidas leves en los hombros que posiblemente dejarían marca junto con los chupetones; era demasiada lujuria junta.</p><p>Horacio tomando las caderas contrarias encima suya, ayudándolo a subir y bajar se consideraba su nuevo deleite físico y visual. Ver al Comisario reiteradas veces echar su cuello hacia atrás cuando las ondas de placer se apoderaban de él era la mejor sensación del mundo.</p><p>Jadeantes y sudorosos no podían detener sus acciones por mucho que quisiesen. Era demasiado obvio lo que hacían, pero Horacio no tenía idea si era por amor o deseo, o sencillamente por pasar el rato y probar.</p><p>Constantemente chocando en el punto exacto, no pasaron mucho minutos para cuando ambos yacían en el cielo, abrazados y jadeando con fuerza, acariciando sus cuerpos con lentitud y grabando el momento en su propia mente para el beneficio de una futura paja a solas.</p><p>—¡Hey, Horacio! —llamó Greco acercándose al chico de cresta en recepción, el cual estaba recordando el sueño húmedo que había tenido esa noche con Volkov. Alarmado volteó a verlo y lo saludó— Pensé que estarías con Gustabo —Horacio hace una mueca y niega— No hay nadie por hacer denuncias —comenta viendo la Comisaría vacía— Vamos, vayamos a hacer un 10-33.</p><p>—10-4.</p><p>Habían pasando un par de días desde la última vez que habló con Gustabo después de que se hubiera pasado tres pueblos con contarle a Conway cosas que ni al caso, sin embargo casi siempre se veían de lejos, en diferentes patrullas y diferentes compañeros. Aunque Gustabo siempre estaba solo.</p><p>La separación fue un golpe duro para Horacio, ahora más que nunca necesitaba de su hermano, se había mudado con Claudio por petición al darse cuenta que Horacio no tenía hogar ni dinero, y tenía muchos sentimientos encontrados respecto a que tenía esos "sueños inapropiados" en una casa ajena.</p><p>Deseaba detener esos sueños, sentía que usaba a Volkov como un objeto sexual, a su manera, siendo un poco brusco a la hora de… eso. Desde el incidente en la radio casi nunca hablaba, sólo decía "10-4" o confirma su asistencia en un robo.</p><p>Además de eso, el tema del beso con Claudio no había pasado a mayores, dejándolo cómo un "encuentro muy pero muy cercano de amigos", donde más de una vez Horacio bromeaba diciendo "así mejoramos nuestra amistad".</p><p><em>Claro, y así mejoró la amistad que mi corazón no para de latir con fuerza cuando veo a Claudio</em> —pensó de forma sarcástica.</p><p>Pero sin importar los sucesos con Claudio o la lejanía que tenía con su hermano, Horacio siempre tenía en mente el querer probar los labios del Comisario. En sus sueños ambos se besaban todos las partes de su cuerpo habidas y por haber, pero nunca en la boca. Al menos se distraía con algo en vez de pensar cuanto extrañaba a Gustabo.</p><p>A veces recordaba con una sonrisa tonta el beso con Claudio y distorcionaba sus pensamientos para hacer creer a su mente que era Volkov. Cosas así comenzaban a suceder constantemente, destruyendo la autoestima del de cresta.</p><p>¿Acaso no era digno de besar al Comisario?</p><p>—¡QRR, QRR! —la voz de Leonidas al otro lado de la radio, desesperado y agitado fue el detonandote de la adrenalina de muchos agentes, revisando a toda velocidad la última ubicación mandada.</p><p>Era momento de dejar las banalidades y mantener la cabeza en el presente, o al menos un poco en sus compañeros. Aunque eso no quitaba la ansiedad que le daba cuando volvía a sentirse decaído y mordía su labio inferior con deseo.</p><p>—Han abatido a 3 agentes —hablaba Gregorio al otro lado de la radio después de casi media hora combatiendo con la malla en la ubicación del QRR— Quedamos sólo 6.</p><p>—Vayan con 10-3 —respondió Greco.</p><p>—Buscaré a los abatidos y los pondré cerca de la avenida para que venga una ambulancia y los cure —habló Horacio ocultándose detrás de un coche rojo, evitando ser disparado por los francotiradores de la zona.</p><p>—10-3, Horacio —dijo Volkov.</p><p>Los días posteriores, Horacio no tuvo fácil estar cerca del ruso, oírlo hablar por radio, ni mucho menos verlo por ahí en Comisaría. Estuvo ocultándose todos estos días y evitandolo para no tener que enfrentarlo.</p><p>—¡Uno abatido! —gritó por radio Gustabo, al parecer seguía en pie y por dentro el de cresta lo agradeció, aunque no dijo nada.</p><p>—Buena esa —congratuló Greco —¡Hostia puta!</p><p>—¿Greco? —pregunta Volkov con preocupación— ¿¡Greco!?</p><p>—Top 10 saddest animes in history —respondió Horacio al ver al barbudo inconsciente en el suelo. Suspiró con cansancio al darse cuenta que debía de mover al mastodonte al otro lado y que además había estado viendo demasiado YouTube esos días— Debo dejar de ver anime hasta las 5 de la mañana, me voy a volver loco —susurró cargando al hombre hasta la avenida.</p><p>—No creo que sea hora de ver anime, Horacio —comentó Serjay aguantando una carcajada al ver que el contrario dejó la radio abierta como de costumbre.</p><p>—Alavergaaa, ¿desde cuando Horacio ve anime? —pregunta Gregorio curioso.</p><p>—No, no —niega Serjay— La pregunta es, ¿por QUIÉN está viendo anime?</p><p>—¡Maldita radio de mierda! —gritó Horacio al escucharlo— ¡Puta mierda todo! ¡Me voy a salir del puto cuerpo de mierda! ¡Os vais a joder todo el puto mundo! ¡Iré a buscar quien haya creado las radios y le meteré la hostia de su vida! —muteó la radio después de eso</p><p>—Hostia, ¿y a este que le pasa? —preguntó Gregorio confundido.</p><p>—Nada, anda estresado porque confesó que soñaba que le daba por culo al Comisario y lo dijo en radio —respondió Serjay.</p><p>Después de eso se escuchó como ambos agentes intentaban aguantar las carcajadas. Horacio sencillamente los ignoró y terminó dejando a los heridos tan lejos como pudo, viendo a la lejanía como llegaba la ambulancia.</p><p>—¿Cuántos son? —preguntó Claudio bajando de la ambulancia y corriendo hacia los heridos.</p><p>—Son 4 —respondió arisco, Claudio lo notó.</p><p>—Hablaremos en casa después —dijo al darse cuenta de la mala actitud que llevaba.</p><p>—Vale —asintió sin mucho ánimo, preparándose para volver a la acción, no sin antes asombrarse de lo que estaba diciendo Volkov en radio.</p><p>—Sí vais a seguir riendo cuerda de idiotas descerebrados por el error de un agente, vosotros debeis de ser la quinta papaya, ¿ah que si?</p><p>La radio quedó en completo silencio. Horacio volteó hacia Claudio y le regaló una débil sonrisa creada por haber sido defendido por el chico que lo tenía realmente loco.</p><p>—¡Compraré tus galletas favoritas! —comentó antes de salir corriendo hacia la acción, escuchando un "Vale" del moreno a la lejanía.</p><p>Retomando su posición, cubriéndose y disparando para neutralizar a los vándalos, estuvieron en ese juego de "toma y dame" por otra media hora más. Doliendo sus pantorrillas y rodillas al estar tanto tiempo a cubierto y arrastrándose por el suelo en casos especiales.</p><p>—Francotirador abatido —comenta Serjay después de haber disparado al techo— Queda un solo individuo.</p><p>—Tengo visual —comenta Volkov al ver al último hombre con vida, corriendo y tratándose de ocultar en las callejuelas entre tropiezos. Dispara un par de veces— Abatido.</p><p>—Bien, bien —felicitan Gregorio y Gustabo por radio.</p><p>La malla terminó realizando una revisión de perímetro minucioso, durando unos 5 a 10 minutos que no fueron malgastados en vano. Podria haber otro atacante sin ellos darse cuenta.</p><p>—Perímetro revisado —habla Horacio volviendo sus pasos hacia el epicentro del caos, encontrándose que Volkov se dirigía al mismo lugar, con lo cual da un paso hacia la izquierda. Evitandolo.</p><p>—Horacio —llamó Volkov desde la lejanía, el contrario se tensó al instante, deteniendo sus pasos y volteando con lentitud hacia el ruso— Tiene la radio apagada —señala este su hombro.</p><p>El suspiro interno que dio el de cresta no fue ni medio normal, aguantó la respiración y el parpadeo con miedo a tener que enfrentar al de cabello grisáceo. No quiero hacerlo hoy, ni nunca, era algo que no podía ni siquiera pensarlo. Sentia mucha vergüenza, y Volkov no merecía que fuera tratado de mala manera.</p><p>—Gra-gracias —respondió Horacio encendiendo esta.</p><p>—Uuh —alude Serjay acercándose con carabina en mano, observando la escena— La tensión en este aire es más tensa que mis pelotas.</p><p>Llegaron a la zona los demás agentes sobrevivientes, escuchando las burlas del Subinspector hacia la no-pareja.</p><p>—Cierra la boca, Serjay —habló Gustabo al llegar a su lado. El nombrado enarca una ceja con sorpresa.</p><p>—¿Ya se reconciliaron? —pregunta sarcastico y con una sonrisa fría, observando a los hermanos de extremo a extremo.</p><p>—Bah —bufó Horacio con intenciones de retirarse.</p><p>— Pff… Huyendo igual que la madre…  —susurraron.</p><p>Eso detuvo los pasos del hombre de 49 años, completamente asombrado, incredulo y rabioso. Volteó mientras sacaba de su pistolera de la pierna derecha su taser.</p><p>—Uuh —decían en lo bajo Gregorio y Yuu a su lado, sano y salvo después de ser curado, alejándose ambos un par de pasos hacia atrás.</p><p>—Horacio ¿qué cree que está haciendo? —pregunta Volkov enarcando una ceja y acercándose lentamente hacia el medio, entre Gustabo y Horacio.</p><p>—Apartese, Volkov —ordenó con molestia Horacio, empujando por el hombro al ruso.</p><p>Volkov, sin haber podido creer que su alumno lo había empujado y quitado del camino para darle una golpiza en el rostro a Gustabo, corrió hacia la pelea que yacía a mitad del lugar.</p><p>—¡Con mi madre no te metas, hijo de puta! —gritaba el de cresta, golpeando el rostro de Gustabo, mientras el contrario se defendía dándole golpetazos al estómago.</p><p>—¿Me vas a llorar a mi? —decía sarcastico y una sonrisa blanca con facciones ariscas, soltando una risa estruendosa— Ven, ven, yo no te tengo miedo, Horacio.</p><p>Y antes de que el de cabellos verdes pudiera usar el taser contra su hermano, el ruso ya lo había usado contra él, neutralizandolo al instante.</p><p>—¡Apartaos! ¡Apartaos! —gritaba Conway llegando al show, quitándose los lentes de sol al ver el suceso— ¿¡Pero que coño... !?</p><p>Una vez visto a Papu frente a él, Horacio sabia desde entonces que todo lo que había hecho estaba mal, había sido guiado por el odio y rabia, la manipulación mental de Gustabo.</p><p>Al finalmente haber podido restaurar su cuerpo y escuchar como el ruso sacaba las esposas de su bolsillo para ponerselas al de cresta, este se levantó tan rápido como pudo entre tropiezos, empujando à varios agentes que venían heridos y habían sido curados.</p><p>Entró a una patrulla que gracias a Reborn estaba abierto, lo encendió al tener las llaves colocadas y viendo desde la ventanilla como Conway venía de tras de él, aceleró de golpe, huyendo lo más rápido posible.</p><p>—Necesito saber que coño ha pasado aqui —dice el líder acercándose a mano armada hacia el circulo de agente. Observó a Gustabo, queriendo explicaciones, pero al ver su rostro demacrado entendió lo que pasó— ¿Estas bien, Gustabo? —él asintió.</p><p>—Zuupeh, —llamó Leonidas por radio— Horacio se ha llevao' mi ceta, Zupeh.</p><p>+++</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Suave roce de amor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La ciudad, mostrando el paisaje nocturno de una playa sola pero con una brisa marina fresca y el cantar de las olas, pronto se añadiría a la lista como una de las cosas favoritas de Horacio.</p><p>Suave y blanca arena se hallaba debajo de sus pies y entre los dedos de estos, retirándose y volviendo junto con el agua del mar, danzando sobre él pacíficamente.</p><p>Las gaviotas hacían sus graznidos característicos mientras volaban hacia el muelle, aquella feria llena de atracciones, comida rápida y personas que reían, gritaban y cantaban.</p><p>Recordó cuando fue hacia esa dirección en su patrulla junto con Gustabo, quién le contó que se había tomado una foto para Instagram hace mucho años, y que también se compró una camisa con un amigo llamado 8.</p><p>Ese nombre tan poco característico había quedado en su mente desde aquel entonces.</p><p>Suspiró profundamente y en paz, retrocediendo un par de pasos y sentándose en la arena seca y tibia que poco a poco se enfriaba. Cerró sus ojos, sintiendo y escuchando la brisa marina con las olas.</p><p>—Realmente necesitaba esto —susurra con una sonrisa creada por su comisuras.</p><p>El estrés había aumentado en su cuerpo, la fusión de adrenalina, frustración, molestia y nervios comenzó a ser desgastante para el hombre. Solo buscaba sentirse bien consigo y al parecer lo estaba logrando.</p><p>Aquel escape a mano armada después del QRR en un patrulla robado, había sido el principio de una vida sin ataduras, con más sonrisas y distracciones que fueran beneficiosas para él.</p><p>Al pasar otra media hora en la arena, cubierto por esta hasta su cadera, se levantó y limpió el cuerpo para luego caminar hacia el patrulla, revisando su teléfono y dándose cuenta que lo había apagado.</p><p>Detiene sus pasos y enciende este.</p><p>Al momento comenzaron a llegar todas las notificaciones de sus redes sociales, lo que más le llamó la atención fue que su último tweet había llegado a 224 retweets.</p><p>—Vaya—abrió sus ojos con sorpresa—Quién diría que un tweet con "Otro día escapando de la justicia, siendo policía. En fin, la hipótesis" llegaría a ser tan popular.</p><p>Repentinamente comenzaron a llegar varios mensajes retrasados y llamadas perdidas, revisando cada una de estas sin mucho interés. Todas eran de esas 6 horas en las que había "desaparecido"</p><p>
  <b>8 llamadas perdidas de Claudio.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>6 llamadas perdidas de Greco.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>3 llamadas perdidas de Paola.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>26 llamadas perdidas de </b>
  <b>Papá</b>
  <b>.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>38 llamadas perdidas de Gustabo.</b>
</p><p>El último lo sorprendió, ¿por qué lo llamaría tanto?</p><p>Fue hacia los mensajes, observando la bandeja de entrada y sin revisar ninguno.</p><p>
  <b>Claudio:</b>
  <br/>
  <b>Espero estés bien, por favor no te vayas lej… (10 msjs)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Papá</b>
  <b>:</b>
  <br/>
  <b>Ya sabes que pasa con la chapita… (6 msjs)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Paola:</b>
  <br/>
  <b>Estoy*... (2 mensajes)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Leonidas:</b>
  <br/>
  <b>Mi Z carboooon !!!... (6 msjs)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Cabron*... (7 msjs)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Gustabo:</b>
  <br/>
  <b>HORACDIIP DONDE EZTAAAA?! (63 msjs)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>###-####-###:</b>
  <br/>
  <b>¿Piensa devolver el Z robado pronto? (3 msjs)</b>
</p><p>El último número no tenía idea de quien podría ser, pero no le dio mucha importancia. Sin embargo, estaba impresionado por la cantidad de mensajes que Gustabo le había enviado, seguramente él estaria preocupado, aunque dejó ese pensamiento de lado.</p><p>
  <em>Después de decir aquello de mi madre…</em>
</p><p>No dejó que el odio lo carcomiera, suspiró y contestó los mensaje del rubio sin siquiera leer los que había mandado antes.</p><p>
  <b>"Hola, estoy bien. No me llames, no quiero hablar contigo ahora. Mañana si"</b>
</p><p>Pensando en lo seco que sonaba, añadió su toque.</p><p>
  <b>"&lt;3"</b>
</p><p>Sonrió satisfecho, bloqueó su teléfono y entró al patrulla, suspirando y recargandose en el asiento del piloto. En eso su móvil comienza a sonar, un número desconocido lo llamaba, decidió colgar. Nuevamente lo llamó y volvió a colgar.</p><p>Estuvo en ese juego por alrededor de 2 minutos estresantes, no quería hablar con nadie y ese número no le daba buena espina.</p><p>—¿No piensa contestarme? —una voz grave más una presencia apareció en la ventanilla bajada del piloto, agachandose para ver a Horacio, teniendo el teléfono en la oreja esperando a ser atendido.</p><p>—¡Hostia! —gritó este echándose hacia atrás completamente asustado y con el corazón a mil por hora— ¿V-Volkov? ¿Q-Qu-Qué hace aquí?</p><p>—Vengo a buscar el patrulla de Leonidas —con su puño cerrado golpea suavemente el auto, dando énfasis.</p><p>—Ah… —asintió, sonando incluso hasta arrepentido— Sé lo dejaré en el garage, no se preocupe. </p><p>—Baje del auto.</p><p>—¿Cómo?</p><p>—Baje del auto.</p><p>Sin más que decir acató su orden, nervioso a más no poder, pero agradecido con la vida de que no pudieran ver sus rostros completamente, la luz era escasa en ese lugar y la noche ya se había acontecido en el panorama.</p><p>Sus piernas temblaban y sus manos sudaban, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que estaba frente a Volkov y en cierta forma, había extrañado esa sensación tan linda llamada "amor".</p><p>El ruso quedó en silencio por unos segundos, Horacio supuso que lo estaba viendo aunque él no pudiera ver su expresión, seguro era la típica mirada fría y arisca que tenía en su rostro.</p><p>—Supongo que estaba caminando por la playa —comentó con los brazos cruzados al ver los pies descalzos del de cresta. Este asiente apenado— Bueno, —responde afincandose en el auto y ahora él quitándose los zapatos con la mirada absorta del contrario encima, sin entender lo que estaba haciendo.</p><p>—¿Q-Qué hace? —pregunta en lo bajo.</p><p>—Vamos a caminar —señaló al mar adentro, aunque quería mostrar la arena.</p><p>—A-ajá —asintió viendo la silueta del ruso caminar enfrente suya, directo al mar después de haber dejado sus zapatos cerca del patrulla. Horacio los guardó en el coche junto a los suyos y cerró este. Para luego correr hacia la posición del ruso.</p><p>Su corazón latía con fuerza, creía que recibiría una riña de esas gordas que normalmente Volkov le hacía a los agentes que habían hecho algo mal, y no era como que Horacio no se había equivocado en toda su carrera de policía.</p><p>Volkov había parado sus pasos, estando frente al mar con las manos en sus bolsillos mientras disfrutaba de la vista y el sonido de las olas, como lo hacía Horacio minutos antes. El de cresta, aún nervioso se queda a su lado si saber que hacer.</p><p>—Sabe, —habla el ruso repentinamente, colocando aun más nervioso a Horacio— Tenía tiempo sin venir a la playa a disfrutar del mar, sólo a escucharlo… a sentir la arena…  a estar aquí.</p><p>Horacio, escuchando con cuidado sus palabras y con una pequeña sonrisa formaba por sus comisuras asiente, suspirando como Volkov lo había hecho con los ojos cerrados.</p><p>—¿Caminamos? —invitó el de cresta, apuntado al otro lado de la playa. Volkov asiente y ambos se encaminan sin prisa.</p><p>Era mentira si Horacio dijera que no quería salir corriendo en ese momento, huir y ocultarse en el patrulla por siempre y no enfrentar a Volkov hasta que este se case o tenga hijos con una casa en la colina.</p><p>La idea de que supiera la barbaridad de cosas que él pensaba del ruso estando juntos en una habitación, era vergonzosa y deseaba que lo olvidara, ni siquiera…</p><p>
  <em>🎶 &lt;— Música ¿ready?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>¿Eh? </em>
  <br/>
  <em>. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>¿Acaso Volkov?</em>
</p><p>Deteniendo sus pensamientos de vergüenza al darse cuenta un débil roce de sus dedos meñiques al mover sus manos, su respiración parece detenerse ante eso y su cuerpo se tensa con un calor emanar desde adentro.</p><p>Un roce tan delicado cómo aquel lo había hecho sudar, ¿era eso nornal? ¿Acaso las mariposas de su estómago aprobaban eso?</p><p>No quería hacer sentir incómodo a Volkov, no quería que éste se diera cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo en la mente de Horacio en ese momento, por ello intentó dejar de mover sus manos, dejándolas casi estáticas en su lugar.</p><p>Con esto su corazón pasó a relajarse junto con sus hombros. El trayecto tranquilo y el mar a la distancia comenzaron a ser amortiguadores de tensión, relajandolo con una sonrisa y olvidándose poco a poco del miedo y estrés.</p><p>Minutos después volvió a sentir aquel ligero roce, pero intentó no darle muchas vueltas. Aunque la playa parecía ser eterna, el patrulla apenas se hallaba a pocos pasos y el mar parecía no cansarse de cantar como su corazón.</p><p>Efectivamente, ambas manos, o al menos una, parecía intentar acercarse tímidamente a la contraria, haciendo leves roces buscando aceptación.</p><p>La idea de que Volkov estuviera intentando tomar su mano le parecía falsa, imposible, sin embargo con el rabillo del ojo miró al ruso, quién no se le podía ver el rostro al estar viendo el mar, mostrando solo su nuca.</p><p>Horacio bajó la mirada lo más disimulado posible, donde la mano de Volkov era levemente tendida hacia el de pelos verdes. Su corazón volvía a latir con fuerza. Tenía miedo, estaba asustado como nunca. Se sentía feliz. Quería gritar. Llorar y ocultarse.</p><p>
  <em>¿Qué haces, Volkov?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>¿No es otro sueño?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dolería si lo fuera, prometí respetarte. Y quiero cumplirlo. Realmente quiero.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pero también quiero ser feliz, y si es contigo, mejor.</em>
</p><p>Un nudo en su garganta, manos temblorosas y sudorosas, piernas casi perdiendo el equilibrio y corazón revoltoso. Horacio debía de volver a calmarse.</p><p>Dio un pequeño paso, moviendo su mano y chocando los dorsos con cuidado, tocandose estos por unos segundos, moviendose con cuidado, disfrutando las pieles y encajando sus nudillos.</p><p>Volkov repentinamente movió su mano con lentitud, moviendo su palma hasta hacerla quedar cara a cara con la de Horacio, quien dio un pequeño brinco en su lugar, sin ser notorio. Poco a poco su mano imitó sus movimientos lentos y temerosos a ser rechazados.</p><p>Con palmas conectadas y sus miradas siendo evitadas, fueron moviendo sus dedos, apretando con suavidad hacia dentro sin entrelazar estos. Un agarré simple, pero que transmitía demasiados sentimientos que parecían ser un regalo.</p><p>Estaban unidos, parecía una película de amor y comedia. Horacio sonreía tontamente lleno de orgullo, nervios y preguntandose sobre la expresión del ruso, quién parecía estar sonriendo, o eso denotaba desde su posición con unas mejillas un poco más gordas.</p><p>Suspiró con suavidad y soltó una pequeña risa de felicidad.</p><p>Esto hizo tensar la fría mano del cabello grisáceo.</p><p>Volkov también estaba nervioso, y era muy adorable.</p><p>+++</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Tan lento, pero tan tierno</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—Lo lamento —habló Gustabo frente a Horacio, con su rostro rojizo de heridas con alguna que otra venda por los golpes del contrario, ambos en el estacionamiento de Comisaría. Horacio tampoco es que estaba en perfectas condiciones físicas.</p><p>El de cresta verde asiente con sus manos en la cadera y bajando su mirada de forma pensativa, intentando digerir todo. Odiaba a muerte estar molesto con Gustabo, tantos años juntos no los quería tirar al garete por una pelea de pacotilla.</p><p>—¿De qué te disculpas... exactamente?</p><p>—De... —evita su mirada una vez Horacio las conecta—Sobre Volkov y Conway... —el contrario elevó las cejas, esperando más—Sobre hablar cosas que no debo de ti, ¿de acuerdo? Lo lamento, no era mi intención volverme así de salvaje, ¿vale? —suelta estresado.</p><p>Un silencio se asoma en la conversación, uno que hace tensar y preocupar al rubio, quien después no puede respirar por el abrazo de oso amoroso y lágrimas falsas de Horacio.</p><p>—¡Creí que jamás te volvería a abrazar, Gustabo! —apretujaba al contrario, moviendolo de un lado a otro con toda la emoción yacer en su pecho— Ya no voy a patrullar solo de nuevo.</p><p>—¡Horacio, me asfixias, joder!</p><p>El de cabellos verdes se separó con una gran sonrisa blanca llena de emoción, justo en eso ambos teléfonos sonaron, mostrando una alerta policial de un chivatazo de droga.</p><p>—¿Vamos? —sonríe Horacio enarcando una ceja para el rubio.</p><p>—Y lo metemos al calabozo.</p><p>Este asiente.</p><p>Radio del CNP</p><p>30 minutos después</p><p>—Horacio al aparato. Hemos perdido al chivatazo de drogas... —interferencias— ¡Gustabo mira al perro, que monada!... —carraspea— Haremos 10-33.</p><p>10-4—</p><p>45 minutos después</p><p>—Eh... ¿hola? ¿Me copian por radio? Aquí Gustabo y Horacio, hemos recibido una alerta de un robo en badaluque, ¿asistimos?</p><p>10-5, nosotros nos encargaremos—</p><p>—10-4, Serjay —respondió de mala gana— No vamos, Gustabo —escuchaba su voz desde la lejanía—La perrita mayor va a... —apaga la radio.</p><p>Qué hijo de puta—comenta burlon— Carlos</p><p>8 minutos después</p><p>—Eeeh... ¿me copian por radio?</p><p>10-4—</p><p>—Eeeh, Gustabo y yo hemos despertado en el hospital, ¿que ha pasado?</p><p>Habeís estado en un atraco donde—rompieron<br/>negociaciones, cuando le habíamos dicho que no asistierais —Serjay</p><p>—JAJAJA, Que nos abatieron dice —se burla Horacio— Vale, fue una ola de calor. Vamos a Comisaría.</p><p>2 horas después</p><p>—Aquí Gustabo, ¿me copian?</p><p>10-4—</p><p>—¿Alguien sabe porqué el YI PI ES, es tan grande? ¿Cómo lo pongo pequeño?</p><p>Habló el Boomer-comenta Conway— ¡Está es la radio del CNP, no atención al cliente!</p><p>—JO-DER. ¿Y para que coño quiero un YI PI ES tan grande, tío? Mira, mira, apenas puedo ver para donde voy.</p><p>20 minutos después</p><p>¿Me copian? Aquí Leonidas—</p><p>—10-4</p><p>¿Os habeís llevado mi Z?—</p><p>—Muchas gracias Jorge por los 100 bits, eres un puto bestia.</p><p>¿Qué coño?—</p><p>Actualidad — Noche</p><p>—Vaya día de mierda —comentó exhausto el rubio lanzando un quejido gutural al entrar junto con Horacio a Comisaría, quien se estaba estirando de la cadera hacia arriba.</p><p>—Tío, me duele los brazos por la pistola. Maldito hombre que estuvimos persiguiendo por media hora.</p><p>—Ugh, ni me lo recuerdes —rueda sus ojos, yendo directamente a salir de servicio.</p><p>—Tengo hambre, ¿vamos a por unas hamburguesas? —pregunta haciendo ligeros masajes en su cuello, moviendolo de un lado al otro en un intento de alivio.</p><p>—Sí es rial fut—asiente este pensativo— Va, me apunto.</p><p>Ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia los vestidores.</p><p>—Quiero una cajita feliz —dice Horacio quitándose la camisa y su chaleco, dejando al descubierto su pecho y mostrando su virgen en honor a Pablito.</p><p>—¿Una caji...? —voltea a verlo burlon— De acuerdo, te compraré una cajita feliz. ¿Iras a ducharte?</p><p>—10-4 —asiente tomando la toalla dentro de su taquilla, voltea hacia su hermano, quien ahora revisaba su teléfono con su ceño fruncido— ¿Vendrás? —pregunta en un tono coqueto.</p><p>Gustabo lanza una risa al aire y niega, para luego decir que lo alcanzaba en nada.</p><p>Llevando su toalla en su cuello descubierto, ropa limpia en mano junto con sus implementos de limpieza personal en una cosmetiquera regalada por Gustabo cuando tenían 35, se encaminó hacia los baños.</p><p>Sacó su teléfono mientras tarareaba la letra de una canción con ánimo y una sonrisa. Revisando los mensajes recibidos.</p><p>—Can you heard my heartbeat? Tired feelings... Uf... demasiado anime.</p><p>Abrió la puerta del baño, respondiendo los mensajes de Claudio quien estaba preocupado por no haberlo visto desde ayer en el QRR. Le escribió que estaba bien y que había dormido en un hotel, lo cual es cierto.</p><p>Involuntariamente chocó con alguien que salía al mismo tiempo que él entraba, se disculpó levantando la mirada con una sonrisa, la cual se transformó en un sonrojo al conectar sus ojos.</p><p>—B-Buenas Noches, Comisario Volkov.</p><p>—Buenas noches, Horacio —respondió este abriendo los ojos llenos de asombro, lo cual llamó la atención del contrario, ¿estaba asustado de haberlo visto?</p><p>—¿Q-qué tal su servicio de hoy? —intenta evitar la mirada del contrario, este carraspea y mantiene su mirada firme.</p><p>—Fue un buen-buen día, ¿que hay de usted?</p><p>—Bien, bien, no me- no me quejo.</p><p>Debía de mantenerse sereno, era la primera vez que veía a Volkov sin camisa y en pantalones cómodos. Su piel seguía hidratada por la ducha, desprendiendo el delicioso aroma del jabón recién aplicado por su cuerpo.</p><p>En una mirada en falso creía que podría volver a caer en el pecado de sus sueños e imaginaciones para nada agradables en ese momento.</p><p>—E-eh... —intenta habla el de cabellos grises, para luego volver a carraspear— ¿Ya salió de servicio?</p><p>Horacio asiente con su mirada hacia la derecha y un sonrojo emanar por sus mejillas.</p><p>—M-me... ¿me alegra?</p><p>Esto era muy extraño y un poco incómodo, sentía que Volkov quería decir algo, pero no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para formular nada.</p><p>—¿Dónde está viviendo ahora? —pregunta justo cuando Horacio estuvo apunto de moverse y despedirse.</p><p>—Am... EnEn... —asiente levantando su mirada, conectando sus ojos y asombrandose por el rostro rojizo que tenía Volkov— la casa de un amigo.</p><p>El Comisario desvío la mirada repentinamente.</p><p>—Va-Vale, espero que esté usted bien.</p><p>Segundos de silencio fueron suficientes para que ambos conectasen sus miradas, observando sus ojos con detenimiento mientras Horacio sentía como su corazón daba un vuelco que lo asustaba por completo.</p><p>Volkov parecía estudiar su rostro, analizando cada facción de este y que ahora estaba un poco maltratada por la golpizas recibidas el día de ayer.</p><p>El resto sucedía en cámara lenta, una película que estaba apunto de denotar con detalles suaves y una canción melodiosa de fondo; el toque que Volkov le iba a regalar en su rostro.</p><p>Levantó su mano derecha con lentitud, al parecer temblando mientras se acercaba al rostro contrario para inspeccionar sus heridas echas por su hermano rubio.</p><p>
  <em>¿Otro sueño?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sí Volkov toca mi rostro, no será un sueño.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Si se preocupa por mi, no será un sueño.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Si pregunta a dónde iré, no será un sueño.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dime que no fue un sueño lo de anoche.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Por favor...</em>
</p><p>—Horacio, adivina quien va a venir con nosotros —llegó corriendo Gustabo casi tropezandose con el nombrado y Volkov, el cual bajó su mano a mitad de camino tan rápido como escuchó los pies veloces acercarse.</p><p>Al apenas escuchar la voz de Gustabo, ambos hombres evitaron la mirada del otro con rapidez, Volkov carraspeó como solía hacerlo y dio un par de pasos hacia el frente con su rostro serio que seguía rojizo.</p><p>—Escucheme bien, Horacio —diablos, que rápido cambió de estado de ánimo. Comentó amenazante— Anoche lo encontré a mitad de la playa porque seguía de servicio y lo detectaba en el mapa, sino fuera por eso seguro ya estuviera nadando hasta las Maldivas —lo señaló con su ceño fruncido— Así que ni se le ocurra volver a realizar actos tan infantiles, ¿de acuerdo?</p><p>
  <em>¿Qué coño?</em>
</p><p>—Buenas noches —responde como si nada, retirándose y dirigiéndose hacia los vestidores.</p><p>El pasillo quedó en un silencio donde solo el corazón agitado de Horacio podía ser escuchado. El hecho de pensar que Volkov quería tocar su rostro junto con ese rostro sonrojado, lo había llenado por completo de dulces sensaciones felices.</p><p>No podía creer nada, pero quería creer todo.</p><p>—¿Que coño le pasa al niño asustado, tío? —pregunta Gustabo sin entender— Ayer cuando te fuiste me estaba echando el muerto a mi, ¿puedes creerlo? —entra molesto al baño, Horacio lo sigue con una sonrisa tonta.</p><p>
  <em>Entonces, no fue un sueño lo de anoche, ni lo de ahora.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Al parecer, me está abriendo su corazón en secreto.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tan lento, pero tan tierno.</em>
</p><p>+++</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. La vergüenza pa' mi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Después de un par de días desde aquel día en la playa, los días en Comisaría pasaban como si estuvieran en el colegio; a perspectiva del enamorado de Horacio.</p><p>El crestas parecía evitar al ruso cuando estaban dentro del edificio, ya que se sonrojaba con facilidad al recordar cuando se tomaron las manos, y no quería dar esa impresión.</p><p>Sin embargo hubo momentos en que no pudo evitar no encontrarselo de frente y en diversos atracos, donde Volkov parecía encontrarse nervioso aunque lo disimulaba bien al carraspear y evitar hacer contacto visual con Horacio.</p><p>Por otro lado, cuando era tiempo de llamar la atención del dúo dinámico, lo hacía por igual tanto a Gustabo como a Horacio, sin mostrar favoritismo.</p><p>Era un poco extraño también, Horacio no estaba acostumbrado a ver al Comisario de esa forma nerviosa, estaba más que claro que sólo lo demostrada cuando ambos estaban solos, ya sea en Comisaría o en un robo, donde extrañamente de un día para otro pasó a encontrarse más a menudo a Volkov.</p><p>Quería creer que el ruso le estaba dando la oportunidad de entrar a su vida, posiblemente se estaba preparando mentalmente y dando pasos pequeños para acercarse a Horacio.</p><p>Aunque por ahora, no ha pasado nada extraordinario como lo de haberse tomado las manos. Mientras tanto el de cabellos verdes más de una vez se planteó el hecho de preguntarle porqué Volkov había hecho eso y porqué actuaba tan "extraño y adorable"</p><p>—¿Otra fiesta? —enarcó una ceja Gustabo al escuchar a Yuu, el nuevo integrante del CNP— No quiero ir, la vez pasada Conway terminó borracho y preguntando por su esposa… ¡Yo por ahí no vuelvo a pasar! —determinó señalando al alumno.</p><p>—¿Fiesta? —repitió Horacio, recordando la fiesta en el Casino al igual que los sucesos con Claudio, enrojeciendo de golpe y negando con la cabeza— No, no, no, no pienso ir esta vez.</p><p>—Uuuh, ¿pasó algo en la fiesta anterior? —pregunta Greco con sus brazos cruzados con una sonrisa, estaba encargado de ayudar a Yuu a mejorar, tenía madera de policía solo que faltaba pulirla y Conway lo obligó a "cuidarlo".</p><p>—Nada, nada importante —vuelve a negar levantándose del banco de vestidores y abriendo su taquilla.</p><p>—Me huele que algo pasó —comenta burlón el barbudo, acercándose a Horacio y dándole un vistazo dentro de su taquilla sin mucho interés, para luego abrir sus ojos con sorpresa.</p><p>—Deja de meter mierda, Greco —suelta Horacio apunto de cerrar su taquilla luego de haber guardado dos móviles que Gustabo habia requisado, sino fuera porque alguien metió la mano y sacó algo— ¡Deja eso, Greco!</p><p>—¿Por qué tiene una rosa aquí dentro? —pregunta con una sonrisa coqueta, inquieriendo cosas— ¿Ya tiene una amante o algo?</p><p>Horacio enrojeció de golpe, avergonzado y un poco molesto porque intervinieran en sus cosas personales. Sus acciones fueron obvias, se abalanzó sobre el barbudo para quitarle su pertenencia mientras que el contrario preguntaba quien era el destinatario.</p><p>—¿Acaso no puedo tener una rosa en mi taquilla? —inquiere un poco más tranquilo. Si aplicaba psicología inversa podría recuperar la rosa y que dejaran pasar todo bajo la mesa.</p><p>—¿Pa-para qué quiere una rosa en su taquilla? —ríe viéndolo y bajando la guardia al ver que el contrario hacía lo mismo.</p><p>—Es aromática —asiente señalando la flor— ¿No ves que aquí huele a chivo?</p><p>—A mi me huele a gato encerrado —comenta Yuu sonriendo por la divertida película que estaban montando— Y no específicamente como un olor, eh… —este hombre ya sabía algo, o le dijeron o ha visto cosas que no debía.</p><p>Aplicando aun la psicología inversa que había visto en un video de YouTube, el de cabellos verdes se encogió de hombros sin inquerir nada, sin embargo cuando Greco posó la rosa por su nariz para oler esta, una pequeña carta cayó al suelo.</p><p>Y como una de esas escenas de suspenso de los animes donde todo se detiene, el protagonista abre sus ojos como platos y suda por su frente mientras todos miran aquella pequeña carta en el suelo con curiosidad; Horacio y Greco se miran a los ojos, el barbudo sonriente y el contrario asustado.</p><p>—¡GRECOOO! —gritó Horacio tirándose encima del armario con patas.</p><p>—¿PARA QUIÉN EEES? —Greco intentaba alcanzar la carta sobre el suelo.</p><p>—Cuánto profesionalismo hay en esta policía —susurró el alumno sin poder creer lo que veía.</p><p>—¡MATANGA DIJO LA CHANGA! —gritó Gustabo corriendo para aprovechar que ambos hombres se empujaban, tomando la carta en el suelo y metiéndosela en la boca.</p><p>—¿Que coño? —voltea Greco a verlo, devolviendole la rosa a Horacio y acercándose a Gustabo— Gustabo, deme la carta, se lo ordena su superior.</p><p>—Mhm mhmm —niega con el papel en la boca, cerrando sus labios lo más fuerte posible.</p><p>—Gustabo, se lo ordeno, será mejor que coopere, no me haga perder los estribos—ordena con determinación, el contrario se encoge de hombros sin importarle nada— No me deja otra opción —susurra amenzante, para  luego tirarse a los pies del rubio y rogarle— No sea maaalo, dejeme ver quien es, ¿si? Por favor, ¿si? No le diré a nadie.</p><p>Aprovechando la situación, Horacio guardó nuevamente la rosa en su taquilla como si nada hubiera pasado, la acomodó y acarició con una sonrisa boba. En eso la puerta de los vestidores se abre.</p><p>—¿Están vestidos? —pregunta Paola después de darse cuenta que habían muchos policías ahí, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza.</p><p>—Puede pasar, agente Paola —carraspea Greco levantándose del suelo rápidamente, limpiando su uniforme.</p><p>—De acuerdo —asiente abriendo lentamente sus ojos y chequeando que todos estaban vestidos, entra dirigiéndose hacia Horacio con algo en las manos— Horacio, le he traído algo que sé que le va a gustar.</p><p>—¿Para mí? —ella asiente al darle un envase pequeño con tapa rosa— ¿Qué es?</p><p>—Abralo, Abralo —lo anima con emoción una sonrisa.</p><p>El mayor hace caso a su peticion, lo cual al abrir el envase un delicioso aroma a chocolate inundó toda la habitación, llamando la atención de todos los presentes.</p><p>—Hostia, hostia —exclama sonriente viendo el brownie de chocolate con unas palabras en crema sobre este— Dice "problemas" —ríe a carcajadas al recordar que "Los problemas me los como"— ¡Mira Gustabo, mira lo que me hizo Paola! —corre a su lado para que este lo viera.</p><p>—Hostia —dice, para luego atragantarse con la carta aun en su boca, tosiendo y tosiendo a todo pulmón.</p><p>—Gracias por el regalo, Paola —agradece con una sonrisa a la de cabello rosa mientras de fondo salían Greco a espaldas de Gustabo, ayudándolo a botar el papel apretando su estomago y Yuu alarmado sin saber que hacer.</p><p>—¿D-de nada? —comenta asustada al ver como el rubio seguía tosiendo y estando más rojo que de costumbre— Aquí hay un tenedor… —le entrega el cubierto de plástico, sin quitar la mirada en la escena.</p><p>—Gracias —vuelve a sonreír ahora abrazándola, para luego darle un bocado al manjar— Uy, ¡está buenísimo!</p><p>—¿Que coño está pasando aquí? —entra Conway escuchando los quejidos de Gustabo, quien luego escupe el papel a pies del superior— ¡Que puto asco! ¡Mis zapatos! ¡AAAH!</p><p>Aquel grito pegado al cielo fue el detonante para salir corriendo a los baños mientras se quitaba los zapatos con ADN del rubio, directo a lavarlos.</p><p>—Hostia, que puto asco tío —tomaba su estomago el rubio, ahora pudiendo respirar mejor que antes—Uf… Uf… gracias, Greco —voltea hacia sus espaldas buscando al nombrado, el cual no estaba— ¿Greco?</p><p>—Ahora si sabré que dice ahí —rie el contrario como un malvado, cerrando su taquilla una vez se colocó una mascarilla y guantes de enfermero, listo para tomar la carta en el suelo.</p><p>Y antes de que pudiera tomar el papel en el suelo, llegó corriendo Serjay a vestidores, completamente agitado y ahora pisando aquella carta llena de babas.</p><p>—¿Donde cojones está Conway? —pregunta el Subinspector buscando con la mirada al nombrado, los presentes señalan hacia el baño— Gracias —se retira, pero al sentir que estaba pisando algo se limpia la suela con la papelera, botando al mismo tiempo la carta.</p><p>—Cotilleo 1, Greco 0 —dice Yuu viendo al barbudo en el suelo sin haberse podido enterar bien del chisme.</p><p>—¿Y tiene chispas de chocolate? —pregunta Horacio alegremente a la pelirosada, masticando con gusto el brownie, todavía fingiendo que no le importaba que leyera que la rosa era para Volkov.</p><p>
  <em>No le podré dar la rosa por ahora, ya todo el mundo sabe que tengo una.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sería muy raro.</em>
</p><p><em>Mierda</em>.</p><p>+++</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Los héroes llegamos a sentirnos solos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hoy era uno de esos días que por más que lo intentes, sin importar cuantas personas estén a tu alrededor y te hagan reír, sin importar cuantas veces sonrías, creías estar solo en este plano terrenal. Un vacío interno que te hacia indiferente a todo.</p><p>Cómo si el switch de los ánimos lo apagaran repentinamente a costa de no sentir una gota de felicidad o simpatía, ni por algo pequeño.</p><p>¿Por qué se llega a tener ese tipo de emociones?</p><p>¿Por qué te sientes tan mal e inútil?</p><p>Sin importar cuánto éxito posea y cuantas personas lo estuviera apoyando, lucía como si eso no fuera la gran cosa, cómo si no tuviera importancia en su vida.</p><p>Al igual que no necesitaba gente que lo negara y rechazará constantemente, nunca iría a necesitar a alguien que lo maltratara porque se tenía así mismo para decirse las cosas que nadie más diría por él; la supuesta "verdad" de la escoria que era.</p><p>—¿Estas listo para ir a trabajar? —preguntó Claudio con su uniforme de EMS, tomando sus llaves de casa sobre la mesa de la cocina.</p><p>Horacio asiente con su cabeza pensativa, no estaba de humor para hablar, realmente quería quedarse en su habitación en pijama y sin salir al mundo.</p><p>
  <em>A quién le importaria que no saliera, nadie lo haría.</em>
</p><p>—Me voy yendo —dice el moreno alterado al ver lo tarde que era en su reloj de muñeca— Uf… ¿nos vemos en la noche al ver el estreno de la temporada de tu serie?</p><p>Horacio vuelve a asentir, recostado y observando desde la pared del pasillo como el moreno se iba de casa, cerrando la puerta.</p><p>La casa quedó en silencio, siendo los pájaros del exterior los que dieron un poco de ambiente al lugar casi inhabitado. Entre tanto, seguía debatiendo si ir al trabajo o no, la única persona que lo notaría seguramente era Gustabo y a él no le importaría en lo más mínimo.</p><p>Llevó su cabeza a la pared en un suspiro agotado y nostálgico, mirando la pared blanca paralela donde estuvo pensando y sintiéndose disgustado consigo mismo.</p><p>
  <em>No debería de sentirme así, es estúpido, tengo 49 años, no soy un adolescente.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Aunque podría darme la oportunidad de sentirme inútil por un momento…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No me gusta, soy solo un idiota.</em>
</p><p>Lentamente fue llevando su cuerpo hasta el suelo, donde se sentó y quedó con sus pies hasta la pared paralela con su mirada perdida. Quedó en un estado meditabundo con sus ojos abiertos, mirando sus manos y jugando con sus dedos, inconscientemente.</p><p>Una ola densa como un manto grueso y pesado, cubrió el cuerpo del de cabellos verdes y despeinados, sintiendo presión contra su cuerpo. Aquello lo hizo pensar aún más detenidamente; creía estar obligado a permanecer en el suelo, abajo.</p><p>Hizo una mueca al darse cuenta que había estado pensando negativamente por varios minutos, suspiró frustrado y regañandose, maldiciendo y escupiendose palabras de odio.</p><p>Sino tuviera trabajo podría quedarme aquí para siempre. ¿Quién me necesitaria?</p><p>
  <em>Un maldito héroe, será un maldito idiota.</em>
</p><p>Frotó su rostro con ambas manos por unos segundos, dejando sus manos ahí por un rato, respirando agitadamente lleno de impotencia. El odio y rabia comenzó a consumir en su pecho, sintiendo molestia hacia todo en general.</p><p>Con esto gritó.</p><p>Gritó con fuerza.</p><p>Un grito en seco que no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para sacar el dolor que tenía dentro sin saber cómo había llegado ahí, pero si lo necesario para tener consiencia que estaba vivo y había esperanzas.</p><p>Jadeó y se obligó a levantarse del suelo, caminando directamente hacia su cuarto sin ningún objetivo en mente.</p><p>Al llegar ahí observó su cama donde recién se había levantado. La noche anterior había sido un caos, no había logrado conciliar el sueño por más que quiso. Pensamientos y sucesos que se repetían en su cabeza constantemente lo obligaban a mantenerse despierto, como si fuera un niño asustado del moustro que vivía imaginariamente en el armario.</p><p>Pensamientos infinitos como los números, dolorosos como las espinas de una rosa, hacíendolo nublar como las nubes en invierno.</p><p>Rápidamente cayó sobre su cama desatendida, tomó las gruesas sabanas con las que se cubría para protegerse del frío aire acondicionado ahora apagado y se ocultó entre estas aun pensando.</p><p>
  <em>Nadie notará si me voy un día.</em>
</p><p>Poco a poco comenzó a sentir el calor que daban las gruesas sabanas, y no le importó en lo más mínimo el sudor que ahora emanaba de su cuerpo mismo, cerrando sus ojos débilmente, quedándose profundamente dormido mientras oía su teléfono vibrar sobre su mesa de noche.</p><p>***</p><p>Un sonido en la lejanía hizo que se removiera entre las sabanas con su ceño fruncido, levantó la almohada encima de su cabeza y observó como su móvil no paraba de vibrar, lo tomó y encendió, entre cerrando sus ojos por el brillo que emanaba este.</p><p>
  <b>15 llamadas perdidas de Gustabo.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>6 llamadas perdidas de Papá.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>3 llamadas perdidas de Carlos.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>1 llamada perdida de Volkov.</b>
</p><p>Incluso ver la llamada perdida del Comisario que probablemente había llamado para saber de su ausencia del trabajo, no se sintió emocionado, más bien aumentó su tristeza.</p><p>
  <em>¿Llamó una sola vez?</em>
</p><p>Prosiguiendo a apagar el teléfono para volver a dormir, en cambio recibió al instante un mensaje de texto, revisó las más recientes.</p><p>
  <b>Gustabo: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Macho, DONDE EZTAAAASSSD? (24 msjs)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Carlos: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>¿se encuentra bien, Horacio? (3 msjs)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Paola: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Como estás, Horacio? Te encuentras bien? Si estás enfermo puedo llevarte medicamentos o comida. Avísame! 😱 (5 msjs)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Yuu: </b>
  <br/>
  <b>Gluglu? :(  (4 msjs)</b>
</p><p>Y el mensaje reciente era de Conway, abrió su chat.</p><p>
  <b>—Vas a saltarte el trabajo, crack? (hace 6 horas)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>—Al menos avisa con anticipación, anormal! (hace 6 horas)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>—Gustabo me dijo que tampoco contestas sus llamadas y mensajes (hace 4 horas)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>—Estas bien? Donde estás? Necesitas algo? (hace 4 horas)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>—Iré a visitarte a la hora del almuerzo (hace 1 hora)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>—En camino (hace 15 minutos)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>—Estoy aquí (hace 2 minutos)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>—Abre la puerta, anormal! (recién)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>—Voy a destrozar la puta puerta si no me abres (recién)</b>
</p><p>Repentinamente escuchó como la puerta de la casa era golpeada sin cesar, al darse cuenta de esto se levantó lo más rápido que pudo, mareandose y corriendo a abrir la puerta de casa trastabillando, encontrándose a Conway al otro lado.</p><p>Su ceño fruncido y mano en forma de puño que usaba para tocar la puerta de madera, denotaba lo molesto que se encontraba, habiendo estado un buen rato ahí.</p><p>—Por fin te dignas a abrir, eh —dijo serio tras sus lentes oscuros.</p><p>—C-Conway, ¿que haces aquí? —señaló el menor afincandose en el marco de la puerta, respirando agitado y masajeando su cabeza.</p><p>—Vengo a verte —dice sin más, entregandole una bolsa de plástico llena de medicamentos al contrario— ¿Me dejas pasar o vamos a hablar con todo el vecindario de tu falta de profesionalismo en el trabajo?</p><p>—¿Que es esto? —inspecciona la bolsa, encontrándose con todo tipo de cajas de medicinas mientras le daba paso al mayor dentro de casa.</p><p>—Paola se enteró que venía a verte y te mandó todo eso —señaló la bolsa entrando a la casa e inspeccionando esta con detenimiento—No sabía que tenías y compró toda la farmacia —habla sarcástico</p><p>Horacio asintió y sonrió levemente, comenzaba a sentirse un poco mejor después de haber visto a alguien a su lado repentinamente como Conway o que Paola le comprara medicamentos. Sin embargo, no podía creer que ella hubiera gastado tanto en él.</p><p>—¿Quieres agua? ¿Jugo? —pregunta colocando la bolsa sobre la isla de la cocina de concepto abierto y abriendo la nevera.</p><p>—Quiero que te pongas pantalones —ordena este sentándose frente a él.</p><p>Al escuchar aquello bajó su mirada a su pijama, dándose cuenta que efectivamente no tenía pantalones sino su bóxer y nada más. Se había desvestido a mitad de su sueño por el calor.</p><p>Corrió a su habitación y se vistió velozmente, volviendo con Conway y sirviéndole agua, sentándose frente a él y jugando con las cajas de pastillas.</p><p>—Lamento haber faltado al trabajo sin avisar y… No estoy enfermo, solo que no me sentía con ánimos de salir —confiesa, el mayor lo escucha y asiente.</p><p>—¿Vives con un EMS, no? —Horacio asiente sin verlo— ¿Has comido? —él niega, dejando la cocina en silencio por un par de minutos donde Conway sólo bebía su vaso de agua— ¿Por qué estuviste llorando?</p><p>—¿Disculpe? —eleva su mirada sin entender.</p><p>—Tus ojos están hinchados —señaló.</p><p>El de cabellos verdes y rizados despeinados tocó sus ojos y los estrujó, para luego mirarse en el reflejo del microondas para saber si era cierto, y en efectivo, sus ojos estaban hinchados, dándose cuenta que ahora ardían.</p><p>Intentó hacer memoria, no recordaba haber estado llorando esa mañana, ni mucho menos en la madrugada.</p><p>—Hoy tuve una pesadilla con mi madre —dice al recordar algo, jugando aun con las cajas— Tal vez fue eso… —relamió sus labios y suspiró entrecortado— No quiero hablar de eso.</p><p>Recostó su cuerpo contra la silla, mordiendo su labio inferior y apartando la mirada del mayor, observando tras la ventana y recordando ese sueño que en algún momento fue la realidad.</p><p>—Vamos, te llevaré a comer algo —dice Conway levantándose de su asiento luego de unos minutos.</p><p>+++</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Código F</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—¿Que coño ha pasado? —pregunta Volkov con sus brazos cruzados, viendo directamente a los ojos a ambos alumnos y su entrecejo fruncido— Ya es la octava vez en la semana que pinchais las ruedas de un coche.</p><p>Gustabo lanza un suspiro de molestia al aire.</p><p>—Él nos atacó primero, ¿que debíamos de hacer? ¿dejar que nos mate?</p><p>—Estabais yendo a 250km/h en una vía pública, pudisteis haber herido a un civil.</p><p>Ya era tarde por la noche, los ojos de Horacio se cerraban inconscientemente por la falta de sueño y arduo trabajo que realizó en los últimos días.</p><p>Había estado estudiando códigos y que se debe hacer en las situaciones de persecuciones y robos gracias a algunos libros que había comprado en incognito en algunas librerías, no quería que nadie supiera su pequeño secreto. Quería demostrarlo por su cuenta.</p><p>Sin embargo, el plan iba de mal en peor.</p><p>—Horacio, usted conduce muy mal —señaló el ruso y luego a Gustabo— Y usted, deberá de ir al área de práctica de tiro lo más pronto posible.</p><p>El rubio rápidamente iba a protestar sino fuera por como su hermano tapó su boca para que no dijera nada.</p><p>—10-4, intentaremos hacerlo mejor la próxima vez—asintió el de cresta color verde, para luego bostezar cubriéndose la boca con el dorso de su mano — Haremos un 10-10. Buen servicio.</p><p>Retirándose y empujando a su hermano por la espalda, observó la expresión de sorpresa del ruso cuando había dicho "10-10". Además de eso notó como se levantaba la manga de su camisa para revisar una venda pequeña en el pliegue del codo, al parecer había ido al hospital esta mañana y le sacaron la sangre.</p><p>—¿Que es 10-10? —pregunta Gustabo saliendo de servicio al lado del de cabellos verdes, quién estaba pensativo. Seguía un poco de bajón más no lo demostraba abiertamente.</p><p>—Salir de servicio —comenta yendo hacia los vestidores.</p><p>—Uuuh —alude con una sonrisa pícara— Veo que has estado practicando, eh. ¿Es por eso que faltaste el otro día?</p><p>Intentando estar lo más calmado posible, se retira hacia los baños sin decir nada, ignorando su pregunta así como Gustabo lo hacia de vez en cuando.</p><p>Al ver la hora en el reloj de pared se dio cuenta lo tarde que era y que debía de apurarse si quería llegar a tiempo a su cita con Claudio, con lo cual se duchó lo más rápido que pudo. Ni siquiera Gustabo habia entrado al baño cuando Horacio ya salía listo.</p><p>—Te veo mañana —se despidió el mayor con la mano, para luego detenerse y volver hacia el rubio aún asombrado por su rapidez— ¿Vamos a la fiesta de mañana, no? Ya compré el "disfraz" —hace las comillas mientras sonríe con emoción— Compré la camisa vino tinto perfecta.</p><p>—Tío, no sé si quiera ir así a la fiesta —arruga su nariz, pensativo— Moussa ya lo hizo una vez, nos van a meter al calabozo.</p><p>—Tomaré eso como un sí —comentó sin más, sacando su móvil y llamando al moreno— Te pasaré buscando en el Audi en la noche —contestan al otro lado de la línea— ¿Clau-Clau? Voy en camino, ¿ya estas en el Café?</p><p>Y sin añadir ni refutar, Horacio ya estaba en camino a la Cafetería con una sonrisa tonta en sus labios.</p><p>—¿Kilométrage establecido para conducir en la ciudad? Canal lento —pregunta Claudio leyendo uno de los libros que Horacio enfrente suya había comprado, mientras que éste removía el café con una cuchara pequeña, haciendo memoria.</p><p>—Ciudad… ¿60km? —cierra con fuerza sus ojos, esperando que sea la respuesta correcta.</p><p>—Bien, bien —asiente sonriendo y tomando una de sus galletas de maní, colocándola en el plato del de cresta verde, quien sonrió feliz.</p><p>—Canal rápido. Ciudad —pregunta pasando de página y rectificando que Horacio no estuviera haciendo trampa, levantando un poco la mirada e intimidandolo con sus ojos claros.</p><p>—¿100km?</p><p>—¡BENG! —negó tomando la galleta que le había dado, dejando su plato con solo dos galletas de chocolate— 90km a lo mucho.</p><p>El mayor miró su plato casi vacío con una expresión triste, justo había hecho la última pregunta de diez y no le había ido tan bien. Suspiró con cansancio y tomó su café.</p><p>—Deberías de tomar té —dijo el moreno pasando de página en el libro y tomando apuntes en una libreta a su lado— Sí te quita el sueño, te quita la vida —señaló el café con su bolígrafo en mano.</p><p>Y por novena vez en media hora Horacio bostezó. Habían pasado casi 2 horas desde que llegaron al café cerca de su casa. Este era el lugar idóneo para ambos; la biblioteca ostigaba al de cresta y estar en casa deprimia a Claudio.</p><p>—¿Me las puedo comer? —pregunta Horacio viendo las galletas sin ánimo.</p><p>—Son tuyas, tonto —ríe negando y cerrando el libro, colocando sus codos sobre la mesa y posando su rostro sobre sus manos, observando con detenimiento como el contrario comía sus galletas.</p><p>—¿Te gusto o qué? —eleva una ceja divertido al ver cómo el moreno lo seguía viendo, incluso cuando había terminado de comer.</p><p>—Que asco —realiza una cara de disgusto que hace reír a ambos, para luego cambiar de tema— ¿Qué te parece preguntas de EMS?</p><p>—¿Qué me darás a cambio? —pregunta coqueto tomando la misma pose que el moreno, quién muerde su labio inferior y se acerca más al contrario— El conocimiento necesario para que subas de rango —con esto golpea suavemente su frente y se aleja de él.</p><p>Las bromas coquetas y de doble sentido ya eran parte de su relación, esto alegraba a un Horacio que sabía que podía confiar a la perfección en el moreno y que éste no iba a andar por ahí diciendo todo lo confesado.</p><p>—Lo lamento, lo lamento —pide disculpas un chico al chocar con la mesa de los hombres que estudiaban— Gafas, son gafas —señaló el menor sus anteojos ahora empañados que no lo dejaban ver bien. Se los quita, los limpia y los vuelve a colocar.</p><p>—Carlos —saluda Horacio al alumno con una sonrisa— No sabía que estabas por aquí, ¿quieres que te invite algo? ¿Un café?</p><p>—¿H-Horacio? —abre sus ojos con sorpresa una vez detalla al hombre sentado— N-no sabía que estaba aquí —niega con sus manos— No quería molestarlo, estaba buscando el baño.</p><p>—No te preocupes. El baño está por allá —volteó hacia atrás y señaló la puerta verde del fondo— La puerta de la izquierda, por cierto, ¿vienes so…? —retornó la mirada hacia el alumno con uniforme, pero al detallar una sombra detrás de él se calló al instante, dándose cuenta que efectivamente, no estaba solo— Ah, viniste con Serjay…</p><p>—Horacio, tío —saluda con una falsa sonrisa que hace molestar al nombrado. Carlos ya se había retirado al baño corriendo— No sabía que estabas aquí, ¿que haces? —llevó su mirada al moreno y lo reconoce— Doctor Muerte, ¿que tal? </p><p>—Buenas noches, Subinspector, Serjay —asiente el moreno elevando la comisura de sus labios</p><p>—Que bueno verlo por aquí —sonríe dándole una mirada a Horacio que hizo fruncir el ceño contrario, y luego volviendo al moreno— Por cierto, gracias por atender al Comisario Volkov esta mañana.</p><p>Horacio tembló en su asiento al escuchar su nombre.</p><p>
  <em>Entonces sí fue hoy al hospital.</em>
</p><p>—No se preocupe, el Comisario solamente fue para una revisión, no es nada grave.</p><p>—¿Sabe cuando llegará los resultados? —vuelve a sonreír.</p><p>—Eso no es de su incumbencia —respondió pacíficamente, observando como una vena crecía en la sien del mayor.</p><p>Una risa pequeña salió de la boca del de cresta verde cuando el entrecejo de Serjay se había fruncido. Lo habían colocado en su lugar de la mejor manera posible y eso, lo molestó. No podía refutar contra la verdad y la sonrisa angelical del moreno inofensivo.</p><p>—Vale, vale —asiente— Tiene razón —carraspea intentando desvanecer la incomodidad y molestia de su cuerpo, evitando la mirada y posandola sobre los libros sobre la mesa de la pareja— Vaya, ¿con qué estudiando, Horacio? Sabía yo que usted era un hombre diligente.</p><p>La amargura y molestia carcomía el cuerpo ajeno sentado frente al Subinspector, sin embargo no debía de mostrarlo si quería ganar la batalla de tensiones.</p><p>—¿No le funcionó ver anime para ganarse el corazón del Comisario?</p><p>
  <em>Ya valise verga, Serjay.</em>
</p><p>Claudio mordió ambos labios, al parecer queriendo evitar esbozar una sonrisa intervenida con una risa, con lo cual ocultó su rostro volteandose, sin ser muy obvio.</p><p>Por otro lado, era demasiado obvio que el rostro del enamorado lucia molesto y sonrojado por cómo Serjay había sido tan poco desconsiderado en decir semejantes palabras, justo frente al moreno.</p><p>—Oh… —abre la boca con asombro el Subinspector, viendo a ambos hombres en la mesa— Esperad… vosotros… —señala a los dos— Lo lamento, de verdad lo lamento.</p><p>—¿No tienes otro lugar a donde echar mierda, Serjay? —una voz más aguda interrumpió la conversación, todos voltearon hacia Carlos, asombrados más que todo por parte de los policías. Sabían que el chico no era de decir groserías— Lamento haberos arruinado v-vuestra cita —toma cercanía a la pareja con vergüenza— Nos retiramos.</p><p>—Nada, nada —niega Claudio ya más calmado— Fue un placer conocerte, Carlos.</p><p>—I-igualmente —asiente y empuja con suavidad a Sejay— Va-vamos a Comisaría, Subinspector Serjay.</p><p>El nombrado bufa y asiente.</p><p>—Hasta luego, Doc. Hasta luego, Horacio.</p><p>—Sí, adiós…</p><p>Quién bufó después de su retirada fue otro, el de cresta gruñó al despedirse y verlos por la ventana del negocio como se subía al patrulla con Carlos de copiloto.</p><p>—Ese niño es adorable —comenta Claudio abriendo el libro frente suya y pasando las páginas. Horacio eleva ambas cejas con curiosidad— ¿Acaso no lo notas? —él niega— Vaya… pareces estar tan cegado por una sola persona que ni lo notas.</p><p>—¿Có-cómo dices? ¿A-A qué te refieres? —sus mejillas se vuelven un hermoso atardecer rojo de la vergüenza. Ahora Claudio sabía que le gustaba Volkov y no podía negarlo.</p><p>—Le gustas al alumno.</p><p>—…</p><p>Claudio seguía leyendo el libro y al no recibir respuesta del contrario, sube su mirada con confusión y una sonrisa traviesa, observando el rostro de asombro y sonrojado del contrario.</p><p>—Sí, no lo notaste.</p><p>—¿Qu-Qué te hace pensar…?</p><p>—Levanta la mirada de vez en cuando, Horacio. Levanta la mirada…</p><p>+++</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Los valevergas, digo, los alumnos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—Me conectaré a la radio —dice Horacio acomodando esta en su hombro y encendiendola— Aquí, Horacio y Gustabo, acabamos de entrar en servicio, ¿me copian?</p><p>—10-4 —respondió al otro lado Gregorio— ¿Estaís  en Comisaría?</p><p>—10-4 —responde viendo cómo Gustabo tomaba 20 vendas y las guardaba como podía en su bolsillo del pantalón junto con 6 cargadores y dos teléfonos.</p><p>—Necesito que vayaís a liberar a un preso al calabozo, ya tiene varios días ahí y hoy se acaba su sentencia. Es el único que está ahora.</p><p>—10-4, iremos enseguida.</p><p>—10-4, procedo a hacer 10-33.</p><p>—Vaya con 10-3.</p><p>El día apenas acababa de empezar, el calor era infernal y las calles parecían limpias de maleantes. Al menos podían relajarse un poco. Eso era por parte de Horacio y sus ojeras poco marcadas gracias a los DIY de "Como quitar ojeras" que veía en YouTube.</p><p>—Te lo digo de verdad, Gustabo —decía el de cresta mientras bajaban las escaleras hacia el calabozo— Pensé que era una chica todo el tiempo, incluso tenía un novio. Era alto y muy masculino.</p><p>—Horacio, por Dios, ¿como puede que tenga pinga una chica de un anime?</p><p>—¡Eso digo yo! Primero la escena del helado, y luego que tiene… Uuh —tiembla en su lugar sin poder haber creído tal mentira.</p><p>—Ves cosas muy turbias, eh.</p><p>—Buenos días, Horacio y Gustabo —saludó Carlos al ver bajar a los hombres mientras él estaba sentado en el escritorio del calabozo, revisando unos papeles.</p><p>Internamente Horacio al escuchar su voz sintió su interior sacudirse, recordando las palabras de Claudio "Le gustas al alumno". Quería creer que era una broma para asustar al de cabellos verdes. Refiriéndose a "asustar" porque él sabía que las cosas del amor, lo ponían demasiado blando.</p><p>—¡Oye, crío! —gritó un hombre con voz chillona y escandalosa en la última celda del lugar— ¡Sacame de aquí! ¿me escuche? ¡Te arranco una pierna de una mordida!</p><p>—Horacio —llama Gustabo con una sonrisa, acercándose hacia la voz familiar y sorprendiendose al ver a un hombre de jersey naranja ostentoso de abuelo— Hostia, Seguismundo, ¿que haces aquí, tío? —lanza una carcajada al ver al hombre sentado en el suelo y luego levantarse de un salto al verlo.</p><p>—¡Gustabo! Tanto tiempo sin verte, mi amigo —chilla de forma aguda al sentirse nostálgico y recordar sus tiempos de basurero— Creía que nunca te volvería a ver.</p><p>Rápidamente el rubio lo sacó de la celda aún riendo por el gracioso acento del contrario, de ahí estuvieron conversando un par de minutos donde Horacio solamente los miraba pensativo.</p><p>—Me metieron a comer barrotes porque le robé unas joyas a la Paqui —toma su sombrero entre sus manos, apretandolo mientras sudaba y recordaba que debía de volver a verla apenas saliera— Rogels me dijo que me iba esperar afuera, ¿me acompañaís?</p><p>Ambos hombres asienten, sin embargo Gustabo paró el de Jersey naranja.</p><p>—¿Puedo hablar contigo a solas, Segis?</p><p>—Vale —asiente siguiendo al contrario hacia dentro de una celda, alejados de Horacio y Carlos.</p><p>Lanzando un suspiro al aire, lleno de cansacio, el de cresta se retiró y caminó hacia el alumno que ahora guardaba unos documentos en las gavetas de metal, silbando.</p><p>—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta, Carlos? —preguntó repentinamente, callando el cantar del menor y voltea asintiendo.</p><p>—Ya me está haciendo una pregunta en realidad —dice soltando una leve risa.</p><p>—¿Le gusta alguien? —fue directo.</p><p>—¿Dis-Disculpe? —frunció su ceño sin entender nada, pensando y analizando sus palabras— ¿Por qué pregunta?</p><p>—Tengo curiosidad —encogió sus tensos hombros.</p><p>
  <em>Diablos, si le gusto no le voy a corresponder.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No le quiero romper su corazón.</em>
</p><p>—A mi no… -</p><p>—Vamos, Horacio —interrumpe el rubio acercándose a la pareja junto con Segis a sus espaldas tarareando una canción. Probablemente era "Bésame" — Llevemos a Seguismundo a la entrada y vayamos a patrullar después.</p><p>—10-4.</p><p>—¿Po-Podeís llevarme a Garage Central? —interviene Carlos antes de que se retiraran.</p><p>—10-4.</p><p>Los cuatros hombres comenzaron a subir las escaleras de Comisaría, y al no estar más nadie en el Calabozo no tuvieron que preocuparse por nada más que en ir a patrullar y esperar alguna alerta policial.</p><p>—Esperaré aquí a mi primo —dice Segis al estar en la entrada de Comisaría con lo demás.</p><p>—Vale —asiente Gustabo, esperando algún movimiento por parte del Gallego.</p><p>La mirada de Gustabo paseaba de un lado a otro, de Seguismundo a Horacio, el cual estaba en su móvil con el entrecejo fruncido intentando leer algunos mensajes.</p><p>—O-oiga, Horacio —tartamudea nervioso el de jersey, el nombrado voltea a verlo confundido— Gustabo me dijo que estaba muy triste últimamente.</p><p>—¿Yo? —se señala así mismo con confusión, haciendo memoria si le había comentado a su hermano del repentino bajón del otro día. Pero no lo había hecho.</p><p>—Sí, no se preocupe que todos pasamos malas rachas.</p><p>—¿Va… le? —enarca una ceja aún sin entender nada.</p><p>Justo entonces, en la lejanía un auto destartalado color marrón y sin ventana de copiloto, que era obvio que era robado, pitó enfrente de Comisaría junto con un grito de emoción que llamaba a Seguismundo.</p><p>—¡ROGELS! ¡AAAH! —gritó repentinamente emocionado al verlo conducir y tocar varias veces para que fuera con él. Volteó hacia los policías— Fue genial haberos visto. Nos vemos.</p><p>Los tres hombres se despidieron con la mano, Gustabo sonriendo, Carlos intentando descifrar lo que decía el hombre y Horacio aún en su móvil con el entrecejo fruncido.</p><p>—Casi lo olvido —toma cercanía antes de irse corriendo, llamando la atención de los presentes.</p><p>Fue ahí el momento en que Horacio maldijo a Gustabo en todos los idiomas que se sabía, los cuales no eran muchos. Sabía que su hermano había planeado todo esto y por eso su emoción en una sonrisa y el pie nervioso lleno entusiasmo que movía sin cesar.</p><p>Seguismundo tomó el rostro del de cresta verde, lo elevó y le plantó un rápido beso en los labios antes de salir corriendo hacia el auto de su primo, gritando "¡ROYELS, ROYELS, PIGMO, PIGMO, ESTOY BIEN!"</p><p>—¡Hostia! —gritó en carcajada Gustabo, dando un paso hacia atrás y reírse con ganas al ver la expresión de Skoc, en la que estaba su hermano.</p><p>—¡Gustabo! ¡Hijo de puta! —sacó la porra a gran velocidad el de cresta después de limpiarse con el dorso de su mano con fuerza. El nombrado salió corriendo aún riendo— ¿Sabes cuántos días lleva sin cepillarse ese hombre?</p><p>—¿No te importaría si fuera Volkov? —saltó por encima del capo de un coche, evitando su arma legal y corriendo lo más rápido posible.</p><p>—¡Ya estamos con Volkov, tío!</p><p>Mientras ellos dos corrían de un lado para otro, Gustabo carcajeandose y Horacio intentando darle con el taser a su hermano, Carlos buscaba con la mirada algún policía para hacerlos parar, no quería alguien terminara herido.</p><p>—¡Ay Santa Madre de Cristo! ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? —gritaba en pánico el alumno, quién no se sentía capacitado aún para correr y detener una pelea como esa.</p><p>—¡HOSTIA! ¡QUE VIENE EL ABUELO, CORRE HORACIO, CORRE! —gritó Gustabo al ver como el superior había salido de Comisaría con porra en mano, sus lentes oscuros que aún así transmitía su mirada de molestia y una sonrisa para nada amistosa.</p><p>—¡Capullos! ¿Por qué coño no estais trabajando? ¿Eh?</p><p>—¡Papá, con la porra no! —gritó Horacio corriendo aún más rápido que Gustabo, pasándolo.</p><p>—Orale… —susurró Carlos asombrado al ver como a los 2 minutos ambos hombres yacían esposados a mitad de la calle— ¿Cómo hizo eso tan rápido?... Es mi héroe —sonrió con su corazón latiendo de emoción y ojos brillantes.</p><p>
  <b>8 horas para el gran suceso</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">
      <em>+++</em>
    </span>
  </b>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Vodka, Cerveza y Castañas. Pd: Maldito chófer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>☁️ ¡Capitulo largo! ☁️</p><p>🌙 Bring your popcorn and let's fucking go! 🌙</p><p>***</p><p>
  <b>8 horas antes del gran suceso</b>
</p><p>—Estas cagado, tío —lanza una burla al aire Horacio viendo como su hermano jugaba los pellejos de sus labios con los dientes. Estando justo en medio de él y Conway en el auto.</p><p>—Já. Tú si que estas cagado, care'cilantro —contraatacó viendo fijamente a su hermano a los ojos.</p><p>—¡Callaros un puto mes, banda de gilipollas! —gritó Conway mientras cruzaba en la luz verde del semaforo con el carro— Además de llegar tarde al trabajo, formaís problemas y más problemas frente a Comisaría.</p><p>—¿Cómo que tarde? —pregunta Gustabo viendo la hora en su teléfono para luego asombrarse— Hostia puta, si son las 4 de la tarde.</p><p>—¿Que dices? —Horacio, quien estaba en la parte trasera, justo en medio de ambos hombres, apoyándose con los asientos de adelante, voltea hacia el teléfono de su hermano con sorpresa— Sí yo saludé a Carlos y me dijo Buenos Días.</p><p>—Capullos, —dice Conway— Carlos llevaba toda la mañana haciendo papeleo en el calabozo. No había visto la luz del día en horas, está más que claro.</p><p>—Oiga, Conway —llama el de cresta al tener un vago recuerdo, dejando pasar el momento de furia del mayor— ¿Sabe que tipo de relación tiene Carlos con Serjay?</p><p>—¿Mhmm? —enarca una ceja, volteando a verlo por unos segundos, extrañado por su pregunta— ¿Qué voy a saber yo? No soy su niñera para estarlos cuidando las veinticuatro horas del día.</p><p>Horacio después de esa respuesta que lo dejó insatisfecho, se retiró y llevó su mirada hacia la ventanilla trasera de su puesto, justo detrás del copiloto de Gustabo, bajó el vidrio, dejando que el viento entrara y chocara contra su rostro.</p><p>Sin pensarlo sacó su cabeza y manos fuera del vehículo en movimiento, el cual rodaba por la autopista a más de 120km/h. Cerró sus ojos con una sonrisa formada por sus labios, sintiendo como la brisa refrescaba su cuerpo, su ser y hacíendolo sentir como un alma pura y libre.</p><p>Un alma deseosa y aventurera.</p><p>Era casi imposible escuchar la conversación de su hermano y Conway dentro del coche, es por ello que no le prestó ni la menor de las atenciones, dedicándose a saborear ese momento de felicidad con corazón batiente.</p><p>Después de un par de meses, ayuda de personas externas y los últimos sucesos acontecidos dulces  por parte de Volkov hacia su persona, posiblemente era hora de quitar las barreras de madera y metal que protegían a su corazón casi completo.</p><p>
  <em>¿Qué lo peor que podría pasar?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sí se vuelve a romper… Lo volveré a armar.</em>
</p><p>Sin embargo, abrió sus ojos de golpe al analizar con detenimiento las acciones que han pasado últimamente en su vida junto con Volkov.</p><p>Recordó la noche en que tomaron sus manos, y en la que habia que destacar que fue el ruso quien tuvo la iniciativa. La noche siguiente en la que se encontraron en la puerta del baño y este estuvo a punto de tocar su rostro para inspeccionarlo. Incluso, el peligrasaceo parecía buscar más interacciones con él en los robos.</p><p>Sus acciones carecía de sentido junto con sus palabras, o al menos eso era lo que sus pensamientos le decían.</p><p>Volkov no podría estar haciendo este tipo de cosas por aburrimiento.</p><p>Aún mentalizadose y analizando los hechos con un sonrisa pequeña que iluminaba su rostro, unas mejillas sonrojadas y la mirada perdida llena de ilusión, concluyó que debía de obtener respuestas lo más pronto posible si no quería volver a ilusionarse.</p><p>—¿A que hora es la fiesta? —entró nuevamente Horacio al coche, viendo por el retrovisor a Conway.</p><p>—En 6 horas —responde sin siquiera verlo— ¿Muy emocionado? —pregunta sarcástico cómo de costumbre— ¿De qué te vestiras? ¿De gatito? —dejó un par de segundos de silencio— MIAU</p><p>—A mi me… —calla de golpe al darse cuenta de lo que había pasado, voltea a ver a su hermano que ahora intentaba contener la risa.</p><p>—¿Us-Usted acaba de maullar? —pregunta Gustabo mordiendo sus labios para no reírse.</p><p>—¿Que me crees tú? —enarca una ceja, indignado — ¿Un juguete de Playskool que hace los sonidos de los animales?... Idiota —susurra negando.</p><p>—A mi me gustan los gatitos —susurró Horacio como si nada.</p><p>
  <b>5 horas para el gran suceso</b>
</p><p>—Según mi horóscopo —habla Horacio en la peluquería, revisando su movil— Hoy a medianoche pasará algo que cambiará mi vida por completo. Un gran suceso —resalta con emoción.</p><p>—¿Te imaginas que sea un ascenso del viejo? —pregunta Gustabo con aluminios en su cabeza, lleno de tinte al igual que el contrario— Bah… —lanza sin más al haberse dado cuenta de lo que había dicho— ¿Cómo le vas a hacer caso a un horóscopo?</p><p>—Te lo digo en serio —asiente intentando hacerlo entrar en razón— ¿Recuerdas cuando compré a Pablito?</p><p>—Sí, ¿por qué? —se encoge de hombros— Ahora lo tienes que tener en un hotel todos los días porque no tienes dinero para alquilar una casa.</p><p>—Sí, olvidemos eso —niega con sus manos— El día que adopté a Pablito mi horoscopo dijo que algo "Delicioso me iba a esperar a la puerta de mi casa"</p><p>—¿Pero cual casa, cabrón? —eleva su voz sin entender aún.</p><p>—Ya, ya, ya, es un decir —retoma la conversación y baja el volumen de su voz para que Gustabo lo imite— Yo compré a Pablito en el norte contigo, y para mi tu eres mi hogar, así que me llegó a la puerta de mi casa porque estabas a mi lado.</p><p>—Ah, que bien —asiente sin poder creer las palabras del de cresta sentimental— ¿Sabes que dice mi horóscopo? —cambia de tema.</p><p>—A ver —toma su teléfono y revisa— Aquí dice que… Deberías de vestir más a la moda si quieres un ascenso.</p><p>—¡No me jodas! —levantó su mano al aire, haciendo un ademán de la "basura" que había escuchado, sin darle importancia.</p><p>—Espera —llama Horacio con su entrecejo fruncido, un poco disgustado— En mi horóscopo sale que mi suceso… al parecer dice que: "depende de lo que haga, puede ser bueno o malo"</p><p>Gustabo niega sin aun creer nada.</p><p>—"Incluso puede adelantarse todo… "—voltea hacia su hermano con ojos de asombro— ¿Te imaginas que Volkov me proponga matrimonio?</p><p>
  <b>2 horas para el gran suceso</b>
</p><p>La música retumbaba el Tequila con impetú incluso cuando la fiesta apenas había iniciado, pocas personas bailaban por el lugar mientras otras bebían alegremente cerveza en sus botellas o refresco en vasos de vidrios, como era el caso de Carlos con disfraz de pirata al lado de los demás.</p><p>—Me emborracho muy fácil —comenta con vergüenza el menor de cabellos oscuros, dando un sorbo a su bebida.</p><p>—Que quede entre nosotros —susurra el de cabellos ahora grises y peinados hacia atrás— Yo igual.</p><p>Carlos lanza una carcajada sonora al escuchar la confesión y niega divertido.</p><p>—¿Cuando os pensaís quitar esa mierda de vestuario? —pregunta Conway viendo fijamente al duo dinámico enfrente suya, mientras que Gregorio disfrazado de Militar, Yuu de Buzo, Serjay sin absolutamente nada y Greco de Vikingo se quedaban en silencio bebiendo, fingiendo que no existían.</p><p>—Abuelo, por favor, es una fiesta de disfraces —comenta Gustabo ahora con cabello negro— Es más, no me puede negar que nos parecemos demasiado —se señala y luego al mayor.</p><p>—Tengo que admitir que me da miedo lo mucho que se parecen —asiente Greco el Vikingo rascando su barba sin poder apartar la mirada de Gustabo versión Conway— ¿Usted de que se disfrazó Conway?</p><p>—Yo no me disfrazo —responde cortante encendiendo un cigarro— Y si lo hiciera —le da una calada y deja su mechero sobre la mesa— Sería de Dios, pero da la casualidad que ya lo soy.</p><p>—Vaya lunático —niega Serjay en susurros.</p><p>A pesar de las conversaciones largas y lo cerca que estaban el uno del otro en ese lugar, dentro del cual Gustabo estaba nervioso por lo irritante que se estaba volviendo Serjay por su manera arisca de referirse a todo, las demás personas que gritaban en las otras mesas y la música estridente, Horacio sencillamente estaba nervioso moviendo su pierna.</p><p>Hoy quería enfrentar a Volkov de una vez por todas, y aunque la porra de Conway al verlos llegar con sus disfraces de Conway y Volkov lo hizo cambiar de opinión más de una vez, decidió que nada impedirá esa conversación.</p><p>—¿Cua-Cuando va a venir Volkov? —pregunta el Héroe al pasar media hora desde que habían llegado al Tequila. Llegaron muy temprano esa noche, por lo que ni siquiera el lugar estaba tan lleno de gente como de costumbre.</p><p>—Tu noviesito no sabe si va a venir —dice el superior de la forma más tranquila y convincente del mundo.</p><p>Aquello fue un golpe bajo para Horacio.</p><p>Justo cuando había tomado las fuerzas para enfrentar al ruso, ser valiente y dejar sus pensamientos a un lado, todo parecía derrumbarse al instante.</p><p>—Iré a hacer una llamada, con permiso —se disculpa el de ahora cabellos grises al levantarse de su puesto al lado de Gustabo.</p><p>Todos en la mesa asintieron, unos más confundidos que los otros por la repentina retirada.</p><p>Bajando las escaleras del segundo piso con su mirada en los escalones para no caer de golpe, pensaba en las acciones que debía de tomar a partir de ahora.</p><p>
  <em>¿Debería llamarlo?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No, no, no puedo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>¿Y si me necesita?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hubiera llamado a Conway, tiene más confianza con él.</em>
</p><p>Pasó por los pasillos del establecimiento un poco perdido, topandose con más de un policía y alumno nuevo del CNP. Al menos se veía que la fiesta en honor a ellos les estaba gustando.</p><p>Lástima que nunca le hicieron una fiesta a Horacio y Gustabo al unirse al cuerpo. Quien los manda a llegar tan tarde a todo.</p><p>Una vez fuera del lugar por la puerta que daba hacia el estacionamiento, caminando tranquilamente hacia su Audi fuera del Tequila, alguien se acercó a él caminando rápido, deteniendo sus pasos.</p><p>—Horacio, viniste —sonrió Paola maquillada como un ciervo, con flores falsas que adoraban su cabello en una trenza alrededor de su cabellera morada— ¿Se disfrazó del Comisario Volkov? —lanza una carcajada al aire con gracia— Usted es asombroso, ¿que le dijo el Comisario?</p><p>—Hola, Paola —sonríe como puede y detalla su disfraz— Me gusta su vestido —señala el escote color negro con encajes hasta la rodilla, con brillos como diamantes— ¿Ciervo?</p><p>Ella asiente.</p><p>—S-si, ¿Qué va a… ? —fue interrumpida de golpe antes de poder hablar siquiera.</p><p>—¿Qu-Qué coño? —la voz familiar retumbó de golpe en ambas cabezas, Horacio con sus rodillas ahora temblando y Paola emocionada queriendo saber la reacción del frío ruso.</p><p>Los chicos voltearon de golpe que casi hicieron craquear sus cuellos del giro inesperado. Detallando al Comisario frente a ellos con su típica camisa vino tinto al igual que la que portaba Horacio en ese momento.</p><p>Ambos hombres se detallaron de pies a cabeza, Volkov con sus cejas levantadas sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo, mientras que Horacio se había emocionado tanto que su corazón parecía estallar por un simple maquillaje de gato que poseía en su rostro el ruso.</p><p>El héroe detectó en su mano una diadema con orejas pequeñas y grises, con esto se enternecio aún más, sin embargo la mirada ahora sería de Volkov disipidó todos esos sentimientos.</p><p>—¿Qu-Qué está haciendo vestido igual que yo? —pregunta aun serio, con esto Paola abrió sus ojos con miedo, parecía que un regaño estaba apunto de formarse enfrente suya.</p><p>—Eh-Ah, yo me retiro. Comisario Volkov —asiente ella— Bu-Buenas noches —da media vuelta y se aleja, dejando a la pareja aún mirándose a los ojos con detenimiento y al parecer mejillas sonrojadas por parte de ambos.</p><p>
  <em>¿Está tan molesto así?</em>
</p><p>Tembló en su lugar Horacio, ahora un poco asustado por la mirada penetrante que le daba este, sin embargo dio un par de pasos hacia su posición y esbozó una sonrisa tímida.</p><p>—Me gusta su disfraz —señaló al más alto, quien solo asintió y carraspeó.</p><p>—¿Acaso intentó disfrazarse de mi? —interrumpe.</p><p>—¿Le gusta? —da un par de pasos hacia atrás, dando dos vueltas extendiendo sus brazos a los lados para que lo viera mejor.</p><p>Luego de las vueltas buscó la mirada de Volkov, quien veía de un lado hacia el otro, detallando las personas a su alrededor con sus disfraces. Con esto Horacio creyó que lo estaba avergonzado, con lo que dejó de sonreír repentinamente.</p><p>—Lo bueno es que ya no tiene cresta —comentó señalando sus cabellos grises.</p><p>—Ah, si…</p><p>Los momentos incómodos, por regla, siempre han existido en la vida cotidiana; ya sea cuando te tiras un pedo frente a tu crush, estornudas con mocos, se te sale un gallo a mitad de una exposición o simplemente esos silencios en una conversación donde no sabes que decir exactamente.</p><p>Y ese era el caso.</p><p>Por segundos que parecían minutos, o incluso horas, Horacio había quedado sumergido en detallar el rostro del ruso, en como el lápiz negro que usó sobre su piel había sido aplicado con delicadeza para llenar de su color la parte baja de su nariz, creando la forma parecida a la nariz de un gato que suelen dibujar los niños. Al igual que la forma de tres lineas medianas a los lados de sus mejillas que simulaban unos bigotes.</p><p>Aquello lo hizo sonreír de improvisto, dándose cuenta que Volkov tampoco había apartado la mirada del contrario en todo ese silencio absoluto. El ruso carraspeó para llamar la atención, volviendo todo a la normalidad.</p><p>—¿Hay mucha gente dentro?</p><p>—No mucha —carraspea igualmente Horacio al salir de su ensoñación con mariposas de colores, corazones rojos volando y un filtro rosa con brillos detrás del Comisario, explotando y desapareciendo todo.</p><p>—¿En-entramos? —señala la puerta del negocio y se posiciona al lado del contrario. Este asiente.</p><p>—¿No se va a colocar las orejas? —pregunta una vez comienzan a caminar hacia la entrada trasera, señalando la diadema en la mano del ruso.</p><p>—No creo —niega este en voz baja, como si en realidad no quisiera haber sido escuchado.</p><p>Al instante, Horacio al estar justo a su lado y alejados de los grupos de personas que hablaban estruendosamente, había escuchado su respuesta, con lo cual sonrió y le arrebató la diadema de las manos, deteniendo los pasos contrarios.</p><p>—¿Qu-Qué hace?</p><p>—Shh… —lo calla poniéndose enfrente suya de forma juguetona, tirando de su brazo para que agachara su cabeza un poco, donde colocó cuidadosamente y sin rechistar la díadema del menor— Ahora si estas bien —susurra con una sonrisa cuando el contrario elevó su rostro.</p><p>Sus ojos conectaron de golpe y el mundo se calló, quedando en otro silencio creado por sus mentes, por el corazón revoltoso de Horacio y las mejillas rojas de Volkov. Ambos levemente sonriendose con las comisuras de sus labios.</p><p>—Tengo algo que decirle, Hora-Horacio —llama con suavidad el ruso, tartamudeando pero finjiendo no hacerlo. El nombrado sintió su estómago volcarse de golpe, sus rodillas temblaban y su garganta hizo un nudo que le impidió hablar— En privado, si usted me lo permite.</p><p>
  <em>¿Qué irá a decirme?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Siento que me voy a desmayar en cualquier momento.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Calma, Horacio, calma.</em>
</p><p>El ex-crestas asintió varias veces, completamente nervioso, asustado y emocionado. No sabía con exactitud cómo describir lo que sentía, sin embargo su corazón esperaba con ansias algo.</p><p>—Podemos ir al callejón de allá —señaló Horacio con la voz quebrada, con lo cual carraspeó nervioso y avergonzado— Sí quiere.</p><p>—Vale —asiente caminando a su lado al lugar señalado.</p><p>Sin doble sentido. Sin refutar. Sin expectativas.</p><p>Una vez en el callejón alejado de las personas, de la música estridente y los chismosos topos que pudieran merodear por la zona, ambos hombres estuvieron otro par de segundos en silencio, formulando en su mente las oraciones correctas antes de hablar.</p><p>—Quiero hablarle de al-algo —empieza Horacio levantando su mirada con sus manos sudorosas.</p><p>
  <em>Es ahora o nunca, Horacio.</em>
</p><p>Su corazón latía al mil por hora, como si fuera a explotar, sus manos sudaban como si hubiera corrido una maratón y sus piernas temblaban tanto que en algún momento creía que se caería si seguía de pie.</p><p>Ni siquiera el día de su confesión había estado tan nervioso. Ni siquiera con sus ex-novios había sido así. ¿Cuando había sido la última vez que Horacio se había comportado de esta manera tan nerviosa y preocupante por una simple respuesta?</p><p>—¿Me permite hablar primero? —pregunta interviniendo, cruzando sus brazos para crear una barrera entre ambos— No quiero decir que lo que tenga que decirme sea menos importante, solo que necesito decirle algo.</p><p>—10-4 —suelta, ya era costumbre.</p><p>—Bien… Em-Emm… —suspira buscando las palabras que con mucho esfuerzo formuló y ahora parecían haber desaparecido de golpe.</p><p>Mientras tanto, Horacio ya se había mentalizado desde la noche anterior lo listo que estaba para abrirle el corazón al contrario. Poco a poco mandó a sus pequeños guardias a destruir las barreras de madera y metal con enormes cañones y un par de grúas que extramente su mente imaginaba a un Armando pequeño junto con Emilio conduciendo estas.</p><p>—Respecto a… respecto a los hechos que se han acontecido —carraspea cuando su voz se agudiza— En estas últimas semanas entre nosotros sobre… Em… En este caso, lo sucedido en la pla-playa.</p><p>—¿Se refiere a cuando… nos tomamos las manos? —interviene Horacio con un sonrojo en sus mejillas al recordar aquel hermoso momento que lo hacía colocar tan feliz.</p><p>—Correcto —retoma y prosigue hablando, dejando a un Horacio que seguía soñando y reviviendo aquel momento una y otra vez.</p><p>Mientras tanto, las barreras habían sido destruidas completamente, los habitantes de su corazón que eran pequeños osos peludos de colores parecían felices y festejaban en bailes alrededor de su corazón con grietas y enormes vendas que sostenían las piezas aún rotas. A la par se unieron Armando y Emilio en sus pequeñas versiones, saltando y cantando junto con los habitantes.</p><p>—Lo lamento, Horacio.</p><p>
  <em>¡BAM!</em>
</p><p>De un momento a otro, miles de piezas volaron por el lugar, destrozando las grúas conducidas por Armando y Emilio, haciendo desmayar a los habitantes y lo peor de todo, creando más grietas en el corazón de rubí.</p><p>—¿Qu.. De que se está disculpando? —retoma Horacio con ojos bien abiertos, prestándole atención al ruso que mordia sus labios con su mirada baja, la cual subió y conectó con seguridad.</p><p>—Lamento si llegué a darle falsas expectativas, pero no puedo seguir haciendo este tipo de cosas con usted.</p><p>—¿De qué… Pe-Pero…? —las palabras se tropezaban, era imposible ser pronunciadas con normalidad— ¿A que tipo de cosas se refiere?</p><p>—A… A… —al parecer la seguridad había sido botada por la borda—  A tomarnos las manos y tener este tipo de enfrentamientos.</p><p>—Pe-pero… ¿Qué enfrentamientos, Volkov? ¡No lo entiendo!</p><p>Un nuevo silencio se creó, donde ambas gargantas crearon un nudo, el cual fue aflojado mediante carraspeos y evasión de miradas. Con aquello, queriendo cortar distancias con el miedo nacer en su piel, Horacio levantó su mano derecha en un intento de hacer contacto con el contrario.</p><p>Volkov observó aquella mano en el aire, dudosa en acercarse y tocarlo, sin embargo no lo hizo y la retiró por su cuenta, suspirando y rascando sus ojos con incomodidad.</p><p>—De acuerdo —asiente el mayor— Lamento haberle hecho perder el tiempo. Bu-buenas noches. </p><p>—Ho-Horacio —llamó el ruso, viendo como el nombrado se retiraba del callejón con seguridad absoluta.</p><p>Jadeante y sin poder creer las palabras que había escuchado, los pensamientos que habían rodando por su cabeza, los movimientos que había efectuado y las ensoñaciones que había tenido, se avergonzó caminando a paso rápido, alejándose lo más posible del local.</p><p>Sus pasos rezonaban por las calles casi vacías de la ciudad, pisando uno que otro charco de agua que nació por las lluvias y ahora se esparcian por el cemento, escuchando como los autos pasaban a su lado con su luces incandescentes junto con motos ruidosas que casi volaban por la alta velocidad que estos poseían.</p><p>En tiempos de antaño, el cielo nocturno se convirtió oficialmente en el confidente de las lágrimas de tristeza del de cresta, y esa noche, después de mucho tiempo, se volvieron a encontrar cielo y agua.</p><p>—Todo es mi culpa—susurraba mientras sus pasos aumentaban al igual que su rabia hacia sí mismo, hacia sus decisiones y sentimientos— ¡Todo es mi culpa!</p><p>Lanzando el grito al cielo, sin importarle las pocas personas que transitaban, seguía corriendo por las aceras de la calle, en búsqueda de un soporte para su destrozado rubí.</p><p>
  <b>1 hora para el gran suceso</b>
</p><p>—¿Entones que le dijiste? —pregunta el moreno al otro lado de la línea, completamente preocupado.</p><p>—Le pregunté si le gustaba alguien.</p><p>—Horacio —lanza una carcajada al aire— ¿Cómo le va a preguntar si le gusta alguien tan directamente?</p><p>—¡Porque tenía curiosidad de saber si le gustaba! —se excusa con una risa pequeña, sorbiendo su nariz y escuchando la risa de Claudio al otro lado.</p><p>—Eres un caso —niega aún riendo— ¿Y? ¿Qué tal la fiesta? —cambia de tema mientras se coloca los guantes de látex con cuidado de no romperlos.</p><p>Aquella pregunta dejó un nuevo mal sabor de boca al ahora despeinado chico de cabellos grises que yacía sentado en la banca de la parada del autobus, cansado y sin saber cómo había llegado hasta ahí en tan poco tiempo.</p><p>—No me- no me quejo, Gustabo está igual de amargado que siempre cuando estamos en multitudes —bufa con una risa pequeña, escuchando la del contrario— Conway lo riñó apenas lo vio con su disfraz</p><p>—¿Y Volkov? —saltó la pregunta más esperada y aterradora para el corazón del mayor, quién sintió picor en su nariz y ojos— ¿Qué te dijo de tu disfraz? ¿Le gustó?</p><p>—Em… Di-Digamos qué lo primero que dijo fue un "¿Qu-Qué coño?" —intentó imitar la voz del ruso.</p><p>La conversación fluía con normalidad, como si nada malo hubiese sucedido por parte de Horacio con lágrimas silenciosas que corrían por sus mejillas, evadiendo contarle a Claudio todo.</p><p>—Esta mañana se le veía muy decaído al Comisario —comenta el moreno— Llegué al hospital luego de asistir a un llamado de auxilio y ahí estaba él, se le veía muy pálido y pensativo —se queda un par de segundos en silencio y luego ríe— Aunque creo que en realidad siempre está así.</p><p>Horacio asiente aún sabiendo que el moreno no podía verlo. Limpia sus lágrimas y sorbe su nariz por vigésima en la llamada.</p><p>—Ponte una chaqueta o algo, antes de que pilles un resfriado —comenta con esa típica voz que colocas cuando vas a colgar— En fin, —suspira con cansancio— me hubiese gustado ir contigo como te dije, pero tengo mucho trabajo hoy. Pasala bomba.</p><p>—10-4 —susurra con su mirada baja en el cemento, observando la luz de los autos acercarse a máxima velocidad y luego desaparecer de su campo de visión— Adiós…</p><p>—Bye-bye.</p><p>—¡Espera, espera! —llama rápidamente antes de que pudiera cortar la llamada, con lo cual Claudio se queda en la línea con él— Yo… Eh… T-Te quiero —susurra nuevamente, completamente avergonzado.</p><p>—…</p><p>Su corazón volvía a latir con fuerza, al parecer después de todos sus golpes seguía con vida, parecía mentira lo fuerte que era. Sin embargo, si lo siguiente que decía el moreno no lo iba a destruir por completo, no sabía con exactitud qué sería.</p><p>—Mm —asiente él— Pasala bien —colgó.</p><p>Su teléfono se encendió en su oreja una vez la llamada finalizó, mostrando su menú, y aunque eso no lo quitó de su estado de asombro por unos segundos, lo haría cuando un autobús llegó enfrente suya.</p><p>Retiró su móvil con lentitud mientras su mirada se fijaba en las personas que bajaban del transporte público, unas conversando y otras sacando sus sombrillas. Al parecer iba a comenzar a llover.</p><p>—¿Va a subir? —gritó el conductor del autobus apunto de cerrar la puerta, observando al mayor con la mirada perdida en los zapatos de las personas.</p><p>Rápidamente elevó la mirada, observando como el conductor seguía esperando pacientemente por la respuesta del contrario. A comparación con Horacio, él estaba alegre y se notaba cierto brillo en sus ojos.</p><p>
  <em>¿Cómo es capaz de estar tan feliz?</em>
</p><p>Las preguntas parecían tontas y sacadas de un libro de Wattpad de rayita #depresión, los cuales inconscientemente y por curiosidad había leído más de una vez.</p><p>Sin saber de dónde sacó las fuerzas y sin hacer que sus piernas lo dejaran tirado en el suelo por lo mucho que estas temblaban tanto del frío como de sus nervios, de sus miedos y preocupaciones, pudo entrar cómodamente al autobús.</p><p>—¿Cual es su última parada? —pregunta Horacio volteando dentro hacia el autobús casi vacío.</p><p>—El Tequila —asiente con una sonrisa cerrando la puerta.</p><p>Horacio asiente mordiendo su labio inferior pensando si realmente debía de volver a la fiesta, al lugar donde rompieron su corazón, por segunda vez.</p><p>—Se ve triste —comenta el conductor al cabo de unos minutos conduciendo y viendo como el contrario quedaba de pie a su lado, sosteniéndose de uno de los tubos de metal.</p><p>—Mm —asiente este, ahora recordando la respuesta de Claudio en la llamada.</p><p>
  <em>Qué idiota soy.</em>
</p><p>—¿Está usted bien? —pregunta estacionando el autobús en la parada, abriendo la puerta y dejando que las personas salieran y otras entraran, las cuales no eran muchas.</p><p>Horacio tomó asiento junto al chófer.</p><p>—Creo que no… Creo que me rompieron el corazón dos veces en una noche. Fue la peor confesión de mi vida.</p><p>—Uyy —lanza una risa al aire, haciendo fruncir el ceño al otro.</p><p>—¿Se está burlando de mí acaso? —lo señala amenazante.</p><p>—Ni mucho menos —niega este aún con una sonrisa.</p><p>—¿Entonces? ¿Por qué se ríe?</p><p>—Me recordaste a mí época de enamorado —comienza a relatar nostálgico— Estaba muy muy enamorado de una chica, hermosa, cabello rubio y brillante, labios color cereza y curvas como una pera, era la mujer perfecta.</p><p>—¿Eso no es muy superficial? —enarca una ceja, confundido.</p><p>—Sí —encoge sus hombros— Pero cuando uno está enamorado todo lo físico de la otra persona enamora, ¿a que si?</p><p>—Buen punto —asiente este al darse cuenta de la razón que este tenía, recordando el rostro del Comisario de cerca, hacíendolo sonreír.</p><p>—Se llamaba Jessica, era voluntaria en una hospital de niños de escasos recursos en las mañanas y en las tardes a veces salía con sus amigas. Siempre con una sonrisa radiante que enamoraba a cualquier persona, hombre, mujer… ¿trasnjerero? —voltea hacia Horacio, quien ahora reía— ¿Se dice así, no?</p><p>—Transgenero —corrige.</p><p>—Bueno, intento ser inclusivo —dice deteniendose en un semaforo en rojo— Mi hija es una hermosa jovencita que está a favor de las comunidades LGKTH —aquello hizo que el contrario volviera a reír, la inocencia del señor era muy tierna— No tengo ni la menor idea de nada de eso, pero ahí estoy en todas sus marchas —susurra para Horacio, quien negaba con una sonrisa.</p><p>—¿Es decir que esta casado con Jessica? Lo digo porque tiene una hija —pregunta Horacio después de que el semaforo se pusiera en verde y avanzaran.</p><p>—Nope —niega este sonriendo, llamando la atención del contrario.</p><p>—¿En-entonces?</p><p>—Fui un cobarde, nunca le dije lo que sentía —se detiene en la parada y abre la puerta para las personas del autobus.</p><p>—¿Y no se arrepiente?</p><p>—Algo, sí —encoge sus hombros— Estuve por varios años odiandome porque nunca le dije nada, nunca le hable siquiera. Era muy tonto.</p><p>Horacio sintió sus palabras y emociones. El hombre estaba arrepentido de su pasado por las acciones que NO había tomado.</p><p>—Esa fue la primera vez que mi corazón se rompió —comenta el contrario avanzando nuevamente.</p><p>—¿Cómo que se rompió? Nunca se confesó.</p><p>—Me lo rompí yo sólo —voltea a verlo— Nunca hice nada y es de lo que más me arrepiento. Estuve mucho tiempo odiandome y destruyendome a mi mismo—suspira y se queda en silencio por unos segundos— Eso no quita que soy el hombre más feliz del mundo ahora. Tengo una hija increíblemente inteligente, una esposa hermosa que es profesora de Universidad y un autobús.</p><p>Aquello último hizo sonreír como niños a ambos hombres.</p><p>—Pues… —carraspea el chófer, abriendo la puerta del transporte público— El Tequila, última parada.</p><p>
  <b>Gran suceso</b>
</p><p>—Fue un placer haber sido tu transporte y psicólogo de confianza —lanza una burla al aire viendo como Horacio se levantaba de su asiento asintiendo y sonriendo— Hey, —extendió su mano hacia él, la cual el contrario tomó confundido— No, son 10$.</p><p>—¿Có-cómo dice? —pregunta sin entender.</p><p>—Sí, estás en un autobús, hijo, ¿crees que trabajo gratis?</p><p>—Cierto —asiente este sacando el dinero de su billetera y extendiendole un billete de 10$ al señor, los cuales tomó— Gracias por su consejo, señor chófer —termina de bajarse del transporte, observándo la entrada del Tequila con una sonrisa nerviosa.</p><p>—A ti, hijo —mueve el billete de 10$ en el aire  y cierra la puerta del autobus— Ahora podré comprar los prismáticos para ver si Jessica sigue en su residencia y si aún se acuesta con él vecino de la cuadra.</p><p>—¿Có-cómo? —pregunta horrorizado al saber que había contribuido a semejante causa.</p><p>—¡Adios! —se despide retirándose del lugar.</p><p>—¿Que coño he hecho? —abre sus ojos al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, buscando con la mirada a alguna persona que hubiera presenciado aquello, pero no había nadie cerca, a lo mucho los guardaespaldas en la entrada del Tequila.</p><p>Suspiró sin remedio. No podía hacer nada más que darse por vencido en obtener su dinero ahora robado y que beneficiaba a un lunático. Con lo cual caminó hacia la entrada del local, donde saludó a los hombres que lo dejaron entrar luego de reírse de su original disfraz.</p><p>Lo había olvidado por completo, se había disfrazado del Comisario Volkov y ahora se sentía un poco asqueado por ello. Luego de haber sido rechazado le daba vergüenza dar la cara al ruso, pero se tragó esos sentimientos y entró como todo el héroe que era.</p><p>Sin embargo, evadió a toda costa ir al piso superior sin antes pasar al baño a lavarse el rostro y ojos rojos por sus lágrimas de la noche. Calmar su corazón resentido y asustado con agua tal vez era la mejor opción por el momento.</p><p>—Todo va a estar bien —susurra para sí mismo después de secar su rostro con papel— Todo va a estar bien. Bien.</p><p>Y antes de salir del baño con uno que otro hombre que lavaba sus manos, unos borrachos vomitando y un Leonidas viéndose fijamente al espejo al parecer compitiendo con él mismo por quién parpadeaba primero, acomoda su ropa y abre la puerta.</p><p>Su pecho estaba nervioso, cosquillaba sin cesar con solo pensar en encontrarse a Volkov en algún momento, ¿cómo actuaría frente a él? ¿Qué diría exactamente?</p><p>Subiendo las escaleras donde se apaciguó la música entre las paredes, escuchó los pasos rápidos de unas personas bajando. Al escuchar las voces familiares, paró en seco y se ocultó en una de las esquinas de las paredes de la escalera.</p><p>—Carlos, por favor, disculpame —imploraba una voz gruesa bajando detrás del nombrado.</p><p>—¿Perdonar qué? —detiene sus pasos a mitad de los escalones, volteandose y encarando al contrario— Ya te dije que no quiero salir contigo, lo siento. De verdad no puedo, no puedo.</p><p>—P-pero, ¿Por qué? Si es porque molesto a los alumnos, lo lamento, pero dame otra oportunidad.</p><p>—No es eso —niega en lo bajo— Es que… No puedo estar contigo porque no… porque me sentiré mal conmigo mismo.</p><p>—Carlos, yo…</p><p>—Lo lamento, de verdad. Eres un hombre increíblemente valiente y muy inteligente, lo cual me hace admirarte mucho. Pero…  —calló al instante que un par de chicas subían por las escaleras, dejando unos segundos de silencio— No me gustas. Lo lamento.</p><p>Al escuchar aquello, Horacio supo que debía salir de ahí cagando leches si no quería ser encontrado escuchando una conversación personal y deprimente como era esa. Bajó lo más rápido que pudo y fingió estar bebiendo en la barra de al lado, con lo cual se ocultó mientras veía a Carlos bajar con un rostro aflijido y sombrero de pirata en mano.</p><p>—No me digas qué… —susurró abriendo sus ojos a más no poder al ver a Serjay salir detrás del menor con el entrecejo fruncido y una mano en su mejilla derecha, viendo al contrario alejarse y salir del establecimiento— ¿A Serjay le gusta Carlos? —lanzó un bufido con una risa pequeña, ahora tenía el punto débil de Serjay, sin embargo no quería hacerle nada al menor.</p><p>Era algo de qué impresionarse a gran escala. Al parecer el mastodonte de Serjay si podía tener sentimientos de amor hacia otra persona, pero, ¿hacia Carlos? Eso era muy extraño de equilibrar.</p><p>Sin darle más vueltas a su cabeza comenzó a subir las escaleras lamiendo sus labios con nerviosismo, sentía que se encontraría con Volkov arriba, con lo cual se estaba mentalizando nuevamente.</p><p>—¿Alguien llamó a un héroe? —preguntó con sus brazos al aire una vez llegó al piso superior, detallando la mesa donde yacían Conway, Gustabo, Volkov, Greco y Yuu bebiendo y conversando.</p><p>—¿Dónde coño te habías metido, tío? —lanza un grito al aire Gustabo, viendo cómo Horacio se sentaba a su lado en un salto y una sonrisa feliz. Feliz y falsa.</p><p>—Estuve hablando con mis fans —responde juguetón, evitando la mirada de Volkov justo enfrente suya, quién al parecer también hacía lo mismo.</p><p>—¿Cómo que fans, gilipollas? —comenta Conway enarcando una ceja— ¿No estabas en el baño pajeandote?</p><p>—Nope —niega este aún sonriendo.</p><p>—Está muy feliz usted el día de hoy, ¿eh? —dice Greco con un tono coqueto— ¿Pasó algo interesante? —toma un poco de cercanía al de ex-cresta y mira de reojo a Volkov.</p><p>—Mmm… —se coloca pensativo— No, nada interesante.</p><p>Mentira tras otra.</p><p>No quería hacer sentir mal a Volkov, incluso cuando en ese momento lo único que podía hacer era recriminarse por no odiarlo sino al contrario, decidió jugar limpio. Por él y su rubí.</p><p>—Te perdiste lo más iconico de la vida —comenta Yuu el Buzo, riendo— Leonidas estuvo bebiendo demasiado, se puso a dormir en ese sofa —señala al otro lado del piso un sofa negro de cuero— Y a la media hora sale Moussa corriendo y gritando con Leonidas encima.</p><p>—¿Leonidas? —lanza una carcajada al aire al pensar aquello.</p><p>—Sí —asiente Conway con su bebida en la mano y figura relajada en su asiento, justo al lado de Volkov— No paraba de gritar "Zupeh, Zupeh, me he caído de la moto. Voy a Comisaría, cambio y regreso" —relató imitando la voz característica del rubio.</p><p>Con cada chiste y anécdota que transcurría, Horacio fingía estar más y más feliz, a veces riendo efusivamente y a veces solo mirando el reloj con la ilusión de que la noche acabará pronto.</p><p>Más de una vez tuvo la mala suerte de topar la mirada con Volkov, quien sólo una vez mantuvo sus ojos conectados con los contrarios. Lucía triste, apagado y ajeno al ambiente en el que se encontraban, siendo estas malas combinaciones en un momento como éste.</p><p>
  <b>1 hora después del gran suceso</b>
</p><p>Fue deprimente cuando Horacio encendió su móvil y observó que apenas había transcurrido una hora desde entonces, y la tristeza fue más grande cuando saltó una notificación de su horóscopo dando sus datos del día. Con esto recordó que el gran suceso nunca "sucedió".</p><p>Tal vez pudo haber pasado antes —asiente pensativo mirando la mesa del lugar— Tal vez el suceso fue darme cuenta que ya luché demasiado —elevó su mirada y se encontró con el ruso bebiendo en un vaso de vidrio— Gracias, Volkov.</p><p>Sin saber porqué, sencillamente agradeció con su mirada apagada y triste, suspiró cansado y se levantó del mueble con una cerveza en la mano, dejando nuevamente sin habla a los presentes.</p><p>—Ya está borracho —ríe Greco dándole un trago a su vaso de agua.</p><p>—Será mejor que alguien vaya a cuidarlo antes de que cometa una locura —comenta Conway volteando hacia el ruso al mismo tiempo que Greco y su sonrisa brillante.</p><p>—¿Por qué me estaís viendo a mi, cojones?</p><p>—¿Queee? —pregunta con indignación falsa el superior, llevando una mano a su pecho con impresión— ¿Acaso no podemos verte? ¿Está prohibido en la Reglamento del CNP?</p><p>—Agh… —lanzó una queja el ruso.</p><p>Melancólico y sin saber que hacer, más que pensar en volver a casa, bajó las escaleras Horacio, llegando hasta la puerta del estacionamiento donde salió respirando el aire puro y aún escuchando un poco la música del establecimiento, hacíendolo sonreir al recordar los temazos y lo bien que lo había pasado en la fiesta del Casino cuando bailó.</p><p>Por el ánimo por los suelos una vez dejó de fingir su felicidad, se obligaba a sonreír de nuevo y elevar el ánimo del grupo de Paola al acercarse a ellos, quienes bebían y reían a carcajadas.</p><p>—Horacio, le presento a mis amigos —llamó Paola y acercó al mayor con una sonrisa, completamente emocionada— El de disfraz de Lobo es Kenai —este saludó y levantó la mano— El hada es Virginia —ella sonrió nerviosamente— Dracula es Omar y la Diabla es Gloria.</p><p>—Un placer —saludó Horacio.</p><p>—Tío, me flipa tu disfraz —comentó trastabillando las palabras el hombre lobo, acercándose y tomando el hombro del contrario para afincarse— ¿Es del perrito de Confleis? ¿Eh?</p><p>—Kenai, por favor —riñó Paola con vergüenza, alejando al nombrado de Horacio y haciendo que se sentara en el suelo para que descansara.</p><p>—No te preocupes —niega Horacio— Él me gustaba mucho, así que decidí disfrazarme de él.</p><p>—Ah —asiente el hombre en el suelo ahora riendo y cantando "Estrellitas, ¿dónde estas?" siendo lo más random visto por el de cabello grises.</p><p>—¿En pasado? —voltea Paola a verlo sorprendida, para luego tapar su boca— Lo lamento, no quería entrometerme con su historia con Volkov, se me escapó.</p><p>—No importa —suspiró y comenzó a estirar sus brazos para aflojar el ambiente— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué estaís bebiendo?</p><p>—¡VODKA! —gritaron al unísono el grupo, levantando sus vasos de plástico junto con la botella de alcohol.</p><p>—¡Viva España, coño! —gritó Kenai mientras se tiraba al suelo por completo y se acostaba, acurrucandose en la pared.</p><p>—¡Gritalo ahí, pulgas! —animó Horacio aplaudiendo.</p><p>
  <b>2 horas después del gran suceso</b>
</p><p>La brisa soplaba con entusiasmo, refrescando el ambiente y haciendo la noche aún más joven, animando a los presentes que habían dejado de beber hace unos minutos sólo para charlar y reír.</p><p>Las carcajadas dentro de las conversaciones en grupo con Horacio nunca faltaron, incluso él mismo hacía bromas hacia su persona para hacerlos reír aún más. Un intento de hacer que lo aceptarán en el grupo.</p><p>Ta' chikito.</p><p>Aún con 49 años de edad, se presionaba así mismo de estar dentro de algún grupo, a ser aceptado y no ser botado tan pronto haya entrado o al menos, hacer el intento de no ser olvidado.</p><p>Al darse cuenta de lo que hacía inconscientemente, se relajó en un intento de dejar de presionarse y amenzarse con palabras hirientes. Levantando la mirada y solo sonreír y hablar cuando se sintiera cómodo.</p><p>Con esto las conversaciones parecían aún más fluidas y animadas que antes, disfrutando estas aun más junto con una cerveza que Gloria había traído para él desde la barra del negocio.</p><p>—Debo de ir al baño —comentó Horacio retirándose del grupo de chicos que de un momento para otro ya eran casi 10 personas, donde no conocía a ninguna más que a Paola. Estos asintieron.</p><p>—Aquí lo espero, Horacio —gritó en un tono coqueto Kenai, para después ser golpeado entre bromas por sus amigos.</p><p>El nombrado negó riendo y caminando hacia la puerta trasera del Taquila, la cual no pudo abrir sino que fue abierta por un Carlos sonrojado y mareado.</p><p>—¿Carlos, estas bien? —pregunta Horacio acercándose a él y tomando sus hombros para hacerlo entrar en razón.</p><p>—S-si —asiente con sus ojos cerrándose lentamente— Solo… Te-Tengo sueño —comenta acercándose al de cabellos grises, abrazando su torso como un koala y aprentandolo suavemente hacia él mientras bosteza.</p><p>—¿Cuanto bebiste, niño? —susurra intentando con suavidad que el menor lo suelte, lo cual al hacerlo este casi se cae al suelo— ¡Hostia, Hostia! —murmura asustado tomando al chico y colocándoselo al hombro—Te llevaré al auto, creo que ya pasó tu hora de dormir —lanza una burla incluso sabiendo que no lo escuchará.</p><p>—Lo acompaño.</p><p>Volteando hacia la voz suplicante, no hizo más que fruncir su ceño para obligarse a no sentir remordimiento ni responder de mala manera. Simplemente asintió y caminó hacia la salida del estacionamiento, acompañado del ruso.</p><p>El trayecto fue uno de los más silenciosos que alguna vez haya experimentado, sin embargo su cabeza decía lo contrario.</p><p>
  <em>¿Cómo es posible que esté aquí?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Debería mandarlo a tomar por culo de aquí.</em>
</p><p>Una vez el trío estuvo fuera del estacionamiento, justo en la entrada y salida de éste, donde no había ninguna persona que pudiera interrumpirlos, Horacio detuvo sus pasos y volteó hacia el ruso.</p><p>—Volkov, yo…</p><p>Calló de golpe.</p><p><em>Mierda</em>.</p><p>El rostro contrario ya no tenía el maquillaje de gato, no del todo, aún había un pequeño rastro negro que hacía de mancha en sus mejillas rojas. Su nariz de gato había llegado hasta su tabique, lo cual hizo sonreír a Horacio, ensanchando esta al detallar los ojos adormilados que este poseía.</p><p>Cómo un niño pequeño que pedía a su madre estar despierto unos minutos más porque no tenía sueño, así estaba Volkov. Solo que está vez era un niño que había llegado de una fiesta de disfraces y ahora estaba cansado de tanto correr y comer.</p><p>Lucía realmente adorable, el de cresta quería limpiar su rostro, llenarlo de besos y decirle lo lindo que se veía. Con esos pensamientos sus rodillas temblaron y su corazón volcó.</p><p>
  <em>Mierda. Mierda. Mierda.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Me puse nervioso… Tititiriti…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Controla, Horacio.</em>
</p><p>—¿Lo llevo a su casa, Volkov? —pregunta Horacio carraspeando y eliminando sus pensamientos al mismo tiempo que Carlos comenzaba a despertarse.</p><p>—¡Yo solo! ¡YO ANDO SOLOOO! —gritaba Carlos al bajarse del hombro contrario, ahora saltando y corriendo al otro lado de la calle, trastabillando y casi comiendo piso— ¡PILOTES PRESIDENTE HIJOSDESUREPUTISIMAMADRE!</p><p>—¡Ca-Carlos! —de un momento a otro tiró a la borda la conversación con el ruso, quién ahora sentó en el suelo a mitad de la acera a ver como Horacio perseguía a un hombre de 25 años que se comenzaba a quitar la ropa porque tenía calor— ¡Carlos, ponte la camisa, Carlos! ¿Donde está tu sombrero de pirata? ¡CARLOS HOSTIAS!</p><p>—¡AIJOOO! ¡PETER PAN, AQUÍ ESTOY, VENID A POR MI PERO CON LA CARA DESTAPADA! —aludía el menor, evitando los brazos del mayor que intentaban atraparlo.</p><p>—¡Cuidado con el coche, Carlos! —tomó cercanía y tiró de su brazo una vez que éste había salido hacia el pavimento negro— ¡El coche, Carlos, el coche!</p><p>—Que si, Horacio, que si, que el coche hace ¡BRUM BRUM! Y luego hace, ¡FIAUUUUUM! ¡FRANCESCO VIRGOLINI! ¡LA MAQUINA MÁS VELOZ DE TOTE ITALIE! ¡FIAUUUUM! —se quejaba en su pecho, el cual empujó una vez pasó el coche y corrió hacia el Comisario Volkov aún sentado en el suelo— ¡Venga a por mi con la cara destapada, Horacio!</p><p>—¡Que te vas a hacer daño, tío! —gritaba asustado Horacio corriendo hacia el menor.</p><p>—Eso es, Carlos, enséñale con quién se está metiendo —animaba el ruso levantando los brazos, gritándole y aplaudiendo.</p><p>—No puedo creerlo —hace un face-palm el de cresta al darse cuenta y afirmando las teorías de que Volkov y sus mejillas rojas, era que estaba borracho.</p><p>—Horacio, Horacio —llamó el menor acercándose a él y tirando de su camisa vino tinto— ¿Pinga en boca o boca en pinga?</p><p>—Pe-pero…</p><p>—Culos —señaló Volkov levantando sus pulgares en sinónimo de apoyo.</p><p>—¡Volkov! —abrió los ojos lleno asombro el mayor y sus mejillas rojas.</p><p>
  <b>3 horas después del gran suceso</b>
</p><p>—Entonces mi madre no quiere que me vaya de casa porque cree que no me sé cuidar solo —murmuraba durmiendose y discutiendo al mismo tiempo el menor de los tres, estando acostado en la parte trasera del Audi amarillo de un Horacio fuera del coche, escuchando tras la ventanilla bajada como reprochaba el contrario.</p><p>—Mhmm —asiente este viendo su móvil, esperando que se durmiera, bostezando y rascando sus ojos para que él no fuera el primero en dormir.</p><p>—Yo puedo llevarlo, Horacio —inquiere el ruso levantándose del pequeño muro enfrente de él donde estuvo sentado en silencio por unos minutos, tomando cercanía a este.</p><p>—¿Está loco? —enarca una ceja con molestia— ¿No ve que está borracho?</p><p>—Solo tengo dolor de estómago y calor, Horacio. No se preocupe por mi.</p><p>Una corriente pasó rápidamente por su espalda, reviviendo los nervios del mayor de ambos, el cual ahora estaba asustado cuando sus ojos se conectaron y su corazón volvió a latir con fuerza. </p><p>
  <em>Calma, Horacio.</em>
</p><p>—Sí, —carraspeó intentando hacerse el fuerte y evitando la mirada— No debería preocuparme por un borracho como usted, sino por uno que realmente importe —respondió refiriéndose al menor dentro del auto, el cual parecía haberse dormido finalmente.</p><p>Aquello fue un golpe doloroso tanto para Horacio como para el ruso. No sabía porqué había dicho eso tan libremente y de manera tan repulsiva, ni siquiera sentía eso.</p><p>Tal vez esas palabras hirientes servirían para dejar de sentir amor por Volkov. Para ayudarlo y guiarlo hacia dónde realmente debería de ir. Al menos como un apoyo, un soporte, un comodín que ahora odiaba usar.</p><p>El menor de ambos abrió sus ojos llenos de sorpresa. Carrespeó intentando omitir sus palabras y volvía a conectar miradas de forma más profunda, completamente seguro.</p><p>—No estoy borracho, Horacio, escucheme, por favor.</p><p>El nombrado enarcó una ceja, esperando una respuesta, evitando el contacto visual lo más posible.</p><p>Esperó un par de segundos donde lo único que se oían eran los coches y motos pasar a sus espaldas, con esto Horacio fue elevando su mirada poco a poco, detallando en cómo el ruso movía su pie frenéticamente nervioso, en cómo jugaba con sus manos y dedos más que todo, en cómo carraspeaba y tragaba en seco.</p><p>—Desde hace mucho tiempo yo… Desde que tengo memoria —traga nuevamente— Cuando usted dijo… Cu-Cuando… —ladeó su cabeza con su entrecejo fruncido— Respecto a… En este caso… sobre… —bufó con molestia, llevó ambas manos a su rostro, restregando este y limpiando sin quererlo parte de los rastros del gato negro.</p><p>—¿Qu-Qué me está queriendo decir? —pregunta Horacio con un vuelco en el estómago. Los nervios de Volkov habían sido traspasados y ahora no sabía que hacer.</p><p>—Quiero decir que… —eleva la mirada, conectando con Horacio y mordiendo el interior de su mejilla antes de hablar— Me gus… ¿Le gus…? Le… —señala al mayor varias veces, intentando hablar con señas, lo cual extrañó aún más al contrario.</p><p>El ruso al darse cuenta que no podía pronunciar las palabras que deseaba y en cómo Horacio sencillamente lo miraba un poco mal y creyendo que todo lo que decía era por estar borracho, se rindió.</p><p>—Lamento lo de hace rato —concluye suspirando sin más remedio, rascando su cuello con incomodidad.</p><p>—¿De qué habla?</p><p>—Yo… —baja la mirada y cruza sus brazos— Le he arruinado la noche al decirle respecto a que debemos de mantener nuestra distancia. Lamento eso —comenta con seguridad, mirando fijamente al mayor.</p><p>Este asiente y encoge sus hombros.</p><p>—No se preocupe por eso, es mi culpa por haberme ilusionado sin siquiera haber hablado con usted antes. Que tenga buenas noches, Comisario Volkov.</p><p>Sin prestar atención a las acciones contrarias, tomó las llaves de su bolsillo y le quitó el seguro a su auto para poder entrar, llevó su mano hacia la puerta del vehículo, la cual se mantuvo ahí estática al igual que su cuerpo sorprendido.</p><p>Aún con sus ojos abiertos no podía ver exactamente por la cercanía que ambos cuerpos poseían, era demasiado por procesar en tan sólo un par de segundos.</p><p>Inexplicable.</p><p>Extraño.</p><p>Mágico.</p><p>Vodka, Cerveza y Castañas; era la descripción correcta para explicar lo que se sentía besar a Volkov a altas de horas la madrugada enfrente del Tequila, sin personas a su alrededor, un borracho dormido en su auto, más dos corazones asustados y emocionados al mismo tiempo.</p><p>Su mano soltó el seguro, creando un fuerte ruido que hizo remorverse a Carlos que dormía pacíficamente. Horacio parpadeó un par de veces mientras dejó caer las llaves al suelo.</p><p>Volkov y sus mejillas rojas llevaron una mano al rostro contrario con recelo, temblando de miedo y realmente desconcertado por sus acciones, tomando parte de su cuello y rostro, moviendo este de lado en un intento torpe.</p><p>Con este pequeño acto despertó por completo las terminaciones nerviosas de Horacio, quien no tenía idea sobre qué acciones tomar.</p><p>Al finalmente darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y en cómo el ruso hacía grandes intentos de suavizar las tensiones, creando un beso algo brusco sin quererlo; despertó por completo.</p><p>Horacio alejó su rostro del contrario, creando un pequeño sonido con sus labios que erizó los cabellos de ambos. Volkov abrió sus ojos con cuidado junto con sus manos temblorosas aún en las manos del mayor, esperando el rostro fruncido y molesto contrario.</p><p>—¿Q-Qué… Qué fue? —susurraba aún sin entender lo que había pasado, observando desde pocos centímetros de distancia los labios que había besado hace segundos atrás.</p><p>—Horacio, usted m-me gus… —imposible de pronunciar.</p><p>Sin entender porqué sus manos se movían hacia el frente, tomó el rostro de Volkov, el cual estaba tan caliente como una olla de presión y nervioso como si fuera su primer día de clases en un colegio nuevo.</p><p>Con sus pulgares acarició las mejillas contrarias con cariño, escudriñando la piel bajo su tacto y mirada, sonriendo y llevando más de cerca su rostro para grabarlo en su mente mientras mordía su labio inferior con emoción.</p><p>Volkov sencillamente no sabía que hacer, si dejar que Horacio lo siguiera mirando de esa manera tan adorable y un poco extraña, si salir corriendo a lo cobarde o sencillamente no hacer nada. Lo cual no lo hizo.</p><p>Tomó coraje nuevamente y aún con un Horacio sonriente volvió a besar sus labios, ladeando su rostro para no chocar. No tardó mucho el contrario para comenzar a mover sus labios y disfrutar en cómo ahora se movían en un compás verdaderamente suave que eriza la piel y agudiza sus sentidos. Sin embargo, el ruso estaba un poco estático.</p><p>Entre acciones lentas Horacio seguía acariciando la piel contraria con sus pulgares, haciendo sonreír a Volkov. Se sentía extraño, un poco surrealista pero 100% hermoso y emocionante.</p><p>Volkov seguía tensó bajo sus dedos, con lo cual, Horacio decidido a relajarlo pasó sus brazos hacia su cuello para acercarlo más a él. Mala idea. El ruso parecía haberse colocado aún más tenso de lo que estaba, con lo que Horacio no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada a mitad del beso. </p><p>—¿De qué-De qué se ríe? —pregunta con los labios contrarios cerca de los suyos, bajando un poco sus manos y tomando los brazos del mayor, apretando estos con un poco de fuerza para no demostrar su nerviosismo.</p><p>—¿Esta usted muy nervioso de besarme, Comisario? —sonríe este llevando sus labios a la mejilla del nombrado, aprovechando la cercanía y depositando un suave beso en su lugar.</p><p>—No sé- No sé a qué se refiere —niega este moviendo su rostro hacia un lado para evitar conectar sus miradas.</p><p>—Usted es demasiado tierno —susurra para luego depositar otro beso en su mejilla, esta vez durando un poco más en su piel.</p><p>—¡PILOTES HIJUEPUTA, DAME EL DINERO QUE TAS FORRAO'! —y aquel grito de un dormido y peligroso pirata, fue el motivo de la separación de los enamorados en un brinco, los cuales después de aquello, no sabían cómo volver a acercarse sin parecer raros.</p><p>—Nunca volveré a creer en los horóscopos, no son precisos —susurra el mayor aun sonriendo y reviviendo en sus labios aquel ansiado beso con el que tenía tiempo soñando</p><p>Esta noche los habitantes del rubí dormirán muy felices.</p><p>+++</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. tiC taK</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Malditas voces que hacen eco.</p><p>Malditos recuerdos borrosos.</p><p>…</p><p>—No eres nada sin mi. ¡Sin mi, Horacio! —gritó desde lo más profundo de su garganta la voz jovenil de silueta negra—¡Soy yo o Gustabo!</p><p>—¿Me harás es-escoger? —sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse, su corazón latía con fuerza y desesperación— ¡N-no me dejes, amor! —dio un par de pasos hacia delante, intentado tomar el cuerpo ajeno, pero este retrocedió sin dejar que lo toque— No me abandones...</p><p>…</p><p>—¡Horacio, despierta, capullo! —zarandeaba el mayor de traje— ¡Por el amor de Dios!</p><p>…</p><p>—Él es mi única familia, —asiente Gustabo mirando por la ventana del edificio de Conway— Es el único que ha estado de mi lado. Siempre.</p><p>…</p><p>—Anormal, te está comiendo el coco.</p><p>…</p><p>—Horacio siempre ha estado para mi y yo para él —dice el rubio, el nombrado en la lejanía sonríe con sus labios, emocionado.</p><p>…</p><p>—¿Vas a dejar que te manipule un bastardo como este? —señala a su hermano rubio esposado frente a él, lleno de sangre por todo su cuerpo y rostro, quejandose.</p><p>…</p><p>—¡Horacio, corre! —decía la pequeña voz de Gustabo, tomando la mano del niño con cresta y una bolsa con panes robada— ¡Corre que viene la poli!</p><p>…</p><p>—¡DESPIERTA!</p><p>…</p><p>—Eres un osito, wey —se burló Emilio.</p><p>…</p><p>—Estaré a tu lado, Gustabo, resolveremos esto juntos —toma Horacio la mano del rubio con tristeza.</p><p>…</p><p>—Tú no te preocupes —voz de Gustabo de pequeño— Yo estaré a tu lado para protegerte.</p><p>…</p><p>—Horacio —llamó el superintendente en medio de ambos— Gustabo lleva toda la puta vida manipulandote. Y haces todo lo que te dice, ¿a que si, Horacio?</p><p>…</p><p>—Gustabo… —llamaba Horacio en un hilo de voz— Gustabo… Gustabo, no me abandones… Por favor…</p><p>…</p><p>—En algún momento vas a sentir la traición de Gustabo, y lo sabes muy bien —dice Conway enfrente de él con los brazos cruzados a mitad de su despacho— Te va a traicionar.</p><p>—Lo sé —asiente Horacio relamiendo sus labios, intranquilo— Y cuando eso pase… Espero que no duela tanto, y que sea feliz.</p><p>Cae.</p><p>—¿Y cuando tu sol deje de brillar?</p><p>—¿Cuando mi sol deje de brillar?</p><p>Conway asiente.</p><p>Horacio suspira pensativo con su mirada baja.</p><p>—Cuando mi sol deje de brillar… Al menos estaré con la conciencia tranquila de que me comprometí estar en la oscuridad de alguien más. En la suya —señala al mayor— y en la de Gustabo.</p><p>…</p><p>—Yo por Gustabo mataría.</p><p>—¿Y Gustabo mataría por ti? —pregunta el mayor.</p><p>Silencio.</p><p>—¿Usted mataría por Volkov?</p><p>—Mataría por mí malla.</p><p>—Yo mataría por usted.</p><p>…</p><p>—Caballero —interrumpió la mujer peliroja tomando notas— Por favor, conteste las preguntas que le estoy haciendo, ¿por qué acaba de matar a un hombre en Comisaría?</p><p>—¿Y a usted que mierda la importa? —escupió el rubio de mala gana.</p><p>…</p><p>—¡A que no tienes huevos, Horacio! ¿No ves como te disparó en las piernas? ¡Muéstrale de qué estas hecho! —señaló a Emilio abatido en el suelo.</p><p>—No, Gustabo, no.</p><p>—¿Qué pasa? ¿Vas a huir de los problemas? ¿Igual como lo hacía tu madre?</p><p>…</p><p>—Comisario, Volkov —corre el de cresta trastabillando hacia el ruso con el entrecejo fruncido— Lo lamento. Lo lamento tanto.</p><p>—Sí usted cree que estar disparando a civiles sin motivo aparente esta bien, entonces no debería ser parte del Cuerpo Nacional de Policía.</p><p>…</p><p>—Estas mezclando sueños con la vida real, Horacio.</p><p>…</p><p>—¡SOY EL PUTO MEJOR! ¡A CHUPARLA! ¡A CHUPARLA!</p><p>…</p><p>—Yo he estado arriba y he estado abajo —pronunció el de cresta con la voz quebradiza— Se han burlado de mi, me han menos preciado y jactado. La única persona que ha estado de mi lado es Gustabo.</p><p>—¿Acaso se han reído en tu cara? —pregunta nuevamente el superior— ¿Quién ha sido?</p><p>Horacio se queda en silencio.</p><p>—Gustabo fue el que te dijo todo aquello, ¿no es cierto?</p><p>…</p><p>—El día que Gustabo me traicione, espero al menos saber cómo levantarme por mi cuenta.</p><p><em>Al menos</em>.</p><p>…</p><p>—Puede que nunca necesites una "persona correcta" —comenta pensativo Claudio— Tal vez solo necesitas saber que tú eres esa persona.</p><p>...</p><p>—Usted queda arrestado por el Cuerpo Nacional de Policía —levantaron a Gustabo y esposaron enfrente de Horacio y la Psicóloga al pasar tantas horas sin tener respuestas— Será llevado a Federal.</p><p>…</p><p>—A ver Horacio…</p><p>…</p><p>—¡Que le gusta el Comisario dice! —lanzó una carcajada al aire Brown.</p><p>…</p><p>—¡APARTA CARE'SERVILLETA!</p><p>…</p><p>—Tu cresta es legendaria, tío.</p><p>…</p><p>—Tengo el corazón roto.</p><p>…</p><p>—Estoy perdido.</p><p>…</p><p>Es como un bosque sin luz y sin salida.</p><p>Completamente oscuro que por más que intentes correr y pasar árboles y árboles como un lunático, parecerá que nunca te hubieras movido de tu lugar.</p><p>Parecido al dolor interno.</p><p>…</p><p>—Soy un marginado de la sociedad.</p><p>…</p><p>—¡Yo no soy blando!</p><p>…</p><p>—Repite conmigo, Horacio —gritó Gustabo dentro del auto con el nombrado— "¡Soy un Tigre!"</p><p>—¡S-soy un tigre!</p><p>—¡NO TE OIGO!</p><p>—¡SOY UN TIGRE! —soltó junto con una sonrisa victoriosa.</p><p>…</p><p>Finalmente el bosque parecía haber desaparecido frente a sus ojos, creándose ahora barrotes oxidados, un suelo sucio y una cama con un colchón lleno de manchas marrones y negras.</p><p>Una música de ambiente en la lejanía por parte de las cornetas del lugar más un grito de disgusto de Gustabo, vociferando en la celda de al lado un "Maldito, viejo decrepito" avivó el ambiente.</p><p>—¿Cómo he llegado hasta aquí, tío? —susurró tirándose de espaldas a su cama, suspirando con fuerza y observando el techo gris que lo protegía— ¿Qu-Qué hice mal?</p><p>Con ojos perdidos en búsqueda de algo mejor, comenzaron a cristalizarse de golpe, sus labios y nariz se arrugaron en un intento de detener su expresión de desesperación.</p><p>—¿Que hice mal, tío? —repitió sintiendo lágrimas correr a los lados de su rostro— ¿Qué debo de hacer ahora? —jadeó y cubrió su boca con el dorso de su mano— ¿Qué haré?</p><p>
  <em>¿Es este mi fin?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>¿Perderé todo?</em>
</p><p>—Te he fallado, Gustabo —inquirió en susurros una y otra vez, cubriendo su rostro y recordando como Conway le gritaba a Gustabo en el confesionario que era un manipulador enfrente de él y la Psicóloga— Lo lamento, Gustabo. Prometo hacerlo mejor…</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <b>+++</b>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. La noche que nunca llegó</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—Buenos días —saludó Horacio entrando a los vestidores, saludando a algunos alumnos nuevos que estaban preparándose para el día.</p><p>—B-buenos días —inquirió un chico de cabello amarillo.</p><p>—¿Sois los nuevos, no? —pregunta quitándose la camisa y luego colocándose el chaleco.</p><p>—Sí, mi no-nombre es Vito —asiente este señalándose, pasando la mirada de cuando en cuando en el cuerpo del de cresta, un poco avergonzado.</p><p>Horacio se da cuenta de esto, aunque no dice nada sino que acomoda su camisa dándole la vuelta, lista para volver a colocarsela encima del chaleco, sin embargo detuvo sus acciones con un cuerpo completamente rojo al igual que su rostro cuando escuchó un saludo.</p><p>—Привет —abrieron la puerta principal de los vestidores a sus espaldas.</p><p>Con esto el de ahora cresta amarilla sintió sus piernas temblar brevemente junto con su corazón alocado, relamiendo sus labios y tragando en seco. Bajó su mirada mientras abría los ojos, ahora estaba demasiado nervioso.</p><p>
  <em>¿Que debería de hacer?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ay por las ratas. Me cago en Java.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lo voy a saludar, lo saludo, lo saludo.</em>
</p><p>Suspiró rápido y sin dejarse intimidar se colocó su camisa y dio media vuelta, observando como ahora el ruso estaba quitándose su camisa frente su taquilla, listo para imitar las acciones del de cresta con el chaleco.</p><p>Horacio cerró su taquilla y sintiendo cómo si el aire se le estuviera acabando comenzó a caminar hacia el Comisario, quién volteó a verlo una vez estuvo a su lado.</p><p>—Bue-buenos días, Horacio —saludó este luego de colocarse el chaleco, volteando hacia los lados, observando como algunos alumnos los veían sin mucho interés.</p><p>—¿Có-cómo se encuentra hoy? ¿Descansó el fin de semana?</p><p>—10-4, 10-4 —coloca su camisa a toda velocidad, parecía inquieto, eso desconcertó al de cresta.</p><p>—Me alegra... Eh... Oír eso.</p><p>Por unos pocos segundos ambos quedaron en silencio, Horacio con su mirada en los zapatos y Volkov en su taquilla, donde fingía que buscaba algo o eso parecía.</p><p>—Tengo que hablar con usted de algo im-importante, Volkov —dice el mayor tragando en seco y levantando su mirada para verlo a los ojos.</p><p>—Eh... Yo igual tengo algo que decirle, respecto a... —carraspea y baja su mirada apretando sus labios, comenzando teñirse de color camersí— Lo sucedido en el Tequila, no puede estar usurpando las identidades, es delito penal.</p><p>—Ah... —sus hombros que empezaron estando tensos y nerviosos, terminaron de relajarse pero ahora con decepción— Eso...</p><p>—Sí, —carraspeó y golpeó levemente su pecho, como si quisiera decir algo más— Quiero discutirlo con usted... en... privado, ¿puede ir esta noche a mi apartamento? —levanta la mirada hacia el rostro del de cresta, quién ahora mordía sus labios para evitar soltar una sonrisa de emoción— Podremos tomar Vodka —señala bajando un poco la mirada al darse cuenta de lo comprometido que eso había sonado— ¿Puede?</p><p>—S-s-s-si, si puedo, me gustaría —asiente con nerviosismo y emoción, tomando su brazo derecho para calmarse— Me encantaría, si.</p><p>Sonrisas que intentaban ser ocultas mediante sus dientes que mordían sus labios pronto salieron involuntariamente junto con sonrojos nerviosos, sudoración en sus manos, carraspeos y evasión de miradas.</p><p>Todos delatores de sentimientos obvios visibles para terceros.</p><p>—¡Horacio, Horacio! —entró corriendo a los vestidores Gustabo con su móvil en mano y una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro— Adivina, ¿quién volvió? El mexicano —susurra para el de cresta, pero al ver al Comisario se detuvo e intentó improvisar— El de los globos, ¿Te acuerdas?... El que come tacos... Y culos... Y a veces culos con tacos... —carraspea como si nada— CofcofVenganzacofcof</p><p>La mirada confusa y nerviosa de Horacio denotaba a la perfección que no entendía ni jota de lo que estaba hablando, pero al hacer clic con las palabras "Mexicano" "Culos" "Tacos" y "Venganza", sabia de quien estaba hablando.</p><p>Emilio.</p><p>—Le robaré a su novio un momento, sino le importa —comenta el rubio viendo al superior y haciéndole señas a Horacio que lo esperaba afuera.</p><p>—¿M-M-M-mi que? —se descruza de brazos con ojos de asombro mientras veía a un nervioso Horacio salir de vestidores.</p><p>—¡Nos vemos en la noche, Volkov! —se despidió con una sonrisa.</p><p>Sin embargo, nunca hubo "noche"</p><p>La noche nunca llegó, sólo la tarde con los gritos de pánico junto con órdenes, tropezones, nervios, disparos en venganza, dolor, una posible muerte y una carta aclarando que habían sido "G y H".</p><p>Para luego llegar a vivir tras los barrotes, tras una locura cometida por un rubio psicópata y manipulador con un pasado que destroza, quema, mata y renace en su interior cuantas veces quiera.</p><p>Cuántas veces desee.</p><p>Cuántas veces lo piense.</p><p>Qué dentro de toda esa locura y caos, Horacio es arrastrado.</p><p>—Las promesas se rompen, ¿verdad, Horacio? —pregunta Gustabo a su lado en su uniforme de prisionero exacto al de cresta.</p><p>—N-no lo sé, Gustabo —tartamudea después de salir de sus recuerdos como lagunas, levantando la mirada y encontrándose con los ojos de Conway al otro lado del cristal.</p><p>Ni siquiera intentando explicar con palabras sencillas era posible describir el vacío y desesperación de Horacio, quien buscaba como un sabueso perdido su camino mediante los ojos apagados.</p><p>Un camino en el cual no incluyera tener que abandonar o dejar de lado a la única persona que siempre ha estado para él, Gustabo.</p><p>—¿Habeís oído de la academia militar? —pregunta el superior después de un par de minutos, carraspeando y colocándose sus lentes oscuros.</p><p>—La verdad es que muy poco —comenta Gustabo pensativo.</p><p>—No mucho —niega Horacio.</p><p>—No mucho —repite Conway pensativo, callandose al momento que observa cómo un prisionero pasa a un lado de sus ex-alumnos.</p><p>—No finja que no le preocupamos, Conway —suelta Gustabo jugando con un trozo de papel muy pequeño que encontró metido en el vidrio que los dividía— Solo diga que nos necesita y ya está, no es tan difícil.</p><p>—Sois un par de gilipollas —farfulla cruzando sus brazos y frunciendo su ceño levemente— Me preocupa que la malla esté mal vista ahora que mataste a un civil en Comisaría, —señala al rubio— ¿Acaso ves eso normal?</p><p>—Sí, es su culpa —se excusó Gustabo lanzando el pedazo de papel al suelo como si nada— Me estuvo provocando con una demanda de mierda, que sí me robaron, que si mi abuela me cagó el pecho, que si mi perro escapó, ¡Vaya mierda!</p><p>Al elevar su tono de voz completamente molesto junto con su entrecejo fruncido, Horacio no hizo más que colocar delicadamente su mano sobre el hombro opuesto para intentar tranquilizarlo.</p><p>Sintiendo su apoyo silencioso mediante su mano, el rubio no tuvo otra opción más que suspirar profundamente y voltear hacia Conway enfrente suya, enarcar una ceja y esperar su respuesta.</p><p>Siempre pensando.</p><p>Meditando todo antes de actuar.</p><p>¿Siempre había sido así?</p><p>Tal vez en su pasado ocurrió algo tan trágico que lo hizo pararse a meditar las cosas antes de hacerlas.</p><p>¿La muerte de su familia tal vez?</p><p>O acaso, ¿habrá algo más que eso?</p><p>—Os pasaré buscando mañana a las 0600 horas —dice Conway completamente serio, levantándose de su asiento, pero siendo detenido al instante por los rostros confusos de los hombres en Federal.</p><p>—¿Nos va a sacar de aquí? —pregunta Horacio abriendo sus ojos con sorpresa, sin entender nada— P-pe-pero, si Gustabo... —señaló al contrario titubeando.</p><p>-—No hablaré de más, —concluyó dándose la vuelta y caminando hacia la puerta de salida— Me encargaré de todo yo, nenas, no os preocupeís.</p><p>Dicho aquellas últimas palabras por su parte, dejando a los hermanos confundidos y con un mal sabor de boca que empeoró cuando estuvieron analizando, reviviendo y dándose cuenta de las palabras del Super.</p><p>—¿Crees que nos lleve a una academia militar, Gustabo?</p><p>+++</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. El secreto de un dulce témpano de hielo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>6 meses después</p><p>Los días buenos han sido escasos para la malla, poco a poco los policías iban cayendo a manos de las mafias. Los robos y persecuciones eran cada vez más exitosas para el lado oscuro. Eso no quitaba que el cuerpo había estado dando lo mejor de sí todo el tiempo, aunque esto no fuera lo suficiente para derrotar a la oscuridad de la ciudad.</p><p>Cansado de la mañana calurosa, un mediodía de almuerzo basura en el Burger King con un McFlurry en el McDonalds que era mejor que una cita en la cafetería de un hospital, una tarde llena de tiros y una noche donde solo pedía Vodka y dormir, Volkov finalizó con la cereza del pastel queriendo darse una ducha en los baños de Comisaría.</p><p>Sin embargo, sus planes aún no podían ser completados al darse cuenta que todas las duchas estaban siendo ocupadas por sus compañeros, con lo cual se retiró hacia los vestidores, donde paró en seco.</p><p>—Hernández —llamó Volkov, quien volteó a verlo confundido por el grito, con esto el ruso se dio cuenta de cómo se había comportado, suspirando y tranquilizandose— ¿Me puede decir que está haciendo con esa taquilla?</p><p>—Buenas noches, Comisario Volkov —saluda el menor colocando una caja de madera sobre la banca— Estoy limpiando las taquillas, eran del alumno Horacio Pèrez y Gu-Gustabo García... e-el Superintendente Conway me pidió limpiarlas, tenía muchos meses sin abrirse.</p><p>A paso lento el ruso caminó hacia la dirección del Oficial I, cuyo ascenso fue obtenido hace pocos meses por su buen servicio y gran utilidad que le hacia al cuerpo mediante el área administrativa.</p><p>Carlos había decidido quedarse en Comisaría como trabajo ya que los combates no era algo que le gustará demasiado, el hecho de solo ver sangre lo hacía querer desmayarse, dentro de esto tuvo que aprender a lidiar con ver a sus compañeros entrar a Comisaría bañados en ella.</p><p>—Yo la limpiaré —dijo el ruso, dándose cuenta que su voz había sonado más aguda de lo normal al tener un nudo en su garganta.</p><p>—No se preocupe, apenas estoy empezando —niega el menor con sus manos en el aire— Usted no ha podido dormir bien en los últimos meses, d-debe estar exhausto.</p><p>El Oficial I calló al segundo que los ojos con ojeras del ruso lo miraron fijamente, intimidandolo y hacíendolo sentir la cosa más insignificante que el mundo haya visto.</p><p>Se retiró de la taquilla con sus manos en el aire y rápidamente le acercó al superior el cesto de la basura para que tuviera todo a su disposición antes de retirarse por completo.</p><p>—En la caja se coloca lo que es de valor —señala el menor en la puerta de los vestidores— y en la papelera lo que se bota... —el ruso asiente mientras de su taquilla saca unos guantes de latex y se sienta en la banca frente a la taquilla</p><p>—Creo que lo noté con la etiqueta "Valioso" —toma la cesta y la eleva levemente con una sonrisa pequeña y burlona que Carlos imita con gracia asintiendo— Buenas noches, Hernández. </p><p>—Por favor, Comisario Volkov —su dulce voz en modo ruego llamó la atención del nombrado— Descanse.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>🎶 &lt;- El amor es más fuerte</em>
  </b>
</p><p>Ante aquellas palabras tranquilas tras un bostezo pequeño y una sonrisa con sus labios, la mente de Volkov no hizo más que tener pequeños recuerdos de dulces momentos, los cuales borró al instante sacudiendo su cabeza.</p><p>Lanzando un suspiro y aplaudiendo con sus manos para prepararse, empezó a sacar la ex-indumentaria del de cresta de la taquilla, sacando un par de camisas blancas y negras, pantalones y un chaleco completamente destrozado.</p><p>Inconscientemente, cada vez que tomaba una prenda, la retenía un par de segundos en sus manos, examinandola con la mirada y al mismo tiempo recordando al dueño de esta.</p><p>—¿Qu-Qué cojones estoy haciendo? —niega con su cabeza al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos y coloca la ropa en la cesta de valor, después la llevaría a la tintorería o algo.</p><p>Prosiguiendo con su labor había llenado con ropa la cesta de madera "valiosa" hasta el tope, con lo cual agradecía que ya no hubiera más ropa. Al darse cuenta de esto sonrió un poco por lo exótico que el de cresta era con su ropa.</p><p>Siempre alegre y colorido.</p><p>Exótico y extravagante.</p><p>Haciéndose notar y dando lo mejor de sí.</p><p>Al menos eso es lo que había mostrado.</p><p>Sacudiendo sus palmas por la tierra y polvo, volvió a examinar la taquilla, yendo por la puerta de esta, la parte interna donde no se había percatado de un par de stickers de estrellas y un "TAQUILLA DEL HÉROE" escrita en marcador Sharpie.</p><p>—Que idiota —suelta una carcajada al ver aquello y retirar con cuidado las estrellas 3D, las cuales salieron fácilmente, botandolas a la papelera.</p><p>Además de eso, yacía una fotografía Polaroïd en una esquina, la cual tomó y detalló; Horacio tomándose una selfie con la cámara instantanea con Gustabo a su lado, justo ambos frente a Comisaría.</p><p>Sonriendo con sus comisuras, le dio la vuelta a la fotografía.</p><p>"Primer día en el CNP"</p><p>Volvió a darle la vuelta a la foto, encargándose de escudriñar todo lo relevante de esta; la cara inexpresiva del rubio con sus brazos cruzados junto con su uniforme al igual que su hermano, la enorme sonrisa de Horacio con sus ojos achinados y un signo de amor y paz en su mano libre.</p><p>Pasando su mirada una y otra vez en la foto, suspiró con nostalgia, cerrando sus ojos y frustandose al darse cuenta a la persona que miraba constantemente en la foto, con esto terminó botandola a la papelera.</p><p>
  <em>Podría llevársela a Federal.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Debe de ser valiosa para él.</em>
</p><p>—Volkov... —se nombró a su mismo tomando sus rodillas y aire, al ver sus pensamientos con otras intensiones más que solo "llevar una foto"— Relajate... Relajate...</p><p>Estiró sus hombros y brazos, intentando calmarse para terminar con esto lo más rápido posible, revisando la taquilla y darse cuenta de 2 libros y una libreta, sacando esta e inspeccionando su contenido</p><p>Una libreta llena de anotaciones y dibujos:</p><p>-El significado de las alertas escritas una y otra vez como una caligrafía al igual que los códigos.</p><p>-Las bajas que había tenido como alumno.</p><p>-Un dibujo horrible y mal hecho de Gustabo conduciendo, con una nota en una esquina: "Mi héroe"</p><p>-Una fecha escrita con un: "Suicidio Colectivo, me confesé a Volkov en el peor momento. Me quiero moriiiiiiiir"</p><p>El ruso ante esto abrió sus ojos con respuesta escrita, relamiendo sus labios y recordando aquel momento en donde el de cresta estaba más rojo que de costumbre.</p><p>
  <em>Lo había olvidado.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>O eso creía.</em>
</p><p>—A ver Horacio —soltó el ruso repentinamente con una voz gruesa y burlona de sí mismo, para luego reír en lo bajo pasando de página.</p><p>-Un dibujo de Volkov, siendo este incluso mucho más detallado que el de Gustabo; el ruso estaba recostado de una pared, dibujado desde la cintura para arriba con una nota de: "5 horas para esta mierda"</p><p>Otra sonrisa salió de los labios del contrario. Al darse cuenta que no había nada más cerró la libreta, y sin siquiera intentar en pensarselo dos veces la tiró a la papelera.</p><p>
  <em>No, no, no puedo tirarla...</em>
</p><p>—¿Debería...? —pregunta para si mismo llevando su mano a la papelera, hacia la libreta— No, no es mio -niega volviendo a su labor.</p><p>Dándose cuenta que sólo quedaba dos libros, sacó estos de golpe, escuchando como repentinamente algo caía dentro de la taquilla. Dejó los libros a un lado y se dedicó a buscar lo que había hecho ruido.</p><p>—¿Una rosa? —soltó una risita— ¿Y esta rosa? —intentó imitar el acento mexicano, volviendo a reír en lo bajo— ¿Porque tendría una rosa aquí?</p><p>Una rosa marchita que si era tocada esta podría romperse y deshacerse con facilidad, con lo cual sintió la necesidad de tratarla con cuidado. Algo le decía que era especial, que debía de mantenerla relativamente viva el mayor tiempo posible.</p><p>—Es sólo una rosa, tío —negó él, dudando.</p><p>
  <em>¿Era para mí?</em>
</p><p>Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza al tener aquel pensamiento inoportuno e inocente, dulce y engañoso para su mente llena de temas del CNP, sin una "vida social acorde a su edad" como le decía Conway todo el tiempo.</p><p>Relamió sus labios, llevando los pétalos marrones a su nariz y oliendo estos con la esperanza de que tuviera algún aroma. Algo que pudiera tener recuerdos.</p><p>Al menos un poco de algo.</p><p>Mientras hacía esto llevó su mirada dentro de la taquilla, en esta había un pedazo de papel que casi no se podía observar por la oscuridad. Llevó su mano hasta el interior y tomó el papel para ver que era, sin embargo detuvo sus acciones cuando llegó un SMS a su móvil.</p><p>—Ve a mi despacho, estoy de camino.</p><p>Era Conway.</p><p>Volkov suspiró con cansancio y fastidio, levantándose y encendiendo la radio para escucharla solamente. Apunto de salir se dio cuenta que aún tenía la rosa en la mano, deteniéndose y examinando esta.</p><p>—Vale.</p><p>—Ya estoy aquí.</p><p>Mandó Volkov al superior una vez estuvo dentro del despacho.</p><p>—Llego en 5 minutos.</p><p>Respondió.</p><p>Aquello fue un "Llego en 10 minutos" con lo cual el ruso tomó la decisión de sentarse en la silla del mayor para esperarlo cómodamente, recostandose y suspirando exahusto luego de un bostezo.</p><p>Dándose cuenta que seguía con los guantes de látex, se retiró estos para botarlos, pero no consiguió la papelera con su mirada, con lo cual se agachó para buscarla, encontrandola debajo del escritorio en lo más lejano.</p><p>Se acercó a esta como pudo y la sacó de ahí para botar los guantes, con esto movió el mouse de la computadora, encendiendola y sacándola de su hibernación.</p><p>—¿Academia Militar? —repitió el ruso en lo bajo al ver la pestaña abierta en la pantalla— ¿Qué coño?</p><p>Su curiosidad pudo más que todo, y decepcionado por lo poco cuidadoso que había sido Conway en ocultar algo tan importante como era esto, no tuvo otra que aprovechar la situación. </p><p>—Dos ingresados... ¿No tienen apellido? —cliqueó los expedientes de los ingresados— Daniel... Frederick...</p><p>Leyendo e investigando con el corazón en su boca porque sabía que en algún momento su superior podría encontrarlo revisando algo que no debía, seguía cliqueando con curiosidad.</p><p>—Llevan 6 meses en la academia —susurra al leer su estadía, para luego morder su labio inferior— 6 meses... —lleva sus manos a su rostro y rasca sus ojos que picaban— Han pasado 6 malditos meses también... 6 meses...</p><p>
  <em>No debería de estar llevando la cuenta de eso.</em>
</p><p><em>Es patético</em>.</p><p>—¿Quienes son? —se preguntó— Al parecer no hay foto de ellos.</p><p>Los expedientes de los hombres estaban incompletos, no habían fotos de sus rostros, apellidos, fechas de nacimiento, tipo de sangre, nada.</p><p>—Puede que los estuviera llenando —completa el ruso mordiendo el interior de su mejilla, dándose cuenta que estuvo mucho tiempo cotilleando, con lo cual dejó todo como estaba y se levantó rápidamente, alejándose y sentándose frente a la silla del superior.</p><p>
  <em>¿Los querrá reclutar?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Me parece extraño que no haya dicho nada.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Aunque Conway nunca dice nada, no debería de extrañarme.</em>
</p><p>—Interrogo —la voz de Gregorio en radio hizo que el ruso pegara un brinco en su asiento, sacándolo de sus pensamientos— Hay una cesta y una papelera llena en el área de vestidores, ¿hago algo con esto?</p><p>Volkov enciende la radio.</p><p>—10-4, lleve la cesta a mi despacho y la papelera la deja ahí, mañana se botará.</p><p>—10-4 —responde apagando la radio, para menos de un minuto después volverla a encender— Interrogo; hay una rosa que está... marchita en la cesta, ¿la boto?</p><p>—¡No! —niega Volkov levantándose de su asiento en un salto, negando y carraspeando al darse cuenta de lo poco profesional que había sonado— No, he dicho que lo que esté en la cesta lo debe llevar a mi despacho.</p><p>Con esto Conway finalmente llegó al despacho donde se encontraba el ruso, este estaba con su pañuelo pequeño que secaba su rostro sudoroso, suspirando cansado.</p><p>—10-4, llevaré de la cesta de "Valioso" a su despacho.</p><p>—10-4, tenga buen servicio —deseó el ruso justo antes de apagar la radio y dirigirse al superior— ¿Salió a correr?</p><p>—Entrenando a dos infantes —soltó este con desprecio, encendiendo un cigarro de mala gana y tirándose a su silla.</p><p>+++</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Primer reencuentro</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—¡Fuego de cobertura! —gritó Horacio a Gustabo, quien estaba oculto tras un auto destruido. El contrario asintió y corrió hacia la puerta del badulaque abandonado, donde comenzó a disparar para que Horacio pasara al otro lado con éxito.</p><p>—Aber si te apures, chorbo —gritó la voz de maleante dentro del local— Te meto asi D1, leñe.</p><p>—¡Abuelo, que horrible esa voz, por Dios! —lanzó una burla Gustabo mientras recargaba su pistola.</p><p>—Y tu con esa máscara blanca de mierde, me cago en la puta —insultó entre risas psicópatas.</p><p>—¡Abuelooo! —gritó Horacio, mordiendo su labio inferior y vigilando que el atracador siguiera en la caja— Sal de ahí, abuelito, que te vamos a llevar a comer.</p><p>—Sí me traes a tu puta madre para tirarmela me lo puedo pensar —responde asomándose de vez en cuando para confirmar que no entren al local.</p><p>Con la radio encendida, los hermanos comenzaron a contar en reversa.</p><p>3</p><p>2</p><p>1</p><p>—¡A comer suelo, abuelo! —gritaron al unísono ambos hombres enmascarados, entrando y disparando hacia la caja, esperando que el mayor saliera para ser derribado.</p><p>Al instante el de máscara blanca cayó al suelo cuando sintió que había sido disparado por su chaleco antibalas, tirándose y fingiendo que había muerto.</p><p>Aunque eso no quitaba que habían ganado la batalla; los gritos de victoria se hicieron presentes con saltos, el cesar de los disparos y un cuerpo anciano cayendo al suelo.</p><p>—¡Abatido! ¡ABUELO ABATIDO! ¡COMA SUELO, ANCIANO! —gritaba con una gran sonrisa invisible para la vista por su máscara negra, justo al lado del cuerpo de Conway a su lado, quien rápidamente se levantó.</p><p>—Como siga escuchando la palabra "abuelo" —amenazó con su voz normal, estando al lado del contrario, sacando el taser y ahora persiguendolo fuera del badulaque abandonado.</p><p>—¡Dele duro, abuelo! —gritó Gustabo aún en el suelo, animandolo entre risas— Alejop —se levantó de inmediato para salir y observar como Horacio huía del mayor— ¡Corre, Horacio, corre!</p><p>—¡Gilipollas! —maldijo e insultó el Super aún con su máscara de galleta, apuntando hacia Gustabo, quien ahora era el que huía del taser contrario— ¡Os vaís a delatar si seguís diciendo vuestras identidades! ¡Alimañas!</p><p>—Corre, Horacio —gritaba nuevamente entre risas, corriendo a su lado.</p><p>—¡Dan, soy Dan! —se señaló rapidamente.</p><p>Y finalmente este era uno de sus últimos entrenamientos después de haber estado meses en la Academia Militar, siendo regidos bajo el mandato de Conway y algunos amigos suyos que pusieron mano dura sobre ellos, que gracias a ellos comenzaron a ser un poco más "serios" de lo que eran antes.</p><p>Solo un poco.</p><p>—Debo de recordaros —dice Conway subiendo al coche K que le había dado a los hermanos— Que no debeís de decir ni una sola palabra de esto a nadie. Ni siquiera a su amiguito el mexicano.</p><p>—¿Emilio? —enarcó una ceja Horacio en el puesto trasero, sacándose su máscara negra y dejando que su cabellera rizada y rubia por falta de tinte en tanto tiempo, respirara.</p><p>—¿Quién más? —pregunta calmadamente el superior, retirándose de la zona abandonada donde practicaron un robo de badulaque, y se quitó la máscara de galleta.</p><p>—No tenemos muchos amigos, la verdad —se sincera el ahora llamado "Fred"</p><p>—¿A donde iremos ahora? —asoma su cabeza con una sonrisa Horacio, detallando los rostros contrarios— ¡Que bien se siente estar fuera!</p><p>—¿Te gusta la libertad, eh? —se burla Conway.</p><p>—Estaba muy aburrido ahí dentro de esa Academia —bufa bostezando— Aunque hice un amigo nuevo, es de Brasil y me enseñó canciones y bailes nuevos —volteó hacia el de máscara blanca— Luego te los enseño, Gustabo.</p><p>—Dan —corrige el rubio— Soy Dan.</p><p>—No —niega el de cresta— Yo soy Dan.</p><p>—¿Sois gilipollas o que? —interviene el mayor al escuchar la discusión— Será mejor que aprendaís vuestros nombres si no quereís volver a prisión.</p><p>—A ver —señala el de máscara blanca y busca su DNI falso en el bolsillo de su pantalón— Yo soy Frederick… Aaah… Yo soy Fred —le dice a su hermano asintiendo.</p><p>—Te lo dije.</p><p>Y repentinamente, entre discusiones por quien sabía su nombre y quién no, el auto se detuvo de golpe, haciendo rechistar las ruedas y fruncir los ceños de Fred y Dan que se sostenían de sus asientos para no salir volando al no tener cinturón.</p><p>—¿Que cojo…?</p><p>—Salid de aquí —interrumpe Conway rápidamente— Cambiaros de ropa y haced lo que tengaís que hacer con Emilio —saca su cartera del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y de ahí le entrega 600$ dólares en efectivo a ambos— Mantenedme informado, muñecas, si no quereís que os dispare entre ceja y ceja.</p><p>El ceño fruncido de los hermanos se intensificó a uno de confusión, preguntando si tenía que hacer esa misión justo hoy si se suponía que apenas habían salido de "Prisión"</p><p>—No, habeís salido de prisión hace un mes —corrige el mayor— Pero como sé que ibaís a hacer el capullo, tuve tomar otras medidas.</p><p>Para entonces Horacio ya se había bajado del auto y ahora veía el molesto rubio quitarse la máscara y guardarla dentro de su chaqueta roja, saliendo del auto sin poder creer lo que decía el superior.</p><p>—¡Que hijo de puta! —voltea hacia su hermano con sus manos en los bolsillos— ¡Nos mandó a una Academia Militar por un mes más de lo que debíamos estar!</p><p>—Calla, Gustabo —susurró Horacio colocando una mano sobre su boca.</p><p>—Moved el culo, niñas —baja unos pocos centímetros la ventanilla del copiloto— Mantenedme informado.</p><p>Dicho esto, se fue.</p><p>—Que cabrón —murmuró Gustabo negando.</p><p>***</p><p>—Droga pura y dura, eh —comenta con su traje oscuro Gustabo mientras fumaba un cigarro y veía a Emilio con su máscara de diablo sobre el bote en la playa.</p><p>—Así es, compa —asiente.</p><p>La noche era realmente tranquila para entonces, el mar cantaba suavemente y la playa estaba casi abandonada si no fuera por las tres personas que negociaban en el lugar. Un mentiroso y medio y un Mafioso.</p><p>—¿Que te parece, Emilio, si nos das una parte —señala Gustabo tirando su cigarro a la arena y luego pisarlo— de la María y te la vendemos? Queremos que veas que puedes confiar en nosotros.</p><p>El hombre con máscara de diablo se ve dudoso por cómo se queda en silencio y se acerca al maletero junto con ellos, ladeando levemente la cabeza mientras pensaba.</p><p>—Podeís llevaros un poco —dice lentamente— Para que veaís la calidad.</p><p>—Vale, vale —asiente el rubio abriendo el maletero junto con Horacio a su lado, quien había estado callado durante toda la noche porque sabía que en algún momento podría decir algo fuera de lugar.</p><p>Sin embargo, el plan no fue el esperado, al menos no para Emilio cuando comenzaron a escuchar desde la lejanía el sonar de las sirenas de policía acercándose hacia la playa.</p><p>—¿¡Habeís llamado a la Policía!? —grita el mexicano subiéndose al bote y encendiendolo rápidamente.</p><p>—¡Hostias! —gritaron los hermanos, empezando a mover las piernas dirección a las montañas de rocas, viendo como el mexicano huía dirección al mar abierto.</p><p>—¡Me cago en la puta! —gritó Gustabo sacando la pistola que Conway le había dado para que pudieran defenderse en caso de una emergencia.</p><p>—¿Qu-Qué haces, Gustabo? —habla por primera vez en horas el de cresta, temblando en su lugar con el corazón en su garganta, volteando de cuando en cuando al ver como patrullas y Merys habían sido estacionados en el muelle.</p><p>—Con esto Emilio sabrá que ya no estamos en la policía —dice el rubio disparando hacia los policías, pero fallando a propósito para no hacerle daño a sus compañeros— Finge que te defiendes.</p><p>—Va-Vale.</p><p>Una vez tomó la iniciativa de acatar su recomendación, sacó su pistola y recargó con intenciones de disparar hacia la malla que se acercaba a ellos.</p><p>Pero, el cabello grisáceo, ojeras oscuras y su piel más pálida que nunca con sudor deslizarse por la zona, lo cegó y detuvo al igual que su respiración.</p><p>Cómo una película donde todo se detiene por unos segundos para que el protagonista pueda tener tiempo en tomar la decisión correcta o morir, así se sentía Horacio; al final del abismo cuando sus ojos conectaron con los del ruso ahora asombrado y corriendo hacia su dirección mientras lo apuntaba con un arma.</p><p>Horacio con pistola en la mano borró por completo de su mente las intenciones de disparar aunque sea en falso, ya había fallado demasiado y no quería empeorar las cosas por más que su rubio hermano le gritara de fondo.</p><p>—Horacio —Gustabo toma el hombro del de cresta para que lo viera a los ojos, despertandolo del todo— Acuérdate de lo que dijo Conway, somos unos bastardos que odian a la policía.</p><p>Los pasos veloces, los gritos gratuitos que emitía la malla pidiéndoles que levantaran las manos y que se entregaran sin más, estaban cada más y más cerca.</p><p>Estaba decidido, se iban a entregar y está vez Conway los iba a ayudar.</p><p>El de cresta volteó hacia los hombres que corrían hacia ellos; Conway, Serjay, Yuu, Moussa y Volkov. Y aunque pareciera mentira, este último tenía el rostro de decepción más grande que el mundo haya podido observar, siendo ocultado por su ceño fruncido.</p><p>—Odias a la policía —gritó el rubio golpeando su hombro y lo volvió a despertar.</p><p>—¡Manos arriba! —gritó Conway apuntandolo con sus carabinas junto con sus hombres— ¡Manos arriba!</p><p>Ante esto, con la cercanía del cuerpo rodeandolos y la mirada estática pero seria del ruso, creó un revoltijo en el estómago de Horacio, quien levantó las manos bajando su mirada con vergüenza absoluta.</p><p>—¡Abuelooo! —gritó Gustabo con su sonrisa blanca y burlesca, relamiendo sus labios con sus manos arriba— ¿Cuanto tiempo ha pasado, anciano decrepito?</p><p>—Cerrad la boca —seguía apuntando mientras se acercanba lentamente hacia el rubio— Esposadlos.</p><p>Con sus ojos de asombro Horacio elevó la mirada y la conectó con la del rubio, quién aún sonriendo asintió sin ser notorio para que le siguiera el juego previamente planeado.</p><p>—Volkov —llamó Conway al Comisario, con esto el corazón del de cresta comenzó a latir con fuerza con el hecho de solo pensar en lo que iba a decir— Esposa al de cresta.</p><p>—10-4 —asiente acercándose al de cresta y sacando las esposas de su bolsillo.</p><p>Una vez los agentes estuvieran apuntando a los hermanos mientras Conway se acercaba a Gustabo y Volkov a Horacio respectivamente, se detuvieron de golpe cuando un ladrido creado por la boca del de cresta salió al aire.</p><p>—¡Guau, guau! —se burló Horacio como si fuera morder al Comisario, con lo cual dio un paso hacia atrás con sorpresa— ¿Qué tipo de perro es usted, Comisario? Haciendo caso al abuelo decrepito.</p><p>—Debe ser un caniche de esos —sigue con la broma el rubio a su lado.</p><p>—De-Dejad las bromas —grita el ruso acercándose de golpe y tirando al suelo a Horacio en un movimiento, hacíendolo gritar de dolor cuando su cabeza casi toca el suelo rocoso, junto con sus muñecas esposadas.</p><p>—De-de-de-Dejad las bromas —repitió burlon Horacio, volteando con una sonrisa amarga hacia el ruso, conectando sus miradas que encogieron su corazón de tristeza— ¡Venga, ya! —lanza una carcajada al aire mientras es escoltado hacia el patrulla junto a su hermano— ¿Cómo se hizo Comisario? ¿Le chupó le verga al Super? —volvió a reír— Cómo la perrita que es.</p><p>—Entre al auto, caballero —ordenó Volkov con su entrecejo serio abriendo la puerta del patrulla y metiéndolo a empujones bruscos. Se notaba su enojo.</p><p>—Sí quiere puedo entrar a otra parte —voltea a verlo y guiña un ojo.</p><p>Los ojos del ruso se abren de par en par, sin embargo su entrecejo seguía fruncido con fuerza, con esto el Comisario no respondió sin más que con un portazo en la cara del de cresta.</p><p>—Mierda —murmura completamente solo en el patrulla, casi sin poder respirar— Mierda, mierda.</p><p>Intenta estabilizar su respiración y traga en seco reiteradas veces, ignorando su corazón agitado, asustado, decepcionado y triste.</p><p>—Siguiente parada, Comisaría —dice Yuu entrando de piloto al patrulla, relamiendo sus labios con nerviosismo.</p><p>El camino hacia Comisaría fue uno de los más terroríficos y para nada pacíficos dentro del ser de Horacio, quien quería quitarse las esposas y salir corriendo lo más rápido y lejos posible.</p><p>Había encarado de la peor manera al ruso después de tanto tiempo, sin contexto, con gritos y burlas ofensivas para cualquier policía del mundo. Quería levantar la mirada y decir "Lo siento, Volkov, no he cambiado nada. Por favor, perdoname"</p><p>La sala de confesiones quedó en silencio por un par de segundos en donde los cuales, los hermanos uno frente al otro conectaban miradas, Horacio pidiendo ayuda y Gustabo apuntando hacia Volkov con los ojos, pidiendo que confesara rápido para poder salir de ahí después de casi una hora.</p><p>—¿Me puede explicar que hacía en la playa con un hombre con máscara a tales horas de la noche? —pregunta Volkov mirando a Horacio, quien esquiva la mirada, sintiéndose culpable después de haber liberado toda la adrenalina posible— Mireme cuando le hablo.</p><p>Gustabo elevó las cejas levemente, pidiendo que acatara las órdenes de Volkov, sin embargo Horacio malinterpretó todo, creyendo que debía de sacar el modo diablo.</p><p>Vaya problemas se estaba comiendo ahora.</p><p>—¿Y a usted que le importa donde haya estado, ojos de mapache?</p><p>Volkov enarcó una ceja.</p><p>—Pff… Creyéndose la divina papaya por ser policía —escupe el de cresta recostandose en su asiento y levantando la mirada hacia el ruso— ¿Ah que si, rusito?</p><p>—Le pido con todo respeto que deje las faltas de…</p><p>—Li pidi cin tidi rispiti… Blah, blah, blah —repite e interrumpe entre burlas.</p><p>Conway a un lado de Gustabo esposado no puede creer lo que estaba viendo junto con el rubio, quienes estuvieron a punto de intervenir para que Horacio se callara sino fuera por como Volkov gritó repentinamente al detenido.</p><p>—¿Va a hablar de lo único relevante aquí? —acercó bruscamente el rostro hacia el detenido, cruzando sus brazos y frunciendo su ceño.</p><p>Se veía realmente molesto que incluso se podía oír el rechistar de sus dientes.</p><p>—¿Me vas a llorar, rusito? —dice el de cresta acercándose igualmente, mordiendo su labio inferior y esposas a sus espaldas, las cuales sonaban con el movimiento de sus muñecas— Picoleto muerto, abono para mi huerto. Si quiere hundirse en lágrimas vaya a llorarle a Ivanov y al otro agente cuyo nombre está mas olvidado que…-</p><p>Las palabras se detuvieron de golpe, los presentes dentro de la habitación quedaron en completo silencio mientras intentaban procesar el hecho de que un Volkov, completamente rojo de rabia y entrecejo fruncido había golpeado estrepitosamente el rostro contrario.</p><p>Iban a durar otra hora más ahí dentro.</p><p>Y esto, fácilmente dejaría más heridas al rubí.</p><p>+++</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. ¡Julia, búscame el mechero que quemo a Posto Limón!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—Cubreme —pidió Dan hacia su hermano con arma en mano hacia su lado, este asintió y recargó su arma.</p><p>—Iniciando fuego de cobertura —indicó el Subinspector por radio— Ahora.</p><p>Disparando hacia dentro de la licorería, rápidamente pasó Dan hacia el otro lado de la puerta, donde recargó y comenzó a disparar dentro de la licorería.</p><p>—Dos abatidos —comenta por radio el de máscara negra, donde es felicitado por un sorprendido Moussa— Entramos, entramos. A vuestras posiciones.</p><p>—10-4.</p><p>Los primeros días trabajando en el CNP después de tanto tiempo parecía una fantasía más para la mente de Horacio por amor a su trabajo, y solamente una fuente mal pagada de ingresos para Gustabo, ya que sentía que merecía más.</p><p>Al parecer nadie sospechaba de sus identidades, sólo había curiosidad de quien eran las personas ocultas tras las mascaras blanca y negra, y detrás de todos aquellos éxitos tan grandes que lograban tener en escasos minutos.</p><p>—¡Todos abatidos! —gritó el Subinspector Dan por radio, volteando y viendo como Fred yacía en el suelo, también abatido.</p><p>O al menos éxitos compartidos e incitados por Dan.</p><p>—Buen trabajo Subinspector, Fred —congratula Moussa viendo a Dan.</p><p>—Yo soy Fred —se escucha desde el suelo como el nombrado intenta hablar, callandose al momento al sentir dolor en su hombro— Disparo terrible en el hombro... 🅰️... —acomoda su cuerpo para que el hombro no toque el suelo.</p><p>El de máscara negra niega sonriendo y volteando hacia Moussa, quién guardaba su arma y ahora se acercaba a los cuerpos de los maleantes una vez pide disculpas por la confusión entre Subinspectores.</p><p>—¿Os encargaís del DNI y toda la pesca? —pregunta Dan acercándose a Fred y tomándolo por el hombro sano para levantarlo— Con cuidado, Ggggggg... FuFufufufu... Fred.</p><p>—Claro, claro —asiente este un poco confundido por los ruidos extraños y levanta ambos pulgares en forma de aprobación— Buen trabajo Subinspectores.</p><p>—Igual, compi —asiente y voltea hacia Fred, susurrandole y aguantando sus ganas de reír— Casi digo "Gustabo"</p><p>—Te arranco la oreja —amenaza en lo bajo.</p><p>Con cuidado de no mover mucho el cuerpo herido de Fred, ambos salieron despacio por la puerta destrozada de licorería, donde ya estaban los EMS ayudando a algunos policías abatidos. </p><p>—Subinspectores —llamó una voz femenina y dulce, con esto ambos voltearon confundidos— Soy la agente Johnson -se nombra y señala, a lo que ellos asienten— Quería decirles que hicieron un muy buen trabajo —sonríe y levanta ambos pulgares al igual que como hizo Moussa antes.</p><p>Fred y Dan se miran el uno al otro un poco confundidos, ya que era la primera vez en todo el tiempo que habían estado anteriormente en el cuerpo que los felicitaban tanto. ¿Conway tendría algo que ver con esto?</p><p>—Gracias, Johnson —asiente Dan y sonríe tras su máscara— También hizo un buen trabajo.</p><p>La mujer sonríe de igual forma, achinando sus ojos con felicidad, pero deteniendo su sonrisa y acercándose de golpe al rostro del Subinspector con máscara negra.</p><p>—¿Se encuentra bien? —pregunta ella señalando el rostro contrario— Creo que tiene una hemorragia en su nariz.</p><p>
  <em>Mierda.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>El golpe de Volkov.</em>
</p><p>—E-estoy bien, estoy bien —asiente volteandose rápidamente hacia otra parte, cubriendo su rostro y alejándose de la chica.</p><p>—¡Cabrón, mi hombro! —chillón de dolor golpeando al menor.</p><p>Surrando se retiraron a paso apresurado hasta la EMS que se encontraba tratando las heridas de uno de los ladrones, Dan ayudó a su hermano a sentarlo en el suelo para después salir corriendo detrás de la licorería donde no hubiera nadie.</p><p>—Agh... —tomó sus rodillas y sacó mitad de su máscara ensangrentada, dando acceso a su nariz para respirar acorde.</p><p>Tosiendo y escupiendo sangre intentó limpiar con cuidado su nariz con la manga de su propia camisa, sintiendo su pecho presionado y garganta bloquear parte de su oxígeno para liberar.</p><p>
  <em>Lo lamento.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lo lamento tanto, Volkov.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No quería decir eso.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Perdoname.</em>
</p><p>Incluso cuando había pasado tiempo desde entonces, desde la última vez que se vieron, insultaron y golpearon por parte del Ruso, seguía doliendo como si fuera la herida más grande, una herida sin plaquetas para cicatrizar.</p><p>—¿Se encuentra bien, Inspector? —los pasos apresurados de Moussa acercándose hacia la parte trasera de la licorería hicieron que el nombrado colocara su máscara rápidamente, aún sin poder limpiar decentemente su nariz.</p><p>—Sí, si, estoy bien —asiente Dan ahora tosiendo y golpeando levemente su pecho.</p><p>—Escuché como tosía —señala este y poco a poco su mirada llega al suelo, a unos pequeños charcos de sangre— ¿Quiere que llame a un EMS para que lo atienda?</p><p>—No, no, estoy bien —niega acercándose al Moreno— ¿Habeís tomado los DNI?</p><p>—Sí, Inspector, Dan —asiente con un saludo militar en su frente.</p><p>—Soy Fred —dice Dan caminando hacia la parte delantera de la licorería.</p><p>—Uh... de acuerdo —ladea su rostro dudando, sin embargo detiene sus pasos al recordar el porqué había ido a buscarlo, lo llama y Dan voltea— El Super ha llamado por radio y quiere hablar con vosotros.</p><p>—10-4, gracias —asiente antes de retirarse a buscar a su hermano.</p><p>Los alumnos se hicieron cargo de procesar a los maleantes, Fred fue curado por su "terrible disparo en el hombro" con lo que ambos hermanos partieron directamente hacia Comisaría, donde Dan tenía los ojos bien abiertos con miedo a encontrarse al innombrable.</p><p>—¿Se encuentra bien, Subinspector? —pregunta la voz de Leonidas a sus espaldas cuando Dan se asomaba por la puerta de vestidores para salir, verificando que no se encontrase con el ruso.</p><p>—¡Hostia! —grita asustado pegando un salto y volteando a ver al contrario comiendo frituras— Que puto susto me has dado, joder —toma su pecho para regular su respiración— ¿Qu-Qué haces comiendo a mitad del turno?</p><p>—Lo lamento, es que se veía un poco... extraño —ladea su cabeza y le ofrece de la bolsa— Son Doritos, ¿quiere?</p><p>—Mmm... Vale —asiente tomando la bolsa con mal sabor de boca.</p><p>—Son los nuevos, de limón.</p><p>Una vez con la mano dentro de la bolsa y tomando un Dorito, Horacio abre los ojos con ansiedad; su mente comienza a hacer memoria de aquella canción que lo estuvo jodiendo por horas en un directo que había visto en una plataforma la noche anterior.</p><p>—¡POST MALONE HIJO DE PUTA! —gritó Horacio tomando la bolsa y corriendo con esta fuera de Comisaría— ¡Te voy a quemar, payaso! ¡PERROOOO! Que eres un payaso, Posto Malono.</p><p>—Su-Subinspector, pe-pero, ¿que hace? —corría el muerto tras el hombre que robó sus frituras, quien ahora tenía un mechero en la mano, encendiendolo y prendiendo fuego a los Doritos dentro de una papelera.</p><p>+++</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Horacio, tu instructor de pilates de confianza, bb</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Respiración automática: desactivada</p><p>Prácticamente su cabeza y cuerpo habian hecho un pacto para dejar de actuar de manera que se consideraría "normal" y "automática" como respirar y parpadear, caminar solo pensando hacia dónde te dirigirías y mover los brazos y cuello a tu antojo, para ahora moverse nerviosamente y ocultarse bajo el escritorio de Comisaría al ver a Volkov entrar.</p><p>—¿Qu-Qué hace Subinspector Fred? —pregunta Vito, quien estaba entrando de servicio y veía como el de máscara negra con quien había sido confundido  por su hermano parecía jugar al escondite.</p><p>—E-estoy haciendo estiramientos —responde nerviosamente Dan debajo de la mesa con una pose de Spider-Man muy extraña— Y 5, 6,7 aquí vamos… —toma una respiración profunda y comienza a estirar las piernas— Aquí vamos, si, si, eso, otra vez, sientelo, vamooos.</p><p>—¿Me explica que mierda está haciendo usted ahí abajo?</p><p>Nuevamente la modalidad "automática" desapareció del sistema del de ahora Subinspector, abriendo sus ojos y tragando en seco reiteradas veces, agachando su cabeza con miedo a que con solo ver sus ojos pudieran descrubir su identidad.</p><p>—Ejem… —carraspeó Dan colocando una voz gruesa y completamente obvia que no era su voz— Aquí Subinspector Dan, ¿me copian? —fingió hablar por radio— Sí, si, estoy bajo la mesa y parece ser que aquí no hay ningún archivo de Carlos aquí, 10-4, sigan a su bola.</p><p>Un carraspeó salió a la luz, haciéndose sentir al ruso frente a él, quien tenía sus brazos cruzados observando desde arriba a un Dan sonrojado y avergonzado. Aunque no se pudiera ver por su máscara.</p><p>—Salga de ahí.</p><p>—Yo solo acato órdenes de Conway —respondió rápidamente y con miedo, escudándose tras el abuelo.</p><p>—También soy un superior —respondió Volkov sin poder creer lo que había oído— Al parecer es nuevo en la malla, no lo había visto antes —agacha un poco su cabeza de almendra para verlo, sin embargo Dan sigue ocultándose— Salga de ahí, se lo ordeno.</p><p>—No —murmura con su voz temblorosa.</p><p>
  <em>No, Volkov, no me veas.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No vengas a mi.</em>
</p><p>Con solo saber que estas aquí, mis piernas tiemblan demasiado y mi corazón salta de alegría.</p><p>Mi mente solo revive el momento en que te herí diciendo cosas que jamás te diría de verdad, solo era para que te alejaras de mi.</p><p>
  <em>Te fallé. Lo siento.</em>
</p><p>Lentamente, con el corazón en su garganta y su mano en el cuello de su máscara para rectificar que estuviera bien puesta, fue saliendo debajo del escritorio de la secretaría.</p><p>Con su mirada baja ignoraba la del mayor confundido.</p><p>—M-me retiro, Comisario Volkov —dice Vito a su lado y se va hacia los vestuarios una vez el nombrado asiente.</p><p>—Interrogo —comenta el ruso con sus brazos cruzados, dándole ese aspecto de chico malo que a Horacio le fascinaba, callando a su cabeza con esos pensamientos, ahora no era el momento de fantasear— ¿Qué hacía usted debajo de la mesa?</p><p>—Eh…</p><p>—Mireme a los ojos, le habla un superior —llama su atención.</p><p>Horacio traga en seco, buscando con la mirada en el suelo alguna idea que lo podría ayudar para salir de ese embrollo. Tenía miedo de ser pillado, de ser olvidado y odiado con mucha más intensidad de la que sentía ahora el ruso hacía él.</p><p>Jamás había estado tan asustado en su vida, ni siquiera con Gustabo alguna vez se sintió así, ni siquiera cuando vivían solos en el metro por aquella temporada en verano de 1900 y tanto.</p><p>¿Era normal tener miedo a amar?</p><p>¿A amar y no ser correspondido?</p><p>O</p><p>¿A amar y fallar?</p><p>No sabía a ciencia cierta cual era su verdadero miedo o fobia con el amor, pero si sabia que tenía ese hermoso sentimiento en su pecho, por la vida, por las personas que lo rodeaban, por Pablito aunque estuviera lejos en un hotel de animales y por el Comisario Volkov; el hombre más hermoso que sus ojos hayan podido ver.</p><p>En su mente, Volkov era alguien que se mostraba fuerte e independiente, un hombre humilde y sincero que es justo y servicial, y que en la intimidad se mostraba dulce e inocente como un lindo gatito bebe en busca de calor y mimos.</p><p>
  <em>Había olvidado que hermoso eras, Volkov.</em>
</p><p>Pensó para sí una vez levantó la mirada y se encontró con sus ojos claros, hacíendolo sonreír tras su máscara con tristeza, recordando con cariño la última vez que se vieron como "Horacio" en los vestidores y prometieron verse esa noche para hablar y tomar Vodka.</p><p>Horacio estaba seguro que esa noche, nuevamente le diría a Volkov todo lo que sentía por él y todas las cositas maravillosas y adorables que lo hacían sentir cuando estaban juntos, quería prometerle que estaría a su lado cuando lo necesitara, cuando deseara estar acompañado, él estaría ahí.</p><p>—Subinspector Dan —se señaló a sí mismo— Un placer.</p><p>—Comisario Volkov —estrecha su mano hacia él.</p><p>Tentado en tomar o no su mano, su cuerpo actúa en automático y la toma a gran velocidad, donde su cerebro batalla con su corazón que lo reñía con dureza al actuar de manera fría.</p><p>
  <em>Solo quiero sentir tu tacto. Un poco.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Te extraño tanto. Quiero decírtelo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Perdóname.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Te quiero.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Así como Conway no para de decir "El mar es infinito" yo quiero algún día decirte que mi amor por ti también lo es.</em>
</p><p>Las manos se separaron; Horacio un poco triste por tener sus típicos guantes negros que no dejaron sentir por completo el tacto de la mano del ruso, y Volkov un poco confundido al haber sentido que aquel apretón de manos duró mucho más tiempo de lo normal, junto con la mirada apagada del Subinspector viéndolo fijamente.</p><p>—Fue un placer. Buen servicio —dice el ruso asintiendo y saliendo de servicio justo a su lado, para luego dar un par de pasos para retirarse, siendo detenido por un Dan que sólo quería pasar más tiempo con él.</p><p>—E-estuve haciendo estiramientos —responde nerviosamente, retrasando la partida de Volkov por más tiempo— V-vi un video que decía que las personas que hacen ejercicio bajo la mesa son más propensas a ser m-más flexibles.</p><p>El de cabello grisáceo no sabe que decir, solamente se queda parpadeando en su lugar, intentando buscar la manera de responder sin insultos cuan idiota había sonado esa información.</p><p>—Al igual que las personas que salen del closet —se une una voz a la conversación— Son más propensas a ser Gays.</p><p>Ambos hombres voltean hacia la voz masculina que ahora entraba de servicio, siendo Carlos el que ahora reía por las expresiones congeladas de sus superiores confundidos.</p><p>—¿Qué? —pregunta riendo— Creí que estábamos hablando de cosas obvias —responde con sarcasmo y otra risas— Disculpen por entrometerme, buen servicio.</p><p>Se retira, dejando a los hombres nuevamente a solas en un silencio sepulcral.</p><p>—Nos vemos, Subinspector —se despide el ruso de nuevo con la mano, dejando pasar aquella información random del momento— Solo quería decirle que, cuando estaba hablando por radio bajo la mesa —señala el dispositivo sobre su hombro— Estaba apagada. Buen servicio.</p><p>Una vez informado aquello, se retira y sale de Comisaría con total tranquilidad, dejando a un Horacio sonrojado con el corazón en su boca, mariposas en su estómago y sonrisa tonta mientras veía la mano con la que había tomado la de Volkov.</p><p><em>Te quiero</em>.</p><p>+++</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Rescatando el corazón del Everest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Los días en Comisaría pasaban con rapidez, al igual en cómo corría de un lado a otro por el edificio Dan para no encontrarse con el Comisario Volkov; lo cual por ahora estaba haciendo efecto.</p><p>En pocos días la malla ya sabía de los Subinspectores Fred y Dan, los hombres más diligentes que el cuerpo haya visto, siendo estos respetados a gran escala y admirados por su buen trabajo.</p><p>Todos menos por su mejor amigo "Clownie" , como ellos los habían bautizado.</p><p>Brown.</p><p>Rápidamente se volvieron enemigo de este hombre con rango de Subinspector y mentalidad de rata de alcantarilla. Un hombre con un rol de persona altamente detestable que le quedaba de maravilla, cumpliendo su papel humillante como anillo al dedo.</p><p>—¿Uno pa' uno? —pregunta Dan quitándose la camiseta en el techo del edificio, calentando sus músculos para la gran pelea de Subinspectores.</p><p>—Paramos cuando ya no puedas soportar estos músculos —comenta el contrario saltando en su posición, preparándose.</p><p>—¡Tu lo que no podrás soportar es mi pie en tu culo, Clownie! —insultó como era normal en él, con risas internas.</p><p>Horacio siempre ha sido un hombre de peleas corporales, le gustaba sentir esa adrenalina de golpear y ser golpeado, siendo esta una forma de liberarse y soltar su cuerpo junto con sus pensamientos hostigantes.</p><p>Sin embargo, cuando entró al cuerpo siendo solamente "Horacio", había comprendido que no sólo podía golpear con sus puños, sino también dar porrazos y balazos. Todo desde el respeto, eso sí.</p><p>—¡Para, para, para! —detuvo el Subinspector Brown alejándose y poniendo una mano en alto para detener la pelea, sintiendo como su respiración comenzaba a fallar por un golpe en el estómago.</p><p>El de máscara negra asintió y se alejó de él como habían pactado, comenzando a estirar sus músculos y limpiarse por debajo de su máscara el sudor de su rostro y un pequeño rastro de sangre en su labio inferior, escupiendo luego en el suelo esta.</p><p>
  <em>Es tan estúpido que esté peleando con un compañero solo para poder olvidarme de Volkov.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lo que dije fue demasiado hiriente.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Necesito decirle que lo siento, que solo fue el momento…</em>
</p><p>—¡Hijo de puta! —gritó Dan esquivando un golpe que ahora Brown daba al aire, hacíendolo despertar de sus pensamientos— ¿Qué cojones te pasa, tío?</p><p>Brown con su ceño fruncido buscaba la manera de golpear a Dan, quien ahora lucía molesto por haber sido casi golpeado de manera literal por la espalda por una rata traicionera. Culebra ponzoñosa.</p><p>Con esto, después de que el contrario golpeara al aire por haber fallado, Dan toma la oportunidad cuando Brown retrae sus músculos y golpea su nariz con fuerza llenado de adrenalina, dejando inconsciente al menor.</p><p>—¿Que coño te pasa, tío? —pregunta tomando sus rodillas, respirando por la boca y viendo a Brown en suelo— Que asco, tío… Que puto asco… Joder…</p><p>Aún tomando sus rodillas y con su cabeza hacia dentro de su cuerpo, comenzó nuevamente a pensar, retomando sus pensamientos anteriores.</p><p>
  <em>Debo de hacer algo para Volkov.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pero no puede saber que soy Horacio.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Si voy como Dan me pondré muy nervioso y se dará cuenta quien soy.</em>
</p><p>Lanza un quejido gutural al aire, golpeando por unos segundos el aire para calmarse. Pasa su mirada una vez más por Brownie y toma su cuerpo con fastidio, bajando junto con él del edificio y llamando una ambulancia para que lo atendiera en la entrada.</p><p>No quería llevarlo al hospital, no merecía tanta atención de su parte, por ahora solo se enfocaría en algo mucho más importante para su corazón intranquilo.</p><p>—¿Robo de vehículo? —dijo en lo bajo una vez saltó una alarma en su móvil— Pero si he salido de servicio, no me podrían llegar las alarmas… —suspiró con molestia— Como sea.</p><p>Rápidamente corrió hacia el edificio de Comisaría a la pata coja, esperando que hubieran vendas en la armería.</p><p>—Aquí Subinspector Dan —informa por radio mientras corre por el garage para tomar su auto, justo después de haberse llenado hasta los dientes de armas, vendas y comida— Me dirigo al chivatazo de vehículo.</p><p>Una vez entró a su auto, se colocó en la entrada de Comisaría para revisar la radio al no tener respuesta por parte de la malla, dándose cuenta que habían cinco alumnos y tres oficiales.</p><p>—¿Que estarán haciendo? —pregunta Dan confundido y dejando la radio a un lado, rumbo hacia el chivatazo, sin embargo se detuvo al sentir como abrían la puerta del copiloto y entraban a su patrulla con carabina en la espalda— ¿Co-comisario Volkov?</p><p>—Rápido —apresura el ruso marcando en el GPS del patrulla donde se ubicaba el chivatazo— La malla está ocupada con otras cosas.</p><p>¿Acaso el universo confabulaba en su contra?</p><p>
  <em>¡NO ESTOY LISTO PARA ARREGLAR LAS COSAS AHORA!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>¡ME CAGO EN FAIF eMe!</em>
</p><p>Horacio mordió su labio inferior y fijó su mirada hacia el frente, viendo como un chino de cabello rojizo corría gritando detrás de un gato, diciendo lo que lindo que se veía.</p><p>—¿Subinspector? —llama con confusión el menor a su lado, haciendo que este despertara y rápidamente acelerara el auto hacia la ubicación marcada.</p><p>Tal vez era hora de empezar el rescate de Volkov.</p><p>—¡Baje del vehículo! —gritaba Volkov hacia el hombre con auto destartalado, yendo a alta velocidad por la calle— Caballero, le ordeno que baje del vehículo.</p><p>Poco a poco el hombre fue bajando la velocidad, pero sin detenerse en la orilla como solían hacerlo para bajarse del vehículo, con esto Dan rápidamente supo que se vendría mambo con el conductor. Acertando su suposición cuando vio cómo el hombre sacaba un arma por la ventana. </p><p>La adrenalina drenó de golpe por los cuerpos policiales, obligándolos a salvar sus traseros si querían seguir viviendo.</p><p>—Póngase el cinturón, Volkov —ordenó colocando el auto en retroceso y conduciendo en reversa como un gusano zigzagueante, esquivando las balas del conductor.</p><p>—Pero, ¿Qué-que cojones? —gritó tomando su propio asiento para no salir volando en la maniobra del de máscara negra, saliendo ileso en el acto aunque con las ventanas del patrulla rotas por las balas.</p><p>—¡Se escapa! —dice Dan colocando el acelerador y prosiguiendo la persecución, toma la radio y la enciende— Aquí estamos el Subinspector Dan y Comisario Volkov, estamos en el Código 1 del chivatazo de vehículo.</p><p>Retomando la persecución con sus manos en el asiento y fijando su mirada de cuando en cuando en el Subinspector completamente enfocado en atrapar al criminal, por un momento creyó que estaba con Conway por lo eficaz que había sido en menos de 10 segundos.</p><p>—Va por callejones —murmura Dan viendo al coche meterse en uno de estos mientras observa el GPS— Sí vamos a la izquierda podemos hacer un Código 100. (Bloqueo en persecución)</p><p>—Mejor vaya por esta calle —señala el ruso en el GPS— Se puede intersectar en…</p><p>—10-5 —niega mordiendo su labio inferior y rápidamente girando hacia la izquierda— Esa calle es muy angosta para el patrulla, será más difícil detener...—estaciona a mitad de la calle y se calla, viendo como el auto robado se acercaba a su posición y los esquiva rápidamente— ¡Mierda!</p><p>Nuevamente retoma la persecución y aumenta la velocidad para llegar a unos pocos metros detrás del auto, donde Volkov comenzó a gritar que se detuvieran.</p><p>—Va por el McDonalds —dice Dan intentando adivinar que ruta sería la que tomaría el chivatazo— Hay una bajada que nos hará saltar, ahí puede escapar más rápido —voltea hacia el ruso, quién lo mira confundido al darse cuenta que sabía muchas cosas— Pero no podrá escapar de la ley —suelta una pequeña risa y aumenta la velocidad.</p><p>—Hostia  —maldice en lo bajo Volkov, tomando su asiento con sus manos al dar un giro brusco cuando el auto robado hizo lo mismo.</p><p>En una maniobra rápida y asombrosa, Dan había aumentado la velocidad del auto, saltado en la bajada que había dicho antes y aterrizado perfectamente en el asfalto, mientras que el auto robado había chocado con una farola, deteniéndose de golpe con todo el auto destrozado.</p><p>—¡Salga del vehículo! —ordena Volkov una vez disparó las ruedas del vehículo para que no escapara— ¡Manos arriba! —gritaba apuntando al piloto con ahora rostro ensangrentado y manos débilmente en el aire.</p><p>Orgulloso.</p><p>Horacio se sentía completamente orgulloso de sí mismo. Tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que ocultaba tras su máscara, aumentando su felicidad mientras que tarareaba "La vie en rose" con el ruso a su lado que leía los derechos del detenido, era un sueño hecho realidad.</p><p>—¿Donde aprendió a conducir así? —pregunta el ruso de brazos cruzados, saliendo por la puerta trasera de Comisaría una vez hicieron el papeleo correspondiente con el criminal.</p><p>—¿Está sorprendido? —su emoción desborda y se siente, la transmite. Parándose frente al Comisario, deteniendo sus pasos.</p><p>—La verdad es que si —asiente soltando una leve risa— Hasta creí que estaba con Conway.</p><p>—¿Es-esta orgulloso de mi?</p><p>El de cresta lo estaba de sí mismo y eso no había que negarlo, pero que lo dijera un tercero, o al menos Volkov, ya era un verdadero honor para su rubí.</p><p>—E-eh… —queda congelado el ruso al recibir tal pregunta, con lo que carraspea y asiente— La verdad es que sí… Buen trabajo, Subinspector.</p><p>—¿Me puede dar un abrazo? —interrumpe nervioso y susurrando solo para el ruso confundido.</p><p>—A-am… ¿Va… Le? —descruza sus brazos lentamente y con duda.</p><p>—Dele a la Y —susurra y rápidamente se acerca a sus brazos para abrazarlo.</p><p>—¿C-cómo dice? —calla al instante con más confusión que antes.</p><p>El de cresta rodeó el torso del ruso y acurrucó levemente y con cuidado que no fuera muy extraño, su cabeza sobre el hombro de este, apretando con suavidad su cuerpo pálido al suyo mientras que el contrario rodeaba sus hombros.</p><p>Sin ser notorio para los ojos externos, Horacio sonrió mordiendo su labio inferor al sentir tanta paz dentro de su pecho, la calidez del cuerpo de Volkov lo hacía sentir tan cómodo y a salvo, como si sintiera que nada malo pudiera ocurrir estando a su lado, en su brazos y en su mente.</p><p>El amor que le tenía era tan puro y brillante, incomparable; un amor real.</p><p>—Gracias, Volkov —susurró Horacio tragando en seco al sentir sus ojos cristalizarse, apretando estos al igual que sus labios para no emitir algún sonido.</p><p>El ruso dio un par de palmadas a su espalda sin entender a lo que se refería, sólo suspiró y asintió levemente.</p><p>+++</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Regresa, Claudio. Vuelve pronto a tu hogar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-El número que usted marcó no puede ser localizado... -respondía la voz de la mujer en la línea, haciendo fruncir el ceño de Horacio y colgar con molestia.</p><p>-Tío, ¿donde estas? -pregunta en lo bajo el de cresta, completamente preocupado y volviendo a tocar el timbre de la casa repetidas veces- ¡Claudio! -comenzó a gritar, rodeando la casa e intentando ver tras las ventanas cerradas con cortinas- ¡Claudio!</p><p>Desde que Horacio había vuelto a la ciudad no había tenido algún tipo de contacto con el moreno. Aún cuando le mandaba mensajes todos los días y lo llamaba día y noche, no tenía ni la menor noticia sobre su vida.</p><p>-¿Kigryakos? -enarca una ceja con confusión la enfermera en recepción, viendo al de cresta sudoroso y jadeante- Él ya no trabaja aquí.</p><p>-¿C-cómo qué ya no trabaja aquí? -eleva la voz con preocupación- ¡P-pe-pero si es el hospital! -dice en voz alta señalando todo el lugar.</p><p>-Por favor, baje la voz -pide amablemente la señorita, bajando también su tono de voz para que la imitara- Escuche, Claudio ya no trabaja aquí desde hace un par de meses... -se coloca pensativa por unos segundos- Ni siquiera se despidió o algo, solo desapareció y ya.</p><p>-¿Cómo va solo a desaparecer, señorita? -abre sus ojos como platos al recordar que él también había "desaparecido" de la nada- A-acabo de llegar a la ciudad, llegué hace 3 días porque estaba en la cárcel después de 6 meses -comenta con su voz quebradiza, relamiendo sus labios y pidiendo clemencia a la mujer enfrente suya que le diera alguna respuesta.</p><p>-Lo lamento, de verdad lo lamento -responde con tristeza, viendo como a la lejanía traían a un herido- Tengo que trabajar, disculpeme -da la vuelta a la mesa de recepción y camina hacia el hombre con disparos de balas en el hombro. Un chico fue corriendo a auxiliarlo también.</p><p>Con un suspiro de angustia más un corazón asustado y realmente preocupado, Horacio apretó sus puños mientras se maldecía internamente por su falta de compañerismo hacia con Claudio.</p><p>Volvió a suspirar y emprendió el camino a casa, donde seguramente pasaría el día llorando y lamentándose, deseando que Gustabo nunca hubiera matado a un hombre en Comisaría.</p><p>-Espere, -lo detuvo la mujer cuando lo vio pasar a su lado- ¿Cómo dice que se llama?</p><p>-Horacio -voltea rápidamente, ilusionado.</p><p>-De acuerdo, -asiente ella sacando de su bata de enfermera una tarjeta con un número- Escríbame para guardar su número, si llego a saber de él será el primero en enterarse.</p><p>-Muchas gracias -toma tarjeta y la leyó- ¿Señorita Jeylin?</p><p>-Liz -corrige la castaña- Llámeme Liz.</p><p>-Vale, gracias, Liz -sonríe como puede y se despide de ella lo más animado posible.</p><p>Terminó visitando el hospital casi a diario, donde estuvo sentado después de su turno en el CNP en una banca frente al lugar. Sentado por horas hasta que la noche cubriera su cuerpo como un manto.</p><p>Incluso en ese mes que estuvo esperando alguna señal de vida del moreno, se terminó haciendo amiga de Liz como Horacio. La acompañó a casa más de una ocasión mientras conversaban y reían.</p><p>Internamente Liz tenía esa pesadumbre y dolor al saber que no podía hacer nada para el de cresta, es por ello que comenzó a hablar con él, contarle chistes, regalarle helados de vez en cuando y jugar con él a contar cuantos autos pasaban en media hora.</p><p>Tal vez así podría calmar parte de su ansiedad.</p><p>-¿Has preguntado en Comisaría? -pregunta Liz a su lado en la banca, mordiendo una galleta de vainilla que Horacio le había regalado esa tarde.</p><p>El de cresta asiente al recordar cuando fue como Horacio a preguntar por el moreno, donde evitó a toda costa encontrarse con Volkov, ya que tenía ese lindo """juego""" de evitarse. Como Horacio, claro está.</p><p>Sin embargo nunca le dijeron nada valioso acerca de Claudio.</p><p>-Lástima que no tienes un amigo en Comisaría -señala la castaña, volteando y robándole la galleta a Horacio, quien ni siquiera había dado un bocado a esta por estar pensando- Podrías sacar información sin esfuerzo.</p><p>Aquello fue una revelación para su mente, lo había olvidado. No tenía un amigo en Comisaría pero ¡ÉL TRABAJABA EN COMISARÍA!</p><p>-Liz -volteó a verla con una sonrisa, esta queda confundida y le devuelve la galleta robada con vergüenza. Horacio niega riendo y se la da- ¡Eres una máquina!</p><p>-¿Ah? -enarcó una ceja confundida, viendo como el de cresta se levantaba y salía corriendo despidiéndose y agradeciendo.</p><p>Corriendo como Usain Bolt, si es que era posible, entró rápidamente a un Parking donde fuera invisible su presencia, colocándose la máscara de Dan y entrando a toda velocidad a Comisaría.</p><p>-¡Fred! ¡Fred! -gritaba Dan una vez se encontró con el de máscara blanca en el área de detenidos con la tablet de Policía en mano, un detenido frente suya y Conway y Volkov con otros dos delincuentes esposados.</p><p>-¿Dan? -pregunta con confusión su hermano- ¿Qu-Qué pasa?</p><p>El de máscara negra, con las miradas de los presentes encima suya no le prestó ni la menor de las atenciones y le arrebató la tablet al contrario, donde introdujo el nombre del moreno un par de veces luego de haberse equivocado por los nervios.</p><p>Una vez encontró lo buscado no hizo que abrir sus ojos con sorpresa y quedarse completamente estático en su lugar, sin poder creer lo que veía. Su respiración se trancó de golpe mientras su pecho dolía, negando repetitivas veces con su cabeza.</p><p>-Subinspector Dan, -llama Volkov acercándose y colocándose al lado del nombrado, tomando su hombro para que lo viera a la cara, sin embargo este no hizo más que eliminar el nombre que buscaba y volvió a la normalidad- ¿Se encuentra bien?</p><p>-S-s-si -asiente relamiendo sus labios con una actitud lenta, intentando procesar todo- Debo de salir de servicio -levanta su mirada y le entrega el dispositivo a su hermano, quien lo recibe aún confundido.</p><p>-¿Quiere que lo lleve a alguna parte? -pregunta Volkov- Parece... perdido.</p><p>Dan niega rápidamente mordiendo su labio inferior, observando los ojos castaños del ruso que lo miraba con detenimiento, intentando leer sus pensamientos y queriendo comprender su preocupación. Con esto Dan entró en pánico al sentir tal cantidad de presión sobre sí, que salió casi corriendo del lugar.</p><p>-¿Que coño? -pregunta Volkov sin entender nada.</p><p>-¡APARTA, HIJO DE PUTA! -gritó Gustabo a su lado, quien espantaba con su mano a una mosca que volaba cerca de él.</p><p>-Que puto susto, joder -dijo el detenido respirando agitadamente.</p><p>Entre largas zancadas y su corazón asustado que latía como un caballo de carreras, Dan corrió hasta garage central para buscar su Audi y quitarse su máscara más la ropa de policía, agradeciendo internamente que Gustabo era un guarro y no había sacado parte de su ropa del auto, con lo cual se vistió con ella.</p><p>Encendió el GPS y marcó la dirección en donde debía, necesitaba, urgía de gran carácter ir hacia allí.</p><p>Mordiendo su labio inferior con preocupación mientras conducía a gran velocidad por la carretera, sintiendo como gotas de sudor caían por su cien, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos llegó a Federal.</p><p>Con el sueter de Gustabo terminó colocándose la capucha para no ser reconocido por las cámaras del lugar, sintiéndose aún más inseguro de sí mismo ya que su cresta tampoco estaba en perfectas condiciones.</p><p>Ocultó el auto lo más lejos posible de la entrada principal de Federal y entró a esta, donde pidió tener una visita con el moreno. El guardia después de un par de minutos lo dirigió a la sala de visitas, donde después de otros minutos de la puerta de la cárcel donde más de una vez Horacio había pasado, salió Claudio con esposas en sus muñecas.</p><p>El moreno se detuvo en su lugar con ojos abiertos llenos de asombro al ver al de cresta enfrente suya tras el cristal que los dividía, para después bajar su mirada hacia el suelo, avergonzado.</p><p>Lentamente ambos se sentaron uno frente al otro, donde estuvieron un par de segundos en silencio, Horacio detallando la piel seca y ojeras que tenía el contrario que mordía los pellejos de sus labios con ansiedad.</p><p>🎶&lt;- Tenía tiempo sin colocar música, ¿a que sí?</p><p>-Hola -saluda en lo bajo Claudio, tragando en seco y levantando la mirada para verlo a los ojos.</p><p>Horacio quedó en silencio por otros segundos, estudiando el rostro del contrario que ahora volvía a bajar la mirada con vergüenza.</p><p>-Estás en la mierda -soltó Horacio repentinamente, haciendo que el moreno lo viera con confusión para luego reír junto con él al esbozar una sonrisa y aguantar una carcajada.</p><p>-Horacio... -susurró para él aún riendo un poco, cubriendo y apretando contra sí sus ojos con las palmas de sus manos- ¿Qu-Qué haces aquí?</p><p>-Claudio... -suspiró leve- Estuve un mes buscándote por toda la ciudad, -relata comenzando sentir su boca seca con un nudo en su garganta- Tú casa, el Hospital, tus amigos... No... N-no te... -muerde su labio y lleva una mano a su rostro, sorbiendo con su nariz.</p><p>Un pequeño golpe del cristal se escuchó, el moreno había colocado su mano en este, obligando a Horacio levantar la mirada donde se observó como una lagrima caía por su mejilla.</p><p>-Lo lamento -responde flojo aún con su mano en el cristal, conectando sus miradas- Lamento que hayas estado preocupado por mi... pero... -quita su mano con lentitud y baja su mirada con dolor- Yo también estaba preocupado por ti, desapareciste de un día para otro... ¿D-donde estabas, Horacio?</p><p>Su rubí volcó y se encogió en su lugar al sentir la vibra baja de su amigo, con esto fue obligado a intentar acercarse al moreno y aunque no pudiera hacerlo físicamente, lo haría con palabras.</p><p>-Gracias.</p><p>Claudio levanta la mirada confundido.</p><p>-Por haberte preocupado por mí -prosigue soltando su cuerpo en la silla- Conway me dijo que estuviste en Comisaría casi a diario por 2 meses enteros... -suelta una risa suave- Incluso escuché que peleaste con Carlos de Administración por mis papeles.</p><p>-Ay, que vergüenza -susurra el moreno cubriendo sus ojos con la mano, escuchando reír a Horacio enfrente suya.</p><p>-Disculpame, Claudio... Ni siquiera tuve tiempo en decirte a dónde me iba, sólo... -buscó con la mirada la respuesta correcta, pero no la encontró, encogió sus hombros y respondió sin más- Sólo pasó... Así como si nada.</p><p>El moreno asiente levemente, escuchando y comprendiendo que no era fácil para él responder, carraspeó y volteó a verlo.</p><p>-Estoy en una mafia -habla el moreno.</p><p>-¿QU-QUÉ?</p><p>-Sí -asiente este como si ya nada importara- Estuve por varios meses en ella... mucho antes de conocerte incluso -suspira agotado haciendo memoria- Después de que desaparecieras repentinamente comencé a pagarles a cazarecompesas para que te encontraran, ya que pensé que te habían secuestrado por ser policía.</p><p>-Bueno, -suelta una pequeña risa, sin quitar que aún seguía asombrado por la noticia- Ya no más, me sacaron del cuerpo.</p><p>Claudio asiente sin expresión alguna, solo buscando con su mirada la manera de seguir contando la verdad.</p><p>-Finalmente no pude pagarle a los cazarecompesas, entonces debía dinero... Así que tuve que apañarmelas de alguna forma, robé un banco y... -se señaló a sí mismo con un poco de gracia- Aquí estoy.</p><p>-Es decir... ¿de-debes dinero? -el moreno asiente-¿Cuánto?</p><p>-25K</p><p>-¿PERO A QUIEN CONTRATASTE? ¿AL DIABLO O QUE? -se levanta de su asiento con sorpresa.</p><p>Claudio ladea su cabeza de un lado a otro, pensativo.</p><p>-En realidad sí, se hacía llamar "Diablo"</p><p>
  <em>Emilio.</em>
</p><p>-¿C-cuando saldrás?</p><p>-Según el guardia: Nunca</p><p>-Barrasuelo.</p><p>-Pero el registro dice que en dos meses a lo mucho.</p><p>-Te vendré a buscar ese día -habla rápidamente Horacio- Seguro el cazarecompesas está detrás tuya, estaré pendiente de tí y te protegeré.</p><p>-Gracias, crestas -agradeció con una sonrisa dulce- Pero ya no eres parte del cuerpo.</p><p>
  <em>Cierto.</em>
</p><p>-Mmm... ya veré que hago.</p><p>Ambos chicos volvieron a quedar en silencio, mirándose a los ojos con detenimiento y esbozando una sonrisa tímida mientras esquivaban las miradas.</p><p>-Ya debería de irme, estoy seguro que Fred se preocupará por mi.</p><p>-¿Fred? -enarca una ceja.</p><p>-Eh... ¡Gustabo! ¡GUSTABO! -niega con sus manos- Es que ayer... Ayer vimos un perro y nos acordamos a cuando tenía un perro llamado Fred y yo tenía uno llamada Perla... -inventa rápidamente una historia- Entonces nos estuvimos llamado Fred y Pe-Perla.</p><p>-Ah... ¿ok?</p><p>-S-si -asiente sin parar- Bueno, este... Eh... ¡ADIÓS! -se despide con su mano y camina hacia la puerta de salida.</p><p>-¡Gracias por venir a verme, Horacio! -grita en la lejanía el moreno.</p><p>El nombrado no hizo más que esbozar una pequeña sonrisa con felicidad, mordiendo sus labios para evitar reír de los nervios que ahora se desvanecían para mostrar la tranquilidad que sentía al saber que su amigo estaba bien y a salvo.</p><p>Jamás en su vida se había desesperado tanto por buscar a alguien. Era un sentimiento bastante agobiante.</p><p>Una vez fuera del edificio con su mirada baja y manos en sus bolsillos, una luz incandescente lo nubló por completo; un auto comenzó acercarse hacia su dirección, estacionandose justo enfrente suya y hacíendolo casi desmayarse del susto al ver que era un patrulla.</p><p>-¿Co-co-com...? -intentaba hablar Horacio al ver al piloto.</p><p>-Sube al patrulla -responde rápidamente como una orden.</p><p>-No se preocupe, mi auto... -voltea y señala al fondo del lugar.</p><p>-¡SUBE!</p><p>-10-4 -responde nervioso y acata la orden, dando la vuelta y subiendo de copiloto rápidamente al ver que un auto venía detrás suya, alumbrandolo por completo.</p><p>-¡Atrás! ¡Atrás! ¡ATRÁS! -gritaba el mayor tomando su camisa y llevando su cuerpo a la parte trasera del auto mientras conducía hacia el fondo del lugar.</p><p>-¡HOSTIA! -gritó una vez llegó a la parte trasera del coche, cayendo al suelo con los tapetes una vez Conway frenó repentinamente- Maldito server...</p><p>-¿Cómo que server?</p><p>-Ciudad... Dije, ciudad, abuelo -responde como puede al levantarse y observar como el mayor se había ocultado entre unos arbustos.</p><p>Horacio levantó la mirada y se dio cuenta que otros patrullas entraban a Federal, donde de ellos salían Volkov y Fred con los detenidos de hace unos minutos atrás.</p><p>-Uff...</p><p>+++</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Saquénme de Latam, esto no es el título de un capitulo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dentro de poco tiempo el turno de Fred iba a terminar, ya que no paraba de decir que su cabeza dolía como un infierno y solo quería volver a casa a descansar después de un último atraco.</p><p>Y ahí estaban ahora, rumbo al atraco en la licorería roja que tanto le gustaba a Horacio, la cual recordaba con mucho cariño porque fue en donde realizó su primer atraco, estando con Volkov animandolo en todo ese tiempo que duró el combate.</p><p>—Tengo un sorpresa —dice Dan sonriendo tras la máscara, estacionando el patrulla frente a la licorería y volteando hacia un intranquilo Fred a su lado— Te va a gustar.</p><p>—Vale, vale —asiente— A mi me gustan las sorpresas, tú quedate con eso en mente —se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, sintiendo la emoción del contrario crecer— No me vayas a dar un culatazo o algo así, eh, hijo de puta.</p><p>Dan niega riendo y se baja del patrulla junto con el de máscara rosada. Hoy había sido un día para cambiar de estilo, y Horacio apenas se dio cuenta que podían hacerlo, no iba a parar ahora de comprar ropa como un maniático e ir a la última como lo hacía de civil.</p><p>Y aunque Fred lo regañó junto con Conway ya que sería muy cantoso, Dan no pararía hasta sentirse satisfecho.</p><p>—¿Y bien? —pregunta Fred frente a la puerta de licorería, justo después de saludar a los maleantes y ver como Dan se acercaba a él con una boombox— Oh no…</p><p>Felizmente y tarareando una canción, Dan colocó la boombox justo en frente de ladrón detrás de la puerta de vidrio, quien lo miró confundido enarcando una ceja tras su pasamontañas.</p><p>—¿Me explicas? —pregunta Fred mordiendo sus labios con un poco de ansiedad.</p><p>—¿Me vas a hacer una serenata mientras llegan los polis? —pregunta el hombre tras el cristal.</p><p>—Tú —señala a Fred—Y tú —señala al ladrón— Vais a sentir el ritmo… ¡DE BRASIL! —levanta sus manos al aire con ímpetu y con una sonrisa las baja para reproducir la canción.</p><p>
  <b>—Recomiendo reproducir:  "Fogetao" y/o "Rave do Lalala" para sentir el ritmo de Brasil😂—</b>
</p><p>Con esto, la música comenzó a sonar y transmitir una melodía pegajosa y adictiva para tararear, para moverse un poco al ritmo de esta y sonreír levemente hasta partirse a carcajadas con los pasos de baile del Subinspector.</p><p>—¡Sientelo! —gritaba con euforia y emoción Dan con las manos en sus caderas y moviendo sus piernas al ritmo de la música— ¡Eso, así!</p><p>Mientras tanto daba vueltas en su lugar, sonriendo y pensando en cuáles serían sus siguientes pasos, Fred y el maleante quedaron en silencio absoluto, viendo con detenimiento los pasos del contrario.</p><p>—Mejor que el anuncio de los Doritos de limón —murmura el ladrón sacando su móvil y grabando al bailarín como si nada.</p><p>—Eso, eso —anima Fred viendo al ladrón— Graba ahí un Tiktok y subelo, ¡las visitas, hostia!</p><p>—Pillalo, Fred —interrumpió repentinamente Dan dando finalidad al paso, llamando a su hermano para que lo siguiera viendo— Pilla este paso, eh, aquí va, eh.</p><p>—Tú dale duro —apoya levantando ambos pulgares en forma de aprobación— ¡Hostia, la cadera, la cadera, Dan! —gritó exaltado viendo como el contrario le daba la vuelta a su cadera hasta la mitad de su cuerpo mientras bajaba al suelo.</p><p>Dan no paraba de reír, comenzando a aplaudir y a eludir con ganas para que el ladrón y Fred se unieran al ritmo de la música.</p><p>—Dale, sincu —llamó Fred señalandolo.</p><p>—Le doy, le doy —decía ahora el ladrón grabando a los tres con la cámara delantera del móvil, moviéndose sin ritmo con la música, menos Dan, cabe destacar.</p><p>La canción apenas iba por la mitad, donde Fred comenzó a saltar al ritmo de la música, Dan daba indicios para ser llamado contorsionista y el ladrón parloteaba palabras en portugués mientras grababa.</p><p>—Pero que temazo —bajó Yuu de su patrulla con una sonrisa y AP policial en mano, acercándose al equipo.</p><p>—Glu glu, ven, tío —animó Dan moviendo sus brazos hacia el cielo, ahora siendo acompañado del contrario.</p><p>Al cabo de unos segundos donde la música estaba a punto de finalizar al igual que el stories del ladrón ya se estaba subiendo a Instagram, altas descargas eléctricas detuvieron las acciones de los policías.</p><p>—¿Pero que coño haceís, capullos? —vociferó el superior después de haber taseado parte de su malla que ahora yacía en el suelo, temblando.</p><p>Después de aquello y un regaño, prosiguieron a realizar las negociaciones, donde al instante se rompieron por parte de los ladrones al asesinar a un rehén inconscientemente que mandó al garete todo el esfuerzo antes hecho.</p><p>Conway había dado luz verde para entrar y abatir a los ladrones, estando él en el medio, Dan a su izquierda y Yuu a su derecha con un Fred a sus espaldas disparando y dejando inconsciente al rubio sin querer, hechandole luego la culpa a los atracadores.</p><p>—Otro éxito para Fred y Dan —dice con emoción el de máscara verde, haciendo que Fred a su lado en el patrulla sonriera y asintiera— ¿Te llevo a casa? —voltea a verlo.</p><p>—Sí, porfa —pide, colocando una canción en la radio— Me alegra que Leonidas se encargara de los ladrones, me daba flojera hacer todo eso.</p><p>—Era Yuu —corrige a su lado.</p><p>—Ah… Bueno, da igual.</p><p>Una vez Dan se despidió de Fred al dejarlo en su casa, rápidamente condujo de nuevo hacia Comisaría con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja; y esto era porque básicamente cada vez que Fred salía de turno, Dan quedaba solo.</p><p>Así que, comenzó a pedirle a Volkov si podía trabajar junto con él, cumpliendo sus caprichos sin rechistar ni en lo más mínimo. Y aunque eran interacciones pequeñas de no más de media hora, Horacio se sentía pleno de estar a su lado.</p><p>—Hoy no podré —dice el ruso guardando el armamento en los lugares correspondientes con un Dan atento a sus acciones— Lo lamento, D-Dan.</p><p>Volkov lucía extraño ese día, un poco decaído y aislado de su alrededor, tal vez "pensativo" era la palabra correcta para describir su manera de actuar.</p><p>—No se preocupe, Comisario Volkov —niega Dan un poco triste en su interior pero sonriendo en el exterior— Podemos patrullar mañana, ¿no?</p><p>El ruso detiene sus acciones al escuchar la pregunta, volteando a verlo y tragando en seco, observando con detenimiento sus ojos castaños que lo hicieron temblar levemente en su lugar.</p><p>—Procuraré que sea mañana, Subinspector —asiente este no muy convencido— Procedo a hacer 10-10, buen servicio.</p><p>Anunciando su partida deja a un congelado Dan en la habitación, ensimismado en sus pensamientos y preocupado por sus acciones para con el ruso, si es que habían sido muy rápidas y violentas como para aturdilo.</p><p>
  <em>Seguro tuvo un mal día.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Le compraré una botella de Vodka para mañana.</em>
</p><p>+++</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Decido ser, decido estar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>☁️ ¡Violenta cantidad de hermoso texto! ☁️</p><p>***</p><p>—50K de dinero negro, adelante —entrega Gustabo al hombre con máscara de diablo.</p><p>—Perfecto, compa —asiente este recibiendo todo— Para la próxima sí quiero los 100K completitos, eh —señala a ambos hombres con su dedo indice— Que no crean pero los estoy viendo, papá.</p><p>Después de un par de meses tragando excremento con trabajos relacionados a la droga e intentos de evitar -por parte de ellos- secuestrar a Conway o cualquier otro policía por petición de la mafia, finalmente habían podido dar un paso esencial que justificaba que lo darían todo por la organización.</p><p>Lugares como islas, el Norte y las montañas; eran las localizaciones donde últimamente se hallaban Gustabo y Horacio para quedar con Diablo, el ahora conocido hombre de negro llamado Nadando y un rubio.</p><p>—¿Y ese quién es? —pregunta Gustabo señalando al rubio con carabina en mano, Diablo sencillamente se encoge de hombros.</p><p>—Bueno, muchachos —habla el mexicano— Ya han pasado casi dos meses de encuentro con vosotros y habeís demostrado lealtad.</p><p>—Siempre —dice Horacio nervioso y haciendo un saludo militar.</p><p>—Calma, Horacio —tranquiliza el rubio a su lado al verlo relamer sus labios repetitivas veces y bajar la mirada al suelo—Perdonalo, Emilio —voltea hacia el hombre con máscara de Diablo— Hoy ha sido un día muy duro, ¿verdad, Horacio?</p><p>El de cresta no sabía cómo responder, si decir que esa mañana le había quitado a toda la malla los Doritos de Limón que estos comían fuera de Comisaría, para luego quemarlos porque no podía ver ni siquiera un simple paquete de esa marca sin querer hacerlo desaparecer de su vista, o que un chico de cresta despeinada y cabello negro que conoció en un estacionamiento lo hizo reír como nunca con sus expresiones argentinas.</p><p>Aunque la última no fue estresante ahora que lo recuerda.</p><p>—Eh, si, sí —asiente Horacio sin saber que decir— M-mucha mierda, mucha.</p><p>La charla de negocios había culminado entre la mafia y los futuros reclutas, los cuales darían todo por estar dentro. Una vez se retiraron, Gustabo comenzó su labor de notificar al superior de todo, escribiéndole sus respectivos mensajes para quedar con él.</p><p>—¡Maldito viejo verde! —gritó Gustabo subiendo la colina como puede con un auto robado— ¿Por qué siempre quedamos en las montañas, tío? ¿Porque no vamos no sé, a un café como la gente normal, un parque?</p><p>Horacio sencillamente negó riendo y diciéndole que podían moverse caminando sin problemas desde su ubicación. Estando al otro lado de la montaña, se hallaba un hombre con máscara negra y camisa blanca a lado de una moto.</p><p>Y como de costumbre, Gustabo le pidió a Horacio que hablara y contara todo lo que había sucedido en aquellos dos días de trabajo duro realizado. Conway lo escuchó atentamente.</p><p>—¿Y cuando creeís que vaís a ser finalmente parte de la organización? —pregunta con sus brazos cruzados.</p><p>—No tenemos idea —niega Gustabo con una expresión fría, ciertamente pensativo.</p><p>Ambos hombres quedaron en silencio, manteniendo su vista en el césped y parte de los árboles del lugar, los cuales se movían levemente por el soplar del viento y por los pájaros que se paraban en sus ramas para comenzar a cantar dulces melodías que no hacían más que tensar a los presentes.</p><p>—E-eh, ¿Terminamos la reunión? —pregunta Horacio con vergüenza de cortar el ambiente pensativo que ambos hombres poseían, todo esto mientras revisaba su móvil constantemente y con nerviosismo.</p><p>—¿Qué? ¿Es la hora de tu gayola? —enarca Conway una ceja, sin ser visible por su máscara.</p><p>—N-no, no… —se detiene a negar con la cabeza— Es que… Te-Tengo algo que hacer hoy —señala el suelo con su dedo indice, bajando su cabeza al mismo tiempo.</p><p>—¿Que tienes que hacer que sea más importante que entrar a la mafia? —inquiere el superior acercándose hacia el de cresta rubia, intimando al menor.</p><p>Titubeando y relamiendo sus labios apartó la mirada de su superior, dándose ánimos internos para hablar claro y sin pelos en la lengua por primera vez en su vida hacia Conway. Aunque sea temblando un poco.</p><p>—Entonces… ¿Te pegaste con una farola? —pregunta la castaña encima suyo mientras abre la paleta de sombras para ojos y prueba varios colores en el dorso de su mano— Uy, ¡este color te quedará divino!</p><p>—Sí, —asiente el de cresta sentado frente al enorme espejo de la habitación de Paola, tomando maquillaje al azar de su vanity blanco, lleno de productos de belleza e higiene, jugando con ellos con nervios— Pero no me duele mucho —comenta mostrando su brazo rojizo donde Conway lo había golpeado con la porra esa tarde al contarle que debía de irse antes de tiempo.</p><p>—La próxima vez nos dices para irte a buscar —dice Sloan colocando tinte rosa sobre la cresta del hombre.</p><p>—Cierra los ojos —ordena Liz al encontrar el tono ideal para proseguir con su obra maestra.</p><p>El hombre hace caso a su orden, sintiendo cosquillas en su párpado izquierdo con los suaves brochazos que Liz proporcionaba sobre sí, hacíendolo sonreír y morderse sus labios para no soltar una carcajada.</p><p>La suave melodía de "One Kiss - Dua Lipa, Calvin Harris" sonaba en la lejanía, siendo producida por los parlantes de la chica de cabello rosa que se encontraba moviendo sus brazos al ritmo de la música mientras entraba a la habitación sonriendo, para luego tomar cercanía al rostro de Horacio y ver el maquillaje.</p><p>—Woah, que bien está quedando, Liz —congratula con una sonrisa, viendo como Horacio abría los ojos para conectar con los de Paola que ahora miraba su cabello— Vamos a ser Twins —dice con burlas señalando su también cabello rosa.</p><p>La pelirroja con guantes de plástico que antes pintaba el cabello del de cresta niega riendo retirándose de la habitación al terminar con su labor, preguntando a la dueña de la casa donde estaba el baño.</p><p>Después de varios meses de esfuerzo y trabajo tanto de infiltraciones de mafia y en el CNP, el cual al terminar una de sus jornadas de trabajo siempre terminaba dejandolo mareado e incluso con dolores tanto de cabeza como musculares; finalmente Horacio podría descansar de su vida que se hallaba en constante movimiento, aunque sea por una noche.</p><p>Esa noche comenzó a ser alegre sin haberse dado cuenta de ello, todo gracias a la luz expansiva que irradiaba sus amigas alegremente que cantaban y lo animaban a ser él mismo, una y otra vez.</p><p>Estos pequeños momentos como los que estaba compartiendo ahora eran sencillamente tan dulces como la miel y adictivos como cualquier cosa que más te guste en el mundo. Dosis reducidas que te hacían sentir, querer y decir cosas hermosas para grabarlas en tu mente y corazón.</p><p>Desde como Paola se había caído al tropezar con la alfombra cuando le dio la bienvenida a su casa a Horacio, en cómo Sloan contaba su anécdota de la primera vez que fue a pintarse el cabello y terminó llorando a escondidas de sus padres por un semana porque se le estaba cayendo, en cómo Liz hacia caras raras hacia Horacio mientras lo maquillaba y se colocaba de forma pensativa al decidir que color utilizar. Todas eran formas de amor hecha en acciones, donde los pelos de sus brazos se erizaban con gracia cuando las risas eran esbozadas con fuerza, llenando el ambiente de la vibra más pura y encantadora que te hacían sentir pleno en milisegundos.</p><p>—¡Moved el culo, nenas! —gritó Gloria pitando la corneta de su auto repetidas veces, viendo como el grupo de chicas y Horacio salían de la casa de Paola.</p><p>—Andate a la reconcha de tu hermana —dice Paola con su entrecejo fruncido abriendo la puerta de copiloto y entrando al auto junto con Horacio, Sloan y Liz</p><p>—Bueeenas —saludó el trío al sentarse en la parte trasera del auto, un poco avergonzados porque sabían a la perfección que ellos habían tardado en arreglarse.</p><p>—¿Que hay, chicos? —voltea la mujer morena a saludarlos— Me llamo Gloria y seré su amiga y chófer por esta noche —lanza un burla y enciende el auto mientras escucha los nombres de los demás.</p><p>—Boluda, llevamos 1 hora de retraso para ir a la feria.</p><p>—ini hiri, ini hiri —repite la mayor con burla, acelerando el auto y conduciendo a casi 100km/h— Estuve dando vueltas por el barrio porque tardabaís un cojon y medio.</p><p>
  <em>Creo que yo ya conozco a esta tía.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>¿No era ella la de la fiesta?</em>
</p><p>—Oye, Gloria —llama Horacio asomando levemente su rostro hacia delante, la mujer hace un asentimiento con su voz para que prosiga hablando— ¿No nos conocemos de antes?</p><p>—Dejame verte bien —voltea a verlo, dando leves vistazos ya que debía de ver hacia la carretera. Ahora se hallaba confundida— No lo sé, cariño, tu rostro no me suena de nada, pero admito que me encanta ese look, te queda ardiente.</p><p>—Gr-gracias —asiente sintiendo sus mejillas un poco calientes por aquel cumplido inesperado</p><p>Y era verdad, Liz se había lúcido esa noche al igual que Sloan. El maquillaje que le dio a su rostro era sencillo, exceptuando por sus ojos que deslumbraban tonalidades rosas con brillo y un ojo de gato fino y levantado a la par. Todo combinado a la perfección con la cresta ahora rosa.</p><p>—Pero creo que ya nos hemos visto antes, ¿en una fiesta tal vez? —comienza hacer memoria Horacio.</p><p>—Eeeh… ¿fiesta?</p><p>—Que lío —dice Paola a su lado, también pensando— Pero creo que no, Horacio, nunca te había presentado mis amigos, la verdad.</p><p>—Esperad —detiene con asombro y ojos abiertos llenos de miedo— ¿No teniaís un amigo llamado Kenai? Que se vistió de perro y una amiga de hada también.</p><p>—¿Que dices? —lanza una carcajada al aire la morena, deteniéndose en un semáforo— No tenemos un amigo perro o una hada.</p><p>—Creo que el tinte le ha afectado un poco —comenta risueña Sloan a un lado, escribiendo en su móvil.</p><p>La mente del de ahora cabello rosa era un dilema, uno grande y espantoso que probablemente no lo dejaría dormir bien esa noche. Sí el no conocía de antes a Gloria, Kenai y el Hada de aquella fiesta, entonces, ¿esa fiesta fue falsa?</p><p>No lo tenía claro, seguramente habían olvidado por completo la existencia de esa fiesta de disfraces para los alumnos del CNP, y es que Horacio jamás la olvidaría aunque su mente dijera que fue un completo sueño.</p><p>Sencillamente la imagen seguía vívida en su mente; en cómo Volkov detuvo de golpe las acciones de Horacio con solo romper la cercanía con su cuerpo estático y corazón palpitante como un caballo de carreras, o alguien que expone su tesis en la Universidad.</p><p>No era un sueño. NO. PODRÍA. SERLO.</p><p>Y la única verdad que podía decir sin rechistar era que se no se negaba a seguir fantaseando con aquel beso tierno de la noche estrellada fuera del Tequila que lo hizo suspirar todo el fin de semana en el sofa de su casa, donde su mente no paraba de recordárselo mientras mordía sus labios con una sonrisa y abrazaba sus cojines como un niño pequeño a la par que Claudio lo miraba confundido.</p><p>—Primera parada: Muelle —anunció con una gran sonrisa la morena de cabellos rizados una vez encontró el puesto ideal donde estacionarse, luego de dar un par de vueltas sin encontrar un lugar.</p><p>—Woah —exclama con efusividad el de cresta, observando con ojos de niño pequeño la cantidad de luces que poseía el parque de atracciones, toldos con colores vibrantes y llamativos, parejas tomadas de las manos, niños disfrazados y perros persiguiendo palomas con salchichas en la boca; hoy sería una noche para recordar.</p><p>—¡Foto! ¡FOTO! —llama Liz sacando su móvil a la par que encuentra un ángulo luminoso para su selfie.</p><p>—Esperen un momento —detiene sus acciones Paola llamando por teléfono, alejándose un poco del grupo que ahora yacían peinandose y rectificando su maquillaje— ¿Donde estás? —pregunta en lo bajo buscando con la mirada algo o alguien— ¡Kylie! —grita con emoción al ver a su objetivo con el teléfono en la mano, justo en la entrada del muelle— ¡Por aquí, cariño!</p><p>—¡Hey! —saluda ella acercándose a grandes zancadas y gran sonrisa blanca— Vaya, estaís increíbles —exclama con emoción al detallar a todos, pasando la mirada en todos los maquillajes artisticos de las mujeres hasta llegar al de Horacio— Un placer, soy Kylie —estrecha su mano.</p><p>
  <em>Ay, era cierto. Dan conoce a Kylie, a Horacio no.</em>
</p><p>—Un placer, soy Horacio —recibe su mano con una sonrisa.</p><p>—Su maquillaje es increíble, me encanta su cabello.</p><p>—Gracias, gracias.</p><p>Al parecer era muy común entre mujeres alargarse las unas a las otras. ¿O acaso era solo cortesía porque ni Gloria, ni Kylie lo conocían realmente? A veces Paola en el trabajo también hacia cumplidos del cabello de Kylie y viceversa, posiblemente se estaba equivocando de pensamientos.</p><p>—Vamos a estar media hora tomándonos fotos ¿o que? —enarca una ceja con sus brazos cruzados Gloria, aburrida de aquello.</p><p>—Esperad —detiene Sloan al grupo, tomando el brazo de Horacio y halando de este mientras pregunta que está haciendo exactamente— Quédate quiero aquí —lo posiciona en la entrada de madera del lugar justo en el medio de esta, poco a poco se aleja y comienza a posar para él— Haz lo mismo que yo.</p><p>Horacio un poco confundido por aquello imita sus acciones sin saber que estaba haciendo, completamente tenso. Las chicas comienzan a decirle que se relaje y afloje sus músculos, que la pasara "bacano" mientras Sloan sacaba su móvil y se arrodillaba al suelo, buscando el ángulo perfecto.</p><p>Las luces del tío vivo que se movían sutilmente en una esquina, los pequeños toldos coloridos con peluches en la lejanía, la arquitectura de madera del suelo y la entrada, los enormes globos en forma de animales que se complementaban perfectamente con los algodones de azúcar de algunos niños pequeños que pasaban en de fondo; hacían un fondo mágico para la pose de revista de Horacio con su cuerpo de perfil que miraba a la cámara seductoramente.</p><p>—De esto a VOGUE un solo paso, mi rey —aplaude Liz con ganas, viendo como Sloan comenzaba a tomar fotos desde todos los ángulos posibles.</p><p>—Sloan, yo creo que ya —comenta Kylie riendo a su lado, viendo como la nombrada corría con emoción a ensañarle las fotos a su musa.</p><p>—¡Hostiaaa, que fotoza! —grita emocionado al ver la obra final— ¡Tómame una aquí! —señala acercándose rápidamente a la cerca de madera y sentándose en esta.</p><p>—Sí, si —asiente con emoción la pelirroja, corriendo a su lado y tomando lejanía para la foto— Después podemos comprar un algodón de azúcar y nos montamos en el tío vivo y-y-y-y —comienza a tomar fotos literalmente a cada pequeño movimiento que realizaba el pelirosado, el cual ahora se había desinhibido con la adrenalina al máximo después de ver lo genial había quedado la foto— ¡ESPECTACULAR! —grita al sentir que tiene la foto correcta y perfecta, yendo a correr nuevamente hacia el mayor a enseñarsela.</p><p>—¡GOLAZOOO! —vocifera Horacio viendo con una gran sonrisa la foto.</p><p>—Eh… —interrumpe Liz y las chicas acercándose a ellos— Iremos a jugar algunos juegos, nos vemos ahí.</p><p>—Vale, vale —asienten ambos chicos sin más mientras el grupo de mujeres se alejan charlando y riendo en lo bajo.</p><p>—¿Por qué no la subes a Instagram? —inquiere Sloan mostrando la foto de la entrada de madera de Horacio.</p><p>—No lo sé —tantea este pensativo.</p><p>Si llegaba a publicarla y Conway se diera cuenta de esto lo más probable es que le gritaría diciendo que tanto él como Gustabo estaban trabajando de infiltrados, lo cual podría estropear la operación. No sería buena idea hacerlo.</p><p>—Mi contraseña es MomonReb123 —dicta Horacio su user y contraseña mientras Sloan los escribe y entra a la cuenta del contrario.</p><p>—Ponemos "Chills😎" —dice escribiendo el pie de foto, para después comenzar a colocar hastags sin pensar— #vegan #yomecuidojaja #gym #foryou #vogue #voguecontratame… EhEh… ¿que más ponen lo influencers?... —voltea a ver a Horacio pensativo a su lado.</p><p>—¿Pusiste #vegan?</p><p>—Sí, si —asiente ella mirando la pantalla— ah, #vegatarian #mueye #parquedeatracciones… creo que ya está.</p><p>—Me gusta, me gusta.</p><p>A simple vista era sencillo publicar una foto en redes sociales, compartir algo y que las personas sepan de tí, tus gustos y disgustos, puntos fuertes, tu forma de ser y actuar. Sin embargo, nunca nos damos cuenta que las personas detrás de esas cuentas nos pueden estar mintiendo, posiblemente ese chico rubio de ojos claros que sonríe para la foto felizmente en la montaña haya sido obligado por su padres a salir mientras se toma una foto usando filtro de cabello rubio y ojos claros, o como la foto típica con photoshop de la chica en bikini donde todos la alaban por tener un cuerpo bonito, también puede ser parte de aquel conjunto de mentiras.</p><p>Fácilmente hemos quedado estancados en ese mundo virtual, en pantallas que consumen energía, nuestra energía. No es mentira ni taboo que las redes sociales han terminado con la vida de muchos, además que con la autoestima de otros más. ¿Qué tan difícil es no dejarse angustiar y compararse? En pensar que también a tu manera vales mucho más que ser otra persona, la persona que no eres y solo imitas porque sientes que la sociedad te presiona a serlo. </p><p>Nunca nadie te ha esposado y te ha dicho que debas de subir ciertas fotos y cuáles no por obligación, eres libre de compartirte, pero eso no quita que debas de ser responsable y abstenerte a las consecuencias, a las críticas constructivas, destructivas y opiniones nunca pedidas.</p><p>Un mundo tan oscuro y sombrío como lo era el Internet podría terminar carcomiendo a cualquiera que no supiera manejarlo con precaución. Y cuando domes a la bestia, serás el mejor de los mejores domadores.</p><p>—Uh, 60 likes —exclama con emoción Kylie viendo la pantalla de su móvil mientras bebía de su soda que Gloria le había comprado— ¿Deberíamos subir un storie todos juntos? —mira a sus amigos, quienes ahora yacían sentados en una mesa de madera, descansando después de estar casi tres horas recorriendo el parque.</p><p>—Ay no —realiza una mueca de tristeza la morena a su lado, cubriendo su cara con la palma de su mano al saber que se tomarían más fotos.</p><p>—Mi foto ya ha alcanzado los 26 likes —señala el de cabellos rosas mostrando su móvil a sus amigas, quienes asienten sonriendo.</p><p>—¿Por qué no eres modelo, Horacio? —pregunta Gloria con curiosidad.</p><p>—¿Yo?</p><p>—Sí, si —se une con emoción Paola frente a Horacio— Eres una persona muy extravagante y no tienes miedo a nada.</p><p>—Un tío humilde —dice Sloan.</p><p>—Campechano —sigue Gloria.</p><p>—Alguien con quién puedes hablar —habla Paola.</p><p>—Con quien tomarse un café —termina Kylie sonriendo.</p><p>—¿De dónde habeís sacado ese monólogo? —enarca un ceja Liz llegando a la mesa con una bandeja de hot-dogs y hamburguesas, con esto Horacio se levanta y la ayuda a arreglar todo.</p><p>—No lo sé —dice este luego de ayudar a la castaña— ¿No es muy difícil ser modelo? Todo el día corriendo de un lado a otro, maquillaje, vestuario… Y lo demás.</p><p>—Bueno, —comienza Gloria pensativa, deshaciendo la envoltura de su hamburguesa y colocándole salsa a esta— Eres un tío que al parecer que no le da bola a las opiniones de los demás, y eso me agrada, eres un duro.</p><p>—Confirmo —inquiere Paola rápidamente— La otra vez me dio un culatazo increíble.</p><p>Los ojos de Horacio se abrieron de golpe, dedicando su atención absoluta a la pelirosada que asentía mientras hacía memoria, esto revolvió su estómago de golpe.</p><p>
  <em>¿Culatazo?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>¿Cómo que culatazo?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>¿Acaso sabe que soy Dan?</em>
</p><p>—No me refería físicamente —niega la morena.</p><p>—Ah —asiente ella— Pues… era muy bueno cuando era policía, eso sí lo sé.</p><p>Uff, que alivio, no sabe nada.</p><p>Gloria suspira ante esto y voltea a ver al ahora relajado Horacio.</p><p>—La verdad es que no me importa mucho la opinión de los demás, si hay algo que me gusta lo digo, y si no, también lo digo —confesó sin más el de cresta.</p><p>—Eres mi ídolo —susurra Liz viéndolo, a esto Horacio enarca una ceja confundido— Eres muy valiente, Horacio, realmente lo eres. Vas por la vida que importe un cojon lo que digan los demás de ti, ¿sabes que tan genial es eso? Vives con más libertad que más de la mitad del planeta. Mucho más feliz que la mayoría aquí.</p><p>La confusión crecía con cada palabra que emitía la castaña, cuya confusión brevemente se fue disipando con los asentimientos de cabeza por parte de las demás chicas mientras su cabeza propia máquinaba las oraciones y las repetía varias veces para intentar entender.</p><p>—Sí crees que las personas con dinero —relata Kylie suavemente— que tienen mucho poder, o parejas super atractivas, son más felices porque tienen cosas materiales y público que lo apoye, estás equivocado y hay estudios que lo demuestran.</p><p>—Lo felicidad material es temporal —sigue Gloria— Un día quieres un par de zapatos porque no eres conforme con los tuyos propios, entonces, te compras otros porque son más bonitos, duras una semana felices con ellos porque resulta que han sacado otro modelo mucho más bonito que esos y pasas a estar triste tres meses enteros porque no los tienes. ¿O acaso estoy mintiendo? —voltea a ver a las mujeres, quienes concordaban con lo que decían.</p><p>—La verdad es que yo soy mucho de comprar coches y alquilar casas —se sincera Horacio jugando con un sobre de ketchup entre sus dedos, bajando su mirada a la hamburguesa— Me hace feliz, aunque sea por un tiempo.</p><p>Siente su respiración cortarse por un par de segundos, parecía cómo si esa fuera la confesión más grande nunca antes hecha. Y era verdad, Horacio era un hombre un poco consumista cuando no estaba con Gustabo, ya que sabía que este le diría cosas que no le interesaría escuchar a la hora comprar.</p><p>Mostrárselas después era su pasión. Eso sí.</p><p>—Esta bien ser feliz por un rato —asiente Liz a su lado colocando una mano sobre la de Horacio, quien voltea a verla para conectar sus miradas, sintiendo en su pecho un gran amor hacia las mujeres presentes.</p><p>Un amor dulce y tierno, amistoso y bondadoso.</p><p>—Me estás ensuciando el sueter —dice Horacio retirando la mano de Liz y limpiando su ropa con burla, haciendo reír a la contraria.</p><p>Sonrisas fueron esbozadas por los presentes que negaban, llevándose a la boca sus alimentos mientras otros seguían charlando animadamente contando anécdotas y trayendo temas a la mesa sobre cosas impresionantes como que Conway estaba equivocado porque el mar no era infinito, capullo.</p><p>Si te detenías un instante a pensar en todo, a observar el ambiente tan brillante y cálido que emanaba el grupo, te hacías sentir en calma a la vez que reías a carcajadas y estrepitosamente junto con ellos. Era un sentimiento de paz tan enorme que te atreverías a decir que estabas en tu hogar.</p><p>La unión de estas mujeres y un extravagante hombre daba mucho de que hablar, y eso no les importaba en lo más mínimo, con el hecho de que ellos sabían que contaban los unos con los otros para cualquier cosa, estaban satisfechos.</p><p>—¡Miren! —señaló Kylie caminando detrás del grupo que estaba a punto de subir al coche de la morena, quienes voltearon hacia la voz de la chica que señalaba al cielo nocturno— ¡Fuegos artificiales!</p><p>El grupo subió su mirada hacia el lugar apuntado, cautivando su mirada con la explosión de colores magnífica y gratificante. Estrellas subían al cielo con rapidez, para luego explotar en el aire y exparcirse en múltiples colores que robaban las miradas y sonrisas de las personas a kilómetros de distancia.</p><p>—Woah… —exclamaron para sí el pequeño grupo enamorado de las vistas que ofrecía el parque de atracciones para ellos esa noche.</p><p>Fueron un par de minutos dentro de los cuales todos miraban al cielo, soñadores y enamorados. Felices, juntos y con corazones que latian en sincronía al igual que las miradas que se daban de vez en cuando para cerciorarse que todos estuvieran observando aquel espectáculo luminoso.</p><p>—¿Saben que tenemos en común? —pregunta Paola mirando al cielo al igual que todos.</p><p>—¿Que nos gusta Volkov? —enarca un ceja Sloan a su lado, haciendo que todos voltearan a verla con rostros serios— ¿No era eso?</p><p>—Wuaaah —exclama Liz a un lado de ellos, con expresión de asco fingido— ¿Os gusta el Comisario? Menudo mal gusto teneís.</p><p>—¿Cómo que mal gusto? —preguntaron al mismo tiempo Sloan y Paola con entrecejos fruncidos.</p><p>Horacio sencillamente se quedó en el fondo intentando evitar meterse a la pelea que pronto acabaría con un abrazo, ya que era obvio que todo eran bromas. ¿O no? Estaba confundido, pero convencido de que si llegara a pasar a mayores, él iría a su rescate.</p><p>—Imaginaos que vaís en la noche caminando hacia el baño —relata la castaña poniendo todo en contexto— ¡Medianoche! —recalca— Y cuando estas haciendo pipí, ves en la lejanía una sombra, te asomas un poco y… ¡BAM! —aplaude con sus manos para explotar la tensión— Cara de niño asustado ha entrado al Chat.</p><p>—Que la pateemos, dice —comenta Sloan con sus brazos cruzados viendo a la castaña.</p><p>Los risas volvieron a llegar, avivando el ambiente jovial que se había tensado por una simple disputa de bromas, donde Kylie yacía junto con Gloria mirándose con miedo a que alguien diera el primer golpe.</p><p>En cambio, Horacio no se enfocó en el desenlace, sino en el enlace de manos que Volkov y él habían tenido hace tantos meses atrás a poco metros de su posición. Aquella noche con la misma luna encima de ellos, con el cantar de las olas y su corazones, rozando sus dedos y sintiendo en su ser la magia del amor. Una simple fantasía. Es como un sueño.</p><p>Mordió su labio inferior y entecerró levemente sus ojos con un sonrisa diminuta, avivando en su mente el recuerdo de su tacto, de su labios tensos y asustados, del leve olor a vodka y castañas, las cuales no volvería a ver de la misma forma que antes.</p><p>Qué lindo era decidir ser feliz; ahora y por siempre.</p><p>Feliz con pequeños detalles, con momentos de segundos e incluso minutos ya sea estando solo o rodeado de 20 personas. Había entendido que la felicidad no venía a ti, tu ibas a por ella, la escogías y atesorabas esa decisión.</p><p>Tú decisión.</p><p>—¿Alguién tiene hambre? —pregunta Kylie deteniendo las conversaciones del grupo, quienes voltearon sin poder creer que la castaña que había comido hace nada, preguntara aquello— T-tengo Whisky en casa.</p><p>—Vale —asintieron los presentes encogiendose de hombros.</p><p>+++</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Pasitos de patito</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—Y por esta calle se podeis pasar con las Mary's —señala Dan de copiloto entre las callejuelas de un edificio— Casi nadie sabe de este lugar porque parece estar bloqueado, pero no lo está.</p><p>—10-4 —asiente el ruso viendo lo estrecho de la calle dentro del patrulla junto con el Subinspector— ¿Cuanto seria el AT para llegar al otro lado? (Tiempo estimado)</p><p>—3.5 segundos a lo mucho —responde volteando a verlo, conectando sus miradas, quedándose estáticos por un par de segundos mientras escuchaban de fondo la radio policial.</p><p>La relación entre Volkov y Dan iba ascendiendo día tras día en pasos pequeños. El de máscara verde intentaba llegar más temprano al trabajo para encontrarse con Volkov, bajo la excusa que no podía dormir y por eso llegaba a esa hora.</p><p>Quería estar a su lado al menos una media hora antes de su turno; saber cómo estaba, que había hecho el día anterior y hacerlo reír aunque sea a carcajadas reprimidas para no demostrar su lado débil. Horacio quería pasar tiempo juntos, y no sentirse mal de esa tormenta de emociones que carcomia su ser después de la disputa "HoracioxVolkov" en el Confesionario hace un par de meses.</p><p>—¿Lo-lo anoto en su libreta por usted? —señala Dan carraspeando y saliendo de su ensoñación obvia donde le costó dejar de mirar al contrario.</p><p>—Yo lo h-hago —responde con su cuerpo tenso y toma la libreta entre sus manos con un boli, anotando la ubicación en donde estaban y el pequeño pasadizo que Dan le había comentado— ¿Cómo usted sabe de estos pasadizos, Subinspector?</p><p>—Yo también robé antes de ser policía —confiesa de la forma más tranquila.</p><p>—¿Cómo que "también"? —enarca una ceja volteando a verlo— ¿Acaso insinúa que yo he robado algo?</p><p>—¿Qu-Qué? N-no-no, discu-culpe usted —niega nervioso con sus manos y cabeza. Volkov comienza a reír a carcajadas por su reacción, extrañando al contrario— ¿Me hizo una broma?</p><p>Volkov asiente sonriendo viendo al contrario.</p><p>—Pensé que no tenia sentido del humor, Volkov —hace un puchero con su corazón agitado. Creyó que el mayor lo iba a odiar por decir aquello que estaba mal visto. Ser policía siendo ex-convicto era algo común en Los Santos, pero decírselo a Volkov era algo diferente, según Horacio.</p><p>—Tranquilicese, hombre —suelta el ruso dando unas palmadas en su hombro, para luego encender el auto y retirarse de la zona.</p><p>Dan suspira aliviado, creía haber perdido la batalla. Se relaja en su asiento de copiloto, dando leves vistazos al contrario por el rabillo del ojo; deleitandose con su silueta.</p><p>Hacía tanto tiempo que no lo miraba de esa manera como lo hacía cuando era Horacio el Alumno del CNP. Cómo Subinspector, antes solo alcanzaba a verlo después de que Gustabo terminara su turno. Ahora lo veía una media hora antes de su turno propio porque Volkov se iba toda la tarde a quién sabe donde hasta la noche.</p><p>—¿Tiene mucho insomnio? —pregunta Volkov despertando a Dan de su ensoñación con su persona.</p><p>—Eh-eh… Algo —asiente este buscando la manera en la que no se diera cuenta de su mentira.</p><p>—¿Lo llevo al médico para que le receten algo?</p><p>—¿Mé-médico? —voltea a verlo asustado y tomando su hombro para cersiorarse de que lo estuviera escuchando— N-no, yo estoy bien, estoy bien Volkov. No se preocupe.</p><p>—Vale —levanta su mano izquierda donde antes tomaba el volante y la lleva a su hombro derecho junto con la mano de Dan, palmeando sobre ella un par de veces para tranquilizarlo— Sí necesita algo, aquí estoy.</p><p>—10-4 —murmura con un calor emanar en sus mejillas. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo volvía a sentir el calor de las manos de Volkov, recordando, al igual que el viernes de la semana pasada, esos roces de amor.</p><p>Tomando valentía y sin saber de dónde, mueve su mano levemente, tomando con suavidad sus dedos medio y anular, deteniendo las palmadas contrarias. Volkov parecía haberse sorprendido por eso al tragar en seco, dejando su mano estática sobre su hombro junto la mano de Dan.</p><p>Apretando sus labios bajo su máscara y evadiendo todo contacto visual con el ruso, dejó su mano ahí para sentir el calor contrario mientras su estómago no hacía más que bailar y bailar de la felicidad de poder volver a tocar al ruso.</p><p>Después de casi dos meses como Dan, estando a su lado, era lo que más deseaba como recompensa por su fidelidad. Realmente estaba feliz con solo rozar sus dedos, aunque también reprimía el deseo de tomar su mano por completo en ese momento.</p><p>—¿Segu-uro que no quiere que lo lleve al hospital? —carraspea el ruso, pretendiendo que nada de eso estaba sucediendo.</p><p>—N-no —le sigue el juego con su mirada al frente.</p><p>—10-4 —asiente este— Lo llevaré a Comisaría, mi turno está por acabar. Haré 10-10. (Salir de servicio)</p><p>—10-4 —suelta un suspiro, sabiendo que eso significaba el adiós del día.</p><p>Poco a poco y sin quererlo, removió su mano sobre el hombro del menor, retirandola con suavidad y pretendiendo que nada había sucedido. Después de esto se pudo escuchar como Volkov había suspirado abiertamente, como si hubiera retenido el aire todo este tiempo.</p><p>—Buen servicio —dice Dan abriendo la puerta del patrulla, siendo luego detenido por el llamado del ruso— ¿si?</p><p>—Gra-gracias por lo de hoy.</p><p>—¿Por el Vodka? —pregunta Dan confundido. Esa mañana había dejado en la taquilla del ruso una pequeña botella de Vodka en incógnito, ya que DAN realmente no sabía que Volkov tomaba, sino HORACIO y eso podría ser fácilmente MáGico. Sin embargo, igualmente fue pillado a mitad del acto por el mismo ruso.</p><p>—P-por todo —tartamudea, pero eleva su tono de voz para que ignorase aquello.</p><p>Dan abrió sus ojos, haciendo memoria de "TODO" lo de hoy, quedándose sólo con el recuerdo de sus manos y olvidando que había estado ayudándolo a tomar atajos para los Codigo 1 (Persecuciones).</p><p>Una sonrisa tonta fue esbozada por sus labios, por ambos labios rosaseos y tímidos. Después de eso Dan salió del coche frente a Comisaría mientras Volkov iba rumbo al Garage para guardar el mismo.</p><p>
  <b>Mensaje de número desconocido (5)</b>
</p><p>—¡Hey, Horacio! ¿Cómo estás?</p><p>—Soy Gloria, la amiga de Paola.</p><p>—Salimos el viernes de la semana pasada, espero me recuerdes.</p><p>—Le pedí tu número a Paola, espero no te moleste. Te voy a añadir a un grupo donde vamos a estar todos😎 Sí quieres.</p><p>—Por cierto, el finde hice memoria sobre lo que me dijiste si nos habíamos visto antes y me acordé de la fiesta que dijiste. Estabas disfrazado de Volkov, no? Lo había olvidado por completo JAJAJAJAJA estaba muy mareada, lo lamento.</p><p>El de máscara verde caminaba dirección al baño mientras leía los mensajes enviados por la morena, los cuales al leer el último de estos sus piernas comenzaron a temblar estrepitosamente, obligándolo a entrar a un cubículo de golpe para sentarse sobre la tapa del inodoro.</p><p>Soltó un jadeo con nervios, tragando en seco y relamiendo sus labios un par de veces. Había afirmado que la fiesta sucedió al igual que el beso, el choque de sus labios. Todo fue real. Lo fue. </p><p>Rápidamente se quitó su máscara ahora sudando y riendo en lo bajo mientras negaba y estrujaba su rostro sin poder creerlo. Unió sus manos y mordió sus labios con fuerza, evitando emitir alguna risa de emoción en lo alto.</p><p>—Besé a Volkov —susurró para sí, soltando jadeos de forma incrédula con su boca abierta sin creerlo— Besé a Volkov… Lo-lo hice... —llevó ambas manos a su boca, cubriendo esta mientras procesaba sonriendo.</p><p>Soltó un último suspiro y volvió su mirada al móvil, donde comenzó a redactar el mensaje de respuesta a su amiga.</p><p>—¿Ya tienes lo que te pedí? —la voz gruesa de un hombre resonó en todo el baño junto con un par de pasos uno detrás del otro.</p><p>—Sí, se lo dejé en su escritorio —afirma la voz de Carlos, al parecer lavandose la manos.</p><p>Dan detuvo sus acciones y elevó la vista, asomándose por la puerta entrecerrada del cubículo y encontrándose con el Oficial I Carlos y Brown, justo a su lado con sus brazos cruzados y entrecejo fruncido.</p><p>—¿Hay algo más que me quiera decir? —pregunta el menor de ambos cerrando el grifo y sacudiendo sus manos para secarlas.</p><p>—Necesito otras 20 copias de ese documento.</p><p>—De acuerdo —asiente el contrario sin más.</p><p>—¿No me vas a preguntar para qué lo necesito?</p><p>—¿Cree que me importa lo que haga con 50 panfletos de "Se busca" de un perrito perdido que ni siquiera es suyo? —voltea a verlo con una ceja enarcada.</p><p>Brown quedó en silencio mirando al suelo, apretando su mandíbula y soltando un suspiro tenso.</p><p>—Sí me disculpa —suelta el menor con intenciones de retirarse.</p><p>—Increíble como se volvió de frío con sus superiores después de que echaran del cuerpo a Horacio.</p><p>Carlos detuvo sus pasos, siendo obligado por sí mismo a voltear a verlo a los ojos.</p><p>—¿Que insinúa, Subinspector Brown?</p><p>—Que no puedes superar a Horacio, es por ello que rechazó a Serjay en la fiesta, en su casa, el día de ayer, en el entierro de… —comienza a nombrar con libertad.</p><p>—Hey, hey, pare el carro —rápidamente lo detiene y da un par de pasos hacia el hombre, frunciendo su ceño— Sí es rechazado o no, por mi o por su abuela, a usted le debe valer un nabo y medio, ¿me entiende?</p><p>—Wowowow —lanza una risa el mayor— No sabía que se pondría así de violento, Oficial. No creía que le podría afectar tanto que se metiera con un hombre sin sentimientos.</p><p>—Aquí el único sin sentimientos es usted, Subinspector Brown. Con todo el poco respeto que le tengo a usted, le tengo que notificar que si usted da una orden la acato, pero si dice idioteces se las puede meter donde el sol no le da. Buen servicio.</p><p>+++</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Tipos de amor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Su pierna temblaba sin cesar, perdiendo su mirada en en el reloj de su Audi, mordiendo su labio inferior mientras su mente sólo buscaba la forma de tranquilizar a su cuerpo del nerviosismo que tenía al no ver al moreno salir por la puerta después de la hora estipulada.</p><p>Quería mandarle un mensaje, pero era casi imposible de que su amigo ya tuviera su móvil consigo, o que al menos este tuviera batería después de tantos meses. Su mente calló al instante que elevó la mirada por enésima vez en el minuto, encontrándose con Claudio saliendo por la puerta con una sonrisa abierta.</p><p>No perdió su tiempo y salió del auto lo más rápido que sus piernas podían, corriendo hacia la dirección de su amigo, donde casi lo tumba al darle la bienvenida más cálida que alguna vez pudo haberle dado a alguien.</p><p>—¡Clau-clau! —gritaba el de cresta rosa, abrazándolo con fuerza y sonriendo al ser recibido con entusiasmo por los brazos contrarios— Por fin. Te he hechado mucho de menos.</p><p>—Horacio, ¡que bueno verte!</p><p>Después de tanto tiempo estando separados, Claudio sin poder darle consejos al de cresta mientras que el contrario comía distraído pensando en Volkov, finalmente podrían volver a su loca rutina donde ellos mismos se entendían perfectamente.</p><p>—Te tengo una sorpresa —aplaude el mayor deteniendo los pasos del moreno antes de entrar a su casa compartida. Horacio con una botella de 2L de refresco y el moreno con dos cajas de pizza.</p><p>—¿Limpiaste la casa? —enarca una ceja en modo broma, siendo respondido con una negación de cabeza.</p><p>—¡Ha vuelto Pablito! —anuncia abriendo la puerta de su casa, siendo bien recibidos por los chillidos de felicidad del cerdo que ahora daba vueltas sobre sí mismo.</p><p>—¡Hey! —saluda el contrario dándole de golpe las cajas de pizza a su amigo y corriendo a saludar a la mascota feliz— ¿Quién ha sido un buen chico? ¿Quién ha sido un buen chico?</p><p>Ante esto, Horacio entra como puede a la casa, cerrando detrás de sí con su pie y llevando la comida casi a rastras por la casa hasta la cocina mientras veía como el moreno comenzaba a jugar con el cerdo.</p><p>—¿Pudiste conseguir el permiso para que se quedara a vivir aquí? —pregunta Claudio.</p><p>—Sip —asiente con felicidad lavando sus manos.</p><p>Arreglando la mesa para que ambos pudieran comer y celebrar el retorno del moreno a la ciudad, Horacio no podía apartar la mirada de su amigo jugando con Pablito. Simplemente la energía que irradian era hermosa.</p><p>Con el pasar de los meses, rodeado con personas maravillosas y positivas que lo hacían aprender a amar incondicionalmente, por fin había comprendido una de sus razones para seguir viviendo; amar.</p><p>Horacio aprendió de sí mismo que amaba con locura y pasión, amaba respirar, amaba ver, amaba sentir y escuchar. Su pecho se inflaba de orgullo cuando estaba con sus amigos, con aquellos que realmente valían la pena y lo sabía.</p><p>Cuando veía a Gustabo sentía mucho cariño hacía él, la persona que siempre estuvo a su lado sin importar qué. Amor fraternal.</p><p>Al ver a Paola, Kylie, Sloan, Liz y Gloria, no podía dejar de pensar en lo mucho que las quería a su lado para regalarles momentos y risas hasta que no pudieran más. Amor de amigos.</p><p>Estando al lado de Claudio y Pablito, su corazón latía con fuerza y lo hacían sentir cálido y a salvo, como una mantita gruesa protectora. Amor de familia.</p><p>Conway también era un caso, un tipo de amor que podría llegar a ser incondicional. Él sabía a la perfección que se preocupaba por Horacio aunque no lo dijera, arreglando con su presencia un pedacito del mundo del de cresta que se había roto hace tanto tiempo atrás. Amor de padre.</p><p>Y obviamente, aquel amor que lo hacía suspirar y soñar con los ojos abiertos no lo podía olvidar, ni soñando lo dejaba de lado. Uno de los primeros flechazos más fuertes que habia tenido y con quién más sentimientos bonitos había sentido. Volkov. Amor de amores.</p><p>Por último y no menos importante; el amor más reciente que había experimentado y entendido con dificultad, el que jamás había creído que algún día podría tener pero que ahora lo hacía sentir la persona más agraciada del mundo. Amor propio.</p><p>Horacio estaba feliz. Feliz y en casa.</p><p>+++</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Segundo reencuentro</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—¿Estás bien, Horacio?</p><p>—No, no lo estoy.</p><p>El moreno realizó una expresión de tristeza junto con la del mayor acostado en el sofa, el cual veía el techo del hogar mientras acariciaba el lomo de Pablito profundamente dormido en su pecho.</p><p>—Y-yo he… hecho algo terrible hoy —suelta en un suave susurro, sintiendo una lágrima correr por su sien— Creí… Creí que… —cierra su boca y aprieta sus ojos con fuerza al escapar un jadeo de tristeza.</p><p>Ante esto, Claudio se sorprende y camina con lentitud hacia su dirección, sentándose en el suelo justo enfrente suya, elevando su mano y poniéndola sobre la del contrario encima de Pablito.</p><p>La habitación se lleno de jadeos reprimidos y lágrimas que corrían rápidamente por su sien gracias a la gravedad al estar acostado boca arriba. Claudio soltó un leve suspiro y acarició su mano con suavidad con su pulgar.</p><p>—H-hoy yo hice que… —soltó como pudo el de cresta, jadeando consigo— Policía… —sus palabras no salían y prefirió callar.</p><p>Tampoco podría decirle al moreno lo que había pasado con exactitud, no podía saber que él estaba de infiltrado en una mafia dentro de la cual fue participe de la muerte de un alumno de policía.</p><p>—Sshh, sshhh —siseaba con tranquilidad el moreno, palmeando la mano del mayor con ternura y calidez, dándole soporte— No tienes que decirme nada.</p><p>Horacio cerró sus ojos obligado por el ardor y en cómo pensaban estos, queriendo quedarse dormido, sin embargo las imágenes de como Calavera había disparado a Leopoldo seguían vividas en su mente, obligandolo a abrir sus ojos.</p><p>En casi un círculo vicioso donde Claudio acariciaba la mano de Horacio para tranquilizarlo y Horacio acariciaba a Pablito, el moreno recostó su cabeza sobre el brazo contrario para hacerlo sentir que estaba ahí.</p><p>—Puedes llorar si quieres —suelta en susurro luego de un par de minutos de silencio, sin lágrimas y ni jadeos.</p><p>Horacio niega apretando sus labios, queriendo reprimir todo y recordando todas las palabras duras que le habían estado diciendo desde que entró como Alumno del CNP hasta el día de hoy.</p><p>Blandito, sentimental, Osito de peluche...</p><p>Él sabía que efectivamente podía llegar a ser uno de esos sinónimos, pero que eso no lo definían, él era mucho más, él sabía pelear y racionalizar, llegando a estar posicionado como uno de los más humanos de Los Santos, o al menos eso quería creer.</p><p>—¿Quieres comer algo? —pregunta el moreno al poco tiempo en esa posición, escuchando a Pablito roncar y un Horacio con mirada fija en el techo, dentro de sus pensamientos.</p><p>—N-no —murmura.</p><p>El moreno suelta un suave suspiro y eleva la mirada para ver al contrario, quien inconscientemente voltea a verlo. Claudio le ofrece una sonrisa diminuta formada por sus labios, la cual Horacio no es capaz de imitarla.</p><p>—No estas sólo, Horacio —susurra soltando el agarre de manos y lleva la suya al rostro contrario para acariciar sus mejillas— Estoy aquí, contigo.</p><p>—Gr-gracias —responde con su voz entrecortada, para nuevamente sentir sus mejillas humedecidas levemente por sus lágrimas, más un pequeño calor en su frente producto de un beso depositado ahí por el contrario.</p><p>***</p><p>Las ojeras eran parte de él y su estado de ánimo que yacía en el subsuelo, el cual bajaba cada vez más al recordar el suceso ubicado en el día de ayer.</p><p>Hoy no quería ir a trabajar, no tenía fuerzas, queriendo quedarse en casa con Claudio, quien le ofreció pasar el día con él para que no se sintiera solo o abandonado. Pero simplemente se negó, tenía una misión que cumplír.</p><p>—El abuelo me dijo que enviaría ubicación dentro de poco —habla Gustabo mirando el móvil y elevando la mirada para ver al menor— ¿Estás bien?</p><p>—No, no lo estoy —murmura acomodando su gorra y capucha para que su rostro sea lo menos visible.</p><p>—Va, vamos, que nada de lo que pasó con Leopoldo es tu culpa —anima el contrario dando unas palmadas a su espalda con suavidad— Venga, vamos al Raptor.</p><p>Soltando un suspiro y relamiendo sus labios secos se acerca a una de las más nuevas adquisiciones del rubio, subiéndose a esta de copiloto y comenzando a dar vueltas por la ciudad en espera de la ubicación del superior.</p><p>La mañana era agradable, no hacía mucho calor pero tampoco mucho frío, simplemente una buena combinación que te obligaba a disfrutar un poco el ambiente y suave brisa que soplaba en sus rostros al conducir a cierta velocidad.</p><p>Sintiendo su móvil vibrar en su bolsillo, el de cresta lo saca y revisa las notificaciones, encontrándose con:</p><p><b>Twister</b>: ❤️ <b>@GloMiau__</b> ha indicado que le gusta tu Tuit: "me atropelló un auto anoche"</p><p><b>Tuich</b>: <b>Renatoenvivo</b> está en directo, ¿piensas perdertelo? "COCINANDO CON RENATO Y JUANJA"</p><p><b>Guasak</b>: "Las divinas✨"</p><p>—<b>Kylie💕</b>: Horacio, te compramos un regalo!!! ¿Cuando podemos vernos todos? Se que te gustará!!!!</p><p>—💌 <b>STICKER</b></p><p><b>SMS</b>: Clau-clau✨:</p><p>—Limpié tu habitación y te saqué las botellas de cerveza &gt;:(</p><p>—jajaja, btw tengo que trabajar esta noche, si necesitas algo me llamas. Nos vemos mañana.</p><p>—Sonríe y dale duro a lo que sea que tengas que hacer😎</p><p>Leyó los mensajes del moreno, sacándole una leve sonrisa formaba por sus labios donde sintió un calor intruso en ellos, sintiéndose obligado a abrir su boca y comenzando a toser repentinamente.</p><p>—Un bicho, un bicho —tosía Horacio ahogado al tragarse uno de estos.</p><p>—Sí, hay muchos insectos —comenta el rubio a su lado riendo— No tengo cristales.</p><p>—No quería morir así —comenta dramático tosiendo y golpeando su pecho con fuerza medida.</p><p>—No es para tan… —calló de golpe al sentir como se había tragado una mosca.</p><p>Ahora los dos hombres comenzaron a toser y toser sin cesar, deteniendo el auto en la orilla de la calle para llorar por el dolor en su garganta por lo mucho que habían tosido.</p><p>—¿Qué os ha pasado? —enarca una ceja Conway viendo cómo Gustabo seguía tosiendo con sus ojos rojos y caminando hacia su dirección en la ubicación mandada por el Yayo.</p><p>—Gustabo y yo tragamos moscas en ese coche —señala con voz baja Horacio.</p><p>—Ay Dios mio… —bufa el superior con sus brazos cruzados.</p><p>La reunión había comenzado en las montañas del Norte, donde una vez más Horacio fue el que relató la historia del alumno. En algunas partes Gustabo asentía y confirmaba esa información añadiendo otras partes verídicas de la historia para dar claridad.</p><p>Era obvia la respuesta de Conway: silencio. Un largo silencio extendido por varios minutos inquietos que hacían preocupar a los presentes frente al mayor. Horacio manteniendo su mirada en el suelo con sus ojos arder y Gustabo mordiendo los pellejos de sus labios esperando que el superior dijera algo.</p><p>—Bien —asiente el superior al terminar de procesar la información y haber dado las vueltas suficientes alrededor de los Subinspectores en cubierto— Debemos de hablar con Brown sobre esto.</p><p>—10-4 —murmuran los dos hombres.</p><p>—Esperad aquí —ordena el mayor caminando hacia un par de árboles, con su ausencia Gustabo y Horacio aprovecharon de hablar a sus espaldas para sacar teorías de lo que podría pasar después— Ya estamos.</p><p>Al decir aquellas palabras ambos hombres subieron la mirada, encontrándose con una camioneta negra enfrente de ellos y tres personas vestidas de negro con SMG de asalto en mano, más el superior pensativo.</p><p>Era complicado saber quienes eran las personas detrás de los atuendos ya que estaban completamente cubiertos, exceptuando la parte de sus ojos, los cuales los tres pares paseaban de un lado a otro, entre los hombres infiltrados.</p><p>Aquellos hombres de negro los hacían sentir de cierta manera protegidos, afirmando aquello cuando el superior confirmó que siempre estaban presentes en todas las reuniones, protegiendoles las espaldas.</p><p>—Bien —habla Conway pensativo— Debeís de decirle a Brown su identidad, y posiblemente hoy cenemos niño a la parrilla —confiesa limpiando sus lentes oscuros y colocándoselos— Hagamos un 10-8.</p><p>—10-4 —asintieron todos los presentes.</p><p>Asintieron todos menos Horacio, quien seguía sumergido en sus pensamientos, los cuales no lo dejaban vivir el momento de estar asustado o nervioso por mostrarle a Brown quienes eran realmente Fred y Dan.</p><p>Una vez en Comisaría Horacio y Gustabo fueron a los baños para cambiarse a gran velocidad como Subinspectores, para luego esperar en los vestidores las siguientes ordenes de su superior.</p><p>—Bien —entra Conway a la habitación, siendo seguido por Volkov, haciendo que el estómago de Horacio volcara de golpe, una mujer pelirroja bastante alta y Carlos— ¿Habeís llamado a Brown? —enarca una ceja.</p><p>—No, —niega Fred— ¿Lo llamas, Dan?</p><p>El nombrado asiente lentamente y sin poder quitarle la vista a Volkov, quien lucía… ¿acalorado? Su rostro se hallaba rojizo mientras ocultaba su mirada tras los lentes oscuros, hablando en lo bajo con la pelirroja y Carlos.</p><p>Brown llegó un par de minutos después, donde Conway dirigió a todos los presentes hacia su despacho. En el camino Dan no apartaba la mirada de Volkov, realmente sentia miedo de que viera quien era. Y eso lo hacía flaquear con cada paso que daba hacia el despacho.</p><p>No podía olvidar aquel el último encuentro, era imposible para su mente. Recordaba vividamente la última vez que sus ojos se conectaron y en cómo el ruso lo había golpeado.</p><p>—Quitense los condones de la cabeza —ordenó Conway después de poner a Brown en contexto.</p><p>—¿A-ah? —murmuró Dan levantando la mirada, viendo a los presentes con ingenuidad. Creía que la reunión sería entre ellos cuatro: Conway, Brown, Fred y Dan.</p><p>Vaya iluso.</p><p>Fred se quitó su máscara, mostrando su cabello rubio y haciendo que Brown abriera los ojos con sorpresa. Fred volteó hacia su hermano para animarlo, quien miró a Conway asintiendo, luego pasó su mirada a Volkov, quien apretaba sus labios con fuerza y suspiraba por la nariz apartando la mirada.</p><p>—10-4 —murmuró Horacio quitándose la máscara de forma lenta y bajando su mirada, dejándola en el suelo y sintiendo la vergüenza yacer en su pecho.</p><p>En toda la disputa el de cresta mantuvo sus brazos cruzados, apartando la mirada de Brown un poco molesto con las palabras que eran dirigidas hacia su persona, su mujer y "su hijo". Sentía su estómago hecho un nudo, uno realmente doloroso que le daban ganas de vomitar debido al nerviosismo, aumentando este cuando las miradas de Volkov y Horacio se conectaban por milisegundos.</p><p>Suspirando y estirando sus hombros hacia atrás en su posición, logró mantenerse sereno, siendo esta rota a los minutos cuando resonó en su cabeza las palabras del Subinspector Brown al llamarlos indirectamente "mentirosos" a Gustabo y a él, hacíendolo enfadar y aclarar su garganta sin más.</p><p>—¡No, no! —detiene Horacio las palabras de Brown a mitad de la disputa— ¡Yo te dejé hablar, ahora te callas tú!</p><p>Jamás en su vida ninguno de los presentes habían estado tan orgullosos de aquellas palabras del de cresta, quién se dio su lugar dándose a respetar.</p><p>¡Eso mamona!</p><p>El día y la disputa acabaron con un Subinspector menos en la malla, un dolor de estómago por parte de Horacio, una risa por parte de Carlos cuando Brown se enteró que el menor era Comisario, quien lo estuvo manteniendo oculto por meses, y un casi desmayo por parte de Conway cuando Gustabo dijo que renunciaría.</p><p>Posiblemente esa había sido la reunión más fuerte que Horacio había atravesado, y no refiriéndose a qué Volkov ya tenía conocimientos de la identidad de Dan y eso en cierta parte le había sacudido de nervios, sino que había reconocido que tan fuerte era Horacio.</p><p>—Hor… Subinspector Dan —la voz del ruso detuvo los pensamientos del nombrado, hacíendolo voltear hacia su dirección a mitad del garage al acabar su turno y guardar el "Héroe" — ¿Me permite hablar con usted?</p><p>Horacio asintió mordiendo sus labios y bajando su mirada. Sentía vergüenza y un poco de molestia. Volkov tomó cercanía al contrario, dando pequeños pasos hasta quedar enfrente suya, soltando un suspiro con nerviosismo.</p><p>—Yo… quería pedirle disculpas.</p><p>—¿Sobre?</p><p>—La última vez que intercambiamos palabras… como Horacio y Volkov aquella noche en el confesionario, le dije cosas que no debía… y… lo golpeé solo porque estaba enfadado —subió su mirada y conectó sus ojos con los cristalizados de Horacio, quien apartó la mirada.</p><p>Un silencio se creó en la conversación, donde el de máscara verde rascaba su cuello pensativo, buscando las palabras adecuadas para la ocasión.</p><p>—¿Desde cuando lo sabe? —pregunta sin responder lo anterior, confundiendo al ruso— Que soy… quién soy…</p><p>—Ah… Eh… —carraspea— Desde hace varios meses ya.</p><p>—¿Y aun así usted estuvo… de acuerdo con que estuviera a su lado? Patrullando y demás.</p><p>Volkov asintió levemente con su mirada baja.</p><p>—¿En qué más me mintió?</p><p>—No le he mentido en nada, Hora- Dan —corrige rápidamente— Jamás le he mentido, no me atrevería.</p><p>Ante lo último Horacio elevó sus comisuras sin ser notorio.</p><p>—Supongo que usted… —dice el mayor— Tenía sus motivos, yo también lamento mi comportamiento en el confesionario. Actúe así porque debía de escapar de usted. De-debía de olvidarme de usted.</p><p>—¿Y-y ya lo hizo?</p><p>La pregunta lo aturdió del golpe, haciendo que abriera sus ojos con sorpresa y buscara la mirada de Volkov ahora cruzado de brazos y viéndolo fijamente, sin querer apartar la mirada.</p><p>—¿Us-usted ya me ha olvidado? —repitió.</p><p>—N-no.</p><p>Un nuevo silencio se creó, escuchandose el suspiro de Volkov luego de la tensión de unos segundos. Horacio sencillamente estiró hacia atrás sus hombros y dio indicios de querer retirarse, sin embargo se detuvo al recordar algo.</p><p>—Volkov —lo llamó en seco. Quería hacer las cosas bien, ya estaba cansado de todo, necesitaba respuestas y no lagunas mentales, sueños imaginarios y voces malditas— ¿Recuerda la fiesta de disfraces en el Tequila?</p><p>El nombrado asiente haciendo memoria y tragando en seco. Era notorio para el momento y la pálida piel del ruso, estaba sonrojado con un entrecejo levemente fruncido, aún asintiendo.</p><p>—Nos besamos.</p><p>Volkov seguía asintiendo con su cabeza, parando en seco al escuchar aquello.</p><p>—N-no sé… —pronuncia el menor de ambos.</p><p>—No me mienta, Volkov —implora en lo bajo con su voz entrecortada al escuchar el principio de la negación— No sólo me está mintiendo a mí, si-sino también a usted.</p><p>Otro silencio con Horacio viendo fijamente a los ojos nerviosos del ruso se creó por segundos.</p><p>—Estaba borra… —quizo excusarse, dando a entender que el beso si había sucedido.</p><p>—No, no lo estaba, Volkov —volvió a interrumpir con su entrecejo fruncido— Esa misma semana usted había ido al médico y por una gripe o algo así, le recetaron no tomar alcohol y lo sé porque Claudio fue quién lo atendió —relata señalandolo con tristeza— Y lo sé porque Conway me confirmó aquello… porque él fue quien lo cuidó esa noche para que no tomara.</p><p>El menor dio un paso hacia atrás de la impresión, negando un poco con su cabeza.</p><p>—Está bien si dice que no me quiere ver a partir de ahora —confiesa Horacio con suavidad, sintiendo un nudo en su garganta— Ya creo que no me importa —soltó una pequeña risa— Usted me gusta demasiado, su físico, su personalidad… de todo un poco, y-y no tengo miedo a admitirlo. Me gusta mucho, pero lo que sí no me gusta es que se esté mintiendo así mismo por lo que siente…</p><p>Soltó un suspiro apretando sus ojos, no quería ver la expresión del ruso, solo quería irse a su casa a beber una cerveza, dormir y olvidar lo que había sucedido en todo ese tiempo.</p><p>—Espero pueda entender, buen servicio.</p><p>Despidiendose con su corazón agitado dio un par de pasos para salir del garage, doliendo su cabeza palpitante al igual que su vena en el cuello.</p><p>—¡Hor… Dan! —el ruso lo llamó, deteniendo sus pasos y volteando hacia el emisor que mordía sus labios hasta dejarlos blancos— De-deme una oportunidad más… por favor.</p><p>—Desela usted mismo —lanza su respuesta al aire, soltando una pequeña risa— Tómese el tiempo que necesite.</p><p>+++</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Mamá, el niño asustado me está asustando</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Los días habían pasado cómo una ráfaga de viento para los ojos de Gustabo y tan lentos como un caracol para Horacio y sus pensamientos tortuosos, los cuales no paraban de recordarles que fue participe de una muerte que pudo haber evitado.</p><p>Además de eso, seguía teniendo en mente a Volkov que por más extraño que suene, lo hacía despejarse de todo mal proyectado en su mente. Recordar su rostro lo hacía sonreír, su voz lo hacía temblar de buena manera y el tacto de su piel le cosquilleaba el vientre.</p><p>Conway les dio vacaciones del CNP a ambos hombres por una semana entera, para que se enfocaran en la mafia y ahora en aprender a como moverse en el CNI, donde el de cresta se desmayó más de una vez cuando su superior los nombró "Inspector Jefe".</p><p>Obviamente con la noticia, Horacio no se hizo esperar más y corrió junto con Gustabo hacia Comisaría, haciendo un poco el parguela con su rango -más que todo Dan- y currando como Reborn manda.</p><p>Sin Embargo, sólo lo hicieron el primer día ya que Conway les pidió que se esforzaran más estando de infiltrados. Un poco disgustados, ambos hombres asintieron y dejaron de largo por unos días más el CNP.</p><p>Lo que nadie sabía era que de un momento para otro, la ausencia de Dan y Fred hizo cambiar internamente y crear preocupaciones a un ser confuso y con barreras en su rubí.</p><p>Ding Dong</p><p>—¡Yo voy! —gritó Horacio levantándose del sofa rápidamente, siendo perseguido por su nueva amiga Perla, un lindo caniche esponjoso y blanco que movía coquetamente la cola detrás de su dueño que abría la puerta de la casa, quedándose congelado al instante.</p><p>Sus movimientos quedaron estáticos, como si el cerebro hubiera ordenado a quedarse así hasta que procesará toda la información obtenida y reflejada por sus ojos marrones que no le quitaban la mirada al de cabello grisáceo, y viceversa.</p><p>El ruso bajó levemente la mirada para observar a la perra que lo miraba animado, incluso parecía estar sonriendo aunque eso fuera casi imposible. Acuclilló su cuerpo entre acciones suaves y comenzó a acariciar a la mascota feliz.</p><p>—Buenos días, D- Horacio —saluda subiendo la mirada y congelandose nuevamente, observando la ropa que usaba el contrario, la cual lo obligaba a sentir su rostro arder por consecuencia.</p><p>—Bue-Buenos días, Volkov, ¿Cómo se encuentra usted? —traga en seco el mayor sin aun darse cuenta el rostro del contrario, pensando si debía o no agacharse junto con él, sin embargo eso cambió cuando detalló que no había ningún auto frente a su casa— ¿Vino caminando?</p><p>—Eh —a gran velocidad baja su mirada fija y prosigue a seguir acariciando el estómago del caniche— Oculté el patrulla en los arbustos, sé que está de incógnito.</p><p>—Ah, es verdad… ¡ES VERDAD, VOLKOV! —gritó Horacio tomando el brazo del contrario, halandolo dentro de la casa, metiendo a Perla junto con ellos y cerrando de golpe, respirando sin ritmo por el susto— Pueden estar vigilandonos —susurró para el Comisario mientras corría a asomarse por la ventana cerrada con Perla en brazos.</p><p>—Lo lamento, Horacio —de golpe lo recordó, negando y frunciendo su ceño con malestar— No pensé en eso, mi cabeza estaba en otras cosas. Lo lamento, si quiere mando a hacer perímetro por la zona.</p><p>Ante eso, Horacio voltea un poco alarmado, viéndose realmente adorable y gracioso al tener a Perla sentada sobre su musculoso brazo izquierdo como una estatua. Volkov detalló aquello y esbozo una sonrisa mientras inconscientemente baja la mirada por su cuerpo.</p><p>—No se preocupe, sólo diré que haga perímetro el Comisario Carlos.</p><p>—10-4 —asintió bajando a Perla al suelo, quien corrió hacia el otro lado de la sala donde yacía Pablito durmiendo en una esquina sobre su cama, acostandose a su lado.</p><p>Horacio al levantarse, se dio cuenta por primera vez en esos pocos minutos lo mucho que a Volkov le costaba apartar la mirada de él. Bajó su mirada y entendió el porqué, hacíendolo sonrojar también.</p><p>—S-si, le incomoda que vista así… Eh… Me cambio, no se preocupe —tartamudeaba el de cresta rosa señalando dirección hacia su habitación y cubriendo con una mano su estómago descubierto.</p><p>—N-no tiene por qué… Eh… Me refiero a que es su casa y se puede vestir como quiera, no me- no me haga caso —soltó una risa suave y avergonzada— Deme un momento.</p><p>Mientras que Volkov ordenaba a Carlos hacer perímetro por West Mirror Dive, Horacio disimuladamente se miró a un espejo de cuerpo entero de la sala, detallando si su crop-top con estampado de "HÉROE" era demasiado incómodo de ver. Sencillamente el mejor regalo que le pudieron haber dado sus amigas.</p><p>—De acuerdo, ya está —asiente Volkov dando unos pocos pasos hacia el contrario, este voltea a verlo y le ofrece sentarse en el sofá— No, no se preocupe, solo venía decirle a-algo.</p><p>—Vale, ¿quiere algo de tomar? Jugo, agua… ¿pizza?</p><p>—¿Tomar pizza? —enarca una ceja, soltando una pequeña risa la cual oculta bajo la palma de su mano.</p><p>—Es que estoy nervioso, es la primera vez que viene a mi casa —se excusa rascándose la nuca y caminando hacia la cocina, dejando a un Comisario sorprendido que ahora seguía al dueño del hogar— Le serviré jugo.</p><p>En silencio Horacio sirvió dos vasos de jugo de naranja de caja para cada uno, se sentaron en la isla de la cocina uno frente al otro luego de que el de cresta fuera insistente.</p><p>—Quería hablarle sobre algo… importante —expresa lentamente sus palabras, dejando el vaso sobre la mesa y regalando vistazos de vez en cuando al contrario atento— Respecto a… el tema es… —poco a poco su pálido rostro se tornó carmesí hasta las orejas, haciendo sonreír bobamente a un Horacio enamorado— Ugh… —soltó un jadeo frunciendo su ceño y rascando su cabeza con molestia.</p><p>Horacio quedó en silencio bebiendo de su jugo, observando como el ruso intentaba expresarse con palabras que estaban puestas bajo llave, una llave que sólo Volkov poseía.</p><p>—Ok —suspiró profundamente y elevó el rostro para verlo, tranquilizandose— Sé que es muy extraño volvernos a ver de esta manera después de la última discusión, y lo entiendo, me he disculpado y usted me ha perdonado lo cual agradezco al igual que yo lo perdono a usted.</p><p>Horacio asiente.</p><p>—Y creo que con estos meses que hemos pasado… Eh… prácticamente juntos, hemos aprendido mucho uno del otro, ¿vale? —Horacio vuelve a asentir, haciendo que Volkov quede en silencio por unos segundos— No soy la persona más expresiva en cuanto cariño se refiere, y usted me ha mostrado que es una persona muy confiada de la gente… Eso… eso me asusta de usted —soltó, haciendo que Horacio quedara congelado con su corazón acelerado mientras bebía— Y me gusta también.</p><p>Una gota de jugo de naranja desbordó de los labios de Horacio con su vaso en la boca, mientras escuchaba al contrario, absorto con las últimas palabras, un poco temeroso. Además de eso, pudo darse cuenta en cómo el contrario jugaba con sus dedos sobre la mesa, dándole ternura.</p><p>—Me agrada su forma de ser, de ver el mundo. Es como si usted no tuviera miedo a nada, me gusta y me aterra que algún día algo realmente malo le pase… es la verdad —complementa Volkov.</p><p>La sinceridad del ruso hacia su estómago volcar, sus piernas temblar y su corazón palpitar con ímpetu. Cada palabra lo emocionaba y cada pequeña acción lo hacía sentir como un niño pequeño que le conceden permiso para asistir a una fiesta.</p><p>En un movimiento pausado el de cresta dejó el vaso sobre la mesa y secó sus manos un poco húmedas debido al vaso con su crop-top, para después dejar ambas paralelas a las manos del ruso, quien veía estas y las suyas propias con ojos zigzagueantes</p><p>—Usted a mí me gusta, me gusta mucho —responde Horacio suspirando y sonriendo levemente, sintiendo su garganta arder— Se lo he dicho porque es lo que siento, pero… creo que sentimos un amor distinto el uno por el otro, Volkov.</p><p>El nombrado abrió los ojos con asombro e inconscientemente negó con su cabeza repetidas veces para sí. Llevó su mano derecha hacia las del de cresta rosa, colocándolas encima de estas para que le prestara atención.</p><p>—No sé… no sé con exactitud qué siento por usted, Horacio —responde en lo bajo, observando detenidamente sus ojos, haciéndole entender que hablaba en serio— Y en este tiempo que he estado sin usted en el cuerpo he pensando que significa usted para mí, y sigo sin tener una respuesta en concreto, pero entendí que al menos… estar sin usted me he sentido solo, aún más solo cuando murió mi familia hace años… y no quiero estar solo.</p><p>Volkov mordió sus labios, ocultando estos tras un nuevo rubor que pareció no avergonzarlo al mantener la mirada con el contrario. Horacio quedó perplejo por unos segundos que fueron cortados cuando el ruso apretó suavemente su mano.</p><p>—Y eso… —aclaró su garganta el de cresta— ¿Y eso que significa?... Para usted.</p><p>—Qué… me gustaría pasar tiempo con usted porque…</p><p>—¿No se siente… solo?</p><p>Volkov ladea levemente la cabeza, apartando la mirada mientras piensa.</p><p>—Me gusta de cierta forma… estar con usted —comenta el Comisario.</p><p>El rostro de Horacio se mantuvo pensativo por un tiempo, debatiendo internamente cuál sería el paso correcto a efectuar sin que él saliera herido en el transcurso del tiempo. Realmente quería pasar tiempo con Volkov y su rubí, el cual estaba más fuerte que nunca. No le importaba en lo más mínimo volver a romperse, en parte.</p><p>Por otro lado, su mente callaba a su corazón emocionado por recibir aquel contacto de manos, porque Volkov lo haya ido a visitar para hablar y en cómo lo miraba este con un toque petición y desesperación.</p><p>—De acuerdo —susurra Horacio soltando un leve suspiro— Pero… apenas me haga daño, me intentaré alejar de usted. Esa es mi condición definitiva.</p><p>Y Horacio ya había estado aprendiendo de sus errores.</p><p>+++</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Volkov, ¿Qué te impide amar 🅰️ este hombre?.jpg</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—Mire, Agente Kylie, me fundaron en Twistter —se escuchó decir por radio a Moussa— Por decir que esta chica hacía las mejores hamburguesas del mundo.</p><p>—¿Y que pasó?</p><p>—Qué llegó un tío llamado Domingo y se molestó porque su mamá hacía mejores Hamburguesas.</p><p>—Dejame ver —se escucha unos segundos de silencio— ¡Pero si es un niño de 12 años!</p><p>—Agente Kylie, ¡me fundarooon!</p><p>Una enorme nube gris pasaba por encima del patrulla en movimiento del Comisario e Inspector Jefe, los cuales conducían hacia Comisaría del Norte a petición de Carlos ahora enfermo en cama. Estuvo buscando unos documentos por tantos días que lo hicieron enfermarse por molestia y nerviosismo.</p><p>Antes de que Volkov pudiera decir algo en radio para callar a los Oficiales, Dan a su lado lo hizo de golpe con toda la actitud de un superior. Omitiendo que dijo "Peeerla" tres veces cuando no lo estuvieron escuchando en radio.</p><p>Los truenos comenzaron a hacer acto de presencia, retumbando en la ciudad y manifestando la ahora pequeña llovizna que caía. Obligando a Volkov a conducir más tranquilamente para no cometer algún accidente de tráfico.</p><p>—Uff… —Dan jadea en el asiento de copiloto pocos minutos después, llamando la atención del ruso— Hace demasiado calor —baja la temperatura del aire acondicionado del auto y lleva sus manos hasta la máscara verde, levantando esta un poco para respirar aire fresco.</p><p>—¿Por qué no se quita la máscara? —enarca una ceja Volkov.</p><p>Sin decir nada, Dan señala la cámara interna del patrulla, haciendo que el contrario asintiera.</p><p>—Yo puedo borrar la grabación, no se preocupe. Se ve que tiene mucho calor.</p><p>—Estando con usted tengo más —murmura Horacio en lo bajo, pensando que el ruso no lo ha escuchado, sin embargo este parece tensarse en su asiento, sacándole una risa al de cresta ahora quitando su máscara— Qué rico está el aire.</p><p>El mayor deja su máscara sobre sus piernas y acerca su rostro sonriente al pequeño ventilador del lado derecho del patrulla, cerrando sus ojos y disfrutando de la frescura.</p><p>La fuerza con la que caía la lluvia era cada vez más intensa, obligando al conductor a bajar la velocidad del patrulla. Conduciendo a un ritmo constante por la carretera, patrullando a la par.</p><p>Al poco tiempo Horacio notó como el ruso a su lado parecía temblar en su lugar, sin embargo el de cabello grisáceo no hizo nada más que llevar su mano derecha libre entre sus muslos, apretando esta mientras encogia sus hombros.</p><p>Aún acalorado, el de cresta extendió su palma de la mano hacia el contrario que ahora lo miraba confundido entre cortos vistazos. Había entendido que Volkov tenía frío, pero no le decía nada al respecto.</p><p>—¿Qu-Qué sucede? —pregunta el ruso.</p><p>—Deme su mano —susurra para él con una sonrisa tímida.</p><p>En acciones lentas el ruso saca su mano fría de sus muslos y la extiende encima de la contraria con delicadeza. La mano de Horacio era tan suave como la piel de un bebé debido a las cremas que usaba y seguía tibia por su calor corporal. Sintiendo aquel carlorcito ser transmitido al contrario.</p><p>Ambos corazones latian con fuerza, nerviosos y emocionados por aquel mínimo acto realizado por ambos, sobrios y tensos. Siendo suave, el de cresta llevó su otra mano a la del ruso y frotó gentilmente para darle calor entre las suyas.</p><p>Cómo una galleta de vainilla, que se amoldaba con gracia, ambas manos del cresta rodeaba la delicada, fría y pálida mano más pequeña que la suya, solo que con dedos largos como un pianista, ofreciendo suaves frotes a estas, aprovechando la cercanía para recordar y grabar su tacto en su mente.</p><p>Regalando calor a la mano que poco a poco volvía a su temperatura natural, fue dando a la par pequeños y cortos masajes con sus pulgares sobre el dorso pálido que mostraban una que otra vena verde, pasando sobre sus nudillos con relieve debido a los golpes que ha dado como Policía al no tener armas al momento.</p><p>Volkov no rechistó en ningún momento, sólo se dejó ser, sintiendo con cariño los roces y pequeños mimos que ofrecía el contrario que lanzaba cortos suspiros de emoción.</p><p>Los masajes y acciones para dar calor se detuvieron luego de unos minutos maravillosos con mariposas en ambos estómagos, confundiendo al menor que estaba concentrado tanto en el tacto como en la carretera, hacíendolo voltear y observar como Horacio ahora conectaban ambas palmas de sus manos, quién reía al comparar su mano con la contraria.</p><p>—Tiene manos pequeñas, Volkov —lanzó una pequeña burla, viendo que por unos dos centímetros a lo mucho, la mano del ruso era más pequeña que la suya.</p><p>El nombrado carraspeó nervioso y asintió repetidas veces sin saber que decir, sólo detallando la sonrisa del contrario que ahora volvía a acariciar sus dedos como si nada.</p><p>No fue muy notorio para Horacio, quien seguía sonriendo tímidamente tras sus mejillas rosadas; que el patrulla al estar cada vez más cerca de Comisaría, este parecía bajar el kilométrage. Y no porque tenga un falla.</p><p>El trayecto parecía extenderse, pero eso no le importó a ninguno. Volkov estaba embelesado y no podía admitirlo abiertamente por más que batallara consigo mismo en hacerlo. Horacio sencillamente seguía con su labor de dar calor, incluso cuando la mano del ruso no estaba fría.</p><p>—¿Llegamos? —pregunta ingenuo el mayor, desviando la mirada de las manos del ruso entre las suyas y elevando la mirada, encontrándose con la Comisaria del Norte al otro lado de la carretera.</p><p>Volkov asiente y con su mano libre le señala.</p><p>—Coloquese la máscara.</p><p>—10-4 —dice con tranquilidad, pero deteniéndose un instante sin siquiera apartar sus manos de la contraria, apretando suavemente esta. Eleva la mirada al ruso, detallando su sonrojo por unos segundos, ya que había apartado la mirada hacia el frente— ¿Me permite hacer algo? —pregunta en lo bajo para él.</p><p>—De-depende —responde en lo bajo aun sin verlo, aplicando el mismo apretón suave hacia las manos del mayor.</p><p>Sin recibir una puesta oral por unos segundos, Volkov volteó confuso para ver a Horacio, quien le regaló una sonrisa creada por sus comisuras las cuales bajaron hasta el dorso de la mano contraria, depositando un beso cálido sobre esta.</p><p>Volkov tragó en seco, siendo este sonido el que haya retumbando en todo el patrulla y el que hizo esbozar una pequeña risa al contrario. Horacio elevó su mirada y conectó los ojos con el menor mientras llevaba su mano pálida a su pierna, dejándola ahí con ternura.</p><p>—¿Vamos, Comisario Bombón? —susurra el inferior de rango por unos escalones hacia el contrario al colocar su máscara verde y salir del patrulla aún sonriendo.</p><p>El nombrado volvió a tragar en seco, viendo como "Dan" cruzaba la calle para ir a Comisaría, saltando y moviendo sus brazos como si estuvieran caminando por un campo de girasoles; cuya descripción se asimilaba a la posición en la que estaba el intranquilo Volkov.</p><p>Apagó el patrulla y se recostó en su asiento por unos instantes, sintiendo como el cuello de su camisa comenzaba a ahocarlo. Desabotono uno de los botones y soltó un largo suspiro para calmarse.</p><p>—Todo está bien… —susurró para sí mismo, cerrando sus ojos un momento y apretando levemente su mano derecha, la cual había sido tomada por Horacio.</p><p>Comenzó a pensar, recordar y revivir el momento que lo había hecho suspirar inconscientemente. Repasó los movimientos sobre su mano, su dorso, sus dedos y nudillos, la conexión de palmas, dentro de la cual ahora deseaba haber poder entrelazar sus dedos. Arrepintiendose de no haberlo podido hacer.</p><p>—¿Qu-Qué estoy pensando? —negó con su cabeza un par de veces y peinó sus cabellos hacia atrás luego de un jadeo, dentro del cual recordó al importante que lo hizo detener sus acciones— Cierto… está aquí.</p><p>Abrió sus ojos e irguió su cuerpo, asomandose hacia la guantera, abriendola y viendo como había caído lo que estaba buscando. Se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y se estiró para tomar aquella libreta con dibujos y anotaciones.</p><p>Tomó esta entre sus manos y detalló la portada de carton, siendo esta completamente negra con stickers de mariposas. No se había dado cuenta de cómo era en el exterior, sino del interior, el contenido que este daba.</p><p>Abrió la libreta y la hojeó mostrando los dibujos, caligrafía de códigos y anotaciones random con monigotes, hasta que se detuvo cuando la mítica foto de Horacio y Gustabo del primer día como alumnos en el CNP cayó al suelo.</p><p>+++</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Confiesa tus pecados, Perla</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rodanban por la medianoche los Inspectores Jefe en los calabozos, siendo obligados por Conway a asegurarse que los hombres encerrados no comenzaran a armar un escándalo, o como él dice "dar por culo".</p><p>—¿Te gusta este color? —pregunta Dan pasándole entre los barrotes una pintura de uñas color azul claro a la mujer.</p><p>—¿No tienes uno con brillitos? —pregunta la mujer sentada enfrente de él tras los barrotes, tomando la pintura y detallandola.</p><p>—Creo que no —niega revisando su pequeño estuche con pinturas que había comprado la semana pasada.</p><p>Los ojos de Dan se iban cerrando con el pasar de las horas, no estaba acostumbrado al nuevo horario nocturno que tenía. Estar dentro del CNI, CNP, infiltrarse y ahora estar trabajando en incognito como modelo para una tienda de ropa gracias al pequeño empujón de Sloan al mandar el instragam de Horacio a unas cuantas agencias de modelos, le consumía la vida entera.</p><p>—Es hora —dijo Conway bajando las escaleras de Comisaría con Volkov a sus espaldas.</p><p>Con el pasar de las semanas Volkov y Horacio se llevaban cada vez mejor. Se protegían las espaldas y confiaban mucho el uno con el otro, sabiendo que nada malo podría sucederles. Al menos no dentro del CNI y CNP.</p><p>—Perfecto —dice Fred levantándose del escritorio en un bostezo— Iremos a casa, ya estoy hasta la puta de escuchar a estos dos hablar de chicos —señala a Dan y la mujer en el suelo— Porque todos sabemos que Robert Pattinson es más guapo que Lionel Messi.</p><p>Conway rodó los ojos ante eso, llevando su dedo pulgar e índice al puente de su nariz, apretando este y parando a los segundos cuando vio a Fred a punto de retirarse, deteniendolo rápidamente y hacíendolo molestar.</p><p>—¿A dónde vas, Federico?</p><p>—A mi casa, estoy reventado.</p><p>—No, no, no —niega el mayor tomando sus hombros y llevándolo al lugar de los calabozos de nuevo— Es hora de hacer hablar a los pajaritos, y no he visto como haceis los confesionarios. En marcha.</p><p>—¿Confesionarios? —enarca una ceja con molestia Fred— ¡Pero si eso los hemos hecho mil veces en la Academia militar! Saqué buen promedio y todo.</p><p>—Ajá —asiente Conway cruzandose de brazos y hablando con el contrario duramente.</p><p>Mientras que ambos hombres discutían, Dan se levantó de su lugar y con su estuche con pinturas de uñas dentro se colocó a un lado del Comisario, viéndolo acercarse a él.</p><p>—Buenas noches, Dan —¿era eso una sonrisa?</p><p>—Buenas noches, Volkov —asiente Horacio imitando su gesto al relamer sus labios— ¿Cómo está? Se ve muy cansado.</p><p>—Me encuentro muy bien, ¿que tal…?</p><p>—¡Que bonito! —se escuchó como Greco corría rápidamente y salía por la puerta trasera de Comisaría, al parecer estaban robando un banco— ¡En fin, Volkacio novios!</p><p>Dicho eso, se fue, dejando a la no-pareja con mejillas sonrojadas y gargantas hechas un nudo. Sin embargo, Greco volvió y frunció su ceño extrañado, asomando su cabeza por la puerta.</p><p>—Perdone Inspector, después le invento un nombre de Ship, es la costumbre —quedó en silencio por unos segundos— ¿"Volkdan", tal vez?</p><p>—Comisario Rodríguez—habla Volkov con notoria molestia— ¿No hay un robo en marcha?</p><p>Con esto, se fue. Volkov retornó la mirada a Horacio, observando como este le sonreía con timidez. Ambos ojos se conectaron y no se apartaron en lo más mínimo, los nudillos de sus manos rozaban suavemente y sus estómagos estaban llenos de mariposas.</p><p>—Es por ello que le vas a enseñar a Dan como hacer un verdadero confesionario —ordena Conway aún discutiendo con Fred— Volkov —llamó al Comisario— Tú y Dan iros detrás del confesionario. Freddo y yo haremos que la gallina hable, ¿entendido?</p><p>—10-4 —habló Volkacio novios, viendo cómo sacaban a la mujer tras lo barrotes.</p><p>—Fred —llamó Conway mientras esposaba a la mujer que se quejaba. Sin siquiera verlo siguió hablando— Ya es casi la una, tomate las pastillas.</p><p>El nombrado sin mucha ganas asintió y volteó hacia su hermano, quien rápidamente le tendió de su bolsillo sus pastillas recetados y este las ingirió sin agua. Después de eso, prosiguieron a acatar las órdenes del superior.</p><p>La mujer se llamaba María, encontrada vendiendo droga en la playa y en la Deep Weeb como "Maria32". Un completo personaje. Por varios minutos Conway hablaba y a veces Fred intervenía cuando la acusada no respondía.</p><p>Al otro lado se hallaban un adormilado Dan en una silla, intentando mantenerse despierto mientras anotaba en su block de notas como actuaban los contrarios, a su lado estaba Volkov, cruzado de brazos con sus ojos cerrados en la silla, meciendose con su pie de un lado al otro, dando indices que estaba despierto y escuchando todo.</p><p>—Me estoy durmiendo —bostezó Dan rascando su nariz y cerrando por un momento sus ojos, escuchando de fondo como Conway le gritaba a la mujer para que hablara.</p><p>—¿Quiere algo de tomar? —pregunta Volkov abriendo sus ojos y volteando a verlo.</p><p>Su rostro lucía igual o aún más cansado que el Inspector a su lado, quien voltea verlo y esboza una sonrisa tonta, extendiendo su mano para colocarla sobre el rostro ajeno, acariciando con su pulgar las notorias ojeras.</p><p>Dan realmente estaba cansado y no respondía con sus cinco sentidos, simplemente dejó actuar a su cuerpo como le plazca y al parecer Volkov estaba igual, cerrando sus ojos y sintiendo las caricias bajo sus ojos.</p><p>—Me gustaría tomar chocolate con tres de azúcar —murmura Dan acercándose al contrario con la silla de oficina.</p><p>—¿Quiere ir a la cafetería después del confesionario?</p><p>—¿Me invita? —enarca una ceja con una sonrisa.</p><p>Volkov solo asiente sonriendo levemente, abriendo sus ojos cuando dejó de sentir las manos de Horacio y viendo como las luces de la habitación habían sido apagadas por el contrario que ahora se sentaba a su lado con una sonrisa.</p><p>—No se darán cuenta si dormimos un rato, ¿o si?</p><p>Ante esto, el ruso lanza una risa suave al aire, viendo como Horacio se quitaba la máscara y suspiraba agotado, observando la gran disputa de Fred, Conway y María32 con un codo sobre el panel y sosteniendo su cabeza con la mano.</p><p>Un silencio se creó entre el ruso y Horacio, el último aún anotando todo gracias a la poca luz que proyectaba el cuarto contiguo y el ruso observando al contrario anotar.</p><p>Entre eso, Volkov suspiró. Suspiró y volvió a suspirar.</p><p>—¿Qué tiene, Volkov? —pregunta burlonamente Horacio a su lado, escribiendo como se comportaba Conway ante las amenazas de María— ¿Está enamorado?</p><p>—Creo…</p><p>
  <em>¿Eso fue una afirmación o el inicio de una respuesta confusa?</em>
</p><p>Fue inevitable para Horacio no sentir como su corazón palpitaba con fuerza y su mano temblaba con nerviosismo. Había hecho esa pregunta como una broma, olvidando que Volkov podría responder seriamente.</p><p>Fijó su mirada en el papel, sintiendo y escuchando como la silla a su lado derecho se movía junto con el ruso, creando un gran nerviosismo en su interior. La curiosidad le ganó y volteó hacia el hombre con lentitud, conectando sus ojos castaños.</p><p>Ambos se miraron y quedaron el silencio, realmente callados e inspeccionando con la mirada el rostro del otro, pasando a segundo plano los gritos del mayor al otro lado.</p><p>Horacio sencillamente no podía evitar emocionarse al darse cuenta que Volkov lo miraba fijamente; su corazón latía con ímpetu y sus dedos cosquillaban juntos con sus articulaciones. Y como se había dicho, el cuerpo del de cresta seguía actuando sin pensar, quién colocó su mano derecha sobre el hombro del musculoso ruso.</p><p>Volkov parecía pelear consigo mismo, frunciendo levemente su ceño y relamiendo sus labios después de morderlos con ansiedad, esto hizo esbozar una sonrisa más notoria al contrario.</p><p>—¿Qu-Qué es tan gracioso? —susurró para él, dándose cuenta de lo cerca que ahora estaban el uno del otro.</p><p>—Usted es muy lindo, Comisario —respondió con el mismo tono de voz, viendo como el contrario quería evitar la mirada para no mostrar su sonrisa nerviosa.</p><p>Aún viéndose fijamente y con su cercanía, Volkov subió su mano y tomó el rostro de Horacio. Sus manos temblaban al igual que su corazón. Esto era muy extraño para él.</p><p>—¿Qu-Qué hago? —susurró Volkov confundido, haciendo que Horacio enarcara un ceja— Puedo afirmar que no estoy ebrio.</p><p>Horacio soltó una carcajada con esto, haciendo reír al ruso que temblaba levemente sobre su suave piel.</p><p>—Volkov —llamó tranquilamente— No hay que ser experto para darse cuenta que hay mucha tensión entre nosotros.</p><p>Aquello hizo asentir al ruso, quién suspiró cerrando sus ojos.</p><p>—Haga lo que crea que es correcto para usted —respondió— No le voy a obligar a hacer nada que no quiera, he aprendido de usted que le cuesta abrirse a las personas… Su rubí tiene muchas barreras.</p><p>Otro suspiro salió de sus labios, abrió sus ojos y los conectó con Horacio, este solo sonrió y sintió como el ruso acariciaba sus mejillas con sus pulgares, realmente lento y con cariño.</p><p>—Me gusta estar con usted —susurra Horacio sin más.</p><p>—A mi igual.</p><p>Calladitos y sonrientes fueron acercando sus rostros, cerrando sus ojos y ladeando sus cabezas para unir sus labios lentamente, casi sin moverse. Regalando suaves caricias nerviosas con sus pulgares al cuerpo ajeno.</p><p>Horacio llevó su mano a la nuca del ruso para acercarlo sin prisas, comenzando a acariciar con delicadeza los cortos cabellos que nacían ahí mientras que Volkov se tensaba y entreabría sus ojos con nerviosismo.</p><p>A un paso realmente lento fueron moviendo sus labios, el mayor guiaba al menor y le daba suaves caricias para que se relajara. Siendo este su primer beso después de tanto tiempo donde ambos sabían lo que hacían, les costaba actuar acorde al momento.</p><p>Sus rostros se volvían calientes, aumentando sus sonrojos a la par que Volkov no se dejó reinar por el miedo y los nervios, siendo ahora el que guiaba de manera torpe aquel beso casto que hacía sonreír a Horacio.</p><p>Aún con sus ojos cerrados fueron alejándose lentamente, finalizando con el pequeño sonido de sus labios separándose después de ese beso armonioso que hizo dormir los dedos de ambos y hormeguear sus vientres.</p><p>Horacio suspiró en lo bajo y pega su frente con la contraria con suavidad, sonriendo y riendo para sí mismo. Por otro lado, Volkov relame sus labios un par de veces, mordiendo el labio inferior al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer.</p><p>—Eso cambia muchas cosas —soltó sonriendo el mayor, hablando solo para él ruso, elevando la mirada y conectando sus ojos.</p><p>—Creo que sí —responde acercándose y besando su nariz sin haberlo pensando dos veces. La adrenalina corría su cuerpo, obligandolo a hacer ese tipo de actos poco comunes en él.</p><p>—Usted siempre termina siendo el más meloso —suelta Horacio colocando sus brazos alrededor del cuello contrario y acercándose más a él con una sonrisa coqueta.</p><p>—¿A que se refiere? —coloca su voz grave en modo burlon, sacando una risotada a Horacio que ahora negaba.</p><p>—¿Qué pasará ahora entre nosotros, Volkov?¿Eso…? —hace referencia al beso— ¿Significa que me quiere? ¿Qué le gusto?</p><p>Volkov se quedó en silencio por un momento, suspirando y volviendo conectar sus frentes. Relamió sus labios y observó los contrarios, estos yacían entreabiertos esperando una respuesta.</p><p>—Me gusta estar con usted —dijo sin más.</p><p>—Mmm… —asintió no muy convencido, frunciendo su boca intentando no ser notorio su incomodidad— Patino en su frialdad.</p><p>El ruso rie junto con el un poco caprichoso de Horacio, volviendo a conectar sus ojos, para luego ambos volver a acercarse y besarse lentamente como la primera vez, disfrutandose y queriendose como debió ser.</p><p>Con sus ojos cerrados podían sentir el doble cada roce que realizaban sus dedos. Sentían a la perfección los labios que comenzaron a dar pequeños besos por las comisuras de Volkov hasta llegar a sus mejillas sonrojadas. Olían el perfume contrario siendo este un poco débil a comparación de como estaba al principio del turno.</p><p>Sus corazones latian con fuerza, sus bocas se movían solas y sus dedos acariciaban con cariño, soltando pequeños suspiros de cuando en cuando, denotando cuán concentrados estaban en lo suyo.</p><p>—¿Quiere salir después de esto? —pregunta Horacio en lo bajo una vez volvieron a separarse para respirar— ¿Quiere ir a por el Vodka que una vez me prometió?</p><p>—Tuteeme, por favor —susurró algo agitado, haciendo que Horacio abriera sus ojos con sorpresa por la manera en lo que lo había pedido, eso lo había descolocado.</p><p>—U-uste-usted también tuteeme cuando me besa, es extraño, siento que estoy besando a mi padre o algo así.</p><p>—Ok, lo… —paró en seco— ¿Cómo que a su padre? —soltó una risa pequeña, reprimiendola lo más posible.</p><p>—Digame de "tú"</p><p>—Usted me está hablando de "usted"</p><p>—Usted también.</p><p>—Horacio hableme de "tú" es orden de un superior.</p><p>—Y usted deme un beso —sonrió y se acercó al contrario, dándole un pico rápido que le robó el aliento.</p><p>Ambos hombres pararon de golpe con sus juegos amorosos una vez escucharon como tocaron el cristal frente a ellos, se separaron con sus corazones en la boca y voltearon de golpe, viendo como Conway se asomaba intentando ver algo, sin éxito alguno.</p><p>—¡Volkov! ¡Dan! —gritaba el superior— Abrid la puta puerta. Fred lleva media hora intentando entrar.</p><p>Volkacio volteó hacia la puerta, donde efectivamente un Gustabo completamente molesto tocaba la puerta sin cesar e intentaba ver entre los cristales oscuros.</p><p>—¿Os estaís comiendo el morro? —pregunta Fred volviendo a tocar la puerta violentamente— ¡Abrid la puerta, hostia!</p><p>—Espero ese Vodka —dijo Horacio en lo bajo para el ruso, acercándose a besar su mejilla y colocándose su máscara rápidamente.</p><p>Qué cabrón, aparte de apagar la luz también pasó pestillo a la puerta.</p><p>+++</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Cucu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—Ya estamos en camino al 10-20, AT menos de un minuto, ¿me copia, Horacio? —responde Volkov por radio, aumentando la velocidad del patrulla, dirigiéndose hacia el robo de Badulaque.</p><p>—¿Quién coño es Horacio? —preguntó el nombrado.</p><p>—Estamos solo nosotros 4 —responde Conway por radio— Es H-50, no hay nadie aparte de nosotros.</p><p>Por un par de segundos nadie respondió, al parecer no le dieron importancia a aquella información.</p><p>—ostiaaa… —se escuchó a Fred quejarse al otro lado de la radio.</p><p>—No, tío, nooo… —se unió Dan con él en un tono de miedo y rechazo.</p><p>—¿Que sucede? —pregunta Volkov confundido, llegando a la ubicación del robo y bajando del patrulla, viendo cómo Fred se ocultaba detrás de Dan, empujandolo hacia la puerta del badulaque.</p><p>—Negocia tú, cabrón —pedía Fred riendo nervioso y ocultándose detrás del contrario.</p><p>—No, no, me da miedo esa mujer —contesta entre susurros— Que lo haga el abuelo.</p><p>—A ver —llega Volkov a un lado de ellos con una ceja alzada— ¿Cual es el problema con vosotros dos?</p><p>—Inspector, yuju —saludó coqueta la mujer en crop-top detrás de la puerta de vidrio— Tiempo sin vernos, ¿cuando vamos a por esa cena que me debe, ah?</p><p>—¿Cómo que cena? —pregunta el Comisario confundido.</p><p>—Eso, eso, Volkov —animó Fred— No dejen que te quiten a tu novio.</p><p>—¿Cómo que novio? —pregunta Horacio abriendo sus ojos de golpe y volteando a ver a su hermano con un enorme sonrojo oculto tras su máscara.</p><p>—Callaros un puto mes, pesaos' —gritó Conway llegando a un lado del trinomio, encendiendo un cigarro y comenzando a darle largas caladas.</p><p>Fred decidió aprovechar la situación para realizar perímetro, Volkov y Dan se quedaron en la puerta del badulaque para escuchar la conversación con el super y la mujer, al parecer el superior tenía ganas de negociar hoy.</p><p>—Ok, le puedo dar un 10% adicional si el Inspector accede a tener una cita conmigo después de la persecución.</p><p>—Negativo —niega Conway de la forma más tranquila— Primero hablemos de rehenes.</p><p>—¿Me está vendiendo por un rehén, Conway? —pregunta Dan confundido e indignado.</p><p>—Claro que no, gilipollas.</p><p>Dan chistó sin gracia, intentando alejarse lo más posible de la puerta del negocio sin dejar de escuchar, elevando la mirada de vez en cuando y encontrándose a un sudoroso Volkov al otro lado con su entrecejo fruncido, jadeando por el calor. Estaba realmente concentrado en lo que decían la mujer y Conway.</p><p>Mordiendo su labio inferior y sin ser muy notorio, Horacio sacó su móvil, colocó la cámara trasera y fingió estarse chequeando el rostro cuando en realidad le tomó un foto al ruso.</p><p>—¿Acabas de tomarle una foto a Volkov? —detiene sus palabras Conway para mirar a su inferior en rango ahora nervioso.</p><p>—¿Po-por qué lo dice?</p><p>—Madre mía —exclama la mujer— Ese flash no me deja ciega porque yo brillo más.</p><p>Horacio elevó la mirada y se enfocó en cómo Volkov intentaba ocultar su rostro sonrojado, siendo este notorio por la mujer que ahora comenzaba a fastidiarlo diciendo que tan lindo se veía de color carmesí.</p><p>—Dios mio —soltó Conway suspirando sin remedio— A ver, mujer maravilla, ¿que quieres por el primer rehén? Estoy cansado de esperarte.</p><p>—Uy, una cena con el Inspector —señaló nuevamente a Dan.</p><p>—¿Estás ciega? ¿Acaso no viste como le tomó una foto a su noviecito? ¿Justo enfrente tuya?</p><p>Tanto Dan como Volkov se quedaron en silencio, mordiendo sus labios con cierto nerviosismo.</p><p>—Pero si usted fue quién preparó un cita entre una EMS y el Comisario, ¿o me estoy equivocando?</p><p>Ante la repuesta rápida Dan soltó un jadeo sorpresivo, apartando la mirada lejos de sus superiores y mordiendo su labio inferior para ocultar su vergüenza.</p><p>—En fin, decía que… —retomó Conway sin importar lo que decía la contraria, siendo nuevamente interrumpido.</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>🎶</b>
  </em>
  <b> &lt;— Música</b>
</p><p>—¡Cucu! —una voz entre aguda y juguetona retumbó en la radio.</p><p>Los superiores como Conway y Volkov fruncieron sus ceños con confusión, negando un par de veces al saber que Gustabo había dejado la radio encendida como de costumbre, con lo que prosiguieron con las negociaciones con tranquilidad.</p><p>Dando por sentado que todo estaba bajo control no contaron con que al salir el primer rehén del badulaque y Dan fuera mandado a cachearlo, este no respondiera, viéndose congelado a un lado del local con su respiración agitada y ojos abiertos en un estado de sorpresa máximo.</p><p>
  <em>Cucu. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>Cucu. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>Cucu. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>Cucu. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>Cucu.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Cucu.</em>
</p><p>—Dan, ¿se encuentra bien? —pregunta Volkov acercándose hacia el Inspector, sin embargo, Conway lo detuvo y mandó a cachear al rehén.</p><p>Los ojos de Dan estaban desorbitados, su respiración aumentaba y se entrecortaba, empeorando cada vez que tragaba en seco. De golpe junto con sus piernas que temblaban como si tuviera un terremoto en estas, perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo de rodillas, intentando sostenerse con su manos con guantes sobre el pavimento.</p><p>—¿Dan? ¡DAN! —gritaba Conway tomando el hombro del nombrado, moviendolo con cierta fuerza para obligarlo a verlo— ¡Dan, responde, coño!</p><p>Llegando la oscuridad a su campo de visión no hizo más que tener aquella voz aguda y juguetona en su cabeza, riendo y hablando en tercera persona. Colorido y con gran sonrisa maliciosa.</p><p>Grandes colmillos amarillos.</p><p>
  <em>Cucu.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Cucu.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Cucu.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Cucu.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Cucu.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Cucu.</em>
</p><p>Al sentir su garganta seca como si tuviera un desierto en esta, llevó su mano derecha al lugar y comenzó a tragar con dificultad, ahogándose torpemente con saliva y comenzando a toser. Gotas de sudor caían por su sien, espalda y brazos, picando estos lugares con ansiedad, queriendo rascarlos sin éxito.</p><p>Volkov al darse cuenta de la gravedad del asunto, dejó ir al rehén y corrió hacia Dan, intentando levantarlo y hablándole, dándole pequeños golpecitos en las mejillas para hacerlo reaccionar. Pero nada hacía que el contrario hablara ni lo mirara a los ojos.</p><p>—Está en estado de shock —responde Volkov tomando con suma delicadeza el cuerpo de Dan y levantandolo del suelo— No sé qué pasa pero hay que llevarlo al hospital.</p><p>Intentando dar pasos cortos para que Dan pudiera seguirlo a la par, terminó tropezandose más de una vez al ver que el de máscara verde ni siquiera podía moverse con normalidad, con esto Volkov rápidamente tomó entre sus brazos al mayor y lo cargó hasta el patrulla.</p><p>Fue cegado. No veía ni escuchaba nada por unos largos segundos que parecían horas, horas que posiblemente habían sido días sin él saberlo. Algo retumbó dentro de él, hacíendolo moverse lentamente para abrir sus ojos con cuidado.</p><p>Las paredes se alzaron sobre Horacio, pequeños puntos de luz esparcidos brillaban con dificultad, el rugir de los motores de autos se escuchaban a lo lejos, pasando de uno en uno cada cierto tiempo.</p><p>Parpadeando un par de veces para eliminar la borrosa visión, hizo que enfocara sus iris con dificultad, observando y detallando un techo zinc color verde con hoyos que dejaban pasar alguno que otro rayo de sol, para luego observar al otro lado una enorme puerta de madera rasgada que yacía entreabierta, dando un poco más de luminosidad a la habitación.</p><p>Movió su cuerpo con lentitud, doliendo este con cada pequeño esfuerzo que hacía para sentarse, dándose cuenta que se había quedado dormido en el suelo de aquella pequeña habitación con paredes de cemento.</p><p>Abrió y cerró su boca un par de veces, sintiendo esta seca con un ardor asesino. Lentamente se incorporó en su lugar, llevando su espalda a la pared y estirando poco a poco sus piernas hacia el frente. Sintiendo que sus ojos ardían y pesaban, se dio cuenta que se había dormido mientras lloraba.</p><p>Manteniéndose lo más sereno posible sintió su corazón volcar de golpe al escuchar un estruendo fuera de la habitación, relamiendo sus labios donde salieron un par de jadeos llenos de miedo y angustia, tomó fuerza y se intentó levantar de aquel suelo lleno de tierra.</p><p>Una vez en pie con la poca fuerza que sus piernas dieran, dio pequeños pasos hacia la puerta de madera entreabierta, tragando en seco y asomandose por esta lentamente.</p><p>Rápidamente y sin quererlo, sus ojos dieron con unos orbes zafiros, apagados, oscuros que los observaba sin expresión alguna. Una mirada que hizo descargar una corriente eléctrica por la columna vertebral del menor, obligandolo a entrar a tropezones a la habitación, cayendo al suelo, raspando sus rodillas y arrastrándose hasta una esquina.</p><p>—¿Horacio asustado? —pregunta la voz juguetona con zafiros oscuros— ¡Horacio no debe de temer! ¡Horacio pobre, pero Pogo lo quiere! —lanzó una pequeña risa que hizo retumbar el estómago ajeno— ¡Pogo quiere a tooodo el mundo!</p><p>El de ojos oscuro tomó la perilla y de un portazo cerró la puerta, dejando a un Horacio temeroso que tomaba sus rodillas que ardían.</p><p>—¡Pogo protegerá a Horacio! ¡Cucu!</p><p>+++</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Ahí estaré, a su lado</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Un suave sonido en la lejanía hizo que despertara su cuerpo, el sonido de una notificación lo había hecho abrir sus ojos lentamente. Frunciendo su ceño con confusión observó la habitación en la que se encontraba; cortinas cerradas que dejaban que se filtrara un solo rayo debil de sol, una extensa cama matrimonial donde estaba acostado con las más suaves sabanas que alguna vez haya podido sentir. Ya había estado ahí antes.</p><p>Nuevamente se escuchó el sonido típico de un mensaje llegando a un teléfono, Horacio desvío la mirada a ese lugar, encontrándose con una mesa de noche de madera donde estaba su teléfono más un vaso con agua a la mitad.</p><p>Volvió a cerrar sus ojos acostandose de lado y apretando suavemente la almohada blanca contra sí, oliendo esta y sonriendo inconscientemente ante el recuerdo. Recordando aquella noche después del "Fame or Shame" donde había terminado en la cama de Volkov al haberse emborrachado tan rápido.</p><p>Relamió sus labios aún sonriendo con sus comisuras, manteniendo su posición sosegada, dándose cuenta que había ignorado por completo el ardor de su cuerpo bajo las sabanas. Con esto rápidamente retiró las sabanas con molestia, tirandolas hacia un lado.</p><p>—Veo que ya despertó —la puerta de la habitación se abre, mostrándose a un Volkov de cabellos grisáceos despeinados, ropa de casa y bostezando, cubriendo su boca con la mano izquierda, en donde tenía un blister de pastillas.</p><p>—¿Por-por qué estoy aquí? —se exaltó un poco al ver al ruso apenas despertó, sintiendo al instante como su garganta yacía seca.</p><p>—Tiene fiebre —dice suavemente acercándose a él y sentándose al borde de la cama con cuidado de no realizar movimientos bruscos. Eleva su mano derecha hacia su rostro opaco, siendo visto con ojos de asombro por el contrario, hacíendolo detener su mano en el acto— ¿P-puedo?</p><p>Seguramente Volkov ya había tocado su garganta o frente apenas enfermó, pero el hecho de hacerlo con un Horacio ya despierto y consciente de la mayoría de las cosas, era un poco extraño. Horacio asintió con una sonrisa muy pequeña.</p><p>—Ayer en la tarde estuvimos en un Código 3 —relata llevando el dorso de su mano derecha al cuello contrario, cerciorando su temperatura— Tuvo un pequeño desmayo —levantó su mano hacia su frente, donde Horacio cerró sus ojos— No había comido en todo el día.</p><p>—¿Fue eso? —pregunta en lo bajo con su voz seca.</p><p>Volkov asintió alejando su mano, tomando el blister de pastillas y sacando una de estas para tendersela al hombre enfermo, le pasó el agua sobre la mesa que estaba un poco fría. Al parece la había bebido recientemente y no se acordaba.</p><p>—¿No se acuerda de nada? —pregunta confundido el ruso viendo como Horacio tomaba la pastilla con el agua, para luego extenderle el vaso vacío mientras niega.</p><p>—Prácticamente se desmayó justo antes de empezar el tiroteo… ¿recuerda la mujer que lo acosa en los robos? —Horacio al hacer memoria lo recuerda y asiente con una expresión no muy agradable— Fue esa mujer que robó, no hicieron negociaciones, y justo antes de empezar a contar hasta 10, usted se desmayó.</p><p>El de cresta despeinada desvío la mirada en un intento de hacer memoria ante aquello, sin embargo pasaron un par de minutos donde no pudo recordar más que un inmundo y vago recuerdo de su juventud. Una pesadilla de zafiros oscuros, apagados.</p><p>Su cuerpo tembló en su lugar y volvió su mirada al ruso el cual lo miraba con una pequeña sonrisa tímida, Horacio imitó su gesto y llevó su mano encima de la contraria que yacía sobre él colchón.</p><p>Volkov brincó levemente un poco descolocado, soltó un pequeño suspiro y elevó su mano para que sus palmas se conectasen, dandose mutuamente leves caricias con sus dedos por un par de silenciosos segundos.</p><p>—Debería comer —comenta el ruso viendo como el contrario cerraba sus ojos cansados— Intenté hacer sopa, no soy muy buen cocinero la verdad. Cortar se me da bien, el resto no tanto.</p><p>Ante eso Horacio suelta una pequeña risa al imaginarse al ruso cocinando y casi quemando la cocina entre forzosos intentos, aunque seguramente no hubiese sido de esa manera.</p><p>—¿Por qué estoy es su casa? —pregunta débilmente abriendo sus ojos para conectar con los contrarios, sintiendo mucho calor en su cuerpo.</p><p>—Lo llevé a su casa anoche, pero al ver que no había nadie con quien estuviera con usted para que lo cuidara, lo traje aquí… Espero no le haya molestado.</p><p>—Para nada —niega aun acariciando bajo sus dedos la mano del menor— ¿No estaba Claudio?</p><p>Volkov niega y se levanta, separando suavemente su mano de la contraria. Toma el vaso de vidrio vacío donde minutos atrás estaba lleno de agua, dejando el blister sobre la mesa.</p><p>—Traeré la sopa, debe de comer algo.</p><p>Acto seguido el ruso salió de la habitación a paso tranquilo, dejando a un Horacio adormilado con gran sonrisa mientras cerraba sus ojos y detallaba en su mente el rostro del de cabello grisáceo, haciendo que en su estómago revolotearan mariposas felices. Y sin darse cuenta, se había vuelto a quedar dormido pacíficamente en su lugar.</p><p>—Horacio, despierte —susurró el menor una vez entró a la habitación después de un par de minutos. Cargaba una pequeña mesa desplegable, la cual colocó a los pies de la cama en espera que el mayor se reincoporara por su cuenta— Es sopa de vegetales… O eso creo que hice —suelta una pequeña risa al colocar la mesita a la par con el contrario.</p><p>Horacio una vez incorporado correctamente en su lugar, sintió un leve dolor de cabeza, obligandolo a cerrar sus ojos por un momento. Volkov le dice que no se mueva tan brusco y espere que la pastilla le haga efecto.</p><p>Al abrir sus ojos detalló el plato de comida servido justo enfrente suya, un gran plato servido por la mitad de sopa con vegetales perfectamente picados, una cuchara con su servilleta y un vaso de agua.</p><p>Llevando la cuchara al plato se dio cuenta de algo que llamó mucho su atención.</p><p>—¿Compró pasta de letras? —voltea a verlo con una sonrisa.</p><p>—Y números, supuse qué le gustaría —suelta desviando la mirada sonriendo y sintiendo sus mejillas arder levemente.</p><p>—¡Terrible! —esboza una nueva sonrisa y procede a comer de la manera más lenta que un enfermo podría hacer— Le quedó muy buena —asiente en bocados pequeños.</p><p>—¿Seguro? —enarca una ceja con una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción— ¿No está salada?</p><p>Horacio niega viéndolo sonriente.</p><p>—Acuestese conmigo —le pide señalando el lugar vacío a su lado— Seguro durmió en el sofa, acompañeme.</p><p>El ruso relame sus labios un poco inquieto y asiente repetidas veces sin ser notorio. De la mesa de madera abre la primera gaveta y saca el control del televisor pantalla plana frente a ellos, da la vuelta a la cama y con cuidado de no hacer movimientos bruscos se acuesta a su lado.</p><p>Quién diría que estar enfermo en casa del Comisario Volkov, tomar una sopa hecha por el mismo ruso ahora acostado a su lado viendo un película de dibujos japoneses donde Horacio no entendía como dos chicos habían cambiado de cuerpo, fuera algo que recordaría para siempre en su rubí.</p><p>Posiblemente uno de los mejores días de su vida. Ignorando el dolor de cabeza que sentía y el malestar corporal.</p><p>—Estoy nervioso —suelta Horacio al cabo de una hora, donde terminó de comer y Volkov pausó la película para retirar la mesita.</p><p>—¿Pasa algo? —pregunta con suavidad el ruso, dejando la mesa un poco alejado de ellos y se acerca al contrario, sentándose a su lado, volviendo a tomar su temperatura.</p><p>—No, no es eso —susurra tomando la muñeca contraria con suavidad y llevando su mano a la contraria, donde lentamente fue entrelazando con vergüenza sus dedos— Es que… la mafia en donde estoy infiltrado… no confían en mi… siento que van a hacer algo conmigo.</p><p>El ruso dejando que Horacio entrelazara sus dedos, apretó con suavidad el agarre y acarició su dorso con el pulgar por un par de segundos. Luego llevó su enlace a su rostro y besó el dorso de la mano de Horacio para brindarle tranquilidad.</p><p>Cuya tranquilidad fue mal canalizada al tener un corazón acelerado para Horacio al recibir aquel pequeño beso en su mano, el cual lo hizo sonreír tontamente acelerado de la emoción.</p><p>—Pase lo que pase, aquí estaré, a su lado —susurra el ruso con un tono carmesí en su rostro, viendo directamente a sus ojos con una mirada suave y gentil que transmitía la paz más grande que el mundo haya podido observar.</p><p>El de cresta esboza una nueva sonrisa, exaltado, contento y sintiéndose protegido por aquello. Poco a poco se sentó sobre su lugar en la cama, suelta el enlace de manos y se dirige hacia el cuerpo del ruso, abrazándolo con suavidad.</p><p>—Gracias, Viktor —murmura en su cuello, cerrando sus ojos y oliendo el débil perfume que poseía el contrario.</p><p>—No te preocupes —responde con el mismo tono de voz dulce, acariciando su espalda sobre la tela.</p><p>Tuteandose y mimandose en silencio pasaron los minutos abrazados esa tarde pintoresca, sintiendo sus corazones unirse como nunca antes lo habían hecho y escuchado como si fuera la más hermosa melodía. Un canto de ángeles.</p><p>Horacio con cuidado se separó del contrario y volteó su rostro para ver al ruso que sonreía levemente. Volkov llevó una mano a su nuca y comenzó a acariciar con suavidad sus cortos cabellos que nacían ahí, para luego acercarse a él tímidamente y besar sus labios, siendo felizmente correspondido por el de cresta.</p><p>—Te quiero —dijo débilmente Horacio con sus ojos cerrados.</p><p>El ruso sonríe y besa nuevamente sus labios un par de veces con lentitud, regalándole un último beso en su frente caliente antes de irse.</p><p>+++</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. I believe in CNI supremacy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Una vez Volkov estacionó el coche blindado que Conway les había dado esa mañana a él y Horacio para vigilar la sede de la mafia, salieron del vehículo con cansancio. Por fin habían llegado a las oficinas del CNI.</p><p>Colocaron el respectivo seguro al auto y caminaron directamente hacia la entrada trasera del edificio. Horacio sonriendo y agradeciendo que la mañana había acabado y era la hora de comer, descansar al lado de su amor y posiblemente poder echar una siesta juntitos en el salón como lo habían hecho hace unos días atrás. Gracias a los Admins que nadie se había dado cuenta de aquella pequeña siesta abrazados.</p><p>Llegando al ascensor, el de máscara blanca con manchas rojas que se hacían llamar "sangre" elevó su mano a la pálida del ruso, fingiendo no saber nada y rápidamente entrelazando sus dedos con los contrarios.</p><p>—H-Horacio —brincó en su lugar el ruso, susurrando para él y llevando el enlace de ambos hacia su espalda, escondiendo este— Hay cámaras.</p><p>El nombrado no respondió verbalmente, solo sonrió y apretó el agarre de manera juguetona, amaba ver al ruso nervioso ante sus gestos. Sin embargo, fueron obligados a separarse una vez el ascensor se abrió y mostró a La Jefa de los Jefes junto con el Superintendente y un hombre vestido de negro a sus espaldas.</p><p>—Por fin habeís llegado —saluda un poco sarcástico el mayor al verlos— Subid, hay reunión.</p><p>Y fue ahí donde Horacio hizo un puchero con tristeza y fastidio.</p><p>—¿No podemos comer primero? Me voy a desmayar a mitad de la reunión —preguntó el de máscara blanca con rojo entrando al ascensor junto con Volkov, el cual silenciosamente asintía como todo un soldado por las órdenes del superior.</p><p>—Comereís en la reunión —comentó benelovente Conway— sólo porque no quiero que la palmeís sin yo haberoslo pedido —se creó un pequeño e incómodo silencio en el lugar— Os presento al nuevo miembro del CNI —señaló al hombre de negro a sus espaldas.</p><p>—¿Qué hay, neno? —saludó sonriente— Soy Freddy.</p><p>—Un placer —saludaron ambos hombres.</p><p>A la hora de llegar al piso correspondiente y llegar a la sala de reuniones, se podía notar a la perfección que Michelle Evans era una mujer adelantada a los hechos, sabía lo que las personas a su alrededor querían y cómo, y eso era de admirarse. En la sala de reuniones alguien se había encargado de comprar hamburguesas del McDonalds para todos los presentes. Un poco informal pero todo fue a petición de Conway.</p><p>—¡Hostia puta! —gritó Horacio al entrar a la sala de reuniones y asustandose al encontrar a un hombre un poco más bajo que él, con ropa oscura y máscara negra, portando un franco.</p><p>—L-lo lamento, Horacio —se disculpa la persona llevando el arma a sus espaldas y quitándose la máscara— Soy yo, Carlos —se señaló tímidamente.</p><p>—Qué susto, tío —suspiró llevando su mano izquierda al pecho, viendo como todos los miembros del CNI entraban a la sala y se sentaban en sus puestos.</p><p>—¿Por qué el franco, Carlos? —pregunta Conway con una ceja alzada.</p><p>—Ah, no había prismáticos —responde con tranquilidad.</p><p>Ante esto Horacio no hizo más que parpadear un par de veces para decirse a sí mismo: "Si, es Carlos, el chico blandengue que no puede levantar una bolsa de basura"</p><p>—P-por cierto, —llama Horacio al menor— ¿eres Comisario u Oficial en el CNP?</p><p>—Eh… —muerde su labio inferior, pensativo— En mi ficha del CNP soy Comisario desde siempre, lo oculté con rangos pequeños porque soy mejor en el ámbito administrativo que en otra cosa.</p><p>—Patrañas —interviene Cownay en la conversación, abriendo su BigMac desde su puesto en la mesa— Carlos estuvo en el CNI antes del CNP, y no es mejor en administración, sino que es bueno en todo lo que hace. Es "Oficial" porque no quiero que los mafiosos vayan a por él al ser Comisario. Ahora ven acá y sienta el culo aquí para la reunión.</p><p>Ante las palabras un poco "lindas" del superior, el menor se sonrojó rápidamente, cubriendo este color<br/>rojizo al colocar su máscara negra como si nada y querer retirarse, no sin que Horacio preguntara la edad del menor para asegurarse, seguía confundido.</p><p>—Entonces, ¿no tienes 25?</p><p>—36 —niega este.</p><p>—¡¿PERO QUÉ COJONES?!</p><p>Después de esto y una risa vergonzosa por parte de Carlos, Volkov se levantó de su asiento un poco inquieto en lo mucho que hablanban y no se sentaban. Tomó los hombros de Horacio, el cual tumbaba sin querer las sillas de la sala como de costumbre y lo sentó justo en frente de él. Al otro lado de la mesa.</p><p>—¿Dónde está Gustabo? —pregunta Michelle en tono cansino.</p><p>Un gran silencio se hizo presente, el cual fue cortado por el sonido de las teclas de Horacio escribiéndole a su hermano, preguntando sobre su paradero. Pasaron un par de minutos y decidieron empezar de una vez, querían terminar con esto.</p><p>Presentaron oficialmente a Freddy frente a la familia. Trucazo, un hombre que sería de gran ayuda para la obtención de información de diversos tipos de mafia. Un tío carismático, y bastante "sereno" dentro de lo que cabe.</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>🎶 &lt;— Howdy</b>
  </em>
</p><p>Por otro lado, la mente de Horacio estuvo distraída cada 2 segundos al intentar concentrarse en las palabras de su jefa que marcaba posiciones y puntos débiles de la sede de la mafia, cosas altamentes banales para el ahora embobado chico de cresta.</p><p>Al tener a Volkov justo enfrente suya, al otro lado de la mesa, lo tenía completamente a su merced visual. Grandes brazos cruzados, músculosos y ocultos tras aquella camisa manga larga color gris claro, acentuando su silueta a la perfección. Un delirio para el momento.</p><p>Disimulando que no veía abruptamente al contrario, decidió ir desenvolviendo el papel de su hamburguesa, dando leves vistazos al rostro ajeno. Entrecejo levemente fruncido con sus ojos castaños dirigidos a la pelirroja, labios apretados y tensos que llegaban a tener un tono amarillo debido a la falta de circulación de sangre, dibujandose una casi línea que formaba su boca, cabellos grisáceos con un rapado a los lados de su cabeza, cayendo un par de mechones por estos debido a la gravedad.</p><p>Un mechón grisáceo de cabello rápidamente se deslizó de su cabeza, cayendo sobre su frente. Esto en un impulso mortal, hizo tragar en seco al de cresta. El hombre lucía realmente apuesto con el cabello hacia el frente, al menos con un par de mechones.</p><p>Hacía tanto tiempo que Horacio no sentía su respiración detenerse por el simple hecho de ver y detallar el físico de un hombre tan apuesto, inteligente y ""carismático"" como lo era Volkov.</p><p>El ruso tenía y tiene un encanto propio, era como un pequeño sol frío que brillaba. Un sol que con el paso del tiempo se calentaba de buena manera, siendo más abierto para con el de cresta. </p><p>
  <em>Dios…</em>
</p><p>Tragó en seco Horacio de nuevo, relamió sus labios mientras bajaba la mirada por el grueso cuello del contrario. Se notaba aquella fina capa de sudor debido al ejercicio físico que habían realizado esa mañana.</p><p>
  <em>Joder…</em>
</p><p>Quizo soltar un jadeo para sí mismo, sin embargo, lo único que hizo fue tomar nerviosamente su refresco sobre la mesa una vez el ruso volteó a verlo. ¿Lo había pillado? Igualmente Horacio apartó la mirada y encendió su móvil para fingir estar haciendo algo.</p><p>Bebió un par de tragos de su refresco, al menos eso refrescaría su mente ahora un poco impura. Debía de admitirlo, desde las últimas semanas dentro de las cuales Horacio y Volkov ahora eran más unidos que antes tanto física como sentimentalmente; el de cresta no podía evitar imaginar a ambos estando juntos.</p><p>Realmente "juntos", prácticamente "unidos".</p><p>Y eso le sacaba un par de sonrisas nerviosas más suspiros tímidos que ocultaba mordiendo su labio inferior. Habían cosas que debían de discutir antes, pero su nube por ahora estaba muy alta.</p><p>Detalló cómo el ruso relamió fugazmente sus labios, humedeciendolos un poco, una cautivadora escena para el ahora sonrojado Horacio con su levemente abierta boca, cerrandola impulsivamente al ver como Carlos sin máscara llegaba a la sala y se sentaba en una silla, alejados de todos, escuchando las palabras de su jefa.</p><p>El de cresta volteó su mirada al ruso, quien ahora lo miraba, hacíendolo tensar del golpe de los nervios, sintiendo como si él hubiese leído sus pensamientos. Ambos mantuvieron su mirada, leyendo los ojos contrarios con devoción.</p><p>Un lobo y una mariposa azul brillante.</p><p>Sintiendo las yemas de sus dedos cosquillear, movió sus manos sobre el vaso plástico del refresco levemente, queriendo moverse para no lucir congelado.</p><p>La tensión se notaba a kilómetros de distancia; Volkov mandaba tantas señales a través de sus ojos, quería proteger a Horacio aunque no lo dijera concretamente, estar a su lado y hacerle saber que le importaba.</p><p>Horacio soltó un diminuto jadeo exaltado, jamás había sentido esa mirada por parte del Ruso, el cual acababa de guiñarle un ojo para luego volver la mirada hacia Michelle, ahora con un tono rojizo.</p><p>Debía de relajarse si no quería saltar encima de Volkov, abrazarlo y llorarle para decirle lo lindo que era. Ahora que habían agregado el "tuteo" al chat cuando estaban a solas, sentían esa satisfacción de libertad entre ambos para abrazarlo y quererlo un poco más libremente.</p><p>Sintiendo su cuerpo entero arder entró a Twistter.</p><p>¿<b>Por qué es tendencia?</b></p><p>
  <b>#Piñavamosaporti porqué una piña robó la victoria a Dua Lipa.</b>
</p><p>
  <em>Psicotrópico.</em>
</p><p>Intentando olvidar la tensión entre ambos, encontró en su inicio un tweet escrito por Volkov en su cuenta "otaku" de incognito, la cual Horacio era el único que sabía de su existencia.</p><p>
  <b>El pana ninja @Ninjakun_</b>
</p><p>
  <em>"No sabe qué significa ver "Your name" juntos. Es una ternura, pa' mi"</em>
</p><p>Entró a su user con curiosidad:</p><p>
  <b>El pana ninja @Ninjakun_</b>
</p><p>
  <b>38. ACE🍰. OTAKU DE PROFESIÓN WACHO.</b>
</p><p>
  <em>¿Ace? ¿Ese no es el </em>
  <em>jabón?</em>
</p><p>Tal vez y solo tal vez, Horacio y Volkov debían de tener pronto una conversación íntima entre ellos. El de cresta necesitaba obtener explicaciones, deseando respuestas positivas que no generaran expectativas en su mente.</p><p>Internamente pedía a gritos que aquello no significase lo que había leído en Internet.</p><p>+++</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Desliz del pasado</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Recordaba esos pasos; el sonido de las botas pesadas pisar el cemento junto con algunas piedras, pasos que trastabillaban casi sin ser notorios pero que partían su alma tan rápido como cuando el palo del golf impactó repetidas veces sobre su cabeza rapada, sin una chispa de color. </p><p>—¿¡Recuerdas algo!? —gritaban los zafiros oscuros, jadeante y fuera de sus casillas— ¿¡Lo recuerdas!? ¡Dime tu puto nombre, gilipollas!</p><p>La herida mental fue abierta de forma fugaz al tiempo que el menor de ambos tosia, recibiendo los golpes por su espalda y laterales, escupiendo hilos de saliva y sangre.</p><p>Esa silueta la había visto antes hace mucho tiempo atrás. Era familiar para sus ojos al detallarlo por un momento; fue una vez hace años en el Pueblo, dentro de una habitación de cemento, techo de zinc y puertas desgarradas de madera que pedían a gritos ser renovadas, pero, ¿que podrían hacer dos jóvenes sin dinero?</p><p>Los jóvenes zafiros oscuros acechando de manera brutal al por aquel entonces castaño que temblaba en el suelo, arrodillado y soltando lágrimas que limpiaban por el camino su rostro lleno de tierra.</p><p>Un golpe fue nuevamente acestado a su cuerpo, esta vez a su estómago, hacíendolo revivir con más fuerza el recuerdo de aquellos zafiros de hace años, siendo los actuales lo más potentes que alguna vez había visto en su vida.</p><p>—¿¡Cuál es tu puto nombre, payaso!?</p><p>El alimento había acabado hace días en su pequeña y oscura habitación, en su encierro de sobrevivencia lo único que podía hacer era sentarse en su lugar con esperanzas de volver a la luz del día con sus propios ojos. Deseando que ese día si existiera para él.</p><p>—Ja-James… detente… por favor —susurró como pudo el chico en ropa interior en el suelo, retorciendose de dolor al mismo tiempo que llevaba ambas manos a los hematomas de su estómago.</p><p>Con la petición logró su cometido por un momento, logrando poder ver los ojos del rubio, complemente asombrado por cómo lo acababa de llamar. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde entonces, que lo olvidó por completo. Algo que enterró cinco metros bajo tierra no lo podía sacar de la noche a la mañana, no para el rubio.</p><p>Otro golpe fue acestado en su cuerpo, esta vez ubicándose específicamente en su cabeza, logrando crear una nueva herida por primera vez en días en su sien, haciendo sangrar esta levemente.</p><p>Las lágrimas del hombre abusado lograron escaparse al segundo, no resistía más recibir aquel odio creado por su hermano del alma, aquella persona que amaba con locura y que se lo recordaba libremente día y noche sin importar qué.</p><p>—Jam-James… —murmuró el menor ahora abrazado a sus rodillas— Detente… papá se va a molestar si llego así… a-a casa.</p><p>Las palabras esbozadas por él bastaron para que el hombre vestido de negro con un sombrero pescador con su arma larga en mano, detuviera las acciones del rubio.</p><p>—Ya está alucinando… Busquemos la camioneta, dejemoslo a mitad de la nada hasta que alguien lo encuentre.</p><p>Nuevamente todo volvió a tornarse oscuro, su cuerpo débil que ahora era transportado de la peor manera posible en una camioneta. Lucía roto, quebrado tanto en alma como corporalmente.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"🎶"</em>
  </b>
</p><p>Las horas pasaban y lo único que podía sentir era el sol quemar su delicada piel que ardía con cada minuto que pasaba, la arena bajó su cuerpo lograba chocar con sus heridas, creando más ardor y dolor en estas. Pero ya el dolor no era algo que lo atormentase.</p><p>Quería beber agua, abrir sus ojos lo más posible aunque la fuerte luz solar no lo dejase, mover su pierna que sentía dormida y poder respirar tranquilamente sin que su pecho doliera.</p><p>Con su cuerpo en posición fetal y el rugir de los autos pasar en la lejanía, habiendo perdido las esperanzas, abrió sus ojos lo más que pudo, observando cómo la imagen poco nítida del desierto lo dejaba cegado en mentiras.</p><p>Creyó haber visto un animal en la lejanía; piel peluda de color gris que corría de forma juguetona por el lugar, un lobo que daba vueltas mientras observaba algo en el cielo azul claro sin nubes.</p><p>Cómo pudo elevó la mirada, sintiendo sus ojos secos y sin vida, parpadeando con cuidado un par de veces y detallando pequeños puntos negros en el cielo, los cuales se movían de un lado a otro con gracia. Mariposas, brillantes y azules.</p><p>Cerró sus ojos al sentir que estos no podían seguir abiertos, sorbió cómo pudo por su nariz y soltó un jadeo realmente fuerte por su garganta, apretó sus ojos con sus labios, sin fuerza e intentado recordar aquella última vez que había sido feliz. Realmente feliz.</p><p>Creía haberlo sido en su vida actual, pero algo le decía que no era así. Tal vez su mente lo engañaba con un universo alterno, pero ya no lo sabía, no podía recordar con exactitud.</p><p>Su mente no reflejaba voces, colores, rostros ni cuerpos, solo podía dejarse llevar con el viento que soplaba aquel aire caliente, mirando desde su posición como el lobo se iba, persiguiendo a la manada de hermosas mariposas brillantes en busca de algo mejor.</p><p>Solo podía desear que el lobo encontrara su hogar, incluso viéndose contento al estar con las pequeñas que volaban, lucía vagamente apagado. Algo faltaba dentro sí, puede que también él quiera volar junto con ellas.</p><p>Pero eso ya no podía importar menos, su visión volvió a ser oscura, sintiendo cada vez menos su cuerpo, relajandose por completo al soltar un último suspiro débil que él mismo pudo expulsar por su boca.</p><p>—Hijo, hijo despierta… —una voz masculina lo hizo entrar en razón— Hijo, sigue conmigo.</p><p>Pronto más voces se unieron, femeninas, masculinas, unas llenas de pánico y preocupación, otras con nudos en sus gargantas. Sonidos como la sirena de las ambulancias, pasos de personas corriendo de un lado a otro, una radio policíal que hablaban en códigos que no entendía.</p><p>—Horacio, no te preocupes —susurró una voz que sentía haber escuchado antes— Vas a salir bien, te van a operar y todo saldrá bien.</p><p>Sí, tomaba su mano y llevaba un par de veces a sus labios, besando su dorso y mojandolo levemente debido a las lágrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas.</p><p>El lobo estaba preocupado, triste y desolado.</p><p>—Estaré aquí para cuando salga —decía jadeante besando una vez más su mano entrelazada.</p><p>—Comisario, debemos de empezar la operación.</p><p>—Todo estará bien, Horacio —besó por última vez su sien con suavidad y susurró— Estaré a tu lado, lo prometo… lo siento mucho…</p><p>Lobo, por favor, encuentra tu hogar.</p><p>Corre y sé feliz. Sé libre y que todos lo sepan.</p><p>Rezo hasta el momento en que encuentres aquello que te hace feliz.</p><p><em>Te quiero</em>.</p><p>+++</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. El inicio del final</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La seda de la sabana era suave, lisa al tacto del dormido Horacio bajo esta. El hombre comenzaba a tener recuerdos efímeros de momentos reales; una risotada que vibró en toda la habitación de cemento, el estallido del bate de béisbol impactar contra el suelo repetidas veces, los jadeos de dolor que soltaba el por aquel entonces castaño.</p><p>La piel bajo las sabanas comenzó a sudar mientras temblaba entre estas, arrugandolas con sus manos al apretarlas, respirando tan rápido y entrecortado como si estuviera a punto de ahogarse en el fondo del agua.</p><p>El marcapasos a su lado anunciaba el acelerado latido de su asustado corazón debido a aquellos recuerdos. Comenzó a gritar pidiendo ayuda, pero era imposible. No podía enunciar palabra alguna, era como si le hubieran cosido la boca porque sabían que iba a decir algo. Un secreto ahora sin voces.</p><p>—Horacio… Horacio…</p><p>A lo lejos una dulce voz llena de preocupación tomaba su mano física, acariciando esta con cierta fuerza mientras lo llamaba, logrando su objetivo de despertarlo a los pocos segundos.</p><p>—Estás bien, estoy aquí… —susurraba y siseaba para él, llevando su mano a sus labios y besando su dorso lentamente— Todo está bien…</p><p>Horacio abre sus ojos con lentitud, siendo iluminado por la escasa luz solar que se colaba tras las cortinas de la blanca habitación. Parpadeó un par de veces para acostumbrarse a la luminosidad, detallando poco a poco al hombre de cabello grisáceo a su lado.</p><p>—Volkov…</p><p>La expresión facial del hombre cambió drásticamente de tristeza con ojos rojos e hinchados a una de felicidad absoluta, se levantó de su silla con rapidez y se arrodilló en el suelo, a un lado de la cama para estar junto al herido.</p><p>—Tra-tranquilo —intentaba pronunciar con su nudo en la garganta— No te sobreesfuerces, te operaron ayer, debes de descansar.</p><p>El chico en cama con ojos apagados sonrió levemente observando al ruso preocupado a su lado, como pudo apretó el agarre de sus dedos y acarició estos con su pulgar. Recordaba a la perfección esa sensación de felicidad y conforte que le brindaba el menor.</p><p>—¿Me veo muy mal? —susurra para el ruso, el cual niega con su entrecejo fruncido. Horacio ríe brevemente, dejando en silencio la habitación por unos minutos— ¿Me quieres aun si me veo mal?</p><p>Volkov quedó en silencio por un par de segundos, dejando su mirada en el rostro triste de Horacio, quien al no recibir una respuesta inmediata tragó en seco como pudo y esquivó la mirada hacia sus manos juntas.</p><p>—A-aún no he dicho que yo… —susurró el ruso para él, creando un nudo en la garganta del mayor, cuyos ojos sentía arder.</p><p>Ladeó su rostro hacia las cortinas y aflojó su agarre con el de cabello grisáceo, apretando sus ojos para no verlo, sacando de ahí un par de lágrimas que demostraban que eso le había dolido. </p><p>Aquel acto repentino hizo abrir los ojos al ruso, quien se levantó del suelo y rodeó la cama para ver al chico, se acercó a él y acunó su rostro entre sus manos, obligándolo a verlo mientras con sus pulgares limpiaba sus lágrimas.</p><p>—Usted es más abierto que yo… pe-pero eso no significa que no lo quiero.</p><p>—Tuteeme —pidió en un hilo de voz.</p><p>Soltando un suave suspiro el ruso se fue acercando con lentitud, cerrando sus ojos y conectando su frente con la contraria del chico que ahora lloraba en silencio debajo suya.</p><p>Horacio intentó detallar el rostro ajeno, pero era imposible debido a la escasa luz y lo cerca que estaban el uno del otro. Como pudo elevó sus manos que dolían, sus huesos sencillamente no los podía mover con libertad, e incluso así los llevó hasta las muñecas del ruso.</p><p>Dejando ahí su tacto, sabiendo que lo que sentía por él era verdadero, aunque fuese difícil expresarse. Por un par de segundos quedaron en silencio; escuchando como algunos pajaritos cantaban fuera del hospital, el marcapasos con los signos vitales tranquilos y los pocos autos que pasaban por la lejanía.</p><p>Y antes de hablar, escuchó un nuevo jadeo provenir de los labios del ruso de piel bonita y labios color cereza. Su corazón dio un vuelco y eso fue notorio para el marcapasos a su lado, retiró las manos del chico sobre su rostro e intentó ver al contrario.</p><p>—Creí que te perdía, Horacio —susurró suavemente una vez el nombrado pudo ver con claridad su rostro lloroso con lágrimas que bajaban a toda velocidad— Todo es mi culpa, si tan solo… —soltó un nuevo jadeo— No te busqué antes… creí que te perdía… por favor… perdoname…</p><p>El chico en cama abrió sus ojos con asombro al mismo tiempo que ahora intentaba sentarse en la cama en una posición más cómoda, siendo ayudado por el ruso rápidamente.</p><p>—E-estoy bien, Volkov… No es su culpa, no sé- no sé qué pasó pero, sé que estuvo buscandome y eso lo agradezco.</p><p>El nombrado soltó un nuevo jadeo combinado con un poco de satisfacción debido a sus palabras, relamió sus labios viendo como Horacio le pedía sentarse a su lado en la cama. Delicadamente lo hizo, teniendo en cuenta que Horacio yacía en su peor estado físico.</p><p>Ambos tomaron sus manos y acariciaron con ternura sus dedos, viendo su enlace con una sonrisa apagada para luego observarse a los ojos llorosos, dándose aquellas reconfortantes palabras no verbales.</p><p>El primero en hablar al cabo de un rato fue Horacio.</p><p>—Volkov —el nombrado elevó la mirada con curiosidad— Acércate —pidió en un susurro tímido.</p><p>Las mejillas del ruso enrojecieron un poco más de lo que ya estaban. Acatando la orden como un soldado incó su rostro hacia el contrario, quien lo tomó con ambas manos y acarició con sus pulgares.</p><p>Dedicando su mirada a los ojos del ruso, los cuales se movían zigzagueantes con nerviosismo, Horacio esbozó una pequeña sonrisa mientras acariciaba el rubor contrario, tranquilizandolo con cariño.</p><p>En silencio el chico en cama terminó rompiendo la distancia, besando levemente el labio superior del ruso a la par que ladeaba su rostro para no chocar, dejando pequeños besos en su labio.</p><p>Al cabo de un par de segundos, sintió sus manos humedecerse nuevamente, un par de lágrimas habían sido emanadas de los ojos castaños del menor, quien llevaba sus manos a la cintura contraria con delicadeza, acariciando con suavidad sobre la ropa. </p><p>Volkov esbozó una pequeña sonrisa al sentir la contraria a mitad de los pequeños besos cariñosos que le regalaba el mayor, escuchando como sorbía ligeramente por su nariz.</p><p>Con finura Horacio se alejó del rostro ajeno, dedicando su mirada a los labios rojizos del ruso que sonreía contento. Eso lo hacía muy feliz, su corazón latía dichoso y era notorio gracias al marcapasos, sintiendo una leve vergüenza ante eso, pero no podía evitarlo, quería a gran escala al ruso. Regaló un par de besos más lentos que los anteriores a sus labios rojizos, lo había extrañado demasiado y eso se notaba por las pequeñas lágrimas que soltaba sin quererlo.</p><p>Volkov estaba encantado aún teniendo lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas al igual que el contrario, quien le limpiaba las gotitas de lluvia con mucho cariño, dándole ese sabor a "Aquí estoy, a tu lado".</p><p>Al cabo de unos minutos entre pequeños besos que erizaban sus pieles y hacían cosquillear sus yemas de los dedos, Horacio al ver que el ruso había detenido sus lágrimas, llevó sus pulgares a sus labios color cereza.</p><p>Admirando su color y forma, sonrió con sus comisuras dichoso. Dándole caricias de forma juguetona a su labio inferior y regalando besos medialuna al chico ahora nervioso por lo coqueto que se había puesto el contrario en poco tiempo.</p><p>—H-horacio —intentó hablar el ruso.</p><p>—Shh… —siseó en lo bajo, acercándose nuevamente a los labios del contrario, sintiendo un cosquilleo en su cuerpo.</p><p>El ruso dio un pequeño salto en su lugar, alarmado al sentir como Horacio había bajado su labio inferior con su pulgar y había aprovechado la situación para introducir su lengua dentro de su boca.</p><p>Notoriamente se podía sentir como el chico en cama temblaba bajo el tacto ajeno, dejando sus labios tensos sobre el otro por unos segundos, esperando alguna reacción por parte del ruso, quien apretaba levemente tenso las caderas del mayor.</p><p>Al cabo de unos segundos sin movimiento, Horacio entreabre sus ojos y observa el sonrojo y ceño fruncido de desconcierto del contrario. Sin pensarlo y esperando su reacción; mueve su lengua lentamente por la cavidad bucal, sintiendo a la par los ligeros apretones que daba el ruso con su manos sobre su cuerpo.</p><p>Acariciando suavemente su barbilla para relajarlo fue besando sus labios con tranquilidad, animando a la lengua opuesta a jugar consigo. Horacio pudo observar aún lo tenso que seguía el ruso que batallaba consigo mismo para corresponder, y esto le trajo un vago recuerdo.</p><p>
  <b>38. ACE 🍰. OTAKU DE PROFESIÓN WACHO.</b>
</p><p><em>Mierda</em>.</p><p>Pensó detenidamente. ¿Era por eso que se colocaba tenso al besarle?</p><p>Ahora creía que lo que hacía estaba mal, sentía que estaba obligando al pobre ruso que seguramente no quería romper el corazón de Horacio al confesar sus "no-gustos"</p><p>Deteniendo sus acciones para no ser notorio cuán te tenso se había colocado, retira con suavidad su lengua de la boca ajena y se aleja con sutileza de sus labios, dándole un pequeño beso a estos para disimular el pequeño bajón emocional que se había alojado en su ser.</p><p>Observó el rostro sonrojado del ruso con su boca entreabierta, creyendo que posiblemente esa era la última vez que podría tener una imagen tan linda y lasciva de su chico favorito. Tragó en seco y relamió sus labios, apartando la mirada cuando el menor abrió sus ojos.</p><p>—Lo lament… —susurró muy en lo bajo el mayor.</p><p>—¿Quiere ser mi novio? —interrumpió en un pequeño jadeo, llevando las manos a los codos del contrario para hacerle ver a sus ojos.</p><p>—¿eh?</p><p>+++</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. A llorar a Llorería.es</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Y de un momento a otro Horacio había pasado casi un mes entero en casa, siéndole terminantemente prohibido salir a trabajar tanto en el CNI como CNP.</p><p>Por otro lado, si llegaba a pensar en hacer cualquier "gilipolles" como decía su jefe, ni siquiera podía llegar a hacerla ya que Claudio se encargó aquel mes entero en cuidarlo en casa.</p><p>A escondidas Conway le había pedido al moreno que lo cuidase, que él pagaría por sus servicios de enfermero. Obviamente Claudio se negó por completo el hecho de recibir un pago. Aunque eso no fue suficiente para detener las entradas de dinero que semanalmente le llegaban a su cuenta.</p><p>Los días en cama era muy aburridos para Horacio, no hacía nada más ver televisión, leer en Wattpad hasta llorar por cómo los autores mataban a sus personajes favoritos, Twisttear en su nueva cuenta y hacer estiramientos de su pierna operada.</p><p>Lo bueno era que todas las noches y sin falta llegaban Volkov y Conway para hacer compañía. A veces Conway hacía la cena, lo cual era de asombrarse y molestarse al final de esta cuando veían la enorme cantidad de chía que le colocaba a casi todo.</p><p>Horacio se sentía pleno con la presencia de ambos hombres, pero había algo que al recordarlo lo hacía sentir vacío: la cresta, la querida y amada cresta había desaparecido temporalmente en la vida del chico colorido y eso fue una de las cosas más tristes jamás experimentadas. Su cabello era la parte favorita de su físico, era en lo que más se esmeraba y amaba de sí mismo. Pero debía de afrontarlo.</p><p>Y es ahí donde entraban sus amigas, las cuales intentaban animarlo con mensajes de apoyo y visitarlo tanto como era posible, mandándole flores, chocolates e incluso hacíendole una fiesta, donde compraron pelucas con crestas coloridas, cantaron karaoke, comieron y rieron hasta que no pudieron más. A Horacio se le subió el ánimo y pensó que estar "pelado" por una temporada, no estaría tan mal. Una de las noches más bonitas que había pasado el mayor.</p><p>Por otro lado, Gustabo lo vistaba casi a diario los primeros días de la operación de Horacio. Él también fue golpeado y maltratado en un zulo, tenía heridas notorias y ematomas en sus piernas y brazos. Menos mal no había pasado a mayores.</p><p>Sin embargo, las visitas dejaron de ser frecuentes de un día para otro, diciendo que "tenía cosas que hacer en el trabajo". Nunca especificó cuál era exactamente, pero algo le decía a Horacio que tenía que ver con él ceño fruncido de Conway días después a eso.</p><p>—Y… ¿Te quedarás a dormir hoy? —preguntó lentamente Horacio al ahora Volkov sonrojado lleno de sorpresa, quien lavaba los platos después de cenar.</p><p>Cómo todas las noches Conway y Volkov fueron a visitar al pelado, sin embargo, Conway tuvo que retirarse por cuestiones "personales". Fue algo extraño para Horacio ya que apenas había llegado.</p><p>Volkov, como todo un soldado dijo que iría con él, a lo que su superior negó y dio la orden de estar con Horacio el resto de la noche, qué debía de pasar tiempo con él para que no se aburriera con Claudio. Y como si fuera los Sims, Claudio bajó -10 puntos a la "amistad" con Conway.</p><p>—N-no creo —carraspeó el ruso notoriamente nervioso, bajando la mirada a la sarten donde Claudio le había hecho un huevo frito a Horacio.</p><p>El de mayor edad estando de espaldas al ruso intentó levantarse en silencio de su silla, logrando su cometido y caminando sin dolor pero un poco torpe hasta el chico lindo.</p><p>Una vez detrás de su espalda ancha no pudo evitar bajar su mirada más abajo de la cadera, a lo que rápidamente la subió avergonzado de aquello. Elevó sus brazos levemente y con suavidad tocó la cadera de su pareja, haciendo tensar esta al instante.</p><p>Horacio sonrió con sus comisuras y tomó más cercanía al cuerpo de mayor tamaño, llevó su cabeza al hombro derecho y pegó su pecho a la espalda, obligándolo a sentir el ritmo tranquilo de su corazón.</p><p>Estando en silencio en esa posición, Volkov suavizó sus movimientos y dejó de tensar su cuerpo, volteando su cabeza hasta la de Horacio y besando su cabello rapado con dulzura, para luego proseguir con su misión de lavar los platos.</p><p>—¡AAAH! —gritó Claudio saliendo apresuradamente de su habitación con su uniforme de enfermero y un bolso. Esto obligó a la pareja separarse y voltear alarmada hacia el moreno— ¡Tengo que volver al hospital! ¡U-u-un enfermo acaba de contagiar a un mono de una bacteria!</p><p>—¿Có-cómo? —enarcó una ceja Horacio viendo como el moreno corría hacia Volkov y le tendía las llaves de casa.</p><p>—¿No será que un mono contagió a un hombre? —corrigió Volkov tomando las llaves frunciendo su ceño con confusión.</p><p>—Eh… —quedó un par de segundos en silencio, riendo nervioso— Sí, eso, jaja. Por favor, le pido que cuide a Horacio esta noche, si Horacio confía en usted, yo también lo haré. ¡ADIÓS!</p><p>Y sin dejar que Volkov pudiera negarse, lo cual obviamente no haría ni podría, el moreno desapareció de la casa.</p><p>Ambos hombres se miraron un par de segundos, Volkov confundido pasando a avergonzado en cuestión de milisegundos y Horacio sonriente y extremadamente contento.</p><p>Este último se acercó al ruso y le dio un beso en la mejilla, tomando a la par las llaves del hogar que seguían en sus manos, guardandoselas en el bolsillo de su pantalón.</p><p>—Por si escapas —dice divertido dejándole otro beso en su mejilla sonrojada, para luego sentarse y revisar su móvil ahora con mensajes de Claudio, dejando que el ruso termine con su labor.</p><p>
  <b>Mensaje</b>
  <b> de Clau-Clau💕 (4)</b>
</p><p>—Moriré de hambre siendo actor, pero tu no esta noche 😏</p><p>—Agradecemelo luego</p><p>—Y no, Conway no me dijo nada de que me fuera esta noche</p><p>—BTW, dile al abuelo que me deje de pagar!!!</p><p>Aquello le hizo esbozar una sonrisa boba. De verdad agradecía esa acción realizada por el moreno. Quería pasar tiempo a solas con su novio, pero las situaciones no lo ameritaban. Había que confesar que tenía muchas ganas de descubrir cómo se comportaría Volkov estando ellos dos a solas, aunque la verdad, era que quería hablar con él respecto a un tema que llevaba tiempo comiendole la cabeza.</p><p>—¿Qué? —enarcó una ceja confundido Horacio al ver la mano extendida de Volkov frente a él.</p><p>—Las llaves —pidió.</p><p>—No.</p><p>—Necesito buscar algo en el coche —susurró suavemente.</p><p>Horacio llevó su mano al bolsillo y sacó las llaves, tendiendoselas en el aire al ruso que intentó atraparlas sin éxito.</p><p>—PA-GA-ME.</p><p>El ruso lanzó un suspiro.</p><p>—¿Cuánto es el peaje? —preguntó dándole la vuelta a la mesa y quedando frente a la silla del chico rapado.</p><p>—Mmm… ¿sabes la repostería donde me compraste un pastel de fresas? —Volkov asiente, para luego negar rápidamente.</p><p>—No puedes comer azúcar, Horacio.</p><p>—Anda, porfis —pide suavemente, llevando su manos a la pistolera vacía y tirando con poca fuerza hacia él— Era muy sabroso.</p><p>Volkov relamió sus labios y miró detenidamente los ojos que pedían aquel dulce postre. Negó de nuevo, esta vez más certero. Su cuerpo le hacía querer decir que sí, porque sabía que Horacio la había pasado muy mal y quería mimarlo para que olvidara todo el dolor.</p><p>Por varios minutos, tirando suavemente de la pistolera vacía, Horacio estuvo haciendo ojitos de gatito abandonado y pidiendo el pastel, siendo respondido con negaciones secas.</p><p>—¿Qué otra cosa pides a cambio? —preguntó Volkov cambiando su deseo.</p><p>—Quedate conmigo esta noche.</p><p>—No tengo otra opción —dijo tendiendo su mano para recibir las llaves.</p><p>—No, no —negó— Dormirás conmigo, en mi cuarto.</p><p>—Va-vale —soltó, intentando fallidamente ser firme, haciendole soltar una sonrisa al contrario.</p><p>—También quiero un beso —pidió sin apartar la mirada de los nerviosos iris.</p><p>Quedandose unos segundos en silencio, el ruso volvió a su color carmesí como era costumbre a la hora de estar con Horacio y sus peticiones y acciones románticas sin pudor alguno.</p><p>Horacio elevó su rostro, listo para recibir lo pedido, en cambio el ruso llevó sus manos a los hombros contrarios e incó su cuerpo hacia su posición, donde cerró sus ojos al igual que su novio y le regaló un fugaz beso.</p><p>—Otro —pidió halando levemente la pistolera contraria para que no se separase.</p><p>El ruso cumplió su petición, volviendo a acercar sus labios y darle un beso un poco más duradero que el anterior, siendo correspondido por un feliz chico enamorado.</p><p>—Otro, otro —volvió a pedir en lo bajo, esta vez acercándose a él y dándole un par de pequeños besos a sus labios.</p><p>Si Horacio decía que Volkov era meloso, el ruso no quería pensar que es lo que decía de sí mismo. Una vez la pequeña sesión de besos suaves fue terminada, Volkov salió de la casa con una sonrisa tonta en sus labios.</p><p>Ahora que sabían gracias a Gustabo, que la mafia tenía conocimientos respecto a que ellos habían sido policías y toda la pesca, podrían estar "tranquilamente" alrededor de Horacio, y así podrían cuidarlo como era debido.</p><p>Al cabo de unos minutos donde Volkov sacó del maletero de su auto las cosas que buscaba, su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza debido al nerviosismo que le daba el hecho de pensar entregarle aquello a su novio.</p><p>Suspirando un par de veces para calmarse, tomó todas las cosas, cerró el auto y entró a la casa sin siquiera dudar, escuchando de fondo "Jarabe de Palo - Eso que tu me das" de la radio de SpainRP de fondo y viendo como algunas luces habían sido apagadas.</p><p>—¿Horacio?</p><p>El nombrado sale rápidamente de su pequeño escondite, detrás de la isla de la cocina junto con un pastel con crema. Volkov se acerca a él con curiosidad, detallando las palabras del pastel "Feliz primer mesiversario" colocando aún más nervioso al ruso.</p><p>Elevó la mirada y observó la atenta mirada y mejillas sonrojadas de Horacio al ver el regalo en manos del ruso. Este sonrió y dio la vuelta a la isla, dejando sus regalos sobre la mesa y acercándose a su novio con una sonrisa.</p><p>—Gracias —susurró abrazando al mayor y besando su frente con cariño— Gracias…</p><p>Era obvio que ambos estaban completamente nerviosos al ser su primera vez celebrando su amor, pero todo esto acabó cuando Volkov le entregó sus rosas a Horacio y un pequeño paquete en forma de libro, el cual terminó siendo aquella libreta de mariposas que el chico había tomado por perdida.</p><p>Y sí, Volkov podría no ser el romántico más romántico del mundo, pero había hecho lo posible para que la noche fuera sólo de ambos. ¿El mono que contagió a un enfermo? Volkov le dio a Claudio las llaves de su apartamento para que pasara ahí la noche ¿Problemas personales con Conway? Le quitó parte de la deuda de los 50K para que se fuera.</p><p>Un romanticón el Borkó.</p><p>Horacio no sabía nada de eso, pero lo agradecía internamente. Tenía muchas ganas de celebrar su amor con el ruso y es por ello que había comprado el vodka favorito del hombre y aquel pastel personalizado.</p><p>La noche se sumió en contemplación mutua llena de amor, pequeños besos dulces debido al pastel que comían y que Horacio se fue con suya ya que no podía azúcar, caricias en deleite de sus mejillas sonrojadas, abrazos cálidos, conversaciones banales y risas escandalosas, y obviamente tragos de Vodka que Horacio casi ni pudo ingerir.</p><p>🎶&lt;— Volkacio esposos moment</p><p>Mientras hablaban y se mimaban, una suave melodía emanada de la radio encendida de Horacio, hizo que este último tuviera pequeños recuerdos de esa dulce canción, hacíendolo sonreír instantáneamente, levantándose y llevando una mano al ruso.</p><p>—¿Me permite esta pieza, caballero?</p><p>Volkov tragó en seco ante la petición, tomó la mano del hombre y se levantó del sofa nerviosamente. Con dulzura Horacio lo llevó al centro del salón y elevó sus manos por sobre los hombros tensos del ruso, el cual llevó sus manos a la cadera contraria.</p><p>Suavemente se comenzaron a mover de un lado a otro, escuchando la música que moderaba sus latidos que en un principio iban acelerados. Al poco tiempo, Volkov dejó tensar sus hombros una vez Horacio besó su mandíbula con cariño y colocó su cabeza sobre su pecho.</p><p>El ambiente era realmente armonioso y romántico. La música junto con la letra daba aquel toque justo de amor que querían expresar ambos corazones enamorados. Nunca habían imaginado sentirse así de libres.</p><p>Siempre habían creído que el amor verdadero existía sólo con el hecho de sentir 24/7 las mariposas en tu estómago, besos perfectos en sincronía, hormigueo en los dedos y emoción de verse el uno al otro, y en parte estaban en lo cierto que todo aquello lo habían experimentado sin decirlo, pero la realidad era que el amor iba más allá: una vez juntos se sentían tranquilos, sabían que podían contarse todo sin ser juzgado por el otro, que podían reír tanto que quisieran, que los besos eran diversos, a veces dulces y otros fuertes con sabor a Vodka, que los abrazos eran cálidos como los brazos de un oso y amorosos como ningún otro.</p><p>Alejaron suavemente sus cuerpos mientras se tomaban de las manos, Volkov ante eso eleva su enlace de manos y suavemente hacer dar una vuelta en su lugar a Horacio sonriente, volviendo a unirse en su posición inicial.</p><p>—Te quiero, Solnste —susurró Volkov suavemente al colocar su mentón sobre la cabeza contraria.</p><p>Horacio elevó su cabeza y lo miró divertido sin saber que significaba la extraña palabra que supuso era ruso, sin embargo, no dijo nada más que aproximarse con suavidad hacia su rostro y colocarse de puntillas para besar la frente del contrario, sacándole una sonrisa.</p><p>—Te quiero más —susurró en el mismo tono de voz, dejando un beso en su nariz en el camino— Feliz aniversario.</p><p>—Por muchos más —respondió besando su frente y dejando sus labios ahí un par de segundos que fueron los mas tiernos que Horacio había podido experimentar en su vida.</p><p>Conectando con ternura sus melosos ojos llenos de adoración hacia el otro, acercaron lentamente sus rostros, ladeando estos para unir sus labios cerrando sus ojos sin dejar de mover sus cuerpos que se movían al ritmo de la música.</p><p>Las chispas estaban ahí, más fuertes que nunca y coloridas como un hermoso arcoiris que acababa de nacer una vez cesó la lluvia. Pacífico, delicado y suave. Sinceramente, el amor era lo más hermoso que alguna vez haya podido existir.</p><p>—Esta canción la bailaban mis padres —susurró Horacio con una sonrisa nostálgica una vez se separaron y admiraron con cariño— Desde niño había soñado bailarla con el amor de mi vida.</p><p>Volkov elevó una mano a la mejilla contraria y la acarició con su pulgar, sonriendo y depositando otro dulce beso en los labios contrarios.</p><p>—Gracias por dejarme bailarla contigo —susurró el ruso.</p><p>+++</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Ni la Rosa de Guadalupe tiene estas escenas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El dolor de su pierna operada, los hematomas y todo el dolor que alguna vez sintió al principio del mes pasado no se podía comparar con el que ahora sentía al ver a su propia hermano en el bando opuesto.</p><p>¿Era por esto que Conway lucía tan molesto y confundido? ¿Era por esto que Gustabo de un momento a otro dejó de visitarlo? ¿Era este su "trabajo"?</p><p>—No te preocupes, Horacio —habló lentamente el de cabellos rubios y maquillaje de payaso estando de cabecilla a la mafia, justo enfrente del CNI. Su segunda reunión— Solo quiero a Conway, no le haré daño ni a ti —lo señaló— Ni a la Chele —señaló a la persona vestida de negro con curvas— Al rusito —señaló a Volkov apuntandolo con un arma larga— Ni al niño —Carlos— Solo al viejo —y finalmente lo señaló con una sonrisa ladina al hombre frente suya.</p><p>—Pero, Gustabo… —inquirió Horacio dando un par de pasos hacia al frente, queriendo acercarse a su hermano, pero al instante se detuvo al ver cómo era apuntado por la mafia. Con esto sintió un gran dolor en su ser, una herida que no llegaba a ser física.</p><p>—Bajen las armas —ordenó el rubio, siendo sus normas acatadas al instante.</p><p>Horacio sintió su labio inferior temblar levemente, con lo cual lo mordió y frunció su ceño para obligarse a ser fuerte. Tomó su capucha y la retiró junto con su máscara, retirandola y tirandola al suelo al igual que su arma.</p><p>En pasos pequeños se fue acercando a su hermano, tragando en seco y siendo menos valiente que Conway, quien literalmente había dado vueltas alrededor de la mafia minutos antes. Colocándose frente a su hermano lo miró a los ojos, elevó sus manos y las colocó sobre sus hombros con firmeza.</p><p>Quedándose ambos en silencio, escudriñando sus rostros y leyendo sus ojos oscuros que Horacio rogaba que estos pidieran ayuda, pero no había nada más que resentimiento. Lanzó un suspiro al realizar un rostro de tristeza. No habían zafiros brillantes, sólo unos oscuros orbes sin fuerza.</p><p>—Gustabo —susurró para el rubio, esperando la respuesta que nunca llegó— Vuelve a casa, Gustabo… Te llevaré a casa y-y… —lanzó un jadeo apretando sin quererlo los hombros contrarios— Y todo estará mejor… Vuelve… Gustabo… Lo prometiste cuando huímos de casa… Siempre juntos.</p><p>Unos minutos de silencio se hicieron presentes, donde ambos hombres se miraban, uno sin expresión alguna y otro completamente destrozado por dentro.</p><p>—Veamonos a solas —susurró el menor de ambos— Tú y yo solamente, tu escoges la ubicación.</p><p>El rubio con maquillaje más blanco que de costumbre elevó sus manos y las colocó encima de los brazos contrarios, asomó su rostro y lo dejó a un par de centímetros del otro.</p><p>Ambos ojos conectaron de golpe, los orbes azules sin vida intimidando a los marrones con miedo, los cuales combatían para ser los más fuertes en las miradas, sin éxito alguno.</p><p>—Por eso Gustabo se fue —susurra el rubio sonriendo socarrón— Eres un blandengue.</p><p>Y con ello, retiró de un empujón los brazos del contrario, haciendo que diera un par de pasos hacia atrás para no perder el equilibrio. Dando media vuelta y siendo apuntados por el CNI, la mafia abandonó aquel túnel donde habían quedado para discutir.</p><p>Horacio desde su lugar, estático y con su mano izquierda en el aire viendo como su hermano desaparecía entre la brillante luz al final del túnel, no hizo más tragar en seco y morder sus labios.</p><p>Y por primera vez deseaba que todo hubiera sido un sueño, que no estuviera atrapado en aquella jungla de concreto llamada "Los Santos" con un hermano con el que añoraba su regreso.</p><p>El hecho de que el mayor hubiera cambiado de bando de manera drástica, no sólo fue un golpe bajo sino también uno desastroso y doloroso para Horacio, quién aunque al principio tuvo sospechas de su hermano, este nunca dijo nada para no hacerlo quedar mal frente a Conway y el CNI.</p><p>—¿Qué hace usted con todas esas armas? —pregunta Volkov viendo a Horacio con un entrecejo fruncido saliendo del CNI— ¡Horacio, vuelva aquí! ¡Horacio!</p><p>Su cabeza se llenaba de pensamientos que carcomían su ser, y sus expresiones corporales mostraban a la perfección que no estaba seguro de sus acciones: negando con la cabeza cada vez que pasaba algo por su mente, suspiros tensos, gruñidos exclamar por su garganta y por como apretaba el volante de la camioneta al tiempo que aumentaba la velocidad para ir a aquella ubicación enviada por su hermano.</p><p>No tenía con certeza que es lo que haría, pero estaba claro que quería acabar con todo, con la mafia, el sufrimiento, la muerte de los Policías y el dolor de ver de nuevo a Pogo.</p><p>—¡Levanta las putas manos donde pueda verlas! —gritó Horacio apuntando con una carabina al hombre de traje colorido, el cual se levantó rápidamente del suelo con sus manos al aire.</p><p>—¿eh? —frunce su ceño con molestia— ¡Dijiste que sin armas!</p><p>—¿Crees que me voy a fiar de ti después de lo que has hecho, Gustabo?... ¿Pogo?...</p><p>El hombre colorido suspira sin remedio.</p><p>—No tengo armas, ¿puedo bajar las manos?</p><p>—No.</p><p>—Ok, ok —asiente sin más— Entiendo que no confíes en mi, es comprensible porque yo…</p><p>—No, no, cierra la puta boca —amenaza apuntandolo con el arma— No vas a usar tu pico de oro conmigo, yo voy a ser el que hable aquí.</p><p>El rubio asiente nuevamente.</p><p>—Quiero que me expliques porque estas en el otro bando, ¿por qué?</p><p>Ambos quedaron en silencio, ante eso Horacio frunció su ceño.</p><p>—Ahora sí, habla —ordenó.</p><p>Las palabras del rubio prácticamente se resumían en "El viejo jamás nos valoró cuando trabajábamos para él" y en parte era cierto, Horacio aún recordaba con un poco de asco, frustración y miedo aquellos golpes con la porra que no tenían lugar en las conversaciones, los insultos sin más y órdenes gritadas en altos decibeles.</p><p>—Pero tu eres muy bueno siendo policía —admitió— Ese es tu puesto, tu lugar es la policía y la otra organización con la Chele.</p><p>—Michelle —corrige y el rubio solo se encoge de hombros. Horacio aprieta sus ojos, lanza un suspiro y baja el arma a la par— Escucha —sube la mirada para verlo, frunce levemente su ceño y comienza a hablar con su voz algo rota— Volvamos a casa, ¿si? A-al cuerpo… a-al CNP y CNI, t-tu no perteneces a la mafia… Por favor, Gustabo…</p><p>El hombre colorido relame sus labios ciertamente pensativo, observa el suelo por un par de segundos donde parece ser que está digiriendo todo. Y antes de poder expresar palabra alguna, se escucha una tercera voz a sus espaldas, con ello la expresión de Horacio cambia a una de sorpresa completamente.</p><p>—¡Las manos donde pueda verlas! —gritó el hombre vestido de negro de pies a cabeza.</p><p>—¿¡Y éste quién cojones es!?  —grita el rubio volteando con su ceño fruncido hacia Horacio, escupiendo sus palabras con rabia— ¡Dijiste que ibamos a estar a solas!</p><p>—Y-yo… —intenta explicar un asombrado Horacio— ¡Vo-Volkov, váyase de aquí! ¡Yo me encargo!</p><p>—¿Es usted idio…? —se calla al instante y carraspea— Horacio, esposelo, ya lo tenemos.</p><p>—¡Es mi hermano!</p><p>—¡Horacio, esposelo! ¡Es la orden de un superior!</p><p>Los gritos, por muy alto y fuerte que retumbaran en las montañas, no fueron capaces de ahogar aquel sonido de bala que destinó a llegar a la pierna del ruso, el cual cayó de golpe al suelo.</p><p>Ante esto, el rubio encontró la forma perfecta para vengar la muerte de Manolo, sacó rápidamente su arma de la parte trasera de su bolsillo y cuando dio el primer disparo al pecho del hombre que yacía en el suelo frente a él, su arma cayó al sentir un dolor en su brazo, el cual pronto fue cubierto con sangre.</p><p>Horacio había disparado a ambos.</p><p>—Ni se te ocurra, Gustabo.</p><p>Y aunque parte del daño hacia Volkov ya estaba hecho por culpa de Gustabo, al menos Horacio sabía que había disparado al suelo concretamente.</p><p>+++</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. La profecía decía que las almas pecadoras irían al infierno</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Colmillos amarillos que formaban una sonrisa ladina; era una de las imágenes hechas pesadilla más recurrentes que se creaban en los sueños del adolescente rubio. Estaba acostumbrado casi a diario a abrir sus ojos de golpe con un corazón acelerado, sudoroso y con manos que temblaban sobre el suelo de tierra donde dormía.</p><p>Rápidamente se irguió sobre su puesto, exaltado y viendo por todas las esquinas posibles de la oscura habitación de cemento con intenciones de encontrar la sonrisa amarilla brillante. Al recordar que había sido un sueño y que ya había despertado por completo, suspiró aliviado, elevando la mirada al techo zinc agujereado, viendo entre estos las estrellas de la oscura noche, calmando en cierta manera la ansiedad y miedo de su rubí sin brillo.</p><p>—¿Estás bien? —una voz jovial y adormilada lo obligó a voltearse a su lado en el suelo, viendo acostado al mayor cubriéndose con la manta compartida.</p><p>El adolescente agitado asiente lentamente, viendo cómo el contrario frotaba sus ojos con fuerza y luego palmeaba a su lado mientras abría la manta para que se acostara cerca de él. Con una sonrisa pequeña el rubio volvió a acostarse a un lado de su hermano, acomodándose con cautela y siendo recibido por un brazo izquierdo en un pequeño abrazo que le transmitía seguridad.</p><p>—James… —llamó el rubio en un susurro.</p><p>—Mmm… —respondió somnoliento.</p><p>—He visto en el periódico una ciudad cerca de aquí, se llama Los Santos… —queda en silencio por un par de segundos, esperando algún tipo de respuesta que no llegó— Y he estado pensando que… El Pueblo ha quedado muy chico para nosotros… ¿Qu-Qué dices?</p><p>—Terminemos de estudiar —murmura el chico, apretando con suavidad el cuerpo contrario en ese pequeño abrazo— Después hagamos lo que quieras, Joe.</p><p>Y lo que comenzó como una pequeña idea y un sueño en pro de un escape en búsqueda de algo mejor, terminó siendo un encuentro fortuito de sus propias personalidades.</p><p>De sus verdaderos seres.</p><p>—Se ha abatido a toda la mafia, C —habló Trucazo por radio— Volkov ha abatido a algunos cuantos, estamos verificando si tienen pulso… —quedó en silencio por unos segundos y volvió a hablar— Me cago en la puta, Yun Kalahari escapó en helicóptero…</p><p>—10-4 —respondió Conway al otro lado, relamiendo fugazmente sus labios con su entrecejo fruncido—No me importa el chino por ahora, necesito que hagaís perímetro por la zona, Pogo no debe de andar lejos.</p><p>La oficina se hallaba en un silencio sepulcral a comparación con los últimos días más ajetreados que alguna vez Horacio haya experimentado junto con Conway. Ambos hombres, uno mayor que el otro, estaban en silencio, el mayor preocupado mordiendo los pellejos de sus labios y el otro tenso como una piedra.</p><p>—¿Por qué estamos aquí? —pregunta Horacio después de unos segundos, estresado— Gustabo me hizo un emboscada y usted me trae hasta aquí, ¡debemos de ir a por él!</p><p>—Calma —comenta sacando un cigarro y encendiendolo para darle un par de caladas— Nosotros también le hicimos una emboscada, estamos a mano con el payasito.</p><p>Horacio suelta un suspiro, hostigado.</p><p>—¿Quién dijo que podiaís seguirme? —murmura con molestia y una ceja enarcada.</p><p>—Horacio —llama su atención, frunciendo su ceño de nuevo— Sí Volkov no nos hubiera dicho que estabas con Gustabo a mitad de la nada, quién sabe qué hubiera pasado… ¿Te imaginas? ¿Eh? —pregunta con sarcasmo— A Volkov en estado vegetal para toda la vida… ¿todos nosotros muertos?</p><p>El menor quedó en silencio por un par de minutos, procesando todo.</p><p>—Sino fuera por el chaleco antibalas de Volkov —da una calada a su cigarro, manteniendo su mirada baja en una esquina de la oficina— Tal vez… —exhala el humo dejando todo en silencio.</p><p>—Sí —asiente el de cabellos rapados y rubio natural— Sí no hubiera detenido a Gustabo antes de que siga disparando a Volkov, puede que… —suelta un jadeo en lo bajo, negando con su cabeza y cambiando de tema— Además, si creyó que había disparado a Volkov en la pierna… se equivoca, disparé al suelo, solo que el Comisario no se dio cuenta de eso… Yo jamás le haría daño.</p><p>El ambiente tenso vuelve a ser un silencio donde ambas mentes procesan lo ocurrido hace unas pocas horas atrás a mitad de la montaña, agradeciendo en parte que nada haya pasado a mayores, incluso cuando la persona que buscaban sin cesar había escapado nuevamente.</p><p>A los minutos, Horacio siente una extraña picazón en su garganta que lo obliga a tragar en seco, entre pensamientos tristes su visión comienza a nublarse tenuemente, aprieta sus ojos al igual que sus labios y pasa sus manos por su rostro para no tener que demostrar su fragilidad ante el superior. Realmente deseaba que nada de eso hubiera pasado, que Volkov no lo hubiera seguido ni que Pogo estuviera de regreso.</p><p>A mitad de la frustración, un peso que llegó a ser reconfortante se posó sobre el hombro del de cabellos rapados, este apartó sus manos del rostro y subió la mirada, encontrándose con la mano de Conway sobre su cuerpo. Aquello se sentía extrañamente cálido.</p><p>—Horacio —llama con cuidado— Pase lo que pase… Semper Fi.</p><p>Después de eso, el mayor retiró con cuidado su mano y abrió la gaveta de su escritorio, sacando de esta con la atenta y confusa mirada de Horacio, un sobre manila color mostaza con un enorme sello negro y la firma de Lara Harris sobre este.</p><p>—Son los resultados del análisis de sangre… del día de vuestro accidente con la mafia… cuando pudisteís escaparos —responde al ver la cara de confusión del menor— Hay algo que deberías de saber.</p><p>Inquieto y con un mal sabor de boca que lo hacía tragar inconscientemente, tomó el sobre entregado por su superior y lo abrió, sacando de este unos papeles impresos con firmas y sellos. </p><p>Aquello hizo doler su estómago, toda una combinación de sentimientos y sensaciones para nada placenteras yacían en su vientre. Detenidamente, comenzó a leer palabra por palabra la información, abriendo sus ojos a la par que su boca, perplejo.</p><p>—Ne-necesito ir al baño —comenta Horacio dejando los documentos sobre la mesa, manteniendo su mirada baja y ceño fruncido sin poder procesar aquello.</p><p>Rápidamente se levantó del asiento frente a Conway e intentó retirarse, mareandose al instante, tomando la mesa para equilibrarse y no caer al suelo de golpe. El superior se levantó en un intento de ayudarlo, sin embargo, Horacio negó que se acercara a él.</p><p>—¿P-porque me muestra esto después d-de tanto tiempo? —pregunta jadeante, frunciendo su ceño sin entender nada.</p><p>Frías gotas de sudor comenzaban a salir y deslizarse por las sienes y espaldas anchas de ambos hombres. Horacio tragó nuevamente, sintiendo una punzada en su estómago que lo mantenía encorvado.</p><p>—Llegaron los resultados en la mañana —responde con su voz que evitaba sonar quebradiza. Carraspea— Yo tampoco entiendo… Y-yo no sé… —vuelve a carraspear— Eh…</p><p>—Es que… —voltea a ver a Conway a los ojos, con su mirada que intentaba descifrar si todo era una broma— Usted no puede ser mi padre.</p><p>Intensas ganas de vomitar pasaron por aquella garganta atorada, obligándolo a llevar sus manos a su boca y vientre, apretando este para evitar devolver el poco desayuno que había podido ingerir en la mañana debido al mar de emociones. Mientras tanto, Conway dio la vuelta al escritorio con intenciones de quedarse frente al menor.</p><p>—Horacio, escucha —llama lentamente— Y-yo no sé cómo sucedió esto pero, necesitamos hablar.</p><p>El nombrado apretó sus labios y frunció su ceño, asintiendo al mismo tiempo que hacía grandes intentos en erguir su cuerpo rígido debido a los nervios.</p><p>—Creo que… —enunció el menor de ambos— Hay mucho de qué hablar…</p><p>Y justo cuando los ojos se conectaron, el tono de llamada del móvil del mayor fue el creador de una nueva molestia almacenarse en el ambiente tenso y personal. Ante esto, Conway, con intenciones de colgar, toma el móvil y se congela en su lugar al ver quién llamaba.</p><p>—¿José Cristo? —pregunta atendiendo la llamada.</p><p>—Conway, hay algo que debería de ver usted mismo… ahora mismo… —responde al otro lado con una voz nerviosa.</p><p>Y fue así como de un momento a otro tres pares de ojos se miraban los unos a los otros, desconcertados ante las acciones contrarias. Dos pares observando el traje colorido lleno de manchas de sangre donde poco a poco nacían unas nuevas y frescas, piernas y manos que temblaban y una voz atorada en su garganta que pedía a gritos internos ayuda. Y el otro par de zafiros oscuros sin expresión alguna, sin siquiera un pequeño rastro de dolor yacía en su ser o eso es lo que mostraba tras las ventanas del alma.</p><p>Nunca nadie dijo que sería sencillo ver a tu hermano morir lenta y dolorosamente frente a tus ojos, desgarrandose del dolor entre sonrisas psicópatas y observandote atentamente mientras se burlaba de ti y tu forma de ser. Trayendo al presente recuerdos que había dado por superados.</p><p>—Gustabo… —llama en lo bajo su hermano, elevando sus brazos con lentitud hacia el nombrado— Vuelve…</p><p>Desorientado e intentando acercarse a aquella persona la cual había confiado ciegamente desde que tenía memoria, pudo observar como aquel rostro con rastros de maquillaje colorido y lleno de tierra iba desapareciendo entre cortinas de humo, el olor del gas combinado con el olor a madera quemada y un ardor nacer en su rostro y brazos que sostenían el cuerpo herido de Gustabo en el suelo.</p><p>—Hijo… —el hilo de voz de Conway lo hizo despertar, abriendo sus ojos y volteando hacia el hombre desangrandose lentamente en el suelo— salvate…</p><p>Y las explosiones en la casa del señor no se hicieron esperar.</p><p>+++</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. Cambio de roles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—¿Has escuchado el nuevo rumor? —pregunta el hombre con máscara amarilla de luchador.</p><p>—¿Cual? ¿El de la tumbas desoladas de la iglesia? —responde en modo pregunta el amigo con lentes de natación a su lado— Claro que sí, me fui hace unos días a tomarme una fotos con los cadáveres.</p><p>—No, gilipollas —niega con asco ante la confesión— El de Shakira y Don Omar.</p><p>—Pff… —bufó sin más— Eso ya es viejo, lo de ahora son la nudes de Kuernitos.</p><p>—¿Quién es Kuernitos?</p><p>—Shh… —un chico frente a ambos hombres sentados en la sala de espera los obligó a bajar su tono de voz— Estamos en el hospital, no en la peluquería.</p><p>Los hombres fruncen su ceño, maldicen en lo bajo mientras dedican miradas de odio al chico de baja estatura y uniforme policial frente suya, el cual tenía sus brazos cruzados mientras mordía su labio inferior con ansiedad.</p><p>—Ya es tarde… —susurra el Comisario viendo el reloj en la pared de la sala, suspirando con pesadez y frotando su ojo derecho con su mano, detallando con el izquierdo la presencia de la doctora entrar a la sala.</p><p>—Siguiente —llamó la joven mujer de piel oscura y tersa observando la lista de pacientes en su tabla— Número 32…</p><p>El Comisario lleva su mano al bolsillo de su pantalón y saca el ticket con el número 32 al mismo tiempo que se dirigía a la doctora con cierta vergüenza.</p><p>—H-hol… —carraspea al tener a la mujer enfrente suya, sonriendo dulcemente por su presencia— Buenos días, Doctora Faber.</p><p>—Comisario Hernández, corazón —anuncia achinando sus ojos con total felicidad— Buenos días, ¿como se encuentra hoy?</p><p>—Bien, bien —asiente rápidamente, sonriendo con sus comisuras— Eh… Disculpeme, pero todavía no han llegado —extiende el ticker con el número 32 y la mujer lo toma.</p><p>—No te preocupes, cielo —niega guardando el número en su bolsillo y escribiendo algo en su tabla con un bolígrafo negro— Sí llegan; le dices a la Señorita Harris que Valeria Faber los atenderá.</p><p>Carlos suspira aliviado.</p><p>—Gracias, señorita Faber. Disculpe la tardanza.</p><p>—No es nada, cielo.</p><p>Y antes de que pudiera retirarse hacia su lugar donde había estado de pie por casi una hora con sus brazos cruzados, el distintivo sonido del bastón alargado que se movía de un lado a otro para verificar que nada estuviera en su camino, llamó su atención.</p><p>—Oh, justo a tiempo, Comisario —responde Valeria viendo cómo los hombres se acercaban a ellos— Buenos días, por favor, pasen a mi consultorio y los atenderé en nada.</p><p>—Bueno días, Señorita Faber —saluda el ruso— Disculpe la demora.</p><p>La doctora simplemente sonríe negando y se retira en dirección hacia su consultorio para que los siga.</p><p>—Serjay —llama Carlos antes de entrar a la consulta, buscando con la mirada al mastodonte y encontrándolo de brazos cruzados en la recepción, custodiando desde ahí— Ven, ya llegaron.</p><p>El hombre asiente y toma cercanía hacia la puerta del consultorio, quedándose fuera de ésta para garantizar que nadie entrara al lugar sin autorización. Al ver que no decía nada más, Carlos suspira con cierta decepción y relame sus labios, indeciso.</p><p>—¿Vas a trabajar hasta tarde hoy? —pregunta Carlos.</p><p>—10-4, Comisario Hernández —responde sin más.</p><p>Desde que públicamente se conmemoró a Carlos; Comisario en la Comisaría después de aquel terrible accidente hace unos meses en Los Santos, pareciera como si las personas le tuvieran ese respeto repentino que nunca le habían tenido antes.</p><p>Al parecer "alguien" de mayor rango tuvo ciertas palabras con la malla antes de su retiro temporal.</p><p>—¿Te duele? —pregunta la doctora arremangando la camisa manga larga del brazo derecho del hombre sentando en la camilla, quién niega lentamente con su cabeza— ¿Sientes esto?</p><p>Valeria Faber se dedicó por alrededor de 10 minutos realizar estiramientos suaves y lentos en el brazo derecho con relive débilmente rojizo. Al igual que pinchó suavemente con un palito de plástico su piel, para cerciorarse de que su paciente estrella estuviera mejorando.</p><p>—Muy bien —asiente esta, anotando todo en su tabla— Después de 4 meses y medio podemos decir que has tenido un gran y éxitoso progreso recuperativo —sonríe con completa felicidad aún sabiendo que su paciente no puede observarla debido a las vendas en su rostro.</p><p>—Es un alivio —comenta Carlos en un suspiro al otro lado del consultorio.</p><p>El menor de la sala, Carlos, volteó su mirada a quién antes era su superior, Volkov, detallando por un par de segundos en cómo el ruso se había esplayado de brazos cruzados en la silla del consultorio, cerrando sus ojos con notorias ojeras que denotaban las noches sin dormir debido a la preocupación.</p><p>—Volkov —llama el Comisario al ruso, haciendo que este abra sus adormilados ojos rápidamente y se enderece en la silla, buscando con la mirada la voz que lo había llamado— Vamos afuera, le quitaran las vendas del rostro.</p><p>El nombrado asintió aún con su mente perdida y cansada. A la par que se levantaba de la silla, se fue estirando desde su cuello que tronaba hasta sus piernas entumecidas debido a la mala postura.</p><p>—No tomará casi nada de tiempo —responde la mujer al tender con sus guantes de latex; una bandeja de plata con un bowl con vendas en remojo en un líquido que no olía para nada bien, y moviendo con su pie una pequeña papelera en el suelo.</p><p>Relamiendo sus labios resecos, asintió y dio un par de pasos al paciente sentado en la camilla. Tomó cercanía a su rostro con delicadeza y tocando suavemente su mano izquierda para hacerle saber que estaba físicamente cerca: hizo que diera un pequeño brinco en su lugar.</p><p>—No te preocupes, no veré nada —le susurra en su oído vendado al igual que todo su rostro y deposita un suave beso en su sien.</p><p>—No se preocupe, Comisario —comenta cariñosamente la doctora, posicionando un taburete frente al paciente y sentándose en este para tener cercanía— Está en buenas manos.</p><p>—Lo sé —dice en lo bajo Volkov, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa antes de retirarse del consultorio junto con el Comisario Carlos y encontrándose en la puerta de esta a Serjay de brazos cruzados y entrecejo fruncido. Al parecer el mayor estaba pensando mucho en algo.</p><p>—Iré a por un café —dice Volkov bostezando y cubriendo su boca con la palma de su mano, para luego meter ambas en su gabardina oscura— ¿Quereís algo? Yo invito.</p><p>—No se preocupe, Comisario —negaron ambos hombres— Gracias.</p><p>Sin más que decir, el ruso dio media vuelta y dirigió sus pasos hacia aquella pequeña cafetería oscura y de mal gusto con café sabor a agua de inodoro. Entre beber ese café y no beberlo, preferiría tomarlo antes de que el paciente consentido de Valeria lo mandara a volar por verlo tras las vendas sin su consentimiento.</p><p>De cierta forma, la suave tela de la gabardina le estaba comenzando a dar más sueño de lo habitual. El color oscuro y la grosura adecuada de ésta le hacía sentir tan cálido y cómodo que juraría que podría quedarse dormido de pie a mitad del hospital.</p><p>Sus ojos que ardían, más los pesados que estos estaban, realmente no ayudaban en lo más mínimo a mantenerse despierto, y eso no le agradaba para nada. Sin embargo, algo que hizo que se activara en base a la curiosidad, fue ver a aquel hombre que tenía tanto tiempo sin saber de él personalmente.</p><p>—Superintendente —saludó Volkov al ver a aquel hombre en recepción hablando con un enfermero.</p><p>—¿Volkov? —voltea a ver al hombre con emoción, cortando la conversación con el enfermero con una disculpa y acercándose al nombrado— ¿Cómo está? ¿Cómo se encuentra?</p><p>—Vivo —soltó sin más, haciendo reír al contrario— ¿Qué tal las cosas en Comisaría?</p><p>—Podrían estar mejor, la verdad —asiente con una risa un tanto nerviosa— Es extraño todo… todavía no me acostumbro a todo esto… Es decir, no verlo a usted ni al superior es… extraño.</p><p>Ante las palabras del mayor, Volkov iba asintiendo, escuchando todo lo que tenía que decir e intercambiando alguno que otro punto de vista y anécdota.</p><p>—…, Comisario —volvió a decir después de hablar, siendo interrumpido por el ruso.</p><p>—Yo ya no soy Comisario, Superintendente, recuerdelo —comentó de forma tranquila, viendo como el contrario golpeaba su frente con la palma de su mano, haciendo sonreír al contrario— Llámeme Viktor.</p><p>—De acuerdo… Viktor —dice sin más, tendiendo su mano en el aire y siendo tomada por el contrario— Entonces no me llame Superintendente, llámeme por mi nombre, le otorgo tal placer.</p><p>Volkov rió ante eso.</p><p>—De acuerdo… Greco.</p><p>—Bueno, —soltó en un suspiro junto con el apretón de manos— El deber llama, tengo que ver a un hombre aquí, ¿quiere tomar un café algún día de estos?</p><p>—Me parece bien —afirmó, viendo cómo el de menor tamaño y gran musculatura se iba retirando con lentitud— Por cierto, se vé mejor con barba.</p><p>Ambos hombres ríen y se separan por completo, retomando sus caminos para llegar a sus destinos pero siendo detenidos por unos pequeños segundos cuando el de mayor rango gritó espontáneamente.</p><p>—¡Salúdeme a Horacio de mi parte!</p><p>La alegría que se había alojado en su pecho debido a tal encuentro fortuito, había crecido y sido multiplicado a tal escala que el Superintendente no pudo eliminar su sonrisa hasta minutos después, cuando fue dirigido por los enfermeros al área de Psiquiatría.</p><p>—Está en su habitación —comenta la castaña señalando el cuarto al otro lado del pasillo, caminando junto con el superior— A113.</p><p>—Gracias, Liz y Sloan. Han hecho un buen trabajo cuidandolo —agradece Greco a las enfermeras y estas no hacen más que decir que es su trabajo y que debían hacerlo porque era un persona importante de alguien que quieren demasiado.</p><p>Tal vez la mejor idea debido a su condición física no era cambiarlo de habitación constantemente, pero su mente lo requería. Debía de recordar y comenzar a moverse en pasos pequeños. Un paciente en movimiento es mejor que uno… de cierta manera "estático". Debía de respirar aires diferentes de vez en cuando.</p><p>—Buenos días —saludó Greco después de tocar la puerta y entrar a los pocos segundos, cerrando detrás de sí.</p><p>Una canción en la radio era reproducida con un volumen bastante bajo. Greco sabía cuál era, la había escuchado una y mil veces cuando Conway no se encontraba mentalmente estable. Eso le trajo muchos recuerdos.</p><p>La poca luz que iluminaba la habitación era procedente de la cortina abierta hasta la mitad, siendo esta obstruida en parte por el cuerpo en sillas de ruedas que recibía aquella débil luz solar.</p><p>Greco aún sin recibir respuesta, tomó una silla y la acercó al paciente, sentándose a su lado y abriendo con suavidad las cortinas para que él pudiera ver la ciudad de Los Santos.</p><p>—¿Sigo viéndome como un Dalmata? —pregunta a su lado el hombre en silla de ruedas y mirada perdida.</p><p>El contrario volteó a verlo, dedicando su mirada absoluta y detenida a los brazos sobre sus piernas, cuya piel con autoinjertos habían mejorado desde la última vez que lo visitó.</p><p>No dijo nada.</p><p>—Escuché en televisión que el abuelo ahora es un verdadero T-800 —comentó burlón, haciendo sonreír levemente al contrario— Qué extraño es no oírlo por el hospital, gritando que se ha torcido la cadera y preguntando por Volkov a las enfermeras.</p><p>—Cierto —susurró sonriendo con nostalgia, recordando todos aquellos momentos, cuando aún estaban todos juntos— En realidad, parece un ciborg que no sabe qué es uno —responde con gracia— Aún no sabe caminar bien con su pierna ortopédica, es como un cervatillo aprendiendo a caminar.</p><p>El paciente asiente, soltando una risa pequeña y antipática, confundiendo al Superintendente.</p><p>—¿Cómo estás tú? —cambia la conversación rápidamente— He oído que has mejorado mucho. Incluso puede que pronto salgas de esta prisión.</p><p>—Mm… —se encoge levemente de hombros— Prefiero estar aquí… encerrado sin poder caminar… en esta silla de ruedas y escuchar a las enfermeras preocupadas porque me oriné en la cama otra vez —suelta una risa que fue contagiada hacia Greco, una muy pequeña.</p><p>Al acabar la burla, se quedan en silencio por un par de minutos, Greco suspirando y viendo las personas caminar fuera del hospital y el paciente estático en su lugar.</p><p>—No veo motivos de salir a la calle… —murmuró— No sin Horacio.</p><p>—¿Has intentado hablar con él?</p><p>El contrario niega débilmente con su cabeza.</p><p>—¿Quién quisiera hablar con la persona que intentó asesinarlo, Greco?</p><p>—Gustabo —llamó lentamente, viendo cómo el rubio en débiles intentos movía su cabeza hacia su dirección, mostrando su rostro apagado y ojos blancos que antes eran zafiros.</p><p>Greco esbozó una sonrisa al ver que había respondido ante su nombre, elevó una mano con cuidado y la colocó sobre la del hombre que no podía verlo con claridad.</p><p>—Has mejorado bastante, estoy… —tragó al sentir un nudo en su garganta— muy orgulloso de ti. Y recuerda que Horacio te quiere… Te ama, porque gracias a ti, él descubrió quién era y tú lo amaste como el mejor hermano puede amar; de la forma más pura y hermosa.</p><p>Soltando un suspiro cansino, el hombre en silla de ruedas volteó su mirada nuevamente al exterior, relamiendo sus labios y dejando de sentir la mano del mayor sobre la suya.</p><p>—Sé que intentaste ayudar a Claudio y a Horacio —dice el mayor.</p><p>—Al menos Emilio está muerto.</p><p>Greco asiente lentemente, aún sabiendo que no puede verlo.</p><p>—Fue mi culpa —confiesa Gustabo— Olvidé tomar mis medicamentos… Yo solo quería vengarme de Emilio por intentar matar a Claudio.</p><p>—Él le debía dinero, ¿cierto?</p><p>—25K… lo había contratado cómo cazarecompesas para encontrar a Horacio cuando estábamos en la Academia… Además que Horacio ha estado al borde de la muerte por su culpa… y la mía. Mi venganza no salió como lo planeé.</p><p>—Hiciste lo que pudiste, Horacio y Claudio están vivos aunque no sepan la verdad.</p><p>—Sí tan solo nada de esto hubiera pasado…</p><p>Y la canción "Nothing's gonna stop us now" se dió por concluida en la radio.</p><p>***</p><p>—¿Hola? —contesta la llamada al otro lado de la línea.</p><p>—¿Claudio?</p><p>—Sí, soy yo, ¿que pasa, Liz?</p><p>—¿Estás con Horacio?</p><p>—Sí, está dormido en su habitación… ¿sucede algo?</p><p>Escuchó un leve jadeo al otro lado de la línea.</p><p>—¿Liz? ¿Qué ocurre?</p><p>—El paciente… —quedó en silencio por unos segundos, escuchandose cómo sorbía por su nariz en vagos intentos de no ser oída— Gustabo García ha muerto por sobredosis de pastillas.</p><p>—¿Qu-Qué?</p><p>—Se ha suicidado, Claudio…</p><p>+++</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. Semper Fi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—¿Estás listo, amor? —pregunta con su dulce y alegre voz la doctora enfrente suya— Estamos en un lugar seguro, estamos en tu hogar, por ahí está Pablito tomando el sol con Perla —cuenta ella mirando al cerdo acostado en el suelo junto con la esponjosa nube blanca canina.</p><p>El nombrado, sentado en el sofá de su casa compartida con Claudio, el cual estaba de brazos cruzados viendo a ambos desde la cocina. Faber toma las manos del paciente y las acaricia con suavidad para darle calidez, sintiendo como estas temblaban.</p><p>—Todo va a estar bien, corazón...</p><p>Aquella calidez femenina relajaba su ser a una escala inimaginable; Faber tenía el don de calmar hasta el bebé más molesto y gruñón, su tacto era tan suave como su voz tranquila que acunaba con sutileza los pensamientos de terror de Horacio.</p><p>Gracias a ella, y como si no estuviera quitando las vendas de su rostro, haciendo parecer que eso no fuera el paso más grande en la vida del paciente después de un lleno año de tragedias, poco a poco su vista se fue aclarando.</p><p>Sus sentidos como la vista, el oído y olfato, que antes habían sido en cierta parte obstruidos debido a las telas sobre sí, fueron agudizados con cada segundo que pasaba.</p><p>Se había hecho un hábito retirar las vendas a diario, estando estas empapadas con aquel líquido que olía a sus principios del trabajo de basurero, pero que cuidaban su piel. Y es que, el hecho de estar consiente en que ya no tendría esas telas, cubriéndolo, podría considerarse un gran y enorme paso en su vida.</p><p>—¿Has cenado? —pregunta la voz del mayor al otro lado de la línea— Quiero llevarte esta noche a cenar para celebrar.</p><p>—N-no, prefiero quedarme en casa... —niega el joven con su teléfono en la oreja, hablando en lo bajo para él.</p><p>—Mm... —asiente, benevolente— De acuerdo, por favor, llámame si necesitas que te compre algo.</p><p>—Si —dice esbozando una pequeña sonrisa con sus comisuras— Gracias, papá, te quiero.</p><p>—Y yo a ti, pequeño.</p><p>Una vez Horacio colgó la llamada y el nombre de contacto "C" se viera reflejada como su última llamada de 20 minutos hablando y discutiendo sobre su cambio radical y final sin vendas, sintió que debía de arreglarlo.</p><p>Era extraño para Horacio ver, sentir, escuchar y oler su entorno a la perfección. Había olvidado los colores, las vibras altas que desprendían las personas al sonreír como lo había hecho Faber al ver el resultado final de su piel, en cómo olía el perfume de Claudio en ese fuerte abrazo de felicidad albergada en su pecho al verlo sano, en cómo se oía a la perfección el tono de llamada de su teléfono, las canciones del Padre de la Patria: Chayanne, el roncar de Pablito y los ladridos de Perla.</p><p>Todo era demasiado: "High Definition" y le costaba acostumbrarse.</p><p>—Listo —susurró satisfecho al cambiar el nombre de contacto de "C" a "Papá❤️😊".</p><p>Aquello le hizo sonreír al instante, aún más cuando sabía que pronto podría ver a Conway, aquel hombre mayor que apenas se enteró que uno de sus hijos seguía vivo, comenzó a tratarlo como un mimado, comprándole ropa, cosas para sus mascotas, etc. Incluso le compró un auto aun sabiendo que Horacio no conduciría en una larga temporada.</p><p>La historia en cómo había pasado de ser su trabajador en el CNP y CNI a ser su hijo, era difícil de explicar. Básicamente, cada vez que intentaba recordar su pasado con su padre, al menos pensar en su rostro cuando había escapado de casa, le hacía doler la cabeza.</p><p>Era normal.</p><p>Los nervios que tienen lugar bajo su piel quemada estaban a la perfección, ninguno había sido "herido" con la explosión, sin embargo, aquello le pasó factura cuando golpeó su cabeza con el pavimento en el suelo al salir de la iglesia en llamas con Gustabo en brazos. O en un intento de salida.</p><p>Lo recordaba a la perfección; una explosión completamente voraz con intenciones de destruir más allá de los 100m2 de la iglesia, humo oscuro como el carbón y fuego abrasador que con sólo una mirada sentías que tus ojos se derretían. A mitad de este, y con poca visión, Horacio pudo detallar aquel traje colorido bañado en sangre, donde con sus pocas fuerzas fue arrastrándolo por todo el suelo de la iglesia hasta las enormes puertas de madera.</p><p>Su camino había sido destrozado y llenado de rocas y escombros que lo hicieron tropezarse y caer al suelo al instante, creando ruidosos gritos de dolor cuando sentía escombros caer del techo ardiente, suelo con llamas y cortinas de humo que lo hacían toser, quemando su piel.</p><p>No sabía qué hacer con exactitud, pero una vez estuvo cerca de la puerta para abrirla, el estremecedor ruido de la madera crujir en el techo lo hizo reaccionar y activar todos sus sentidos de supervivencia. Una viga estaba a punto de caer encima de ellos, con lo cual, rápidamente con sus ojos entrecerrados tomó con ambas manos y pocas fuerzas el cuerpo de Gustabo, respirando agitado y tirándolo tan lejos como pudo fuera de la iglesia.</p><p>A la par que lo había empujado y abierto la puerta con el cuerpo del mayor, la viga cayó al suelo, destrozando varios metros de cerámica que antes era blanca al igual que sus paredes, donde habían cristales tintados con imágenes religiosas que debido al impacto de la viga contra el suelo, se rompieron por completo, saliendo de ahí aquel humo asesino.</p><p>—¡HORACIO! ¡HORACIO!</p><p>Escuchaba dos voces distintas, una a la izquierda que entraba a la iglesia y otra a la derecha de su cuerpo que yacía en el suelo sin si quiera poder moverse. Estaba agotado y el humo lo hacía toser, obligándolo a cerrar sus ojos con la poca fuerza que quedaba en sus músculos cansados.</p><p>—¡HORACIO, ESCÚCHAME! ¿DÓNDE ESTÁS?</p><p>Realmente, en su interior, ya no había nada más importante en qué preocuparse.</p><p>Lo último que recordaba después de eso era el sonido de la sirena de la ambulancia, los gritos de un Volkov furioso que pedía que hicieran algo con sus agentes sino querían una denuncia, -algo completamente <em>precipotado</em>-, los jadeos de dolor contiguo a su cuerpo y un estruendoso romper de madera, cemento y cristal que daba por concluida la existencia de lo que antes era una iglesia.</p><p>Dolía ese recuerdo roto, cuya herida sentimental se mantenía abierta. Algo así, tan repentino, era como si hubiera sido ayer, siendo doloroso y aterrador.</p><p>Saliendo de sus recuerdos tristes donde aún necesitaba conectar piezas del rompecabezas para armar las escenas de los momentos siguientes a la viga caer en la iglesia, llevó instintivamente su mano al rostro para tocar su piel y sentir las heridas físicas que crearon aquel día.</p><p>Doloroso y tortuoso.</p><p>Soltó un suspiro con su entrecejo fruncido, triste. Negó con su cabeza para despertarse de momentos apagados. Debía de reivindicarse de una u otra manera. Sin pensarlo, abrió el cajón de su mesa de noche, encontrando ahí la libreta negra con stickers de mariposas que había sido devuelta/regalada por Volkov.</p><p>Aquello le sacó una sonrisa pequeña sin mucho brillo que lo obligó a tomar aquel tesoro con más de un año de existencia. En cambio, no contaba con luego sentir lágrimas cayendo lentamente por sus mejillas al ver aquella foto en el fondo de su gaveta; los nuevos alumnos del CNP frente a Comisaría.</p><p>Muchas cosas dolían y golpeaban sentimentalmente con fuerza destructora, y esta era una de esas.</p><p>Horacio había dejado de contar las noches que pasaba en vela observando aquella foto de un momento feliz: detallando la sonrisa de su yo del pasado y la inexpresividad que caracterizaba a su hermano. Esto poco a poco lo llegó a convertirse en un ser dependiente de aquel momento que en su tiempo fue cargado con felicidad debido a ser su primer trabajo serio, ahora abrumándolo en su mente como: "lo único que me hacía feliz se ha ido".</p><p>—He sacado a Perla a pasear —comenta Claudio saliendo al patio de la casa, observando a un Horacio de ropas oscuras ocultarse tras su capucha y gorra— Tienes que llevar luz natural, para eso debes de quitarte el suéter.</p><p>No recibió respuesta alguna.</p><p>Sencillamente, el hombre se dedicó a acomodarse en la silla de plástico con el menos cuidado posible, con fuerza y realmente molesto sin razón aparente. Aquello hizo suspirar sonoramente a Claudio, quien antes de poder hablar, el sonido de la puerta trasera abriéndose erizó su piel.</p><p>—¿Qué haces aquí? —fue lo primero que dijo Horacio al detectar quién sería. Sabía que Conway no podría ser ya que respetaba la decisión de su hijo en pasar tiempo a solas con él, Valeria avisaba antes de ir a verlo al igual que sus amigas, Claudio vivía con él... solo quedaba alguien fuera de esa lista.</p><p>—Claudio, ¿nos das un minuto a solas? —pregunta lentamente el ruso al moreno, quien asiente con un sonrisa triste y toma el hombro del contrario para darle seguridad.</p><p>El viento que soplaba en Los Santos era caliente al igual que el sol de aquella época, pero eso no molestaba en lo más mínimo a Horacio. El hervor de su piel bajo la ropa oscura y caliente le hacía recordar a ese día, en el que ahora deseaba volver para no regresar jamás.</p><p>Volkov tomó asiento en la silla al lado del hombre de ropas oscuras que ajustó su capucha, gorra y mangas de su suéter para que su piel ''distinta'' no fuese vista. Cruzando sus brazos para ocultar sus manos y manteniendo su mirada baja, frunciendo su ceño.</p><p>—¿Qué haces aquí? —volvió a preguntar, con un ápice de antipatía.</p><p>Ante la pregunta nuevamente formulada, se escuchó como el hombre a su lado soltaba un suspiro cansino y se dejaba ser sobre la silla de plástico, estirándose mientras intentaban de alguna forma ver al contrario.</p><p>—Eres menor que yo, respétame —soltó con gracia, intentando quitar la tensión del ambiente.</p><p>Ante eso, Horacio pareció sentirse extrañamente cálido por un par de segundos en los que se dejó caer en amor ante la voz del ruso, para luego despertar de su ensoñación con rapidez y volver a fruncir su ceño.</p><p>—Solo por 4 años —soltó sin más.</p><p>Un nuevo silencio verbal se creó de nuevo, era como si Volkov estuviera pensando sus palabras antes de decirlas para no apartar a Horacio más de lo que ya estaba, y Horacio, él sólo pedía en silencio que se fuera.</p><p>Pero mandó a la mierda ese silencio.</p><p>—Volkov, vete —pronunció, con su voz entrecortada, intentando mantener la compostura.</p><p>No recibió respuesta, ni siquiera un quejido de molestia, un toque en su hombro o alguna reacción de disgusto o compresión, solo silencio.</p><p>—Volkov, vete, por favor —repitió, más alto.</p><p>Sin respuesta. Aquello lo descolocó por completo.</p><p>—Por favor... —su voz comenzó a quebrarse, realmente quería estar solo— Lárgate, no quiero que estés aquí...</p><p>Después de un par de segundos en silencio, escuchó cómo la silla de plástico a su lado se removía, haciendo que Horacio bajara su capucha al pensar que Volkov intentaría conectar miradas, sin embargo, lo único que pudo ver era como el ruso le tendía en frente suya una caja de cartón mediana de color azul bebe.</p><p>Frunciendo su ceño con confusión, elevó sus manos hacia la caja, tomándola en el aire y colocándola sobre sus piernas. De ahí escuchó segundos después como la puerta trasera del hogar era cerrada. Efectivamente, Volkov se había ido.</p><p>Aún confundido y sin prestar atención a que se había retirado como había pedido, ahora lo único que quería hacer era correr a disculparse con el ruso, ya que una vez abrió la caja con suma delicadeza al sentir el peso en esta, se encontró con un pastel de crema y fresas de la pastelería favorita de Horacio.</p><p>"¡Un año a tu lado!" enunciaba el pastel.</p><p>Sin saber en qué momento le dio el permiso a su cuerpo de bajar la guardia para que sus ojos comenzaran a soltar lágrimas de odio hacia sí mismo, escuchó cómo el motor del coche de Volkov aparcado frente a su casa era encendido.</p><p>Rápidamente colocó el pastel sobre la silla de plástico contigua y se levantó, comenzando a rodear la casa para llegar al jardín, donde Volkov en su auto tomaba el puente de su nariz y limpiaba con su pulgar e índice los lagrimales de sus ojos con fuerza.</p><p>Horacio tomó carrerilla y corrió tan veloz como pudo al puesto del conductor, observando bajo su gorra como Volkov al verlo frunció su ceño con confusión y apagaba el motor del auto, para luego bajarse y quedar en frente del hombre de ropas negras.</p><p>Al ser el ruso más alto que él, este no podía ver tan fácilmente el rostro contrario, quien se sentía agradecido por ello. Horacio, con torpeza, comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, realmente nervioso mientras se culpaba por su manera infantil de correr hacia su novio sin decir nada cuando él le había pedido irse.</p><p>—Lo siento —dijo el ruso para sorpresa de Horacio— He estado encima de ti en los últimos meses que no te he dado espacio para que pienses en ti mismo...</p><p>El de menor tamaño abrió sus ojos con asombro, realmente no pensaba de esa manera. Debía de aclararle a Volkov que esa no era su preocupación.</p><p>—Me he vuelto muy dependiente de tu salud —prosigue el ruso, soltando un suspiro lleno de molestia— En serio lo siento, Horacio. Solo quería saber si estabas bien.</p><p>—¡E-estoy bien!</p><p>—Eso me dice Claudio, pero no me siento tranquilo sabiendo que no me has contestado las llamadas ni he sabido de ti en un mes.</p><p>—¿Ha pasado tanto? —pregunta realmente sorprendido, que por una milésima de segundo subió su rostro y conectó con los marrones del ruso.</p><p>Diablos. Había olvidado lo apuesto que era Volkov.</p><p>Eso lo descolocó tanto que incluso robó su aliento como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía. Y en parte era cierto, había pasado un poco más de 10 meses con vendas en su rostro, ocultando este de todo aquel que no fuera Claudio y Valeria, un detalle importante.</p><p>Una vez bajó su cabeza y acomodó su capucha con sus manos sudorosas, sintió como sus acciones eran detenidas por las manos contrarias. El ruso había tomado sus manos entre las suyas y eso extrañamente le dio ganas de querer llorar.</p><p>Su tacto era tan suave como un bebe, lo había extrañado muchísimo. Tenía ganas de abrazar como un koala al ruso, esparcir besos en sus labios que tanto extrañaba y ver sus películas chinas que no entendía nada. Solo quería estar con él y sentir su calidez.</p><p>Pero no iba a permitirse aquello tan rápido.</p><p>El ruso había capturado sus manos entre las suyas, acarició estas con cariño, en especial la derecha, cuya piel rugosa no iba a volver a ser la misma de antes. Llevó esa mano "diferente" hacia sus labios cálidos y parcialmente húmedos al relamer estos con rapidez, donde le regaló un beso lento y cariñoso que hizo estremecer la espalda del contrario.</p><p>—Llámame cuando estés listo en verme —contestó en lo bajo Volkov, llevando su mano con relieve con la otra, complemente lento y con cuidado.</p><p>Acomodó un poco su camisa blanca y dio media vuelta para abrir la puerta de su auto, para ser detenido a mitad de la acción cuando Horacio se dio cuenta de que estaba por retirarse.</p><p>—V-Volkov... —intentó enunciar alguna palabra, pero no era capaz de formular una oración decente.</p><p>El ruso pareció haber entendido que Horacio quería decirle algo, con lo que volvió a su posición inicial e hizo un sonido con la garganta para que siguiera hablando.</p><p>Horacio, aún con sus manos sudando como si fuera la primera vez estando a solas con Volkov, porque así lo sentía, elevó sus manos y sin tocar al ruso, preguntó.</p><p>—¿Puedo tocarte?</p><p>En el tiempo que Horacio llevaba sus vendas en su rostro, en algún momento había desarrollado unas inmensas ganas de ver el rostro de Volkov, sin embargo, era casi imposible ya que debía obligatoriamente cubrir su rostro por completo.</p><p>Fue así como una noche, en el apartamento del ruso y a petición de Horacio; ambos hombres yacían sentados frente a la chimenea del ruso, sentados uno frente al otro en posición india.</p><p>El chico con vendas le había pedido a su novio tocar su rostro, ya que extrañaba con demasía verlo. Y fue así como por una temporada efímera, Horacio tocaba con sutileza el rostro contrario con las yemas de sus dedos.</p><p>Tocando con sus pulgares los pómulos poco marcados, la barba de pocos días que a veces se dejaba y picaba bajo su tacto nervioso, haciéndolo sonreír levemente, sus párpados lisos y cejas pobladas, labios con el grosor perfecto, los cuales extrañaba besar y cuello grueso.</p><p>La cabeza-almendra perfecta.</p><p>Y es que, Volkov no se negaba ante el tacto delicado de Horacio, el ruso complacía a cualquier escala al contrario. Era un completo sumiso ante el hombre que meses después del accidente de la iglesia, se enteró que era hijo de su jefe y que Horacio en realidad tenía 34 años de edad.</p><p>Eso lo había dejado pensativo por varios días. Que tu jefe de años sea ahora tu suegro, no era algo muy normal en su cabeza. Y que de la noche a la mañana enterarte que tu pareja es menor que tú después de haber pensado que era un viejo, también era algo interesante.</p><p>Una vez Horacio detalló la piel del ruso que se dejó tocar por un par de segundos por él frente a la casa del menor, Volkov sintió como el pulgar contrario palmeaba repetidas veces sus labios, llamándole la atención y sintiendo la necesidad de besar sus dedos con cariño.</p><p>—Escríbeme cuando quieras que nos veamos.</p><p>Sentenció con dulzura el de mayor altura, besando las yemas de los dedos contrarios un par de veces antes de retirarse, dejando a un Horacio nervioso y enamorado. Más de lo que ya estaba.</p><p>Finalmente Horacio debía de tomar valor y hacerse responsable de sus acciones.</p><p>—Lo lamento.</p><p>—¿Eh? —enarcó una ceja el moreno, subiendo la mirada hacia el marco de la puerta de su habitación y encontrándose con un Horacio ocultó tras sus telas gruesas.</p><p>—Lamento... haberte culpado de la muerte de Gustabo.</p><p>Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del moreno acostado sobre su cama leyendo "El psicoanalista", dejó el libro a un lado y se sentó sobre la cama con lentitud, palmeando a su lado para que se sentara con él.</p><p>Con recelo, el mancebo ex-paciente de vendas tomó cercanía a la cama king size de su mejor amigo, sentándose al otro lado de esta, teniendo cierta distancia y guardando sus manos sudorosas en los bolsillos de su suéter.</p><p>Ambos hombres quedaron en silencio, relamiendo sus labios fugazmente y evitando miradas a la par que traían a su mente aquel día de la noticia de una muerte causada por pastillas.</p><p>Recordando como Horacio comenzó a gritar desde lo más profundo de su garganta, colérico, maldiciendo a Claudio por ser un "Grandísimo hijo de puta" por no haberle pagado a Emilio su deuda con el dinero que le daba Conway cuando lo estuvo cuidando.</p><p>Pero eso no tenía sentido. Pogo ya había aparecido mucho antes, específicamente, el día que vio a Diablo intentar asesinar a Claudio, pidiendo su dinero con intereses. Sino fuera porque Gustabo se controló y llamó a policía para detener la pelea, posiblemente el moreno no estuviera en este plano.</p><p>Greco les contó la verdad a ambos, les había dicho que visitaba a Gustabo constantemente en vida, para hacerle compañía después del incidente. Y era que tener una operación de cambio de piel era muy dolorosa después de esta, cansina y estresante al no poder moverse bien.</p><p>—Lo lamento, tanto Claudio —soltó un sollozo, recordando el día que llegó Greco a explicar cómo había empezado todo— Sí me hubierais dicho que todo empezó ese día... —jadeo con sus ojos llorosos— Que Gustabo no estuvo tomando sus medicamentos... Pude haber detenido todo...</p><p>Claudio lentamente se fue acercando a Horacio, preguntando de manera corporal si podía acercarse a él, accediendo al instante cuando el contrario se lanzó a sus brazos con desesperación de contacto físico cálido y reconfortante.</p><p>—Sí no hubiera estado con Volkov... Si hubiera prestado más atención a Gustabo... Gustabo no debía de morir, ¡es injusto!</p><p>Entre siseos bajos, caricias en la espalda y brazos, sollozos que pedían de forma acuosa el regreso de su hermano de diferente madre, corazón acelerado con ímpetu por la combinación de la tristeza y rabia, fueron calmándose a los 15 minutos, justo después de haberse desquitado por completo.</p><p>—Yo lamento no haberte dicho nada, Horacio —se sincera Claudio alejándose del abrazo y tomando sus hombros para verlo mejor, en eso el nombrado eleva su mano y limpia con su pulgar una lágrima del moreno— Reconozco que en parte es mi culpa... No te dije nada y di por sentado que no volvería a ver a Emilio</p><p>—La verdad es que ya no lo vas a poder ver —soltó junto con un risita, intentando aligerar el ambiente triste.</p><p>—Me siento culpable por lo muerte de tu hermano, y es que, creo que no debí de insistirte en que lo fueras a visitar al Psiquiatra cuando estaba en vida.</p><p>El resentimiento que había nacido en el cuerpo de Horacio para con Gustabo no era normal. Lo despreciaba sin filtros e insultaba cada día en su mente y cuando mencionaban su nombre.</p><p>Gustabo había dejado una herida en su alma cuando intentó matarlo, eso no lo perdonaría, al igual que Gustabo tampoco se perdonó así mismo hasta el día que cometió su suicidio.</p><p>"Pogo hace lo que Gustabo no se atreve a hacer. Pogo le da a Gustabo la diversión que necesita" </p><p>Gustabo no fue capaz de ayudar a Claudio de Emilio y tampoco pudo ayudar a Horacio cuando el mismo mexicano le había disparado en las piernas. No se atrevía a hacer nada por miedo a perder a más personas en su vida. A diferencia de Pogo.</p><p>—¿Estás bien? —una gruesa voz a sus espaldas, más un peso en su hombro lo hizo despertar de su ensoñación en el muelle.</p><p>Horacio asiente tras su distintiva capucha oscura.</p><p>—Solo me estaba preparando mentalmente —responde pausado, apretando entre sus mano la caja de metal que Conway había comprado para él.</p><p>Mordiendo sus labios abrió la caja metálica por última vez, dedicando un vistazo con ojos llorosos. Intensas ganas de vomitar pasaban por su garganta por vigésima vez en el día, y es que todo esto era nuevo.</p><p>Debía de desprenderse de esa energía baja si quería volver a ser Horacio. O al menos, parte de lo que era.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"🎶"</em>
  </b>
</p><p>La gorra verde militar de Gustabo estaba ahí con manchas amarillas debido al poco cuidado y los años de uso, su enorme reloj de postureo también estaba ahí, su máscara rosa, la favorita del rubio, dos móviles, los últimos que Gustabo había robado y por último, un pequeño zafiro, uno falso que compró Horacio para hacerle memoria.</p><p>Memoria de que ahora sus zafiros iban a brillar a partir de ahora, porque estaba libre y en paz.</p><p>Rápidamente cerró la caja metálica, sorbiendo por su nariz mientras colocaba el candado con la llave que había comprado su padre a su lado en el muelle, quién lo animaba a seguir con aquello.</p><p>Horacio acuclilló su cuerpo al final del muelle de madera, con su mano sin cicatrices tocó el agua helada, tal como Gustabo le gustaba ya que "es bueno para la piel junto con el rial fut". Eso le hizo sonreír con tristeza.</p><p>—Ahora eres libre, Gustabo. Ya nadie te va a manipular —jadeó sin quererlo, tragando para intentar contenerse— Jamás...</p><p>Llevó la caja metálica a unos centímetros sobre el agua, indeciso y temblando con sus dedos sudorosos. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, llenando su pecho de calma al recordar algunas palabras del rubio.</p><p>—"La verdad es que no me importa lo que te guste, si eres feliz, yo soy feliz."</p><p>—"¡Estás facherisimo, Horacio!"</p><p>—"No necesitas hacer eso para gustarle a Volkov, tú ya eres increíble y sí al niño asustado no le gustas por cómo eres que se joda"</p><p>Recordó las risas compartidas desde pequeños, en cómo el para ese entonces castaño, lo protegía cada día y noche sin falta, cuando a veces lo abrazaba al tener una pesadilla, los días que le robaban el bocadillo en la escuela y Gustabo siempre debía de defenderlo.</p><p>—Siempre juntos Gustabo, siempre juntos —susurró Horacio soltando la caja metálica con una sonrisa, pleno y agradecido por la mera existencia de su hermano que ahora descansaba en paz.</p><p>La caja metálica rápidamente desapareció debajo del agua azul oscuro, ante esto Horacio se levantó con sus piernas temblando, siendo ayudado por Conway a mantenerlo de pie.</p><p>Aún con la llave de la cerradura en la mano, la apretó y llevó a sus labios, besándola antes de lanzarla con todas las fuerzas que su brazo le diera. Cayendo a varios metros de distancia.</p><p>—¡GUSTABO! —gritó Horacio con ambas manos alrededor de su boca para hacer que su grito fuera más alto y así poder llegar al cielo— ¡PERRACOOO! ¡ERES UN PERRACO! ¡PAYASO TRISTE!</p><p>Su garganta ardía, pero su sonrisa se mantuvo intacta por un par de minutos viendo al mar con un corazón acelerado lleno de energía. De cierta forma, todo había sido reconfortante a pesar de lo serio que había sido al principio.</p><p>Después de aquel grito, Conway elevó su mano y realizó un saludo militar, Horacio se unió a él con rapidez una vez pudo calmarse. Posterior a eso, el sonido de balas siendo disparadas al cielo fueron escuchadas y escapadas de las carabinas de asalto a sus espaldas. Había olvidado que el CNP y CNI, también estaba ahí.</p><p>—Sí que lo querían, eh —esboza una risa el hombre vestido de negro, viendo con su franco desde la montaña opuesta al muelle la ceremonia.</p><p>—Era un bicho rastrero, uno muy listo —insulta de cierta manera el hombre de gabardina negra y lentes de sol a su lado con los prismáticos— Estuvo a nada de ser parte del CNI, pero se volvió loco, Grúas.</p><p>—Al menos va a ser recordado.</p><p>El hombre con bigote asintió sonriendo un poco, observando como toda la malla realizaba el saludo militar y dejaban de disparar al cielo a petición del ex-superior.</p><p>—¿Por qué no está aquí el Superintendente Rodríguez? —enarcó un ceja, levantándose del suelo con sus prismáticos y caminando hacia el helicóptero, un poco cansado.</p><p>—Supongo que tendría algo que hacer hoy —responde con tranquilidad, tomando el franco pesado y colocándolo en su espalda con sumo cuidado a la par que se subía de copiloto al helicóptero.</p><p>—Muy extraño, neno.</p><p>Y antes de que el hombre con sombrero negro y de pescador pudiera decir algo, fue interrumpido debido a la radio en el transporte aéreo.</p><p>—¡Tuculazo! ¡Gluas! —la voz ardida e inconfundible de aquel hombre de cabello llamativo lo hizo brincar en su lugar— Mueve el culo, Tuculazo, no le haces honor a tu apellido.</p><p>—Calma, Xiaomi —respondió con molestia el hombre del bigote— Estábamos asistiendo a un entierro.</p><p>—¡El entielo de mi polla en tu culo! ¡Moveros! —quedó en silencio por unos segundos— Pol cielto, decid mi otlo nomble.</p><p>El hombre con franco suspiró, tomó la radio y contestó.</p><p>—De acuerdo, Shein.</p><p>—Así me guhta.</p><p>—Es un pesado de cojones el chino ese —responde Trucazo subiendo la altura del helicóptero— ¿De verdad intentó acostarse contigo?</p><p>—Es un idiota —soltó sin más.</p><p>El hombre casado sólo negó con la cabeza mientras aguantaba sus ganas de reír. Definitivamente este sería un nuevo y mejorado comienzo para una verdadera y fresca amistad.</p><p>Tal vez irse de Los Santos con su esposa, hijo adoptivo y dos ex-hombres de la mafia podría ser algo que debía de pensar de nuevo. Y es que, la ciudad había mejorado en los últimos meses, pero ya estaban aburridos de ella.</p><p>—¿Por qué está Conway y no tú? —pregunta el hombre de copiloto en el patrulla oculto tras unas enorme rocas, a unos metros del muelle.</p><p>—Porque me pediste asistir a tu propio entierro —responde tomando su tabique con su pulgar e índice, suspirando cansino.</p><p>—Sí, soy un hijo de puta —soltó con gracia, escuchando como los disparos de balas cesaban, observándose una cortina de humo blanca volar por el aire.</p><p>—Vamos, te llevaré a tu casa, debo de ir al muelle a mostrar mis respetos a tu "muerte".</p><p>—Vale, vale —asiente sin más.</p><p>—Me disculpas —soltó Greco quitando el freno de mano— Pero eres un completo hijo de puta, Gustabo.</p><p>—Lo sé —confirma abstraído en sus pensamientos— Pero es mejor que Horacio viva así que con un hermano asesino... Estaré ciego, pero sería capaz de ver cuánto le afectaría si estuviera a su lado.</p><p>Y el camino a "casa" nunca había sido tan silencioso después de 6 meses oculto.</p><p>1/3</p><p>+++</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. Una charla importante</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—Mi nombre falso era Joe... Éramos James y Joe.</p><p>Una de las tantas ciudades que se convirtió su refugio por mucho tiempo fue El Pueblo. Se percibía como una ciudad bastante fresca a la hora de estar en el muelle o específicamente en el Norte, donde ellos habitaban, ocultándose de la raza humana hasta que la policía dejara de buscarlos de ciudad en ciudad y estuvieran pegando retratos de sus rostros con las palabras en grande y en negritas "SE BUSCA".</p><p>Fueron duras y hostiles semanas que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se transformaron en meses viviendo en las sombras, robando comida y transportándose en sucios camiones que vendían grava. Y es que todo pasó muy lento para sus jóvenes ojos a comparación con sus progenitores preocupados que nunca volvieron a ver.</p><p>—¡James! —anunció con emoción el rubio natural al verlo entrar a la pequeña casa de cemento con techo de zinc.</p><p>—Joder, estoy reventado —soltó con cansancio el castaño con rostro lleno de tierra al igual que sus zapatos desgastados. Tirándose al suelo de tierra y lanzando al otro lado de la habitación un bolso pequeño de cuero igual de desgastado, donde no tenía nada más que una cantimplora sin agua, un cuaderno y bolígrafo.</p><p>—¿Estás bien? ¿Lograste inscribirnos? —el rubio corrió hacia su hermano, sentándose a su lado con su corazón acelerado de la emoción e ilusión.</p><p>Con una cara de pocos amigos que distinguía a James y lo hacía pasar por un completo chico malo, metió su mano al bolsillo de su pantalón de jean rasgado y sacó una hoja doblada en 4 partes. Los ojos de Joe, sus lindos ojitos color esmeralda brillaron al instante, cuyo dueño de estos terminó lanzándose sobre su hermano y tomando la hoja impresa.</p><p>—¡Estamos en la escuela! —levantó y movió la hoja de un lado a otro, enérgico—¡Por fin estamos en la escuela!</p><p>Después de varios años de búsqueda al par de chicos desaparecidos, la gente de El Pueblo los había olvidado por completo. Es por ello que ''James y Joe'', después de pasar meses cambiando sus nombres cada vez que salían de ciudad en ciudad para no ser encontrados, al ser finalmente olvidados por las autoridades; decidieron quedarse a vivir por un tiempo prolongado.</p><p>James siempre protegía a Joe de los buscapleitos, cada vez que se metía en problemas por robar comida cuando le decía estrictamente que él robaba y no Joe, cada vez que parecía estar ciertamente interesado en alguien y por ello le hacían bullying en el colegio, aunque James jamás se enteraba de quién se había enamorado su hermano.</p><p>Sin embargo, hubo días en que James parecía ser más distante de lo normal. No hablaba mucho con Joe y no compartía sus problemas con él, aunque eso ya de por sí era normal en él. A veces en las noches el chico castaño salía corriendo de la casa, aguantando gritos y jadeos que intentaban salir involuntariamente.</p><p>Joe quería ayudarlo e intentó hacerlo como pudo. Con pasos cautelosos se acercaba a él y acariciaba su espalda para calmarlo de su ataque de pánico mientras que James le pedía que se fuera, recibiendo respuestas negativas del menor. Pero todo cambio el día que el castaño lo golpeó con fuerza para que se despegara de él y no lo tocara.</p><p>—¡Joe es un pobre! ¡Pobre, pobre, pobre! ¡Qué asco los pobres!</p><p>Nada era comprensible para su cabeza. No entendía por qué su hermano repentinamente se comportaba como un completo lunático que aborrece en su totalidad a las personas de escasos recursos económicos. En su cabeza pasó la idea de que estuviera dentro del club de drama, pero días después la idea fue descartada cuando los empujones y gritos a media noche se hicieron regulares.</p><p>Por mucho tiempo James evitaba a Joe a toda costa, mientras que el rubio solo quería ayudarlo y saber que ocurría con él. Es por ello que le hizo una emboscada que afectó la vida de ambos.</p><p>—¡Joe traidor! ¡Hombrecillo triste!</p><p>—¡Jam-James es por tu bien!</p><p>La ambulancia se había llevado al castaño que gritaba y jadea mientras insultaba a todo aquel que lo tocara. Llegando a golpear los rostros de las mujeres enfermeras que intentaban inyectarle tranquilizante para poder dormirlo.</p><p>—Es lo mejor para él, Joe —sorbió su nariz, viendo con ojos llorosos cómo se el cuerpo del castaño se iba relajando sobre la camilla, quedando profundamente dormido por unas horas.</p><p>Los primeros meses sin su hermano fueron duros, Joe no estaba acostumbrado a robar comida o cualquier otro tipo de cosa, y es que James siempre lo hacía por ambos. La escuela era aburrida, ya no era lo mismo hablar con sus amigos e incluso le daba igual ser golpeado por los grandullones-idiotas de turno.</p><p>Sin su hermano sentía un vacío existencial.</p><p>Aparte de que la culpa era más grande que todos sus problemas, y estos no lo podría comer.</p><p>—Psst... James, James —llamaba en lo bajo el rubio fuera de la ventana del hospital del primer piso, justo donde se encontraba su hermano acostado en la cama a mitad de la noche.</p><p>—¡Joe! —anunció con total emoción su hermano, levantándose de la cama—¿Dónde has estado, gilipollas? ¡He estado aquí años!</p><p>El rostro sorprendido de Joe salió a la luz, al parecer James había olvidado por completo quién lo mandó ahí.</p><p>—Rápido, salta, vamos a salir de aquí, rápido.</p><p>Pero eso no importaba, Joe se sentía solo sin su hermano.</p><p>—¿Y cuándo decidisteis venir a Los Santos? —pregunta Volkov al otro lado del sofá, escuchando como Horacio contaba con sentimientos encontrados la historia de los hermanos.</p><p>—Bueno... —relata rascando su nuca encima de la tela de su capucha negra— Yo estuve casi 2 años sin Gustabo... entonces...</p><p>El ruso abre sus ojos con sorpresa, no se hubiera esperado tal confesión. No podía imaginarse a un Horacio pequeño sobreviviendo en la calle a base de sobras y robos menores en badulaques. </p><p>—Entonces cuando lo saqué de ahí le dije que deberíamos irnos de la ciudad, porque podrían estar buscándonos de nuevo —comenta con su cabeza baja— Le plantee Los Santos porque estaba relativamente cerca de El Pueblo.</p><p>Era medianoche en la ciudad, específicamente en el apartamento del ruso horas después del "entierro" de Gustabo en el muelle. Cuando Horacio le pidió a Volkov ir a su apartamento, este se había extrañado, pero no sé negó.</p><p>—¿Recuerdas la vez que me desmayé a mitad de un robo? —pregunta Horacio relamiendo sus labios y jugando nerviosamente con sus dedos.</p><p>—Sí, lo recuerdo —asiente haciendo memoria, a la par recordando el miedo que había sentido del desmayo del menor.</p><p>—Ese día... —carraspeó al sentir un nudo en su garganta— Ese día Gustabo había hecho un sonido que Pogo que hacía, trayéndome muchos recuerdos malos... —llevó su mano al rostro, apretando con fuerza medida los lagrimales de sus ojos— Recordé el último día que vi a Pogo, ese día íbamos a mudarnos a Los Santos... Incluso me llamó "Horacio" porque le dije que así me llamaría en la ciudad nueva.</p><p>Contar la historia de su pasado era extraño, por dentro creía que iría a ser juzgado por "vender" a su hermano y era por eso que nunca especificaba nada acerca de la historia de Pogo.</p><p>Horacio se mantuvo lo más sereno posible, jugando con sus dedos y su mirada baja que mantenía intacta para que el ruso no pudiera siquiera verlo. Sin embargo, estuvo a nada de subirla cuando el contrario hizo una pregunta que creó un remolino de emociones en su estómago.</p><p>—¿Puedo acercarme? —preguntó quedamente.</p><p>El contrario un poco asombrado pero agradecido con la gentileza opuesta, asintió con su cabeza lo más visible posible. Ante esto, Volkov se levanta del mueble y se sienta cuidadosamente frente al chico.</p><p>—Escuche, Horacio —habló de manera formal, denotando la seriedad del momento. Siempre hablaba así cuando quería llamar la atención de su pareja— Quiero que sepa que estoy agradecido por la confianza que me tiene para contar esto.</p><p>Y el corazón de Horacio dio un vuelco de amor.</p><p>—Sé que es duro, lo entiendo, estuvo a nada de perder a su hermano y siente que lo vendió y por eso volvió a buscarlo.</p><p>En un pequeño silencio, el ruso lleva su mano al regazo del chico que saltó levemente en su lugar por la repentina acción.</p><p>—Quiero que sepa que siempre puede contar conmigo para lo que sea, no voy a juzgarlo, o al menos haré lo posible para no hacerlo porque no puedo prometer eso cuando soy humano y me puedo equivocar.</p><p>Con suavidad Horacio deslizó su mano izquierda y con relieve hacia la de Volkov, siendo aceptada con todo el cariño y amor que le tenía, haciendo sonreír a ambos de manera tonta y bonita, soltando después una risita baja.</p><p>—Gracias, Volkov.</p><p>El ruso negó ligeramente, para luego apretar con suavidad la mano contraria, subirla y llevarla a sus labios para regalarle un pequeño beso que hizo sonreír nerviosamente a Horacio.</p><p>—¿Qu-Qué tienes con mi mano de monstruo? —enarcó una ceja, agachando más su cabeza, con vergüenza.</p><p>—¿A qué se refiere? —comentó un poco burlón— Yo no veo ningún monstruo —soltó con sinceridad, volviendo a dar un beso en el dorso de su mano.</p><p>Para entonces, Horacio ya no sabía si era posible estar más enamorado que antes.</p><p>—¿Pue-puedo darte un abrazo?</p><p>Sintiendo cómo el ruso dejaba con delicadeza su mano sobre su regazo, este abrió sus brazos con cautela y se acercó al contrario, quién rápidamente se tiró con desesperación a sus brazos.</p><p>Llevó su cabeza encapuchada al hombro del ruso, apretando con firmeza su cuerpo y pegándolo contra él, sintiendo el delicioso perfume masculino penetrar sus fosas nasales.</p><p>—Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero mucho... —soltó Horacio apretando sus ojos para no derramar lágrimas de felicidad por el hombre en sus brazos— Te quiero muchísimo, Viktor.</p><p>La mano con dedos largos y de pianista fue acariciando suavemente la espalda contraria mientras sonreía por sus palabras, sintiéndose pleno. Ladeó su rostro y tocando con sus labios la tela de la capucha besó su sien un par de veces.</p><p>—Te quiero más, Solntse —lo besó de nuevo, un poco más lento mientras cerraba sus ojos inconscientemente— Mucho más.</p><p>—¿Me amas? —soltó despacio, muy en lo bajo, completamente nervioso ante la respuesta.</p><p>Pudo sentir como Volkov llegó a tensarse levemente.</p><p>—¿Me deja verlo a la cara? —preguntó despacio también, sacando la formalidad una vez más.</p><p>Horacio aprieta un poco su agarre, colocándose nervioso ante la pregunta.</p><p>—No te voy a gustar más, Volkov.</p><p>El nombrado suspiró.</p><p>—¿Cree que no me va a gustar después de haber estado 11 meses enteros cuidándolo, Horacio?</p><p>Aquella determinación lo hizo temblar de buena manera. Debía de admitir que en cierta parte le encantaba ver a Volkov tan decidido y formal, y eso le recordaba a cuando era Comisario y daba órdenes de forma seria. Sencillamente un vago y hermoso recuerdo que luego lo trajo a tierra.</p><p>Poco a poco, con sus ojos cerrados aun sabiendo que eso no cambiaría nada, se fue alejando del hombro donde se sentía seguro. Irguió su cuerpo con su visión en completa oscuridad, ya estaba frente a él.</p><p>—Abra los ojos —pidió en un suave tono de voz.</p><p>Horacio, con el corazón en la garganta intentó calmarse, apretando sus manos sudorosas. No estaba listo para el rechazo, pero quería salir de eso de una vez por todas.</p><p>Retiró su capucha.</p><p>Abrió sus ojos y detalló al ruso enfrente suya que lo miraba atentamente.</p><p>Soltó un jadeo, congelado.</p><p>—Q-qué lindo eres, Vo-Volkov —dijo sin ser consiente.</p><p>Una blanca sonrisa salió de sus labios cereza, combinándose armoniosamente con un rubor leve en su rostro. Volkov lucía muy apuesto con su camisa negra y dos botones sin abotonar en su cuello, recién afeitado, cabello grisáceo peinado perfectamente hacia atrás y unos ojos castaños que lo miraban con amor.</p><p>¿Era posible ver a unos ojos sonreír? Porque los de Volkov lo hacían.</p><p>El ruso aun sonriendo elevó sus manos y tomó con cariño la mandíbula de Horacio, acariciando con sus pulgares su piel. El rostro de Horacio, finalmente a la luz, constaba con el lado izquierdo de piel rugosa y con un relieve rojizo que no tenía reparo. Su oreja izquierda yacía un poco encogida, del mismo color y relieve, no tenía mucho cabello, solo una cabeza rapada casi al ras, con pelos que no irían a crecer demasiado.</p><p>Los ojos de Horacio bajaron a sus manos al sentir la mirada profunda de Volkov escudriñando su rostro sin perderse ningún detalle, quien luego con sus manos en la mandíbula contraria elevó un poco su mentón para hacerlo ver; regalándole una sonrisa formada por sus comisuras cuando sus ojos volvieron a conectarse.</p><p>—Había olvidado lo hermoso que eres —dijo el ruso seguro de sus palabras.</p><p>La frase ocasionó un revuelo de emociones en el cuerpo de Horacio ahora sonrojado a más no poder, realmente emocionado, queriendo gritar de felicidad y abrazarlo, pero se controló.</p><p>—Vo-Volkov... —intentó llamar, siendo las únicas palabras que pudieron emerger de su boca que sólo balbuceaba.</p><p>—Tengo una pregunta que hacerle, Horacio.</p><p>Sin saber que decir, sólo asintió repetidas veces.</p><p>—Esto es algo serio.</p><p>—O-ok.</p><p>Volkov carraspea, se acerca un poco al rostro del contrario y relame sus labios con cierto nerviosismo que empezaba a emerger en su interior. Horacio no pasó por alto en cómo sus labios yacían a pocos centímetros de distancia y en cómo sus manos estaban cálidas en su piel.</p><p>—Me gustas, ¿te gusto? —preguntó Volkov.</p><p>A un paso realmente rápido, los ojos del menor, Horacio, se tornaron llorosos, haciendo que Volkov se acercara a él y volviera a tomarlo entre sus brazos, recibiendo sus lágrimas sobre sus hombros.</p><p>—Me encantas —susurró su respuesta, haciendo sonreír al ruso— Gracias por cuidarme todos estos meses... T-Te amo... mucho.</p><p>Volkov sorbió por su nariz, aguantando sus lágrimas de emoción que tenían prohibido salir.</p><p>—Te amo también... —pronunció sonriendo y volviendo a besar su sien con relieve.</p><p>El amor que sentía Volkov por Horacio era puro como cualquier deseo romántico sin malas intenciones. El ruso, después de muchos meses intentando descubrir sus sentimientos, los cuales fueron muy difíciles de entender, finalmente sabía lo que quería y era estar con Horacio, compartiendo su felicidad.</p><p>Siendo felices juntos.</p><p>Segundos después del corto abrazo, Horacio tomó coraje, se alejó del hombro contrario y se acercó a robarle un beso en los labios, expandiendo su sonrisa. Volkov ante eso, toma con suavidad la mandíbula como antes y lo atrae hacia él, uniendo sus labios en un beso largo y lento.</p><p>Sus labios realmente estaban felices de volver a estar juntos, sentían ese cosquilleo mágico que involuntariamente te hacía sonreír. Sus dedos hormigueaban, las cosquillas en sus vientres y sus sonrisas se expandían sin más.</p><p>—Te debo 11 meses de relación —dice Horacio separándose del beso y pegando su frente con la contraria, sonriendo— Solo fuimos una pareja medianamente normal el primer mes.</p><p>—No me debe nada —niega, dándole un beso en su mejilla izquierda, viendo como Horacio cerraba sus ojos con su sonrisa intacta— Sólo quiero que vuelvas a tener seguridad en ti mismo, no quiero verte inseguro de nuevo.</p><p>Horacio asiente, pensativo.</p><p>—Haré lo que pueda.</p><p>***</p><p>—Sois como una pareja de casados, por Dios —jura en su santo nombre el mayor sentado en el comedor de la casa, estirando su pierna ortopédica por el cansancio que sentía.</p><p>Las mejillas del ruso se tornaron carmesí, éste no dice nada y sigue con su labor de servir agua de Jamaica en los vasos de cristal para sus visitas que cenaban. Horacio lo observa con una sonrisa, acercándose y picando una de sus mejillas con gracia, aumentando su sonrojo.</p><p>—Adorable, adorable —asiente Kylie frente a ellos con una sonrisa.</p><p>—Ay, no, que bonito —exclama Claudio frente a ellos con una sonrisa, viendo a la feliz pareja que acababa de mudarse juntos— Amigos, ¿ustedes son pareja? —comenta con gracia, haciendo reír a los presentes.</p><p>—Para ser honesta —interviene Paola riendo, tomando el bowl de ensalada y sirviéndose de este— La verdad es que pensé que tú y Horacio iban a terminar juntos —voltea hacia el ultimo con una sonrisa tímida— Lo siento.</p><p>Horacio evita la mirada de los presentes, recordando vagamente aquel beso que Claudio y él se habían dado en la fiesta de los trabajos de no sé qué. Su rostro se tornó rojizo, intentando evitar aquello carraspeando y tomando agua de Jamaica con hielo.</p><p>—Bueno, —dice Claudio cortando su pollo, recibiendo la atención de los presentes— En el trabajo siempre me decían que estaba friendzoneado por Horacio.</p><p>—¡No me jodas! —exclama el nombrado con asombro— ¿Por qué no me dijiste, hijoputa?</p><p>—Porque para estar friendzoneado me tiene que gustar alguien y además, ser rechazado —finaliza llevando la comida a su boca.</p><p>—¿Entonces no le gustaba Horacio? —pregunta Volkov con tranquilidad— ¿O es que no se confesó?</p><p>—Volkov —exclama su pareja en lo bajo, llamando su atención.</p><p>Los presentes ríen ante la escena, excepto Conway, quién como siempre se perdía de todo.</p><p>—Uff... menudo día de mierda —exclama Carlos llegando a la mesa con los presentes, colocando el móvil sobre esta y sentándose con cansancio— Disculpen la tardanza... eh... cosas del trabajo.</p><p>—¿Un domingo? —enarca una ceja Conway, no muy confiado de eso al saber que el Comisario no trabajaba de Viernes a Domingo.</p><p>—Eh... sí, sí, sí, un domingo —asiente rápidamente, bebiendo el agua frente a él.</p><p>Con ello, el móvil del chico se ilumina, mostrando que lo estaban llamando de nuevo.</p><p>—Al parecer tienes mucho trabajo con Serjay —comenta Gloria a su lado, sonriendo de forma burlona.</p><p>Carlos rápidamente rechaza la llamada, frunciendo su ceño.</p><p>—Hey, Horacio —llama Kylie con curiosidad— ¿Qué dijeron Liz y Sloan? ¿Van a venir?</p><p>—No estoy muy seguro de eso —confiesa encogiéndose de hombros lentamente— Llevo meses sin verlas, incluso fui al hospital a buscarlas y nada —voltea hacia Claudio y enciende su bombilla— Claudio me dijo que habían renunciado o algo así.</p><p>—Creo que fueron echadas por esparcir información falsa —hace memoria el moreno— No estoy seguro.</p><p>La hora en el reloj marcaban las 11PM de un día Domingo. La pareja de novios que estaban a punto de cumplir un año y tres meses saliendo se acababan de mudar juntos luego de varios meses de súplica por parte de Horacio, y siendo rechazado por un Volkov calculador que prefería esperar más tiempo.</p><p>Finalmente no pudo seguir negándose; tenían dinero, podrían comprarse lo que quisieran, la bendición del viejo, tenían tiempo que lo invertían en pasarlo juntos viendo películas, series y jugando videojuegos que compraba el ruso, tenían amigos que los apoyaban, también tenían a Conway, que si fuera por él, viviría en la casa con la pareja ya que prácticamente estaba ahí con ellos casi todas las tardes y sin falta.</p><p>Conway cotilla.</p><p>—Gracias por lo de hoy —agradeció Horacio sentándose en el sofá al lado de ruso, descansando de la gran cena que acababan de tener con sus amigos, quienes se fueron después de limpiar.</p><p>—Gracias a ti por todo —respondió el ruso con sus ojos cerrados, sintiendo como su pareja se acercaba a él y lo abrazaba por la cintura con cariño mientras colocaba el mentón encima de su hombro— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunta en lo bajo, sonriendo con sus comisuras.</p><p>—Dame un besito —pide en un tono bajo de voz— No me has dado uno en horas, me voy a quedar seco de agua.</p><p>—¿Cómo que seco de agua? —frunce con confusión su entrecejo, volteando a ver su sonrisa divertida mientras el contrario le robaba un beso de los labios.</p><p>—Quiero hacer reuniones así todos los días de mi vida.</p><p>El ruso vuelve a sonreír mientras se dedicaba a mirar los ojos esmeraldas del menor, quien también sonreía. Delicadamente, Horacio se acercó a su rostro y unió sus labios nuevamente, y esta vez con intenciones de dejarlos ahí y moverlos por un largo rato, tal como y le gustaba a ambos.</p><p>Apretando con fuerza medida la cadera contraria, se fue acercando al cuerpo del ruso que no se negaba ante sus besos y suaves caricias que daba sobre la tela de su ropa. En el transcurso de los últimos tres meses que habían empezado a pasar más juntos que de costumbre, habían empezado a llevar su relación a un punto un poco más íntimo, donde Volkov ya no se avergonzaba tanto como antes, desenvolviéndose aún más con su novio a la hora de estar con él, cuya etapa le encantaba a Horacio.</p><p>Aunque debía de hacer una confesión aquí.</p><p>Los besos y caricias, principalmente, se los regalaban en las mejillas, mandíbula y sienes. Eso le gustaba a Horacio, sin embargo, sentía que jamás pasarían más allá de eso, estando esto relacionado con los recuerdos de un biografía en Twitter que no paraba de pasar por su cabeza que pensaba mil y un cosas al mismo tiempo.</p><p>El menor de ambos en más de una ocasión había intentado pasar a la siguiente base con el ruso, pero era algo que era casi imposible. Él mismo era el que se detenía a mitad de los besos, alejándose entre sonrisas un poco falsas para no hacer preocupar a su novio que aún no decía nada relacionado a ello.</p><p>Volkov no daba indicios de nada, solo le seguía la corriente a Horacio, o eso creía él.</p><p>—Te quiero —comenta Horacio a mitad del intercambio de amor mediante sus bocas.</p><p>—Yo más —responde elevando su mano y dando suaves caricias a sus mejillas, prosiguiendo con sus besos.</p><p>
  <em>Bien, Horacio.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tú puedes, ereh un putoh bestia.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Así cómo Jorge.</em>
</p><p>Mientras mentalmente subía sus ánimos, también lo hizo de forma corporal, sentándose nerviosamente sobre el regazo de Volkov, el cual prácticamente lo había ayudado a sentarse sobre él tomando sus caderas. No era la primera vez que lo hacía, sin embargo, esta vez era diferente porque no iría a detenerse por sus pensamientos.</p><p>
  <em>Eres un grande.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>¡Vamos, perla!</em>
</p><p>La suave piel de porcelana del ruso daba una invitación gigante a llevar sus besos a su cuello, o eso creía el menor que yacía ensimismado con lo bien que besaba su novio y en cómo su cuerpo actuaba casi en automático en pro de seguir sintiéndose como si estuviera en las nubes de la felicidad y armonía.</p><p>
  <em>Horacio, para.</em>
</p><p>Aún enamorado, queriendo ir a por más, él sentía que tener ese deseo era incorrecto.</p><p>
  <em>Esto no está bien.</em>
</p><p>El tacto de Volkov seguía siendo el mismo en sus caderas, lento y suave, parecía realmente tranquilo incluso cuando besaba la unión del cuello y hombro, cuyo lugar había aprendido que era la zona sensible del ruso. Ni tan sensible, solo sabía que al mayor le gustaba ser besado en el cuello y besar el rostro de su novio.</p><p>
  <em>¡DETENTE!</em>
</p><p>No podía seguir así. Sentía que todo lo que hacía estaba mal.</p><p>Sentía que obligaba a Volkov incluso cuando el ruso no le había dicho nada al respecto.</p><p>Como pudo, aun cegado por el amor que le quería entregar al mayor, colocó una mano en su pecho y rápidamente, siendo demasiado obvio que estaba nervioso, se separó de los labios contrarios con un toque de brusquedad, jadeando por carecer de aire y por su corazón acelerado por el cariño y el miedo que se albergaba en este.</p><p>—¿Pasa algo? —enarca una ceja con confusión el hombre debajo suya.</p><p>—Eh... —con sus piernas a cada lado de las del ruso, estáticas, relamió sus labios levemente húmedos— N-no.</p><p>La respuesta era bastante obvia para la mente del ruso.</p><p>Si, si pasaba algo.</p><p>—¿Qué sucede, Horacio? —pregunta lentamente, acomodando el cuello de su camisa levemente rojizo.</p><p>Que buena imagen tenía desde arriba el menor.</p><p>
  <em>No, Horacio, enfócate, hostia.</em>
</p><p>—Cre-creo que hay algo que no me has dicho —pronunció mordiendo sus labios.</p><p>—¿Sobre? —pregunta con curiosidad, intentando hacer memoria si había pasado algún detalle por alto.</p><p>—N-no esperaba decírtelo yo —confiesa en lo bajo, ahora mordiendo su labio inferior con indecisión.</p><p>—No me molestaré, lo prometo.</p><p>—Y-yo tampoco.</p><p>—¿Por qué te molestarías?</p><p>—Volkov...</p><p>El ruso lo mira, esperando respuesta.</p><p>—¿E-eres asexual?</p><p>La mirada del ruso ahora era un completo mar de expresiones conjuntas. Al principio parecía incrédulo, luego asustado, pasando a un nervioso nunca antes visto por Horacio, quien se preocupó por su reacción y en un movimiento rápido se volvió a sentar a su lado para darle espacio.</p><p>—Horacio —llamó en lo bajo el ruso, moviéndose sobre su lugar para quedar uno frente al otro— Y-yo lamento no haberle dicho antes, es m-mi culpa. Apenas estábamos saliendo y... el accidente de la iglesia, ust-usted estuvo en cuidados intensivos, el entierro de Gustabo... e-eh, le pedí ser mi pareja porque había olvidado que aquí se pregunta, no cómo en Rusia... eh... lo lamento...</p><p>De cierta manera, el nerviosismo que denotaba el de cabellos grises lo hacía lucir tierno, pero también hacía colocar nerviosas a las mascotas que yacían al otro lado de la casa viéndolos con curiosidad. Horacio, quién había pasado a una expresión completamente neutra suspiró, organizando sus ideas para luego interrumpirlo.</p><p>—E-entiendo que hay personas que no les gusta decir su identidad u orientación sexual o... les da un poco de vergüenza... Y-y está bien, porque yo antes sentía vergüenza —evade la mirada del mayor, recordando aquellos tiempos donde la pasaba mal cuando los niños en el colegio se enteraban de quién le gustaba— Pero ya no, y me gustaría que a partir de ahora sea honesto conmigo.</p><p>Volkov soltó un suspiro de alivio, el más grande que alguna vez se haya oído soltar por su boca. Elevó sus manos y tomó las de su pareja, expresando un rostro suplicante poco visto en el ruso que parecía sudar de los nervios.</p><p>—¿Cómo se enteró? —preguntó con una voz nerviosa.</p><p>—Eh... —encoge un poco sus hombros, sintiéndose extrañamente avergonzado— Me había metido en su Twitter del anime —Volkov suelta una risita por cómo había dicho ''Twitter del Anime'' para luego captar lo obvio— Tiene en su biografía las iniciales ''ACE'', entonces me dio curiosidad y lo busqué... No sabía qué significaba eso.</p><p>Volkov asiente levemente, bajando su mirada para enfocarse respectivamente en sus pensamientos para organizar sus ideas antes de hablar. Horacio, por el otro lado, va acariciando con sutileza sus manos para que no sobre pienses las cosas.</p><p>— H-he buscado sobre la asexualidad en internet e intenté informarme mucho sobre eso. Leí que hay asexuales que no tienen relaciones porque no sienten interés y otros que sí solo por s-sus parejas.</p><p>—Eso es cierto —confirma la información quedamente.</p><p>—Y usted... parecía ser muy receptivo conmigo —comenta— Así que... creí que podría estarse confundiendo y que podría ser demisexual... —mira a su novio con vergüenza y tristeza por su comentario— Lo siento, solo estaba pensando por mi... me siento mal porque te presioné a besarme y estar conmigo cuando de seguro no querías.</p><p>—Escuche, Horacio —carraspeó el mayor, acomodándose sobre su asiento, siendo imitado por el menor— Quiero serle franco. Si, soy asexual y lo he sabido desde hace años —traga en seco manteniendo su mirada lo más posible en los ojos opuestos— No tengo interés en las relaciones sexuales, realmente, para mi... no siento... eh... no me despierta interés sencillamente. Cómo verá soy asexual biromántico, es decir, que me enamoro pero no con intenciones sexuales.</p><p>El hombre en frente suya a medida escuchaba lo que tenía que decir el contrario asiente con su mirada levemente perdida, mordiendo sus labios a la par que sus ojos se colocaban llorosos, partiendo el rubí de Volkov, quién apretó levemente sus manos para hacerle ver a los ojos.</p><p>—Estoy perdidamente enamorado de usted, eso quiero dejarlo en claro en palabras para usted —confiesa sonriendo con sus comisuras para su novio, sintiendo su nariz picar un poco— Me gusta, me gusta demasiado, más de lo que pensé y eso lo he demostrado lo mejor que he podido dándole detalles que puede que no los haya notado.</p><p>Ambos sorben sus narices, Horacio sigue mordiendo sus labios, pasando sus dientes al labio inferior mientras sentía como el ruso apretaba con sutileza su mano que temblaba con cada palabra que decía.</p><p>—Lo he intentado demostrar... —vuelve a decir— y si no pudo ver eso le pido disculpas porque seguro no fue mi mejor esfuerzo.</p><p>—V-Volkov, pare de disculparse, usted no tiene la culpa de nada —detiene el de piel rugosa, soltando su agarre y tomando su rostro para llamar su atención— No eres una víctima por ser cómo eres, eres un hombre con gustos al igual que todo el mundo. N-no me importa si es asexual, bisexual, banana o dinosaurio, yo te amo, te amo mucho porque así es mi manera de demostrarle mi amor, es... un poco diferente a la suya, con más palabras, pero tiene la misma intensidad.</p><p>Los lagrimales del de cabellos grises comenzaron a hacer su trabajo de sacar a relucir lágrimas que denotaban, junto con su sonrisa, felicidad pura y absoluta. Horacio imitó su sonrisa, limpiando con sus pulgares las gotitas de lluvia.</p><p>—Haré en la medida de lo posible ver todos sus detalles, los anotaré y los atesoraré... —ladea con sutileza su rostro, sonriendo con sus comisuras— ¿Chi, Perlis?</p><p>—Chi —asiente sonriendo, acercándose a darle un beso a su nariz.</p><p>—Anoto eso —dice apuntando su nariz, haciendo reír en lo bajo al ruso.</p><p>—Pero... —comienza a decir con lentitud— Yo no tengo problemas en hacerle el amor.</p><p>Aquellas palabras que significaban demasiado para Volkov, impactaron de gran manera en el ahora rostro rojizo de Horacio, quién volvía con su acción de morder su labio inferior, imaginando todo eso pero eliminando el pensamiento al instante en una sacudida de cabeza.</p><p>—Por eso no me he detenido con usted... Porque sé cómo eres.</p><p>—Vayamos de-despacio —recomienda un poco alterado, retirando todo contacto físico con su novio, aun sonrojado— N-no quiero hacerlo sentir obligado, l-leí que ha-hay personas que rompen po-porque su pareja fu-fue muy insistente y-y yo no quiero eso...</p><p>La pequeña risita de Volkov lo sacó de su nerviosismo, volteando a verlo.</p><p>—Está bien, Horacio, no tengo problemas con usted. Haré lo posible para que lo pase bien.</p><p>—¡N-no me digas esas cosas, Volkov! —exclama el menor de la relación con ojos de asombro, levantándose del asiento y caminando rápidamente hacia la cocina para tomar agua fría, siendo seguido por el ruso— Aléjate, ruso, tú podrás no excitarte, pero yo sí lo hago —señaló con su dedo índice, marcando su espacio personal.</p><p>—No puede ser —murmura algo irritado mientras niega, recostándose en la barra de la cocina, golpeando su frente con la palma de la mano y viendo al contrario beber agua—¿Qué artículos de mierda has leído? ¿Eh?</p><p>—Los de internet... —voltea a verlo con confusión, observando el rostro de seriedad del ruso— ¿Estuvo mal?</p><p>—¿Leíste que los asexuales no se excitan?</p><p>Horacio asiente.</p><p>—Por cierto, ¿Te funciona la chiripa? —pregunta con tranquilidad el menor, señalando la parte baja del ruso que ahora se cubría.</p><p>—Claro que sí, cómo cualquier ser humano, hombre.</p><p>—¡Sólo pregunto!</p><p>—Dios mío... —suspira con agotamiento— A ver, los asexuales si nos excitamos, pero no es algo que nos... ''mueva'' por así decirlo... al menos hablando por mí, hay personas que sí —encogió sus hombros un poco.</p><p>—D-dejemos de hablar de relaciones —pide Horacio guardando el vaso de vidrio en la nevera y retirándose del lugar a pasos rápidos hacia la habitación.</p><p>—¿A dónde vas?</p><p>—¡Tengo mucho calor y tú no me estas ayudando!</p><p>Volkov sonríe tontamente por eso, negando y viendo como su novio entraba a la habitación y luego asomaba su rostro por el marco de la puerta.</p><p>—Por el bien del bebé, es decir, yo, vas a dormir en el sofá —señala el mueble en la sala, siendo respondido por la cara ilusa del ruso.</p><p>—¿Cómo que el mueble? —levanta su tono de voz sin poder creerlo.</p><p>—Cómo dije —asiente sin más— ¡Perla, Pablito, vengan!</p><p>—¿Voy a dormir yo solito? —realiza un puchero al ver como las mascotas pasaban a su lado, luciendo realmente felices de dormir con su Papi.</p><p>—Chi —asiente Horacio tomando la puerta de la habitación para cerrarla— Que descanses, bebé.</p><p>Y dicho eso, cerró la puerta de la habitación.</p><p>Quedando en un silencio sepulcral que duró por varios segundos, Volkov suspira con una pequeña sonrisa boba y se acerca a la puerta del cuarto con intenciones de tocarla con los nudillos, sin embargo, esta se abre por Horacio y sus mejillas aun rojizas.</p><p>—Te quiero a medio metro de mí en la cama, ¿oíste?</p><p>—Horacio... no exageres —suelta negando con su sonrisa— ¿Qué podría pasar? ¿Obligarme a tener... -?</p><p>—Hoy estás muy gracioso, Volkov, ¿te comiste a Pogo? —frunce su entrecejo con un toque de molestia por cómo lo estaba provocando a propósito. Suspira y se acerca a él, susurrando en lo bajo— Por favor, dejemos el tema, luego lo hablamos... Por favor.</p><p>—De acuerdo, amor —asiente subiendo sus manos y tomando sus mejillas, acariciando estas.</p><p>¿Primera vez que Volkov usaba esas palabras? 10-4.</p><p>Los ojos color verde de Horacio abrieron a gran velocidad debido al enorme asombro que sentía al escuchar ese término hacia él, tan precioso y adorable que salía de su boca. Su corazón saltó acelerado junto con sus mejillas que ardían al igual que las del ruso ahora contento por causar todas esas emociones en su novio.</p><p>—L-l-lo anotaré —señala Horacio al ruso, dando media vuelta y retirándose hacia su baño, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí— ¡QUE SEPAS QUE TENGO MANOS! ¡Y DOS!</p><p>—¡Úsalas bien! —prosiguió con los gritos, uniéndose a las burlas.</p><p>Misión exitosa. Has desbloqueado a un Horacio con +20 de calenturiento y un Volkov que le encanta provocar de manera burlona a su novio.</p><p>Finalmente comenzaban a ser una pareja real que confiaban ciegamente en el otro, que hacían bromas, reían juntos, cocinaban, limpiaban, se daban besitos y mimos y también se decían lo mucho que se querían.</p><p>Volkov se fue adaptando a decirle "Te quiero" más seguido a Horacio, recordándole su amor por él de forma verbal, siendo recibido por un Horacio que le sonreía y besaba rápidamente la punta de su nariz. Hablando el idioma del otro.</p><p>2/3</p><p>+++</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. Solntse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—Hola bombón, ¿de que anime eres? —preguntó el ruso sentándose al lado de Horacio en el sofá con un bowl de palomitas.</p><p>El menor rió ante la broma, robándose el bowl, con esto Volkov se levanta rápidamente y toma una manta que se hallaba en el sofá de un puesto a su lado y la extiende para ambos, teniendo cuidado de no botar las palomitas. A la par, una pequeña y peluda intrusa se subió al sofá junto con ellos, acurrucándose al lado del mayor que comenzó a acariciar a su gata adoptiva, Mika.</p><p>—¿Cómo te fue hoy en el trabajo? —pregunta el ruso volteando a verlo buscar una película en Netflix en el televisor frente a ellos.</p><p>—Horrible —confesó soltando un suspiro de cansancio— Me obligaron a posar con mi peor ángulo.</p><p>Aquello hizo que Volkov apretara sus labios para evitar reír. No era lo que decía sino como lo decía al colocar un puchero de bebe y comer palomitas con su entrecejo fruncido, denotando su molestia.</p><p>—No te rías, esto es serio —se quejó bajando su mirada a la mano contraria, sonriendo por unos segundos al ver como acariciaba a la gatita que ronroneaba de gusto.</p><p>—Vale, perdóname —se disculpó acercándose y besando su mejilla— ¿Una película te hará sentir mejor?</p><p>—Mejor un beso —pide aun con Volkov a un lado de su cara, quien asiente y se coloca frente a él, dándole un beso rápido en los labios— Otro, otro —cumple con la petición— Otro.</p><p>—Horacio —llama con un risa pequeña— Vamos a ver la película, cariño —responde entre besos que robaba su novio que había tomado su cuello con sus brazos, pegándolo hacia él— ¿Chi?</p><p>—Ño, bésame. hoy. día. feo —se hace la pobre vistima sin soltar al mayor, siguiendo con su labor de dar pequeños besos a sus labios.</p><p>—Va, vale —asiente ahora recibiendo besos medialuna, cortos y rápidos— Cómo te encanta el chantaje.</p><p>—Deja de hablar, Volkov...</p><p>Pidió sobre su boca, callándolo y cerrando sus ojos. Los cortos besos pararon para convertirse en uno lento, de esos que por especialidad, le encantaba dar a Horacio porque sentía como su novio se aflojaba y le seguía con todo el cariño y paciencia, convirtiendo su cuerpo en el festival Hanabi de los fuegos artificiales.</p><p>—Lindo... lindo... —nombraba Horacio a los pocos minutos, respirando un poco alterados por el beso. El hombre tenía la costumbre de llamar a su novio con un apodo cursi a mitad de un sesión de besos, al principio fue extraño para el ruso, y más cuando le decía "Borreguito... Borreguito..." sin ningún motivo aparente.</p><p>—¿Mejor? —pregunta sonriente Volkov separándose un poco— ¿Mm?</p><p>—No, bésame más... —niega acercándolo más a él, frotando sus narices en un beso esquimal.</p><p>—Horacio, vamos, veamos la peli —pedía en lo bajo a su novio, el cual minutos atrás había dejado de acariciar a la gata y ahora acariciaba la cadera contraria.</p><p>—Déjame verte, quiero estar cerca de ti un rato.</p><p>Últimamente Horacio disfrutaba con demasía el hecho de sólo ver el rostro de Volkov. Era algo nuevo que al principio hacía sonrojar al ruso que yacía bajo la atenta mirada contraria, para después de unos meses convertirse en un hábito que no podía omitirse. Aprendió de sí mismo que también le gustaba ver a Horacio y acariciar los relieves de su piel para después besarlos entre sonrisas.</p><p>Y todo esto los fue ayudando a abrirse un poco más al otro.</p><p>En parte era así, sin embargo, algo no andaba bien y Volkov lo sentía.</p><p>—¿Me permites tu laptop? —pregunta el ruso a su novio, quien estaba acomodándose su suéter blanco frente al espejo de la puerta principal.</p><p>—Claro, está en la habitación —señala el destino con tranquilidad— Voy saliendo, tengo que buscar a Kylie para ir al cine.</p><p>—De acuerdo —asiente acercándose al menor y llevando sus manos a su cadera, tomando estas con cariño y sintiendo un pequeño salto en su lugar que no le prestó atención— ¿Tienes dinero suficiente?</p><p>—Sip —confirma con su cabeza, quedando en silencio por unos segundos— Y-ya me tengo que ir</p><p>—10-4.</p><p>Sin más que decir, Volkov acerca para sí el cuerpo estático de su novio, haciéndolo fruncir su ceño de confusión. Inclina su rostro, cerrando sus ojos y besando con suavidad los labios opuestos, tensos.</p><p>—¿Pasa algo? —pregunta una vez se alejó de él.</p><p>—N-no, nada, nada, e-es solo que... —desvió la mirada, nervioso— ¿Podrías dejar de tomarme de la cadera?</p><p>—Ah, ¿te duele? —pregunta soltando esta y llevando sus manos a su rostro, acariciando con su pulgar la piel rugosita, haciéndolo sonreír.</p><p>—No, no, no —niega ahora volteando a verlo y mordiendo su labio inferior— Es que... Olvídalo, voy tarde.</p><p>Rápidamente toma cercanía y le regala un beso en su mejilla derecha, para luego retirarse. Algo no olía bien, y cuando las miradas pensativas entre Volkov y Mika con sus enormes ojos azules, se conectaron, pareciera que compartieran neuronas, ya que pensaron lo mismo. O eso creía el ruso.</p><p>Volkov caminó hacia la habitación, siendo seguido esta vez por Perla, quién se acostó junto con él en la cama matrimonial cuando encendió la laptop y entró a Google con intenciones de ir a Amazon para comprar aquellas botas que el menor tenía tiempo llorándole a una tienda por ser tan costosas y casi imposibles de adquirir con la cantidad de dinero que ganaba.</p><p>Empezando a colocar la "A" en el buscador, salió varias opciones ya buscadas, marcadas en morado.</p><p>
  <b>"Asexual"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Asexualidad"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Ser asexual y demisexual"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Puedo también ser asexual??"</b>
</p><p>Llamando por completo su atención y actuando inconscientemente, se fue al historial. Al estar vinculado el correo electrónico de Google en el móvil de Horacio y su laptop, se podía ver casi todo lo que hacía en internet.</p><p>
  <b>"Como quitar el deseo sexual???"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Mi pareja es asexual, puedo serlo también??"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Fruta para quitar el deseo sexual"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Libido"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"DrozRotsan Chernobyl"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Cosas que hacer por un asexual"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"los asexuales sienten más el amor no corporal??"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"apps para filtros bacanos"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"amo mucho a mi novio, pero no paro de tener sueños húmedos de él"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Mi novio es asexual"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Sexólogo Los Santos"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"las Botas Caras que vi en la tienda. Descuento Los Santos"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"como dejar de tener sueños húmedos"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"relaciones abiertas??"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"ACE"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"que significa el pastel en ACE"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"delivery pastel para regalos de pareja Los Santos''</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Si dejo de besar a mi novio será muy raro??????"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"como estar en la revista VOGUE?"</b>
</p><p>—La está pasando mal... —fue lo único pudo decir el ruso al leer aquello, mordiendo sus labios mientras su rostro era iluminado por la pantalla de la laptop, recibiendo la atenta mirada de Perla confundida.</p><p>***</p><p>—Hola, bebé —saluda Horacio animadamente al llagar a casa esa noche, cerrando la puerta con llave y acercándose a la cocina donde se encontraba Volkov haciendo la cena.</p><p>— привет, ¿cómo te fue?</p><p>—Bien, bien... —asiente, sacando de su suéter blanco una barra de chocolate— Ten, para ti, porque eres adictivo como el chocolate, bebé —se lo tendió con una risita, siendo tomado por el ruso negando y riendo con él.</p><p>—Gracias —dice abriendo el chocolate y partiendo la mitad de este para compartir.</p><p>—Lo compré para ti, tonto.</p><p>Volkov asiente y guarda la otra mitad dentro del refrigerador para que no se derritiera mientras cocina, come un pedazo del chocolate, lo coloca apartado del área de cocina, lava sus manos y prosigue con colocar condimentos al salmón que cocinaba, para luego colocarlo sobre la sartén previamente caliente y con aceite.</p><p>—¿Qué tal la cita? ¿Hablaron mucho? —pregunta Volkov.</p><p>—Sí, sí, estuvo todo perfecto.</p><p>—¿Qué tal estuvo el parque?</p><p>—Buen clima —dice sentándose en la barra de la cocina, observando a su novio cocinar desde arriba.</p><p>—Horacio —lo llama en un tono que hizo erizar sus pelos de la nuca— Me dijiste que irías al cine, no al parque.</p><p>
  <em>Mierda.</em>
</p><p>—A-ah... Es que, es que... es que fuimos a-al parque después.</p><p>—Horacio, sé honesto —voltea a verlo— Yo sé dónde estabas.</p><p>—Cla-claro, ¡en el cine!</p><p>Tartamudeando, observó como el ruso lavaba sus manos, para después ir a la habitación de la pareja, donde segundos después salió con una hoja que Horacio reconoció rápidamente, haciéndolo colocar rojo del miedo y vergüenza.</p><p>—Pu-puedo explicarlo —se bajó de la barra y acercó a su novio con piernas temblorosas.</p><p>—¿Por qué deja que una sexóloga clandestina le recete medicamentos? —interrumpe, claramente serio y sus palabras formales— ¿No piensa en lo que podría pasarle si toma los medicamentos equivocados? —queda en silencio por unos segundos, donde su novio sólo bajaba la cabeza con pena— Le recetaron viagra, Horacio ¿sabe que es eso?</p><p>—La sexóloga dijo que era por mi bien —responde como un niño pequeño, sin saber que decir exactamente.</p><p>—¿Cómo coño va a hacer eso por su bien? Esto se receta si tiene problemas en el miembro o no puede excitarse. ¿Entiende?</p><p>El tono molesto de Volkov que tanto le gustaba ya no le gustaba, porque su tono se dirigía hacia él de forma alarmante, preocupado y realmente serio para con la situación.</p><p>Con la mirada aún baja, tragando en seco junto con su vergüenza correr por todo su cuerpo, Horacio elevó un poco su cabeza, encontrándose con el entrecejo del ruso claramente fruncido.</p><p>—¿Por qué lo hizo? —pregunta su novio un poco más calmado— Sea honesto conmigo, por favor, le pido que me sea sincero.</p><p>Los ojitos esmeralda del menor desaparecieron tras sus párpados que apretaban fuertemente entre ellos para no derramar lágrimas. Horacio sentía mucha vergüenza, las puntas de sus orejas ahora rojizas demostraban aquello.</p><p>— Y-yo solo... no quería molestarte con mis problemas... —soltó en un hilo de voz y ojos aun cerrados, bajando su cabeza y evitando jadear— Te quiero mucho... —sorbe por su nariz— Lo lamento... Es todo mi culpa po-porque aún no sé controlarme...</p><p>Ante la confesión, el ruso deja la hoja con medicamentos recetados sobre la barra, se acerca a la cocina y apaga el salmón que apenas se llevaba cociendo un par de minutos, se acercó a Horacio, quien seguía con su mirada baja y ahora lágrimas correr por sus mejillas, tomó cuidadosamente su mano izquierda y le hizo levantar la mirada.</p><p>—Vamos a la habitación —recomendó con una voz apacible, viendo como el menor limpiaba sus lágrimas con su palma derecha.</p><p>Lentamente y en silencio, la pareja tomada de las manos fueron caminando hacia la habitación, dejando fuera de ella a las tres hermosas mascotas en la sala para que no desviaran su atención en ellas.</p><p>Soltaron sus manos una vez llegaron a la cama matrimonial, donde cada quien se sentó en su lado, Horacio el lado izquierdo frente a la puerta y Volkov el derecho frente a la ventana.</p><p>El menor seguía sorbiendo su nariz y limpiando sus lágrimas que no paraban de caer. Volkov, sentado en forma india frente a él retiró con suavidad la mano del menor para que lo viera.</p><p>—Vamos a cumplir dos años juntos dentro de poco —dijo con una sonrisa pequeña, llena de felicidad— Estoy muy feliz de haber pasado estos años contigo —Horacio sonrío con sus comisuras— Y aun así no nos hemos comunicado bien.</p><p>El menor relame sus labios y asiente.</p><p>—¿Podemos decirnos las cosas a partir de ahora? —pregunta en un tono suave, tomando ambas manos para que lo viera— ¿Mm? Te he dicho que no te juzgaré...</p><p>—10-4 —suelta con su voz encogida y viendo como Volkov se levantaba un poco y se recostaba en el cabezal acolchado de la cama, para luego palmear su vientre.</p><p>Su novio, con ojitos tristes sonrió con sus comisuras, acercándose poco a poco al cuerpo contiguo y acostándose encima de él y boca abajo, colocando su cabeza sobre el corazón tranquilo cuyos latidos estaban en completa sincronía con los suyos.</p><p>Mantuvieron esa posición por varios minutos, Horacio relajado sobre su pecho mientras era abrazado por el mayor que lo acariciaba dulcemente desde su espalda hasta su cabeza sin mucho pelo, haciendo sentir querido al menor que poco a poco se iba durmiendo en sus brazos.</p><p>—Volkov... —llamó en lo bajo, siendo recibido con un sonido desde su garganta para que siguiera hablando— Busqué una sexóloga porque he tenido sueños húmedos muy recurrentes... y en todos estás tú —suelta en el mismo tono de voz mientras con su mano jugaba con los pliegues de la camisa del ruso— No quería decirte porque había prometido... me prometí no molestarte con nada sexual porque no quiero que te alejes de mi por ser un calenturiento... tengo miedo que te vayas por eso...</p><p>Un nuevo silencio se alzó en la habitación, dentro del cual el rubí de Horacio se colocó intranquilo, acelerándose por los nervios. En cambio, Volkov carraspeó y a los segundos habló.</p><p>—No debes de tenerme miedo, Horacio. No te voy a criticar porque te excites, eres humano. Está bien.</p><p>—Yo no lo veo así —murmura, siendo audible para el ruso.</p><p>—Busquemos una sexóloga juntos, ¿Quieres? Una buena, vayamos a terapia y pregunta todo lo que quieras.</p><p>—¿Quieres ir conmigo? —pregunta levantando su cabeza, detallando los ojos castaños.</p><p>Volkov asiente sonriendo, acercándose y regalándole un beso en su frente.</p><p>—Vamos, quiero que nuestra relación mejore, Solntse.</p><p>Y la sonrisa que proyectó Horacio jamás se podría igualar al sol, esta era mucho más brillante y hermosa.</p><p>—Yo creía que podría sobrevivir a base de pajas —soltó el menor haciendo un puchero, llevando sus brazos al cuello contrario— No lo soporté mucho tiempo.</p><p>—Y si andabas tomando viagra mucho menos lo ibas a soportar.</p><p>—Por favor, no le cuentes a nadie —dijo con vergüenza, ocultando su rostro en el pecho contrario.</p><p>La promesa fue cumplida. A los pocos días llevaron a cabo semanalmente y por un mes, las visitas a la sexóloga. Volkov y Horacio realizaron al pie de la letra las recomendaciones de la profesional: nada de medicamentos, más comunicación y honestidad. En especial las dos últimas.</p><p>Con los consejos de la mujer fueron escalando a puntos inimaginables para la mente del menor. Con el tiempo empezaron a abrirse más uno con el otro, dejándose amar y explicando qué cosas les gustaba y cuáles no, siendo cada vez más receptivos corporalmente y sentimentalmente.</p><p>Además, Horacio había encontrado por internet un juego que pensó que podrían jugar; cupones. Así podría animarse cada vez que recibiera uno. No era algo muy común entre parejas, o al menos nunca habían oído hablar de tal cosa, pero podría ser divertido. No por algo existen relaciones de todo tipo.</p><p>No eran cupones cualesquiera, cabe destacar, y las reglas eran simples y aplicaban específicamente a Horacio; cada cierto tiempo que pasaba sin querer encimarse de manera brusca a su novio se ganaba un cupón. Cada tres días un beso lento con el ruso. Cada cinco días un abrazo de koala por horas en el sofá. Cada diez días un...</p><p>—¿Faje?</p><p>Horacio asiente lentamente, apartando la mirada del mayor, sintiendo sus mejillas enrojecer.</p><p>—N-nunca hemos hecho eso —contempla el menor relamiendo sus labios con nerviosismo— Si quieres lo podemos cambiar a-a otra cosa.</p><p>—No, no —niega el ruso— Sí tú quieres, lo podemos hacer.</p><p>—¿Seguro?</p><p>Volkov asiente.</p><p>—Ahora, ¿Cada 15 días? —pregunta después de anotar la recomendación y yendo a por la siguiente.</p><p>—No sé... —encoge levemente sus hombros— Yo creo q-que ya es suficiente.</p><p>—Horacio —suelta una pequeña risa— Apenas tengas los cupones, los vas a usar de una vez, te conozco.</p><p>—El del faje no —murmura para sí, siendo inaudible.</p><p>—¿Qué te parece...? —pregunta escribiendo sobre su hoja de papel y mostrándosela al contrario.</p><p>—¿Beso francés? —levanta la mirada— N-no, Volkov, pare, pare, pare, pare. Olvidemos esto de los cupones, e-es muy ridículo.</p><p>—Calma, calma, Horacio —dice con cautela— Vamos a intentarlo aunque sea, si no nos funciona podemos intentar otra cosa.</p><p>—10-4 —asiente en lo bajo.</p><p>—Cada 20 días... —escribe en la hoja de recomendaciones y se la muestra a su novio mientras sonríe, viendo cómo el contrario se colocaba rojo rápidamente.</p><p>—¿S-sexo?</p><p>—Hacer el amor —corrige, viendo como su novio intentaba ocultar su sonrisa— Sé lo importante que es para usted tener relaciones y le he dicho que no tengo problemas con eso.</p><p>—Es un poco... precipitado... ni siquiera nos hemos besado de lengua y ya está diciendo esto —niega rápidamente, levantándose de su silla para ir a la nevera.</p><p>Volkov muerde el interior de su mejilla, pensativo.</p><p>—No quiero perderte, Volkov —dice antes de abrir el refrigerador.</p><p>—No lo harás, estoy y estaré contigo hasta que algo diga lo contrario.</p><p>Horacio sonrió un poco y sacó su vaso con agua para beber.</p><p>—Si no sientes interés en querer acostarse conmigo, ¿Por qué insiste? —preguntó lentamente.</p><p>—Primero: Yo no lo veo como cualquier cosa... —enumeró luego de un largo suspiro— para mí no es sencillamente ''acostarse'', para mi es mucho más que eso, es mostrarle en una manera que sé que usted va a disfrutar, mi amor hacia usted. Segundo: Soy insistente porque sé que ha estado muy preocupado de que me vaya a molestar con eso, cuando no es así, le estoy diciendo que no tengo problemas con usted. Tercero: Seamos honestos, eres un calenturiento —soltó una pequeña risa con lo último.</p><p>—¡Volkov! —abrió sus ojos con sorpresa— ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir eso?</p><p>—Ah, ¿Cómo se te ocurre buscar porno en google? —enarca una ceja con gracia— ¿Y no en la pestaña de incognito?</p><p>—Touché —frunce su ceño, molesto.</p><p>—¿Y bien? ¿Cuándo va a dejar de evadir todo esto? De que le ofrezco todas estas opciones y usted me las rechaza.</p><p>La pregunta hizo tensar a Horacio, quien miraba dentro del refrigerador para evitar ver al mayor a los ojos. Suspira para calmar su corazón que comenzaba a acelerarse por el simple hecho de pensar sus siguientes acciones. Cerró el refrigerador y dio la media vuelta, caminó hacia la barra y tomó la hoja con recomendaciones, con sus manos cortó un pedazo con un escrito y lo colocó sobre la mesa.</p><p>—Canjeo mi faje, ahora.</p><p>El rostro del menor yacía rojo sin más, su ceño estaba tan fruncido como su boca y sus manos temblaban a ambos lados de su cuerpo. El ruso lo miró expectante, asombrado de sus acciones repentinas.</p><p>—Canjeo todos los cupones que debiste darme hace dos años, los canjeo todos —repitió tragando en seco, claramente nervioso.</p><p>La determinación se le había ido al retrete una vez el mayor asintió con una pequeña sonrisa y se levantó del asiento, tomó su mano, entrelazando sus dedos que temblaban del nerviosismo y lo llevaban a la habitación.</p><p>Una vez dentro, cerró la puerta para que las mascotas no estuvieran con ellos. Volkov se quitó su suéter y lo dejó sobre la cama, viendo de reojo como Horacio se quedaba estático a mitad de la habitación, temblando.</p><p>—Dije que sí, Horacio —repite el mayor sentándose sobre la cama y viendo a su novio de pie frente a él— ¿Quieres estar arriba o abajo?</p><p>🅰️ ¿Cómo era posible que este hombre pudiera avergonzarse por decir cosas tiernas y no con este tipo de cosas a comparación con Horacio? 🅰️</p><p>Tragando en seco, y sintiéndose acalorado por la situación, esquivó al mayor, encendió el aire acondicionado con rapidez y volvió a quedarse estático sobre su lugar.</p><p>—Arriba será —dice con una sonrisa el mayor, levantándose un poco y tomando la mano del contrario, halándolo levemente hacia él para tomarlo por la cintura— ¿Estás bien con eso?</p><p>Sin poder responder con palabras debido al calor que sentía en su cuerpo, sólo asiente aun tragando con dificultad. Volkov sonríe y le regala un par de besos a su vientre que ahora cosquilleaba con gracia, Horacio tomó su cabeza en un intento de alejarla, sin embargo, soltó un suspiro de gusto sin quererlo.</p><p>Sintiendo como se había relajado pero seguía temblando, el ruso toma las piernas del menor, elevándolo y haciendo que se sentara encima de él mientras se arrimaba al centro de la cama. La mente de Horacio obligaba a su cuerpo a detenerse porque no quería hacer algo que hiciera arrepentir a su novio. Tenía miedo incluso cuando la oportunidad se le propuso.</p><p>—Dame un beso —pidió Volkov debajo de él, susurrándole.</p><p>Su tono dulce lo hizo empalagarse y enamorarse aún más. Las piernas del menor, que seguían temblando en intentos de mantenerse lo más alejado al cuerpo opuesto, fallaron, terminando sentándose sobre él y acercando su cuerpo, donde Volkov lo miraba con un leve rubor en sus mejillas y una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa, la cual ocultaba muy bien.</p><p>Ambos lentamente acortaron la distancia de sus bocas para comenzar a besarse de la forma más torpe que pudieron haber hecho en su vida, sacándole sonrisas nerviosas a ambos. Volkov tomó su cadera con cariño, Horacio pasó sus brazos por su cuello, ambos llenos de sentimientos encontrados de nervios, amor, miedo y felicidad.</p><p>Cada roce era único y delirante, en especial para la piel de Horacio, la cual se erizó al toque mi rey cuando su camisa se elevó un poco y Volkov tuvo acceso a ésta para acariciar con sus pulgares, creando una completa descarga eléctrica a la espalda del menor. Aquello fue parte de la acción que ayudó a ambos a relajar sus cuerpos y disfrutar los besos del otro.</p><p>A la par, un gran calor se asomó en el vientre de ambos. Volkov ni siquiera le dio la menor de las atenciones, sencillamente no fue algo que lo llamó y siguió besando al chiquillo. En cambio, a Horacio a lo incentivó a dejar besos en cualquier parte del rostro del mayor, llegando incluso a bajar a su mandíbula y parte de su cuello, besando con deleite la piel de porcelana.</p><p>Creó un pequeño camino de besos con sus labios, lo cual lo ayudó a determinar que a Volkov le gustaba ser besado, siendo demostrado por su sonrisa plena y en cómo hacia espacio entre su cuello y hombre para que Horacio siguiera su trabajo. Al principio le pareció extraño, pero no tenía ganas de preguntar nada.</p><p>No era necesario preguntar a Horacio si estaba realmente feliz estando así de cerquita de su novio que lo tenía perdidamente enamorado, y es que estaba grabando ese momento en su mente lo más posible. Volkov lo trataba muy bien, delicadamente y con cariño, contento de darle placer del bonito.</p><p>—¿Estás mejor? —pregunta el ruso ladeando un poco su cabeza, viendo a su novio jadeante asintiendo muy contento— Me alegra.</p><p>El menor había notado que la terapia había sido de gran ayuda a ambos para desenvolverse más y un poco más rápido. Volkov lucía mucho más seguro que antes a la hora de tener estos tipos de acercamientos, aunque Horacio seguía con su miedo, sin embargo, no era tan fuerte como antes.</p><p>Con una sonrisa llevó su pulgar a sus labios cereza del ruso, acariciando estos, donde Volkov cortó la distancia a propósito para besarlo. Aprovechando el momento, Horacio aun con su dedo en su labio inferior, bajó este con rapidez e introdujo su lengua en la cavidad bucal.</p><p>La reacción fue la misma que la última vez; un apretón de caderas más un leve ceño fruncido debido a la intromisión, sin embargo, para sorpresa de Horacio, Volkov imitó su acción al poco tiempo y comenzó a jugar con la lengua contraria, tocándose entre sí.</p><p>Aquello hizo que Horacio, realmente contento, se acercara más al cuerpo del mayor para intentar tener todo el calor posible. A tal pudo que llegaron a conectar sus vientres, dándose cuenta el menot que tenía ese típico dolor en su entrepierna, haciéndolo fruncir su ceño, pero agradeciendo internamente que llevaba un ancho pantalón de pijama donde no podría verse nada.</p><p>Pero si sentirse, como el del contrario.</p><p>En un movimiento rápido que no dio tiempo a su novio en pensar, Volkov levantó el cuerpo de Horacio que se había escurrido con intenciones de que no notara su erección, el ruso, sin segundas intenciones ni nada parecido, pegó el trasero contrario a su entrepierna animada, sin saber que eso colocaría nervioso a Horacio.</p><p>—¿E-eso es n-normal? —pregunta rápidamente el menor, alejándose un poco y señalando con su mirada su parte baja— Q-que estés así, ¿es nor-normal?</p><p>—Sí, claro que sí, Horacio —respondió, jadeando un poco al no tener aire después del beso— Te dije que soy un humano también, no soy un bicho raro.</p><p>—Va, vale —asiente con su cabeza con lentitud— Entonces... —pregunta a la misma velocidad lenta, moviendo un poco su trasero, queriendo sentir la erección de su novio— ¿Está bien s-si hago esto?</p><p>Volkov asiente en su lugar, sonriendo un poco.</p><p>—Vale —murmura con un sonrisa pequeña, volviendo acercarse y besar sus labios.</p><p>En algún punto los nervios parecieron haber desaparecido, dejando a ambos chicos darse cariño sin sobre pensar las cosas. La ternura con la que se miraban era preciosa, brillante y detonante de las miles de maravillas que sentían. Volkov quería hacer lo correcto para hacer sentir bien a su novio, y Horacio igual.</p><p>Después de que el ruso le hubiera dado permiso a su novio de poder moverse encima suya, Horacio se sentía un poco más libre, incluso le había pedido a Volkov quitarse su camisa, quién hizo caso y se la retiró con cierta torpeza que hizo reír al contario. El espectáculo del lindo cuerpo con un abdomen con cicatrices realizadas cuando trabajaba en el CNP, lo hicieron sonreír y querer tocarlo, evitando aquello pegándose a él en un abrazo mientras seguía moviéndose levemente encima suya.</p><p>—Quítatela tú también —recomendó su novio en lo bajo, sintiendo el corazón de Horacio latir con rapidez mientras negaba con su cabeza.</p><p>—N-no, no, no te preocupes.</p><p>—¿Por qué no? —enarcó una ceja con confusión— Ya he visto tu cicatriz, le puedo dar besitos si quieres —hizo referencia a una parte de su abdomen, cuya piel también se había quemado.</p><p>—¡Tampoco! —niega de nuevo rápidamente, ignorando lo más posible el dolor en su entrepierna.</p><p>—De acuerdo —asiente benevolente, suspirando y acariciando con sus pulgares su cadera— ¿Quieres seguir?</p><p>La pregunta hizo tensar en cierta parte a Horacio, el cual pensó que tal vez no le estuviera gustando nada de esto al ruso. Ignoró ese pensamiento y mordió sus labios para luego ver a su novio, quien se veía realmente tranquilo a comparación con Horacio.</p><p>Decidió decirle.</p><p>—Voy a explotar si seguimos.</p><p>La respuesta directa hizo sonrojar a Volkov, quién después soltó una carcajada, dentro de la cual Horacio le pegó levemente en el hombro para hacerlo callar.</p><p>—No te rías, no te rías...</p><p>—Vale, vale, ¿Es por eso que no quieres quitarte la camisa? —preguntó el mayor.</p><p>—Sí te toco... voy a desconocerme de la vergüenza que me dará de correrme solo con eso...</p><p>—¿Qué quieres hacer entonces? —ladea su cabeza a la par que movía un poco su pierna debajo de Horacio, ya que la sentía dormida, recibiendo un quejido por parte del menor.</p><p>—¡No te muevas, no te muevas! —pidió apretando sus hombros con cierta fuerza.</p><p>—Ah... Sí que es serio... ¿Cómo quieres que te ayude? —pregunta, sintiendo como el menor se recostaba sobre su hombro y se quejaba en lo bajo entre pequeños jadeos de molestia.</p><p>—N-no sé... —suelta en lo bajo para él— V-voy al baño.</p><p>—¿Seguro?</p><p>—Sí, si —responde como puede— Dame un minuto.</p><p>—Vale —asiente, sintiendo el calor de la cabeza de Horacio en su hombro, quien fruncía su ceño y tragaba en seco a la par que apretaba levemente la piel de sus brazos desnudos.</p><p>—No quiero ir má-más lejos.</p><p>—De acuerdo... —asiente el mayor— pero, que sepas que cualquier decisión que tomes estará bien si te sientes mejor contigo mismo.</p><p>—Mm... —afirma, levantando su cabeza y conectando con los ojos de su novio, este yacía con un rostro rojizo y un poco sudado debido al calor, sin embargo, no se veía tan ajetreado como Horacio, este suspira— ¿Cómo estas tan tranquilo?</p><p>—Tú sientes más ese sentimiento que yo —dice con tranquilidad, llevando una mano a la piel rugosa contraria y acariciando esta con cariño.</p><p>—Ah... —asiente en su lugar— Y... ¿está mal?</p><p>—Para nada —niega con su cabeza, retira su mano y la lleva a su espalda caliente para acariciarla.</p><p>—¿Y qu-que sientes entonces?</p><p>—Siento amor —respondió con una sonrisa.</p><p>El calor de su cuerpo había aumentado radicalmente.</p><p>—Me siento como un pervertido ahora —murmura.</p><p>—No, no te sientas así, cielo —ríe al escuchar aquello.</p><p>—¡Pero es verdad!</p><p>—Venga, está bien, está bien, tú no te preocupes, hombre.</p><p>—Ay, no es nada romántico decir ''hombre'' mientras estamos así —confiesa con una pequeña sonrisa, elevando un poco los brazos para señalar la posición.</p><p>—Vale, ¿la próxima vez quiere que le diga ''amor'' y deje la cama llena de pétalos? —pregunta burlón.</p><p>—¿¡LO HARÍAS!? —pregunta con notoria emoción al oír aquello, callándose al instante al ver como el ruso se reía— Entonces no, si no quieres no hagas nada —frunce su ceño y boca con molestia falsa.</p><p>—Eres como un niño, Horacio —niega sonriendo y acercándose regalar un par de picos a sus labios.</p><p>—¿Sabes que sonaría raro?</p><p>—¿Qué cosa?</p><p>—''Eres como un niño en la cama'', suena turbio, eh.</p><p>Volkov se quedó en silencio, intentando saber que expresión facial debería de colocar.</p><p>—Creo que con eso se me bajó la erección y todo —confiesa el menor riendo, siendo seguido por las carcajadas del ruso— ¿Tú estás bien? —pregunta al sentir la dureza del contrario, quien asiente con tranquilidad— Tengo una pregunta, si eres asexual... entonces, ¿Por qué te gusta tanto besarme?</p><p>—¿Que sientes cuando me besas? —pregunta lentamente.</p><p>—Calor —dice riendo un poco.</p><p>—Yo siento felicidad —confiesa sonriendo.</p><p>—Los dos son buenos sentimientos —asiente acercándose un poco a su rostro y regalándole un beso a su mandíbula— ¿Estás feliz?</p><p>Volkov asiente sonriendo, recibiendo otro beso en su mentón.</p><p>—¿Ahora? —pregunta con felicidad.</p><p>—Mucho más.</p><p>—¿Ahora? —regala un beso en su mejilla, siendo recibido por un asentimiento de cabeza— ¿Ahora? —besa sus comisuras— ¿Ahora? —besa su nariz— ¿Ahora? —besa su frente— ¿Ahora? —besa su parpado izquierdo— ¿Ahora? —besa su ceja derecha.</p><p>—Voy a explotar de felicidad —susurra para él, sonriendo y riendo para el menor.</p><p>—Eres un felicitopata.</p><p>—¿Qué coño? —rió ante la palabra inventada del menor, para luego colocarse serio de golpe— mUlTa De DoScIeNtOs PoR iNsUlTaR a Un FuNcIoNaRiO pÚbLiCo.</p><p>—¿Doscientos qué, oficial? —ladea su rostro, intentando mantenerlo serio.</p><p>—Doscientos besos —colocó morritos para recibir su fianza, haciéndolo reír con fuerza.</p><p>—Prefiero ir preso, gracias —responde con voz de sobrado.</p><p>—Ah... —realiza un puchero.</p><p>—Preso para la cárcel del amooorrr, y si es tu corazón mejor, bebé.</p><p>Y cómo un reloj de arena, el cual marca con sus partículas finas de rocas y minerales el momento en que todo acabé, así mismo eran los leves roces de pieles, besos suaves y lentos, los cuales marcaron con el paso de los meses el momento idóneo donde ambos hombres, en especial Horacio, estuvieran listos para emprender aquel fascinante y misterioso viaje, juntos.</p><p>Se dieron su espacio y tiempo, tal cual lo había indicado la sexóloga en la última cita, dentro de la cual le deseó lo mejor a la pareja. Los hombres comenzaron a salir más a menudo por las noches después de sus trabajos, veían más películas juntos en el sofá con sus mascotas, hacían la comida mano a mano, bailaban mientras limpiaban la casa y salían a restaurantes a cenar tal como en su aniversario de 2 años juntos.</p><p>Fue una salida convencional, pero llena de emociones fuertes y de alta vibra. Con mariposas en el estómago y yemas de los dedos que cosquilleaban sin cesar.</p><p>Siendo una cita al restaurante favorito de la pareja, donde comieron deliciosa comida a elección de Volkov y su buen gusto que poco a poco iba mejorando, y bebieron vino a petición de Horacio y su nulo conocimiento en la bebida. Hubo música en vivo, clásica con violines y saxofones que desprendían hermosas sinfonías.</p><p>No faltaron las sonrisas blancas de felicidad, las caricias de mano con sus pulgares sobre la mesa y algún que otro guiño mediante la velada, avivando ese joven y dulce amor. Después de la cena, se fueron andando, tranquilamente uno al lado del otro con sus manos entrelazadas rumbo a casa, la cual se hallaba a un par de calles.</p><p>La noche era fresca y la luna brillaba como las estrellas a su alrededor y al igual que los ojos color esmeralda de Horacio al escuchar las palabras bonitas que le susurraba el ruso cuando lo atraía con suavidad hacia él, haciéndolo reír y dándole un beso en la mejilla para mostrarle que tan feliz lo hacía sentir.</p><p>—¡El último que llegue a casa está enamorado de mí! —gritó Horacio a pocos pasos del apartamento, soltando su mano y corriendo en dirección al hogar, siendo perseguido por el ruso que negaba riendo.</p><p>—¡No hace falta ni apostar! —respondió caminando hacia él, acelerando el paso.</p><p>Las risas se tornaron a carcajadas cuando Horacio intentó entrar al ascensor del hogar y se tropezó en el intento, siendo tomado por la cintura por Volkov, detallando a la perfección por la luz del edificio, el rostro rojizo de su novio y lo mareado que se hallaba a causa del vino.</p><p>—Déjeme y lo llevo a su piso, caballero —comentó con una leve risa el ruso, agachando su cuerpo para pasar a tomar las piernas y parte de su espalda, cargándolo al estilo boda mientras su pareja negaba riendo, diciendo que él podía caminar por su cuenta.</p><p>El latido del corazón acelerado por el esfuerzo, la adrenalina y el alcohol, era una dulce sinfonía. Dudamel debía de estar envidiándolo en ese momento. Su ritmo era hermoso, vibrante y activo con una fuerza sorprendente, haciendo sonreír a Horacio que ahora tomaba el cuello de su novio con sus abrazos y con la cabeza en su pecho.</p><p>Las carcajadas volvieron una vez llegaron a la puerta del piso, donde Volkov se negaba a soltar a su novio mientras intentaba abrir la puerta con una sola mano. Horacio solo dejó de quejarse y burlarse de lo débil que se había vuelto con los años y pasó a animarlo.</p><p>—¡Mi novio es el más fuerte de todos Los Santos! —gritó con orgullo cuando finalmente ambos entraron a la casa y cerraron la puerta.</p><p>Debido a que poco a poco los brazos del ruso iban perdiendo fuerza incluso cuando había vuelto a Comisaría, solo que para entrenar a alumnos, no era lo mismo que antes. Fue bajando al suelo el cuerpo del menor, tratando de ser lo más gentil posible. Horacio agradeció con un beso en su mejilla.</p><p>—¿Y mis bebés? —preguntó por las mascotas al no verlas.</p><p>—Están con Claudio —dijo el ruso viendo la cara incrédula del hombre— Estamos solo tú y yo —y de un segundo a otro su rostro incrédulo pasó a uno completamente coqueto que lo hizo reír— ¿Podrías ir a buscar las llaves del auto, por favor? Están en mi mesa de noche, quiero llevarte a un lugar.</p><p>La sonrisa del menor se intensificó al momento. Le encantaba salir con Volkov, y más aún cuando era misterioso ya que sabía a la perfección que había escogido un lugar hermoso. Encaminándose hacia la habitación, llegó a extrañarse con un par de pétalos de rosas en el suelo, lo cual lo obligó a abrir rápidamente la puerta del cuarto.</p><p>Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al ver la habitación y cama de sabanas nuevas llenas de pétalos de rosas rojas que hicieron acelerar su corazón con rapidez, también había un par de bolsas pequeñas negras de regalo.</p><p>—¡Volkov! —gritó Horacio entrando rápidamente a la habitación, sonriendo y tomando varios pétalos para lanzarlos al aire, haciéndolo reír.</p><p>—¿Si? —pregunta fingiendo no saber nada, siendo recibido por un enorme abrazo que casi lo tumba.</p><p>—Eres un meloso de primera —responde en un susurro para él— Gracias, es muy lindo.</p><p>—De nada, pero no es todo —responde sonriendo y acariciando su espalda— Abre tus regalos.</p><p>El menor asiente, separándose de él no sin antes regalarle un pico en los labios para ir a abrir sus regalos con una gran sonrisa. Las bolsas era de colores grises, dos pequeñas las cuales abrió con total felicidad, encontrándose con un perfume que Horacio tenía tiempo echándole el ojo para comprarlo, y una cámara instantánea que había estado intentando comprar pero no tenían inventario.</p><p>—Joder, Volkov... —murmuró el menor viendo sus regalos, sabiendo que el mayor se había esforzado trabajando para comprarle aquello. Volteó a verlo— No tenías que comprar nada de esto.</p><p>Volkov se encoge de hombros, acercándose a él para abrazarlo con una sonrisa.</p><p>—¿Te gustó?</p><p>—Me encantó mucho, mucho. Eres el mejor, gracias —apretó al mayor contra sí— Te amo.</p><p>—Yo igual, Solntse —alejó su rostro y recibió un beso rápido en sus labios— Espera aquí.</p><p>Le dice alejándose rápidamente y saliendo de la habitación con una sonrisa, ante eso Horacio asiente y se va a jugar con la cámara, sacándola de su caja para saber cómo iba, sin embargo, la idea de sorprender a Volkov le pasó por su cabeza. Tomó un par de pétalos y corrió para esconderse detrás de la puerta, con lo cual a lo que el mayor entró, Horacio abrió sus manos y sopló rápidamente sobre su rostro, llenando al ruso con pétalos en la cara.</p><p>—Eres una rosa hermosa —se burló, callándose al instante cuando bajó la mirada y se dio cuenta que también había llenado un pastel con crema de rosas, dañando las letras que tenía encima de esta— ¡Hostia, tú! ¡Perdón, tío!</p><p>Rápidamente y como pudo, tomó los pétalos encima del pastel de las manos del ruso y con su lengua le quitó la crema, haciendo negar a Volkov con su rostro inexpresivo, haciendo creer a Horacio que estaba molesto.</p><p>—Perdón, perdón no era mi culpa, yo sol...-</p><p>Y calló al instante que el mismo pastel de crema estampó en su rostro.</p><p>—¡Volkov, hijoputa!</p><p>Vociferando malas palabras mientras se quitaba el pastel del rostro, fue persiguiendo al ruso que corría por toda la casa, riendo a carcajadas mientras escapaba de las manos llenas de crema de Horacio, el cual intentaba ensuciarlo también. Al cabo de un par de minutos pudo cometer su objetivo cuando lo emboscó en la cocina, llenando su rostro de crema mientras reía sin par.</p><p>—¿Cómo se atreve a arruinar mi sorpresa? —preguntó un Volkov rojizo por el cansancio y crema rodear su rostro al igual que parte de su ropa— Quiero dimitir.</p><p>—Tú empezaste, Viktor —respondió con rapidez, señalándolo con sus manos ahora pegajosas y con crema blanca— ¿Por qué me tiraste el pastel a la cara?</p><p>—¡Mi pastel! —soltó en un llanto fingido— ¡Nooo, Horacio, ¿Dónde te sentaste?!</p><p>—Joder... —rodó sus ojos en blanco, reflejando un poco de molestia mientras caminaba hacia el lavaplatos para lavarse.</p><p>—Espera —detiene el ruso sus acciones a la par que se acercaba a él— Tienes una manchita aquí —señala su propio mentón, sacando a relucir el rostro incrédulo contrario.</p><p>—No me diga...—quedó rápidamente en silencio al sentir un calor y humedad en su mentón— ¿A-acabas de lamerme?</p><p>Con una sonrisa angelical muy cerca de su rostro, asiente, relamiendo sus labios de forma notoria, retirando parte de la crema que aun yacía a los lados de su boca. Horacio no pasó por alto tal detalle, haciéndolo sonreír tontamente a la par que se acercaba a sus labios un par de centímetros al igual que Volkov, cayendo en su trampa y siendo lamida su nariz por el menor.</p><p>—Me voy a dar una ducha, estoy pegajoso —dice con una sonrisa ganadora después lavar rápidamente sus manos e ir dirección a la habitación — Tu puedes limpiar el desastre que hiciste.</p><p>—¿Cómo que el desastre que hice? —repite sin poder creerlo, encaminándose hacia la habitación con rapidez y tomando la cintura de su novio para atraerlo hacia él y tirar a ambos sobre la cama.</p><p>Y sin dejar responder a su novio; comenzó la guerra de cosquillas.</p><p>El falso ceño fruncido que utilizaba Horacio para hacer molestar a su novio, se fue aflojando para salir junto con las carcajadas y leves empujones con intenciones de separarse del de cabellos grises y ahora despeinados que no paraba de hacerle cosquillas.</p><p>—¡Am-Amor, para! ¡Para! —pedía entre carcajadas sonoras y un rojizo rostro con unos pocos rastros de crema.</p><p>El ruso se detuvo con su sonrisa blanca, jadeante y pegajoso por el dulce, al igual que el menor debajo suya. Horacio aflojó finalmente su cuerpo para descansar de lo mucho que había reído, sus mejillas dolían al igual que sus extremidades las cuales había usado para intentar despegarse de Volkov, quién ahora bajaba su cuerpo hacia él para comenzar a besar sus labios.</p><p>Había descubierto con el tiempo –y a internet... un poco, sí– que Volkov llegaba a ser parcialmente activo con su novio en muy escasas ocasiones. Eran momentos muy cortos dentro de los cuales impresionaba a Horacio con su pasión a la hora de besarlo y acariciar los laterales de su cuerpo, cosa que también le fascinaba y las aprovechaba.</p><p>Al principio no entendía.</p><p>—Es el libido —le dijo Volkov un día.</p><p>—¿Eh?</p><p>—A veces me dan muchas pero muchas ganas de besarte —fue honesto, sonriendo mientras seguía con su mirada en su libro— De tocarte también, mucho, mucho. Pero son muy pocas veces me que pega con tanta fuerza... —voltea a verlo rápidamente— Que no lo haga no significa que no te quiera.</p><p>—Yo sé, tonto —asiente con obviedad, ya se había acostumbrado a eso— Es decir, ¿Qué te excitas sin más?</p><p>—A ver —carraspeó y volvió su mirada a su pareja a su lado en la cama— ¿Sabes cuándo te toco la cadera cuando nos besamos? ¿Qué se te suben los colores?</p><p>Horacio asiente sonriendo.</p><p>—A mí me pasa, solo que no tan seguido. Se me suben los colores también, como a cualquiera —realiza un rostro pensativo, haciendo memoria— Creo que... solo me ha pasado dos o tres veces en estos dos años contigo... No lo sé...</p><p>—Y... ¿Cuál es tu punto débil, Volkov? —pregunta sonriendo coquetamente, acercándose a él y colocando su mentón sobre su hombro.</p><p>—Averígualo —comenta siguiéndole el juego.</p><p>Aunque ese día no llegaron a nada en particular, con el tiempo mediante acercamientos de tacto y bocas, pudo encontrar esa debilidad del ruso, manteniendo ese secreto para usarlo como un arma maestra en alguna ocasión especial. Su nuca.</p><p>Las pocas veces que Volkov lo llegó a besar con verdadera pasión dentro de la cual Horacio pudo detectar cuando ''se le subía los colores'', aprovechó las oportunidades para poner en práctica si realmente su punto débil era ser tomado de la nuca con la mano mientras lo atraía hacia él, en parte era extraño, pero si se combinaba con besos más caricias en sus piernas; prácticamente tenía a Volkov a su merced... En parte, porque no es que el ruso se deshacía en sus manos como lo hacía Horacio.</p><p>Y en vez de molestarse, Horacio no hacía más que envidiar ese auto control que tenía sobre su cuerpo.</p><p>—¿Quieres hacerme el amor? —preguntó finalmente Horacio cuando se separó de los labios del mayor encima suya.</p><p>Volkov soltó un jadeo combinado con una pequeña risa nerviosa, llevó sus manos con dedos de pianista a su rostro y acarició las mejillas rosadas de su novio que no paraban de sonreír. Acercó su rostro y besó un par de veces y con suavidad sus labios entreabiertos.</p><p>—¿Quieres? —repitió el ruso.</p><p>—Mm —afirmó llevando sus brazos a su cuello y lo acercó a él— ¿Si?</p><p>—Sus deseos son ordenes, mi capitán —soltó sonriendo y volviendo a besarlo, esta vez en su frente— No quiero cortar el rollo, pero ¿Qué te parece si nos duchamos primero?</p><p>Horacio frunció sus labios, los cuales fueron besados.</p><p>—Báñate conmigo —pidió.</p><p>—Tú te bañas y yo limpio el desastre, ¿vale?</p><p>—Vale —respondió sin mucho ánimo, suspirando y soltando el agarre de su cuello para dejar sus brazos caer sobre la cama.</p><p>—Te quiero —dice el ruso levantando la camisa contraria y repartiendo un par de besos sobre su vientre, haciéndolo reír.</p><p>—¡Hey! ¡Espera, espera! —detiene Horacio con rapidez, apartando al contrario que aun reía— No te he dado esto.</p><p>Acomodándose y tirándose al suelo, sacó debajo de la cama una libreta color negro con un lazo color rojo encima de este. Dio la vuelta hacia el ruso y lo miró con una sonrisa antes de sentarse sobre la cama cuyos pétalos yacían la mayoría en el suelo. Volkov se sentó frente al menor.</p><p>—Feliz aniversario, amor —entrega con ambas manos la libreta color negro.</p><p>Sonriente, Volkov toma la libreta entre sus manos. Esta era mediana con muchas páginas que al parecer las mayoría estaban usadas. Eso lo extrañó de cierta forma, sin embargo, no lo detuvo para abrir la libreta en la primera página.</p><p>
  <em>Para mi Rusky fav&lt;3</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Feliz Aniversario, te quiero mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho... mucho, mucho, te como to' el morro.</em>
</p><p>Aquello lo hizo sonreír, haciendo que levante la mirada y se encuentre a un ansioso Horacio queriendo que pase las paginas para que detalle todo. Volkov tomó su tiempo y se acercó a besar sus labios en forma de agradecimiento. Volvió a la libreta y pasó la página.</p><p>
  <em>¿Recuerdas que te dije que anotaría todos tus detalles bonitos?</em>
</p><p>Pasa la página.</p><p>
  <em>Ahí voy, eh.</em>
</p><p>Pasa la página y mira a Horacio.</p><p>—¿Está dejando hojas en blanco? Está matando árboles.</p><p>—Pero no se moleste —realiza un puchero con fastidio— Que luego no te hago nada.</p><p>Volkov niega riendo y vuelve a la libreta.</p><p>
  <em>5 de Junio 20XX</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hacía frío en casa y no quería apagar el aire acondicionado porque Volkov tenía calor, él se dio cuenta porque estaba temblando. Apagó el aire mientras sudaba.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>20 de Julio 20XX</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hoy estaba triste, Volkov me abrazó y me dijo que todo saldrá bien. Me invitó a comer!!!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>16 de Agosto 20XX</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hoy nos besamos mucho y me dijo que me quería.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Que rico besa mi novio!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>9 de Septiembre de 20XX</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Estuvimos Perla, Pablito, Mika, Volkov y yo juntos en el salón viendo una película. Volkov me susurraba muchas cosas lindas al oído y decía que era lo más hermoso que había visto.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mika se puso celosa porque no le estábamos prestando atención a ella.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>30 de Noviembre de 20XX</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Estaba muy nervioso para una sesión fotográfica. Volkov tomó mi mano. Me sentí muy aliviado.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>24 de Diciembre de 20XX</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Los regalos que me dio Volkov jamás superaran la alegría que me da tenerlo conmigo. ¡Te quiero mucho, amor!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>6 de Enero de 20XX</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No quedé en el trabajo de modelaje en el que me había preparado, estaba muy deprimido. Esa tarde Volkov llamó a los fotógrafos para saber por qué no quedé y me dijo que era porque eran unos ''pedazos de mierda superficiales'' ya que pedían a alguien ''sin tanta cosa en la cara''. Me compró un helado y estuvo conmigo toda la noche diciéndome lo lindo que soy.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>14 de Febrero de 20XX</em>
</p><p>
  <em>¡Tengo muchas ganas de acostarme con Volkov!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Es demasiado tierno, me dijo que podríamos hacer lo que quisiéramos hoy, pero yo le tenía planeado su anime favorito y ramen, también le compré un kimono. Esa noche no sabía cómo agradecerme por ''tanto''. Yo solo le pedí un beso.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Me regaló las botas que quería desde hace tanto tiempo, además, estuvimos a punto de hacerlo pero Mika volvió con sus celos y literalmente nos atacó a ambos...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pienso pensamientos pensantes en mi mente pensadora.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>4 de Marzo de 20XX</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hoy cantamos villancicos juntos, porque sí. Volkov me siguió el juego.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>5 de Abril de 20XX</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hace unos meses atrás dije que quería comer en un restaurante que acababan de abrir en Los Santos, pero no teníamos el dinero suficiente para poder hacer una reservación. Volkov pidió doble turno en el trabajo de entrenador de alumnos en el CNP y hoy me llevó a comer al restaurante.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cree que no lo sabe, pero lo sé todo.</em>
</p><p>Y cómo todas aquellas páginas que contaban pequeñas anécdotas de lo lindo que Volkov lo trataba, relatando todo el amor que le tenía a Horacio, habían muchas más. Casi una nota diaria, a veces Horacio se saltaba alguna que otra fecha, pero eso no le quitaba la magia, solo le añadía y hacía sonreír al ruso que ahora mordía su labio inferior y sorbía su nariz con ojos llorosos y felices.</p><p>Cada página estaba impregnada del más dulce sentimiento que hacía cosquillear su vientre y cada letra estaba llena de amor que lo hacía suspirar pleno. Era un mar emociones conjuntas y creadas para hacer sonreír a cualquier persona, siendo la única y más importante persona entre esa multitud; Viktor Volkov</p><p>—No es mucho —dice Horacio interrumpiendo su lectura a mitad de la libreta— Pedí una figura de acción del anime ese... Over... ¿Hoberlod?... No recuerdo, pero tardó en llegar. Lo lamento.</p><p>—Horacio —detiene sus palabras, acercándose y tomando su mano con cariño— Este es el mejor regalo que he recibido.</p><p>—¿Le gustó? —pregunta con emoción.</p><p>—Mucho —asiente con su sonrisa— Gracias, amor.</p><p>Dejando la libreta de lado, con cuidado, tomó cercanía a su novio, quién al igual que él tenía sus ojos llorosos lleno de ilusión con una sonrisa intacta y blanca, llevó sus manos a su rostro y detalló este con una sonrisa.</p><p>—Gracias por enamorarte de mí —dijo el mayor con su voz quebradiza, haciendo temblar a Horacio en su lugar.</p><p>—Gracias por corresponderme, amor —respondió soltando una pequeña risa, imitando la acción contraria con sus manos y acariciando sus mejillas, las cuales estaban siendo humedecidas por lágrimas del mayor.</p><p>Acortando la distancia mediante sus labios, sus cuerpos y su todo, lograron tener una armonía total de sus movimientos llenos de cariño. Una charla de bocas que intentaban interpretar mediante besos lentos; lo mucho que significaban para el otro. Habiendo caminos de besos húmedos en sus cuellos aunado con suaves caricias que los hacía sonreír aún más.</p><p>Eso los unía, las sonrisas que se regalaban. La felicidad individual que a la hora de compartir parecía ser infinita como el supuesto mar de Conway, un mar donde por más agua que saques de ahí, nunca se acabaría porque es abundante. Que a la vez que sacas un balde de agua, el agua se triplica, dejando circular cada vez más y más agua, cada vez más y más amor.</p><p>Y eso era lo que sentían, el más puro y pleno amor que pudieran alguna vez imaginado.</p><p>—¿Quisieras ser mi Solntse por siempre? —preguntó Volkov una vez se alejó de él, sonriendo.</p><p>Horacio rió ante la petición y la palabra cariñosa en ruso.</p><p>—Sí, me encantaría —respondió rápidamente, riendo de la emoción y volviéndose a lanzar en un abrazo sobre su novio con una sonrisa— Eres un meloso de primera, Volkov. Me encantas.</p><p>—Tú me encantas más, bebé —soltó con una risita al final, ladeando su rostro y besando su relieve.</p><p>La historia de estos dos hombres no acabó aquí.</p><p>Ambos decidieron amarse por siempre, unirse con todo el respeto que se tenían el uno por el otro. Fueron ellos mismos y se dejaron ser en las noches más oscuras donde se sentían a salvo porque se tenían el uno al otro, porque estaban felices de existir, de amarse a sí mismos y compartir ese amor y felicidad con su compañero de vida.</p><p>Cuando el sol dejó de brillar, los lobos hacían grandes esfuerzos para traerlo a la vida, para que surgiera entre la noche y destacara con su resplandor, y cuando los lobos grisáceos sentían que no podrían seguir aullando como la vida lo demandaba, ahí estuvieron las enormes mariposas azules para darle color a su camino, animándolos a renacer. Era así como la vida transcurría con su círculo vicioso de errores y aprendizajes, solo que esta vez, todos aprendían con rapidez para no volver a caer.</p><p>Siendo esta la forma para que los rubís de las minas brillaran como nunca antes lo habían hecho.</p><p>
  <em>FIN.</em>
</p><p>3/3</p><p>+++</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>